


Because We're Family

by bipabrena



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child Erwin and Erwin as a cadet is explored as well as his friendship with Mike, Early chapters don't explore just the Underground, Erwin and Kenny will have a very interesting dynamic, F/F, F/M, Gen, Levi and Kenny retain their canonical harsh and high-strung personalities, Levi is 17 when he joins the SCs Kenny is 39 and when they join Erwin is 22, M/M, Moreover the Warriors will receive a buff, THE ERURI ROMANCE IS SLOW-BURN BUT I ASSURE YOU IT'S VERY WORTH IT, There will be a lot of training and Ackerman strength explored because I don't like ass-pulls, They will be stronger and Bertolt's immense potential will be FULLY exploited, This fic will be very long, This is completely self-indulgent but I still want other people to like it, Trust me they've gone through a lot together so they're each other's worlds, Up to chapter 8 it's Underground days character development and Erwin cadet days, Uri and Levi's love for him change him, You will see Levi's journey as a person from the moment he's four, after that it's Survey Corps and the re-written manga arcs, and you will see Kenny develop very much as a person and character, but I hope you still give it a chance, but they're complete softies around each other., in other words, the main characters are Kenny Levi and Erwin, the older he gets the more the weight of his sins weigh him down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 146,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipabrena/pseuds/bipabrena
Summary: PLEASE READ THE TAGS.An AU where Kenny regretted abandoning Levi. He didn’t see himself fit to be a parent, but decides to step up and change. Levi is raised much more lovingly than in canon, so he is different. Still sour-faced and unapproachable, but a softie around Kenny. He uncritically loves and thinks the world of him, and Kenny adores him. The Underground and their early lives are explored the first chapters.Time later, Erwin Smith is a rising star in the Survey Corps, and in an attempt to save the regiment, he embarks in a dubious job and his path will cross with an important figure of the Crown. Erwin expected to find a stranger, but he instead found a ghost of the past. Someone that he met when he was a child, someone he could only associate with tragedy.Kenny.Erwin has a better idea for the future of the Survey Corps, and blackmails Kenny to join along with Levi. From then on, their lives in the Survey Corps are explored, and time later the normal arcs will happen, but drastically different.Erwin is also incredibly attracted to Levi, and he’s hopeless. He tries hard to get close to his heart, but Levi is as unattainable as he is strong. But dear Erwin doesn’t give up.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is 100% self-indulgent lmaoo I wrote this while bored out of my mind during class.

“Get up,” the man who called himself Kenny said. His tone was commanding, yet somehow a little soft, too. Like he was hiding something. “You’re going to live with me from now on, kid.”

Levi’s sickly eyes looked at him. He waited for the man to extend his hand.

He figured he’d help him up. Mom did that whenever she’d take him somewhere, to guide him.

But he never did.

Levi leaned forward, his little legs trembling weakly from days of malnourishment and little hydration. His body seemed to weigh too much for him, and he fell forward.

Kenny only looked at him.

Levi remained on the floor, not because he couldn’t get up, but because he just couldn’t believe his situation.

_Mom is dead._

_Mom is dead…_

He got on all fours, and looked up at Kuchel’s corpse.

_Someone… anyone… can’t someone please help mom…?_

He groaned when feeling a stabbing pain in his stomach.

Kenny looked down at him impatiently, but allowed him to take his time.

He managed to get up, stumbling back a little.

He walked towards Kuchel and took a last look at her. He tightly held the flannel of his shirt, which really was Kuchel’s, and looked up at Kenny.

“Hurry it up, will ya? Or do you wanna stay here in this dump? Is that it?”

He started walking and Levi tried to catch up with him. He turned his head and gave Kuchel a last backwards glance, and tried to hold Kenny’s hand, but Kenny refused.

Levi wouldn’t waver, though, and Kenny was already close to snapping.

He was already saving him from starving to death in that shitty dump, what more did the runt want from him?

Levi, accepting he wouldn’t have his hand held after multiple attempts, tugged down his sleeve instead. Would he at least grant him that bit of comfort?

Kenny then scowled. He gave in and grabbed Levi’s hand, with more force than necessary.

The tug hurt because of how weak his body was, but after a moment, Levi felt better.

Kenny’s hand was at least three times his size, and it was **_warm._**

Kenny’s eyes widened at how cold the kid’s, no, Levi’s hand was.

He felt tempted to snatch his hand away, even though it was his own decision to hold it. It was to give him the subtle message that no, he shouldn’t get used to this. The Underground was a cold, dangerous place, and he couldn’t allow this child to get used to being comforted.

Grief is something he’d have to deal with by himself.

So… why?

Why didn’t he snatch it?

In fact, why did his eyes waver, albeit very slightly and for a short second, when Levi squeezed his hand tighter, hugging his arm?

Because his little sister was a loving woman. A loving sister.

She was a shitty Ackerman. Worthless, and a disgrace that refused to use the skills Kenny taught her as children. But she was a good person. She, no doubt, must have been a loving mother, as well.

She coddled this child, possibly, and now he must expect the same of Kenny.

He couldn’t provide him that.

But he’ll teach him how to survive. He’ll teach him everything he knows, put him through hell so he can get used to this shitty world. He owes that much to his little sister.

After that, it’s goodbye.

* * *

The bar doors slammed open, and only a few heads turned to look from the surprise.

But when the trademark boots tapped the floor, everyone felt compelled to look. Some in awe, some in respect, most completely bristled in caution.

But that caution quickly reverted to surprise when seeing a miniature, pale and sickly figure beside the very well-known man.

A child?

Kenny walked past the tables, his imposing steps making everyone grip their mugs more tightly.

“Oi, Geralt,” Kenny’s voice echoed through the now silent establishment. “Gimme all the loaves of bread you’ve got and some stew, will ya,” he tilted his hat back.

“Sure, Kenny,” the bartender smiled nervously. “And the usual?”

“Haha, damn right!” he grinned, “Make it two shots of fine sc—“

He looked down at Levi, who fidgeted nervously.

“Errrr…” Kenny looked back at Geralt. “Make it wine, will ya? Just a nice mug o’ wine.”

“Of course, Kenny,” the bartender wasted no time to comply with his demands.

“Go sit over there,” Kenny pointed to one of the tables in the middle.

Levi squeezed his hand, looking up at him with scared eyes. Like he didn’t want to be left alone for a second.

Well, could anyone blame him? This was a bar frequented by thugs and important members of gangs. Some even had their guns holstered as per habit, and looked threatening.

Any sane person would have called Kenny incompetent for bringing a young, sickly child to this place. An objective one, however, would agree that there was no need for concern.

In this place, Kenny was king.

“Tch,” he scowled, “what’re ya staring at me for? Ya deaf or just stupid, too? Go sit over there!”

Levi’s eyes widened and dutifully obeyed, nervous by all the eyes plastered on him.

“The hell are ya’ll staring at, shitheads? Do ya want me to gouge your eyes out? Mind your own damn business,” he rose his tone, grabbing the tray of bread and stew, and his mug of wine.

“K-Kenny,” Geralt whispered nervously. He knew he had nothing to be afraid of, Kenny was a very good customer of his, and, despite his status, he never started unnecessary fights. He was also kind to him. Well… in his own way. And yet, he still couldn’t help feeling completely uneasy around him most of the time. “Don’t you think that child should drink something as well? We don’t have any cow’s milk right now, but I have some ground up almonds from a puree I was gonna make later.”

“Yeah, yeah, just hurry it up. I wanna go home, my ass is tired.”

Geralt subtly scanned the traces of blood on his coat. “S-sure,” he snuck to the kitchen.

Kenny sighed heavily as he sat down, slamming the tray against the table. “There,” he pushed it towards Levi. “Eat up.”

His vision was covered for a moment when he took a sip of his wine, and when he brought down the mug and could see again, he took in the sight of that sickly kid gnawing down bread like there was no tomorrow.

He held the mug over his mouth, just staring at him.

 _So…_ he observed, unblinking. _Is this filth really the only thing you’ve left for me, Kuchel?_

Levi then looked up at him, throwing crumbs everywhere, some pieces of bread even falling on the floor, but Kenny noticed something was different.

A little something was there, something that wasn’t there before.

A little bit of light had returned to his eyes.

Kenny’s lip turned up in disgust when seeing drool running down the kid’s mouth. He was so filthy and unpleasant to look at.

But…

There was a small smile hidden underneath those crumbs. A small smile, a grateful one directed right at him. Kenny averted his gaze, feeling something strange in his heart.

Something that someone like him wouldn’t accept.

It was mourning; a sense of loss.

 _Very well, then, Kuchel…_ he sipped, _I’ll take care of the runt. He may be the kid of some reeking, filthy piece of shit from this shithole, but he’s still your kid. Wherever you are, little sis…_ his eyes narrowed a little sadly, _you owe me big time._

* * *

“So?” Kenny asked the doctor, arms crossed and leaned against the wall, bored out of his mind.

“Well… I’ve seen worse, but in a kid this age…”

“In a kid this age…?”

“Well…”

“Fuck’s sake, Silas, do ya want me to take a shit on your skull? Out with it! Ya always do this shit.”

“Sorry!” he whimpered, putting his hands up. “He’s um… you’re Levi, right?” He knelt, looking at that grim, pale face.

Levi nodded.

“Levi, why don’t you go outside and wait?”

He looked up at Kenny, awaiting guidance.

“Well?” Kenny tilted his head forward, “What are ye waiting for?”

Levi quickly went outside.

“And don’t touch anything!” he yelled.

Silas stood up again, dusting his hands off. “Well, I’ll be forthright, the way you like it: the kid’s in pretty shit shape. Malnutrition, dehydration, rashes from lack of hygiene, obvious pain when peeing, and a disease which I’m not even sure what could be…”

 “Oh?” Kenny perked up.

“Where did you find him?”

“At a brothel. Kid’s mom was dead as all hell. Took pity on him, so here we are. The fat fuck at the counter said the mom got sick by one of her clients.”

“Mm…” Silas tapped his chin. “It probably isn’t anything harmful, per se. It should be, in theory, something that affected the whore herself. But because—“

He stopped when Kenny’s darkened, cold eyes loomed over him.

“S-sorry, Kenny,” he reflexively took a step back.

“Naaaaaaaaaaaah!” Kenny grinned from ear to ear, placing a firm hand on Silas’ shoulder. “You ain’t half-wrong. Woman was a whore, yeah. Anyway, what about the disease? Is the kid gonna die or nah? Ya know I don’t like carrying dead weight.”

“W-well, he won’t die with the appropriate care. Thing is, the disease itself isn’t the problem. The malnourishment is. His immune system is awful, and you can’t just stuff a severely underweight, starved and dehydrated person with food and hope everything’s fixed. Specially a child as young as that kid.”

“A lot of talking and no solutions, doc,” Kenny drawled, bored.

“It’s a process, Kenny. It’s necessary you know this. Well, if you care about the kid living, that is.”

“Eh…” Kenny scrunch his nose in annoyance, pressing his hat. “I guess I brought this upon myself. Fineeeeeeee, go ahead, I’m listening.”

“Listen carefully, Kenny,” Silas turned serious. “You did a good thing by saving him, but you shouldn’t have stuffed him with so much food. You should have come to me directly,” he said sternly.

“Oi, what’s with that face? Don’t talk to me like that, I might just start crying,” he smiled.

“Kenny, this child has more chances of dying than surviving,” he reiterated, hoping to get through his thick skull. He needed Kenny to get serious, but he also was scared to push his buttons.

“Fineeeee, fine…” he rolled his eyes. He stuck his hands in his pockets.

“When you feed a starved person too much food at once, their body might not be able to take it. Their heart and lungs could fail. Re-feeding is a gradual process.” He sighed heavily. “For starters, feeding him with sugar mixed water would be optimal, but down here I don’t know how well your odds of finding good sugar are. So, fruit juice is another good option. Small sips in intervals. Then gradually build him up to food. He may be starving and may even contemplate eating you, but don’t give in. For the first four days—“

He paused.

…

Nothing.

“… Let me write this down,” he said when looking at Kenny’s expression.

“Now we’re talking!” Kenny grinned.

Silas took his time writing, as eligibly and simply as he could, everything Kenny needed to do.

“Here,” he handed him the three pages.

“Uh…” Kenny accepted them, turning them over.

“Sorry I can’t be much help, Kenny. I hardly have enough equipment to take care of a case like this.”

“Ya kiddin’ me?” Kenny grinned, waving the papers. He wrapped a strong arm around Silas’ neck, pressing their cheeks together and ruffling his hair with his fist. “Yer the closest thing we have to a decent hospital down in this shithole!”

He let go when Silas turned as red as a tomato from the lack of oxygen.

“Alright then, imma go before the kid drops dead out there. See ya!”

“Kenny, wait!”

“?”

“I, uh… I’ve actually been having a problem lately,” he whispered, just so the other patients outside didn’t hear.

“Got it,” Kenny understood immediately. “Tell me who.”

“There’s this man… an MP. Leif something. I don’t know his last name. He’s tall, has mid-length brown hair and is well-built. He’s been with the MPs for a year or two. He keeps coming down here, accusing me of possessing illicit… herbs.”

“Ha!” Kenny slapped his back. “The man ain’t wrong!”

“Shhh!” Silas’ eyes widened, panicking someone may hear. “You know I need those… herbs. They’re the only thing that help my back pain. He came down here without a warrant and turned the place upside down. I tried to explain the situation and even offered a bribe, I was completely honest about the usage! But he said he’ll shut me down. I bet the pig wants to fill his pockets by selling them.”

“Say no more,” Kenny wrapped an arm around him. “Pig’s as good as dead!”

“Y-you don’t have to kill him, just…”

“Come on, I already have a brat to take care of! Stop making things harder for me.”

“Oh god, Kenny,” Silas shook his head, lips curved down in complete panic. “D-do what you have to do, j-just p-please don’t—“

“Hey!” Kenny grinned. “When have I ever let you down? I am as elusive as I am handsome,” he pointed at himself. “Ya know that!”

“I know, but—“

“Come on,” he ruffled his hair. “Say it. Tell me I’m handsome.”

Silas snorted, shaking his head. “You’re handsome, Kenny. Now please get out of here!”

“Yeah, yeah!”

He walked out of the office, squinting as he ogled the papers. He already felt a headache coming. What did he just get himself into?

He saw Levi standing in the middle of the waiting room, doing nothing. He clutched the hem of his dirty shirt, not knowing what to do.

Kenny supposed he took his comment of not touching anything quite literally.

He noticed a man and a woman, who sat diagonally behind Levi. The woman ogled him with disgust.

“Let’s go,” the man said sternly, getting up. She complied, and scrunch her nose in disgust at how filthy Levi looked and smelled.

“I thought this was supposed to be one of the better clinics,” Kenny heard her whisper to the man as they walked towards the examination room. “Is there really no escaping these filths around here?”

The man just shrugged.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, what was that?” Kenny said.

“Sorry?” they turned back to look at him.

“There’s no escaping what now and where now?”

They looked at him, confused.

“Come on, say it again! But just a lil’ bit louder! I’m a bit deaf on my right ear, ya see!”

“I didn’t say anything,” she turned to keep walking, but Kenny stopped her again.

“No, no. I’m sure I picked up something. You said something about filth?”

“Pal, keep moving, alright?” the man’s eyes sunk, clearly irritated and even more impatient than before.

“I sure will, my man! But I wanna hear what yer lady said first!”

Levi’s head darted between the couple and Kenny, not knowing what to do.

“See, this is a pretty good clinic, you’re darn right about that! But clinics are for sick people, right? And this kid happens to be sick. So what’s so strange about that, that ya felt the need to look at us like we’re trash?”

“I wasn’t—“

“Listen, buddy, I’m running low on time and patience here. Just keep the fuck on moving. I couldn’t give less of a fucking shit about your or that rat’s feelings—“

Before he could continue, Kenny had already sent him flying against the wall.

One good hit is all it took to do that, plus break his nose.

“Now you,” he pointed at the woman. “Ain’t you lucky you’re a gal? If that weren’t the case you’d be laying there just like mister fuckface here! Do something aside from putting those tits to good use and—”

The door slammed open.

“What the hell!?” Silas yelled.

“Good news, doc!” Kenny opened his arms with a winning smile. “You were only gonna have one client, but now you have two! That’s twice the amount of money. Now, ain’t you just lucky to have me?”

“Good god, Kenny…” Silas frowned.

“Hey! Tits here started it. Yer a brilliant man, while you’re in there make sure to teach them about manners. See ya!” he winked at him and bid him goodbye with a two finger salute.

Kenny noticed Levi was frozen in place. “Are ya deaf? We’re leaving, runt.”

Levi obeyed again, his bare feet tapping the floor as he ran to Kenny.

“Haha!” Kenny laughed, punching the air. “Did ya see that hit!?” he looked down at Levi. “That’s how you throw a punch! If ya don’t mean to hurt the scumbag receiving it, that is. That’s how you may have to greet people here at times, so use that slow brain of yours and remember that. Got it?”

He noticed Levi wasn’t paying attention, and was actually holding the flannel of his shirt against his nose, smelling it.

Kenny understood why.

His smile vanished.

“Well, tits over there had a point. You do reek! Let’s get ya bathed now. You do know what bathing is, right?”

Levi nodded.

* * *

“Fuck me,” Kenny cursed, squeezing his right eye shut. The shampoo burned him. “The shit did I get myself into, argh!” he rubbed his eye with his arm.

Levi waved his hands around the water, eyes solemnly but also curiously looking at the waves it produced. His body seemed impossibly small in the wooden tub, meant for Kenny’s large, well-built frame.

Kenny felt that if he took his eyes off him for a second, he’d drown.

“You should consider yourself one lucky bastard, ya hear me? My tub’s all filthy because of you! And I’m using **_my_** shampoo on you! This is about two rinses missed for my luscious mane. Runt,” he begrudgingly continued massaging his scalp.

Levi's lips curved in the faintest smile.

After they were done, Kenny struggled trying to dry him.

He was so small and frail, and Kenny was too large and strong. He bumped him and made Levi fall several times.

Kenny felt immensely frustrated, not knowing how to measure his strength for a creature this small.

He, however, managed.

He squinted as he read the paper, then put it down. Levi rose his arms, looking at the huge shirt on him. It was so large, he had to pull it up as a dress to not trip over it.

“Ya don’t like it?” Kenny scowled at Levi’s curious expression. “Then ya can sleep naked outside. Ya ain’t wearing that piece of shit,” he referenced Kuchel’s dirty shirt, “in here.”

For the first time, Levi genuinely frowned, eyes narrowing sadly.

It took Kenny almost a minute to understand.

“I meeaaan, ya can’t deny it is a piece of shit right now! But it can be washed. For now ya’ll have to settle with my shirt. Tough luck, kid.”

He walked past him, eyeing the paper again.

“Next,” he cupped his chin. “Alright, go sit on the couch. It’s uh, water with uh… sugar time?”

Kenny scoured through his small but cosy house. No sugar.

He was the proud owner of a large scotch collection, as well as high quality knives, but no sugar. He didn’t even eat at home often.

“Mm…” he re-read the paper, seeking an alternative.

“Well,” he shrugged, giving up. “I ain’t got juice either, kid. But I’ve got some black tea. That’ll have to do. If ya don’t like it, feel free to starve.”

Kenny talked. A lot.

And Levi didn’t. At all.

Kenny brewed some tea, and served Levi a cup. He was about to pour himself a well-deserved shot of scotch, but hesitated.

“Aw, for fuck’s sake,” he turned, feeling compelled to drink tea as well.

He sipped, not disappointed in life, but also not delighted.

Levi, however, froze. He seemed to absolutely love the taste.

He sipped. Then some more, and more, until Kenny intervened.

“Oi, oi!” he took the cup away. “What did I say, ya idiot? Slow sips! I ain’t having a corpse in this house. Sip like Silas said you should!” he said, even though Levi wasn’t there when Silas said that.

Levi dutifully obeyed. Again.

After an hour of slow sipping, Levi was done. Kenny put away the cups, cursing to himself. He shouldn’t be playing nanny, he should be drinking himself stupid right now, even though he wasn’t physically capable of getting drunk with ease.

Neither did his grandpa, now that he thought about it. He supposed it ran in the family.

“Fuck, alright,” he said, scratching his head as he brought the paper up to sight. “Alright, so now—“ he put it down, and stopped talking when seeing Levi had already fallen asleep on the couch.

The shirt truly was too big for him. Kenny could barely see Levi’s black mop of hair and pale face.

He shrugged, heading to his bedroom to go sleep himself.

But he hesitated.

“Aw, fuck,” he cursed himself, turning back. Why was he doing all this? He saved the runt, he didn’t need to go the extra mile.

But, for some reason, he felt obliged to.

Because of Kuchel, of course. But mostly, because of **_him_**.

Because of the bullshit **_he_** preached about peace and love to anyone who listened. That bastard was softening him up.

Kenny continued cursing himself as he gently lifted Levi off the couch and went to place him on his bed instead.

He brought a chair and placed it next to the bed. He sat, arms and one leg crossed. He put his hat over his head, and fell asleep.

Levi had fallen asleep well-fed, hydrated, clean and warm for the first time in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I want to do with this fic. None. I just write a bunch of shit and piece it together. My writing in a nutshell is jumping off a cliff and hoping for a miraculous landing. I just really love the idea of Kenny and Levi sticking around together.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Please leave some kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this (or didn't, I accept all criticism), support means a lot to me!
> 
> If you want to send prompts for me to write, feel free to here: http://bipabrena.tumblr.com


	2. Brute Strength is the Strongest Power in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi recovers and he bonds with Kenny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long chapter.
> 
> When I write fan-fics, I don't want them to be really long, but I always end up writing *so* much. I already have a lot written for this fic, lol
> 
> Oh well, I hope it's not a drag. It is 100% self-indulgent, but I really want people to like it, too!

Levi slowly opened his eyes, blinking several times just as slowly. He was resting his ear on both hands. He sluggishly sat up, and looked at the man sitting on the chair next to him, sleeping.

Had he been watching over him all night?

What a strange thing.

Dozens of people passed by Kuchel’s room back in the brothel, but they never said anything. They didn’t even know Kuchel was dead.

None of them bothered to check up on her, or Levi. They did know of his existence, he supposed they just didn’t give a damn.

No one did. Kuchel was known for her incredible beauty and was well-solicited, but the moment she got sick, it’s like she ceased to exist.

No one cared. No one even thought of the starving child.

But this man just came and took him in without so much as hesitating. Without question.

He fed him, took him to a doctor, bathed him with his own hands, gave him warm clothes and allowed him to sleep on his bed.

Levi sat on his knees, still sleepy, and stared at him.

Who was he? Why was he so kind to him?

He was scary. Really scary. And yet…

Levi hopped off the bed. He should somehow make himself useful. They shared tea last night, that meant he liked tea, right?

He made his way around the unfamiliar house. It was very clean and classy, quite unexpected from someone in the Underground. Levi lived a short life, but even he knew that.

After several minutes, he found a tea box.

How the hell was tea made?

It had water, and it was hot, so surely he had to heat water? Perhaps then pour the leaves in?

Levi, box in hand, looked around the kitchen.

He tried jumping to see well, to no avail. He pushed a chair, legs screeching against the floor, and climbed it.

He felt lost.

He suddenly missed Kuchel deeply. He climbed on the counter and looked around the shelves, vision blurry from the tears forming in his eyes.

He found a pot.

He grabbed it and his eyes darted between the box and the pot. Should he pour water in it and hold it over the fire?

Well, it was worth a shot.

He was so weak that he felt his arms shake just by holding the pot of water.

He set it over the fire and waited for a couple of minutes. He was careful to not burn himself when taking it back.

He got on his tippy toes and put the pot on the counter. He grabbed one of the cups and put the leaves in, then poured the hot water.

Surely that’d be good enough?

He grabbed the cup and walked towards the room.

Kenny remained in the position he had slept in. Arms and leg crossed, but his head was tilted back, and his hat fell.

Levi crouched to pick it up.

He tapped Kenny’s arm.

Nothing.

“Mister Kenny,” he said, voice raspy, tapping his arm several times.

“Eh…?” Kenny slowly woke up, looking around.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back again, grunting. “Wha’ do ya want, runt?”

Levi was too nervous to speak, so he shook his leg to make him open his eyes again.

“Geeee, what is it?” he snapped, looking down at him.

His eyes were widened, maybe a little scared. He was holding a steaming cup.

“Eh? What’s that?”

“I… made you tea, Mister Kenny.”

“Tch,” he scowled, snatching his hat from his tiny hand. “The hell were you rumbling around in my kitchen for? You didn’t break anything, did ya?” he uncrossed his leg, grabbing the teacup.

Levi shook his head.

Kenny took a sip, and reflexively spit it out into the cup. “The hell!?”

Levi’s eyes widened.

“Is this some kind of sick joke? This tastes like shit!” he placed the cup on the night-stand.

Levi’s eyes then narrowed sadly. He couldn’t even make tea right. He’d be living in the street in no time.

“Awww, come on,” Kenny scratched his ear. “Don’t make that face, ya runt. It’s the truth! It tastes like shit.”

That only made Levi feel worse.

“Aw shit, I’m not good at this,” he mumbled to himself. “There’s no shame in making shit tea,” he said, trying to raise his spirits. “We’ve all been there.”

What was he supposed to do?

He hesitated, but he placed a hand on Levi’s head.

His eyes widened at the contact. He looked up at Kenny.

“Ya had good intentions, kid. That was a shit try, but a try nonetheless. And hey, ya can improve! Want me to teach ya how to brew some tea?”

Levi lightened up.

“Well, are ya mute or what? Do ya want me to teach you or not?”

“Yes,” he said hoarsely, nodding with a smile.

“Aaaaaaalright,” he ruffled his hair, which made Levi’s eyes close. He stood up, groaning. “Alright, alright. Come on. Let me show ya how it’s done!” he pointed at himself with a winning smile.

He walked past Levi, and he immediately followed. He held down his sleeve, as though to not get away from Kenny for a second.

“Come on, ya don’t gotta keep holding my sleeve down like that. Ya ain’t—“

A kid? That’s how the saying went. _“You’re not a kid.”_

But he **_was_** a kid. A very tiny child that could barely speak from how malnourished he was.

“Ehhhh…” Kenny groaned, irritated. “Alright, fineeeeee,” he gave in.

He’ll let the kid knock himself out.

“Alright,” Kenny began. “You’ve got the right idea. Thing is, ye put too many leaves and not enough water. Ya don’t want your tea to be too bitter! Specially since we don’t have milk or sugar ‘round here. Got that?”

Levi nodded.

“This is black tea. Ya gotta wait at least three minutes for it to brew.”

Instead of showing him like he said he would, Kenny instructed him everything step-by-step. He had to correct him several times, but Levi managed.

“Yeah, see! Ain’t that hard is it? Now let’s wait.”

After several minutes, the new cup was done. Levi looked up at him in expectance.

Kenny drank and pursed his lips in approval. “Not bad. Better than before. Here,” he passed him the cup.

Levi drank and liked it.

“Ha!” Kenny ruffled his hair again. “I can see you like tea real nice. Yesterday you almost drank the whole pot!”

Levi smiled at Kenny, sipping.

“Ahhh,” Kenny stretched his arms over his head, yawning. He leaned forward, elbows on counter, looking at Levi. “You have a better semblance today. Sleep tight?”

Levi nodded.

“Aw, come on! Why am I doin’ all the talking here? Ya ain’t mute!”

Levi didn’t know what to say.

“Aw, fineeeee, ya gloomy brat. I’m gonna take a bath,” he leaned back. “Don’t drink the whole pot! And remember, slow sips! If I find out ya didn’t take slow sips, I’ll uh…”

Levi’s large eyes looked at him curiously.

“I’ll… ah, shit,” he scratched the back of his head, walking away, “just don’t drink it too quickly.”

His eyes glistened at his disappearing silhouette.

* * *

Kenny sighed heartily, head tilted against the tub, arms over his head. So, what was his plan for today? He closed his eyes for a few minutes, pondering.

He sensed someone coming to the bathroom.

What did the runt want?

He opened his eyes. “Eh? The hell you doin’ in here?”

“Mr. Kenny,” he muttered, much to Kenny’s surprise. “Can I take a bath, too?”

“Ehhhh? How selfish can ya be!? Ya just had one last night! And I ain’t even done here. Go back to the kitchen.”

“… Oh.” Levi stood there.

He didn’t budge an inch.

Kenny sat up. “Ya deaf? Go to the kitchen!”

He then remembered how amused, in his own way, the kid looked last night waving his hands around the water, even blowing the bubbles from the shampoo.

He sighed, irritated. “Come back,” he drawled in annoyance when Levi turned back.

Levi perked up, hopefully. He then took off Kenny’s shirt, ready to hop in.

“Whoa! Wait up, kid! What are ya doin’? Put that back on!”

Levi’s eyes widened.

“You don’t intend to bathe with me, do ya? You little creep!”

“But I used to bathe with mom all the time,” he said.

That’s the most he had spoken to Kenny thus far.

Well, it made sense. It saved water and time. But, still… Kuchel was his mother. Kenny just met him, regardless of blood.

“I’m not your mother, kid. I’m your u—“

He quickly shut himself up.

Levi perked up.

“… Just get in here,” Kenny shook his head.

Levi happily obliged. He hopped in, splashing water everywhere.

“Aw, come on! I’m the one that has to clean up the mess! Don’t you have any fucking sense?” he yelled at Levi.

Levi’s mouth hung.

His expression made Kenny facepalm. He just didn’t know how to behave around kids.

“Alright, fine, but you’ll clean it up. Got it?”

He nodded.

“Ya want to wash that mop of hair of yours again?”

Levi nodded enthusiastically.

Kenny grabbed the herbal bar soap and handed it to Levi.

“Roll it around yer hands until it’s foamy and put it in your hair.”

Levi did so, expertly.

Kenny was going to mention what a scoundrel he was for not telling him he knew how to wash his hair. Last night he did it for him! Then he remembered how the kid could barely stand, and let it go.

He supposed Kuchel must have taught him, or he must have seen Kuchel do it.

She had always been known for her beautiful, black hair.

Levi’s lips curved in the faintest smile. The wooden tub was soon overcome with bubbles and foam, and Levi waved his hands around, playing.

He then splashed a bit too hard, and the water got in Kenny’s eye.

“Ah, shit! Not again!” he hissed, squeezing his eye shut, rubbing it.

Levi’s lips curved down, scared. Was Kenny angry at him now? Would he hit him?

His fear seemed to be confirmed when seeing his furious expression, but it then changed when he noticed Levi’s scared expression. He sighed heavily.

He then splashed Levi as well, which made him smile.

He splashed Kenny again, and Kenny splashed him. They toyed around for a while, until Kenny finally heard the sound of Levi’s laugh.

“Ha!” Kenny rested his arms against the tub. “Ya ain’t such a gloomy brat now, are ya!”

Levi continued looking at the water, waving it around.

Kenny’s expression then softened at him. _Kuchel…_ his eyes turned a little sad. _This kid looks so much like you… it’s just like when were k—_

Levi then sneezed on Kenny.

“Excuse you, ya shithole!”

He noticed him shiver.

“Are ya cold?”

Levi nodded.

The water wasn’t **_that_** cold. Granted, Kenny understood the kid was severely underweight, so he’d normally be colder than a healthy person.

“Alright then, that’s enough. Close your eyes for a moment.”

He complied, and Kenny stood up. He got out of the tub and grabbed his towel, drying himself. He wrapped it around his waist.

“Alright, runt, let’s get moving,” he said, picking him up. He held him with one arm and grabbed another towel.

Water splashed everywhere and the sight alone pissed him off.

He put the towel over Levi, covering completely. “Uh…” he stifled back a laugh when seeing the silhouette of Levi’s head moving around, presumably confused by the sudden darkness.

“Alright,” he put the towel on the bed and sat Levi on it. “Dry yourself while I go dress. We’re going to buy you some clothes today.”

That alone struck fear in Levi.

The Underground was a brutal place, but more so for children like him. People scoffed at them, spat at them—there were even occasions where young, orphaned children appeared dead on the streets.

They were considered dead weight.

It had happened to friends of Kuchel who had a similar situation to hers, where she had a child. That’s why she never, ever allowed him to go out, anywhere.

Kenny dressed himself with a black trench-coat, black pants and a black hat.

He was attractive and he worked it with his sense of style, he thought.

He threw Levi one of his shirts.

It was too large, but it had to do.

Kenny grabbed his favourite knife and house keys. “Let’s go, runt.”

Levi hesitated before walking out the door. Kenny tried pushing him, but somehow the kid had enough strength to not budge an inch.

“What is it? We’re wastin’ time! Hurry it up!”

Levi looked up at him, scared.

“Like hell I’m gonna carry you! You got two legs, use them!”

He walked out, waiting for Levi.

Ultimately, he hesitantly complied. Kenny locked the door, stuck his hands in his pockets and went down the stairs.

Levi froze.

“Oi, come on! What’s the hold up?”

Levi looked around, noticing the thugs several feet away from them.

It took him a moment, but Kenny understood.

“Oh, good grief,” he pressed his hat, approaching Levi. He knelt. “Hey, runt,” their eyes met. “I ain’t lettin’ anything happen to ya, got it? Just stay close to me. No one’s layin’ a finger on ya.”

Levi was still scared.

Kenny sighed, offering him his hand.

Levi took it, and felt more assured. Kenny stood up and resumed pace, Levi following very closely next to him.

They walked for several minutes, until they found a relatively decent store. Somewhat cheap, but better than most. There also wouldn’t be anything classy, but the owner was a friend.

“Yo,” Kenny slammed the door open, startling several customers.

“Kenny!” the owner cheerfully called. “Been a while!”

“Damn right,” he smiled, holding Levi close to him. “Anythin’ new, Moritz?”

“Nah, same old, same old. Been struggling to get some materials, but I’m getting by. What can I do for ya?”

“Ya got any discounts for kids clothes?” he asked.

Moritz then noticed the small figure hiding behind Kenny. He peeked his head a little, holding onto Kenny’s legs.

“Kenny!” Moritz chuckled. “No way! You got a kid o’ your own!? It ain’t been that long!”

 “Ain’t like that, Moritz,” he shook his head with a grin. “Just doin’ someone a favour.”

“How much are they payin’ ya?”

“Ha!” Kenny laughed. “You know I’m as elusive as I am handsome, I’d never answer a question like that!”

“True, true,” Moritz leaned against the counter.

“So? Discounts?”

“For you, sure. Watcha lookin’ for?”

“Eh… ya know me. The closest thing you have to classy. He may not be my own, but while he’s in my care he’s got to be my spittin’ image, ya know how it is! I ain’t carrying around a rat kid.”

“Ha,” Moritz laughed, walking around the counter. He knelt before Levi. “Hey, lil’ guy. What’s yer name?”

His hold on Kenny tightened.

“Levi…” he mumbled.

“Levi. That’s a classy name! How ‘bout you come in the back with me, Levi? I could find you somethin’ special that ain’t here!”

He looked up at Kenny for guidance, and he nodded.

“Okay,” he looked back at Moritz.

“Guinne!” he drew his assistant’s attention. “Take over! I’ll be busy for a bit.”

“Uh-huh,” he responded, getting behind the counter and subtly holstering his gun, just in case.

They walked to the back and found a small tailor room.

“This is where I used to come when I was younger. Moritz’ old man used to tailor clothes for me before he dropped dead. Moritz took charge after that. You can trust him,” he told Levi.

Levi squeezed his hand, nodding.

“How ‘bout this?” Moritz came out with a navy blue shirt, khaki shorts and plain black shoes.

“Mm… ain’t bad. Do ya like it runt?”

Levi didn’t know what to respond.

Kenny let go of his hand, pushing him slightly. “Go on, check ‘em out and see if you like ‘em.”

Levi complied, slowly approaching Moritz. He took the clothes, felt the fabric and sniffed them.

“He’s gonna need some underwear, too,” Kenny added. “And keep ‘em comin’!”

“Uh-huh!” Moritz yelled in the other room.

He brought a pile of clothes. “You can go in that room to change,” Moritz pointed at the room he came out of.

Levi went to try several clothes.

“So, babysittin’?” Moritz crossed his arms, smirking at Kenny. “Are ya strugglin’ that bad? I never imagined.”

“I’m doin’ just fine for myself, Moritz,” he smiled. “I just, uh… found the kid half-starved. Half-dead, even. Not even I could leave him to die like that.”

“I always told ya!” Moritz reproached. “Ya try to act all tough, but deep down yer a softie!”

“Oi, oi, oi!” Kenny frowned. “Keep givin’ me that shit and I’m gonna take your right arm.”

“And ya still can’t take a joke! Ya never change, Kenny.”

“Shut your fat mouth,” he grinned.

“I ain’t that fat,” Moritz frowned. “I’ve been losin’ some weight!”

Kenny snorted, and they were in comfortable silence for a few moments.

“Oi, but there is something I’d like to ask of ya,” Kenny said, serious.

Moritz just looked at him.

“There will come a time I may have to leave the runt to fend for himself. If it ever comes to that, ya think you could give ‘im a hand every now and then?”

“No problem, Kenny,” he agreed without hesitation. “If lil’ Levi ever needs a roof, he can come here any time.”

“Aw!” Kenny grinned. He wrapped an arm around Moritz and ruffled his hair with his fist. “Yer such a softie!”

Levi then walked out to find them messing around. He had chosen a black cardigan, grey undershirt and black pants. Kenny wore all black right now, so Levi chose the same.

He didn’t know how to announce his presence.

“Ah!” Kenny yelled. “Look at that runt!”

“Where did he even come from?” Moritz jested. “Kid, the interior’s up there! This ain’t place for a classy kid like you!”

Levi smiled slightly, feeling accepted.

The clothes ran large, but that was okay. They’d fit better once Levi gained weight.

“Ya like it?” Kenny asked, crossing his arms.

Levi nodded shyly.

“See? Clothes make all the difference! Now all ya need is a good haircut!”

“Come on,” he approached Levi. “Try squatting, jumping around. Ya gotta make sure they fit comfortably no matter what ya do.”

Levi complied, as best as he could. He felt better than yesterday, but his body was still weak.

“Ah, speaking of,” he turned to Moritz. “Ya got a scarf or anything? Kid tends to get cold easily.”

He took out a navy blue scarf, an olive scarf and a black scarf.

“Which one do you like best?”

Levi picked the olive one.

Kenny knelt and draped it around Levi’s neck, making one end longer than the other. He took the long end and crossed it over the short one, bringing it under the opening of his neck. He tied the knot and pulled both ends.

It was a simple and practical accessory, but Kenny managed to make it look classy.

“Feel good?”

Levi nodded.

“I don’t have much cash on me, so pick another outfit and that’s it, got it?”

“Kenny,” Moritz intervened. “That’s alright. Let him pick two more and I’ll charge ya for one.”

“Yer an angel!” Kenny approached him and kissed him on the cheek. “Go on, Levi. Thank Moritz!”

“Thank you, sir,” he mumbled.

“Aw, he’s polite,” Moritz wiped Kenny’s kiss with his sleeve. “Ya better not corrupt him, ya nasty bastard.”

“I told ya, I’m gonna take yer right arm!”

Levi suddenly noticed how Kenny’s speech fluctuated so much. At times he sounded polite, other times he sounded like a thug, and other times he was just informal. He had a strange choice of words.

Kenny paid Moritz and thanked him. Before leaving the store, Kenny spoke to Levi.

“Hold the bag under your armpit. Try to hide it, got it?”

Levi complied.

* * *

Day after day passed, until Levi was able to eat food, and rapidly gained weight in a matter of weeks. Kenny took him for another check-up, and Silas approved.

Kenny and Silas were inside, discussing the business from the MP named Leif, and Levi was outside, kicking rocks.

He wore his all-black outfit, which now fit much better, and the olive scarf classily draped and tied around his neck. His hair was shorter, though it wasn’t styled in any particular way.

Two men, accompanied by a third, had been observing him as they drank booze and played skully.

“These are some fancy clothes for a rat like that,” one of them said.

“Ya think he’s got anythin’ of value?” the other said, gliding the bottle cap.

“Let’s wait until the clinic closes and tail him.”

“Wouldn’t do that if I were ye,” the third one who had been laying against the stairs, reading a cheap, old book, said. “That’s Kenny the Ripper’s runt.”

“Ha,” the second man glided a cap. “Bullshit.”

“Hey, kid!” the first one yelled, drawing Levi’s attention.

He froze, looking at them.

“Come ‘ere!”

Levi looked around.

“Who else we callin’? Come ‘ere!”

Levi hesitantly complied.

“Those are some nice clothes ya have there,” the first man stood up, towering over Levi. “Where ya get ‘em?”

He didn’t respond.

“Yer bein’ talked to, ya little rat. Have ya no manners?” the second one glided another cap.

Levi was now increasingly nervous.

They didn’t notice the third man had stood up, getting away from them as he muttered something about Kenny the Ripper, but Levi did notice. If they didn’t want to believe him, fine by him. He wasn’t going to pay for their arrogance.

“I-I have to go,” Levi muttered, turning. His wrist was crushed as he was pulled back.

“We ain’t done with ya! We just asked ya a question. These are some fancy clothes. Where ya get them? Are yer parents in there?”

“I have to go,” Levi reiterated. “Please let me go.”

“All ya gotta do is answer the question!”

Levi pulled back, trying to set himself free. The man wouldn’t release him. So, Levi did what he thought was most appropriate.

He bit the man’s arm as hard as he could.

“Agh!!! You worthless rat!” He kicked Levi away, knocking the air out of him. His small body rolled around the ground several times as the man walked towards him, grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

“Hey, hey,” the second man intervened, standing up. “Hold up, no need for doin’ that. Just let the rat go.”

“The piece of shit bit me!” he struck Levi.

“Hey, calm down,” the second man said a little nervously. Things didn’t need to escalate this much. “Rat’s just a kid, let’s just leave him.”

“Like hell! I’m gonna teach this trash some manners,” he struck him again, and again.

That’s when Kenny walked out of the clinic, bidding Silas goodbye with a two finger salute.

“Oi, oi, oi!” he yelled, brows creasing. “The fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Levi’s eyes widened. He looked at Kenny and ran towards him. Kenny immediately noticed the blood running down his nose. Levi hid behind him, tightly holding on to his leg, frightened out of his mind.

They recognised the trademark hat and trench-coat.

The third man laughed at them.

By the time the first man set off running, Kenny had already caught up to him. He dragged him by the neck and pulled him back, sending him flying. The man got on all fours, trying to get up, but his head snapped forcefully to the side as Kenny’s foot met his face. He sent six molars flying.

He continued kicking him, trampling him as he gasped for air, all while he coolly stuck both hands in his pockets, until he stomped the man’s face against the ground, adding more of his bodyweight.

Levi’s eyes widened as he saw blood pool underneath the man.

“Look at ya. Beatin’ up a young kid that can barely wipe ‘is own ass. Ain’t ya tough?”

The man writhed underneath him, struggling to breathe.

“What’s that? Ya trynna say something?” he let go and the man rolled onto his back, panting violently.

Kenny stuck his foot inside his mouth, making him gag.

“I can’t hear ya!”

With his only source of breathing gagged since the blood clotted his nose, tears formed at the man’s eyes, as a biological response to being asphyxiated.

Kenny then decided it was enough and pulled back.

He placed his foot on the man’s stomach and stood, adding his whole bodyweight, making the man thrash around. He pulled back and wiped his dirty shoe with the man’s clothes.

Like nothing had ever happened and not deeming his injury bad enough to go to Silas, Kenny stuck both hands in his trench-coat and walked towards Levi. He held his hand, and they left.

Like nothing had ever happened.

Levi looked back at the man, and how his friend ran to help him, yelling in concern.

“Brute strength is the strongest power in this world,” Kenny told him. “That was just a very small taste of what power can get ya. If you have power, you’re untouchable. That’s what ya need to survive in this shithole. And I’m going to teach you how to survive here so that never happens to ya again. Got it?”

Levi nodded, leaning his head against Kenny’s arm.

* * *

Levi moved his spoon around his stew, glaring at how the thick liquid moved around.

“What’s wrong, runt?” Kenny asked. “Ya haven’t touched yer food at all.”

He just looked at him.

“Not hungry?”

Levi remained quiet.

“Aw, is it about what happened back there?” he asked. “I told ya, ya don’t have to worry anymore. Tomorrow we’ll start your training.”

He didn’t seem assured or hopeful at all.

“Eh…” Kenny pressed his hat, a little annoyed.

When Levi put his spoon away and covered his mouth with his scarf instead, Kenny understood he wouldn’t talk at all.

He shrugged, getting up. “Eat whenever ya want, then,” he said, sitting at his whisky table.

He grunted and poured himself a shot. He was tired. He didn’t even feel this tired when killing MPs. So, why?

It seemed like taking care of the runt was more tiring than anything else he did before.

Emotionally draining, perhaps?

He did feel that if he took his eyes off him for a second, he’d find a way to get himself killed. He was so tiny, he worried he’d drown in the tub if Kenny wasn’t around. Or that he’d slip, hit his head and die when getting out of it.

Or that he’d choke on his food.

And when he did leave him alone for less than five minutes outside, he walked out to find him being beaten to a pulp.

Who knows what would happen next time, with how depraved the men in the Underground were? He didn’t even want to think about it, with how he physically resembled Kuchel so much.

He just worried too much, something completely foreign to him. Emotional exhaustion was a little different from the physical one, he supposed. And he found it interesting.

“Mister Kenny,” Levi finally spoke up.

Kenny looked at him, holding the shot to his mouth.

“Why do they call you Kenny the Ripper?”

His eyes widened.

“Where did ya hear that?” he asked, putting the shot down.

“Um…” Levi twiddled his thumbs, “one of the men called you that before leaving.”

Oh, good grief.

How was he going to explain that to the kid? Would he even understand what killing meant?

What if he found out by someone else?

Well… death is a reality Levi would have to face soon. He may only be four, but that didn’t matter in this shithole.

But would he hate Kenny?

“Eh…” he pressed his hat, tilting his head down to hide his eyes. “See, there’s uh, bad people out there.”

“Bad people?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Like uh, the scum that beat ya up today. They were bad guys, right?”

“I, I, um… yes?”

So? Was he the bad guy? Slitting the throats of MPs?

He thought no one should blame him for it. In fact, he thought he was doing the world a favour. The MPs were corrupt, spineless pigs. They had an easy life and didn’t care about what the common folk went through. They sometimes went down to the Underground just to bother people, and screw over the few good ones there were.

Some even went to the brothels, and were far rougher than they should be.

Sure, prostitution was an unpleasant and undignified job, and he couldn’t respect it much at first, Kenny thought. But it was the easiest way some women could earn money and a roof over their heads. That didn’t mean they had to be degraded further and beaten up because the pigs could get away with it.

At least that’s what he thought when he visited Kuchel and saw several bruises.

In hindsight, he didn’t care if he was called a lunatic for killing them. They deserved it for trying to fuck over the few good people there were left down here.

“Well, Levi,” Levi’s mouth opened in surprise at being called by his name. No runt, or kid. “Some people are bad. Even if they wear uniforms that supposedly mean they vowed to protect those weaker than them,” he finally looked at him. “In one part of this miserable world, scum get to enjoy a refined existence while the other half starves,” he scowled. “It’s crap! It’s just crap!” he yelled, slamming his fist against the table.

Levi leaned back, eyes widened in fear.

“Humans without intelligence or talent end up in positions of power due to bloodline or connections, even if they’re worthless scum! It defies all logic!” he yelled again, putting his hands up. “In the hands of an incompetent, power brings nothing but ruin! Just look at this piece of shit world! Look at the unfairness! The scum above us get to live like kings while we gotta use **all** our energy to not ** _starve_**! This could only be the work of imbeciles!” wrinkles formed around his eyes as his scowled deepened.

“Forget the titans!” Kenny yelled, unaware of what he was saying.

“T-titans?” Levi muttered above a whisper, like he was afraid of speaking.

“Yeah! The titans!” Kenny slammed his fist against the table again, standing up. Levi was terrified. “They ain’t the problem! We are! These walls divide us like territorial markings! Like we’re cattle! On the right side, some people can barely afford bread, while on the left side scum who do nothing have more than they need! And us, below them, we can’t even feel sunlight, or fresh air! Runts like ya end up dead just for being kids! Because a kid like ya is just another mouth to feed! Ya got kind people like Silas and Moritz who can barely afford to live, who try to help, yet these fucking pigs come down every now and then to raid them and beat ‘em up for fun!”

He hissed, “Madness! It’s absolute madness!”

After a few moments, his heartrate stabilised. He sighed as he sat back down, pressing his hat.

“That’s why I follow him…” he muttered. “I’ll crush that madness with him, and create a world so fair the concept of inequality will be forgotten. It’ll be paradise inside these shit walls.”

He looked up at Levi’s expression, and immediately realised he exploded. He had said things he didn’t even know he thought.

“Ha,” he snorted quietly, “look at me. Talkin’ about this to some dumb runt… how low have I sunk?”

He took off his hat, sighing. “I’ve killed tons of people, Levi. My motives were rarely noble, but well, what can ya do? It ain’t up to me to judge anyone, and I don’t have the right to kill anyone… I just take that right. I’m so strong I appear out of nowhere to rob these inferior MPs of their worthless lives. Guess that means I’m one of the bad guys, too.”

He looked at Levi, who didn’t seem afraid anymore. He looked… normal. His eyes even seemed…

Different.

“Do ya hate me for it?”

His eyes widened when Levi smiled at him.

“I don’t care what you do, Mister Kenny. I’ll still like you,” is all he responded to his grand speech.

Kenny frowned, mouth opening.

He looked down.

“… Oh.”

After a few moments, he stood up and left his shot intact. “I’m tired, I’m gonna sleep. Eat.” He left without looking at Levi.

He took off his coat and shoes, and plopped on the mattress.

_… What a creepy runt._

He fell asleep moments later.

Levi had complied and took his time eating his food. Over half-an-hour later, he walked to Kenny’s room and found him sound asleep.

Levi climbed the bed, looking down at Kenny on all-fours. He didn’t look that scary when he was asleep.

He was cold, so he assumed Kenny was, too. He unwrapped his scarf and cuddled up to him, slovenly draping the fabric around Kenny.

Moments later, Levi drifted into sound sleep, too.

* * *

**BONUS**

Sketches I made for this chapter a week ago :3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I hope you liked the chapter. Like I said on the previous one, I'm not sure I want to do with this fic. I have a general idea, but I just write a bunch of shit and piece it together. My writing in a nutshell is jumping off a cliff and hoping for a miraculous landing. I just really love the idea of Kenny and Levi sticking around together. I have already written a LOT for this fic, though. And like I said at the starting note, I hope this wasn't a drag. This fic is 100% self-indulgent, but I really want people to like it, too!
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please leave some kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this (or didn't, I accept all criticism), support means a lot to me and it makes me really happy to know if people are actively reading :c
> 
> If you want to send prompts for me to write, even make requests for me to draw shit, or just talk to me for whatever reason, feel free to here: http://bipabrena.tumblr.com


	3. No Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's training, character development, etc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wait a couple of months before updating, but what the hell. This is a pretty long chapter. 
> 
> If there's people who are a little impatient with too much of Levi's childhood and just Kenny's day-to-day, don't worry, the Survey Corps will be introduced soon enough, I swear. This is turning into a long fic, but I have a lot of chapters ready and think it's coming along interestingly. Hopefully the few that read this will feel the same way.

Levi grunted, ignoring the burning throughout his body as he choreographed a fast combination of jabs, crosses, hooks and uppercuts followed by knee strikes and side kicks.

He wanted to stop, he was so sore he wanted to give up, but he couldn’t.

His grunts deepened, as deep as five-year-old could sound, at least, and sweat flicked off his entire body, the lactate threshold honing his senses past their limit.

That’s when he suddenly stopped, eyes widening. He clenched his jaw as he quickly spun, barely dodging a flying knife.

His eyes widened immensely, mouth opening as he froze in place, looking at Kenny.

Kenny crossed his arms, merely staring at him.

“K-Kenny…” Levi mumbled. “T-that almost hit me…”

“I know,” Kenny said. “That was the intention.”

Levi frowned. “Am I not doing well?”

“Ya kiddin!?” Kenny grinned as he stood up, walking towards him. “Ya just dodged a knife while training!”

“Y-yeah,” he took a step back for every step Kenny took forward. “B-b-but it could have h-hit me.”

“Aw, dontcha get it, ya moron? Yer reflexes are the way they should be!”

“I thought you were punishing me,” Levi’s brows were still furrowed, trying to smile and failing miserably.

“Eh?” Kenny’s lip turned up, annoyed. He noticed Levi’s frightened expression. “Aw, come on. Don’t be such a baby! Yer fine, aren’t ya? Ya dodged it! That’s the point!”

Levi’s lips flattened. He then looked up at Kenny shyly, hoping he was getting his message across.

Kenny looked at him for several seconds, and understood.

“Yeah, yeah,” he grinned. “I’d say yer ready for it.”

Levi brought his fist up then down in silent victory.

“Haha!” Kenny took off his trench coat, placing it on the barrel. “That’s what I like to see, some excitement!”

Levi grabbed a towel and dried his face. He couldn’t stifle the huge smile on his face.

Kenny drew his knife and twirled it.

His graceful technique and how he was able to combine it with speed amazed Levi.

“First lesson,” Kenny said, wielding the knife in a reverse grip. “Ya gotta know how to hold a knife. Most of the dumbasses you’ll meet down here will hold it like this,” he held it forward, “but I don’t like that. Of course, there are more than two wielding techniques, ya just gotta find the one ya like most, and I personally like this one,” he switched to reverse again, “more. Not because it’s more comfortable for me, but because I’ve found there’s some science behind it, too!”

“There is?”

“Yeah!” Kenny spun the knife. “The people down here ain’t smart or handsome like me, specially handsome,” Levi snorted at this, “so they don’t put much thought into it. When ya hold yer knife like this, ya ensure more power and security for you, while the opposite for yer opponent. It’s the perfect balance between offence and defence. But it ain’t perfect in general, one downside is that it gives ya less reach. But that’s why it’s good in a fight. If yer fighting someone with a knife to begin with, ya need to be close to yer opponent, right?”

Levi nodded.

“So this is better when rapid timing is more critical, and when yer in a tight space. Reach isn’t even a disadvantage because if yer quick, ya can turn the fight around!”

“Here,” Kenny handed Levi the other knife. “Hold it forward.”

Levi complied.

“I want ya to try this,” Kenny switched to a forward grip and started slashing the air. “Make a hewing cut from yer right shoulder to your left hip. Concentrate on the way yer body feels.”

Levi complied.

“Now hold it in reverse, and do it from your right hip to your left shoulder.”

Levi’s eyes wavered.

“Did ya feel it?”

He nodded.

“When ya slash in the reverse grip, ya use the opposite muscles from a regular hew. Because of the size of the knife, if ya hold it in reserve, your hew will be stronger because yer using some of the strongest muscles in your arms and back.”

“But that ain’t it,” Kenny continued. “if yer good, ya can deliver multiple cuts from several angles by just manipulating yer wrist. If yer flexible enough, no person in their right mind will try to immobilise ya or try to disarm ya like they could do with a traditional grip. Hold it forward,” he said.

“If I do this,” he held Levi’s wrist after he complied, “I can grab ya and disarm ya.” He then forced Levi to hold it in reverse. “But if I do this,” he tried holding Levi’s wrist again, albeit carefully, “you could easily circle around me and cut up my tendons, nerves and blood vessels. In other words, to prevent that I’d be forced to be defensive in the way I fight ya, while you’d have the advantage of being both offensive and defensive.”

Levi’s mouth opened. He put the knife up and looked at it, amazed that something this seemingly small could cause so much damage. “That’s cool.”

“Right!?” Kenny grinned. “I’m a handsome genius, ain’t I?”

Levi nodded.

“Now, practise! Try doin’ what ya were doin’ before, but with the knife.”

Levi immediately complied.

Kenny sat back on the barrel, observing Levi. He was amazed at how good and fast he was at picking up things. It’s a good thing he was so young, he supposed. It’s the phase where a person is at their pinnacle of knowledge absorption. The fact he was an Ackerman helped, too.

How much he had changed in a year was staggering.

He also didn’t hate the fact Levi seemed amazed at everything Kenny did.

He may scowl and tch at him sometimes when Levi mentions how amazing Kenny is, but deep down he liked his genius being recognised.

He was creating and shaping a monster.

It was a little scary and exciting, at the same time.

Months continued passing, and Kenny each day felt more at ease knowing soon he could leave Levi on his own. He’d be able to spend less time in this shithole, and more time at the luxurious Reiss territory.

He was sitting at his whisky table, reading a book he had borrowed from Uri.

“Um… Kenny,” Levi walked out from the bathroom, shirtless as he dried his hair. “Where’s my scarf?” he asked shyly, walking around the small living room.

“Uh… I think it’s at” he looked up from the book to Levi and momentarily stopped.

Levi was slim, but also had visible muscles, specially on his shoulders, arms and back. Impressive, perhaps even superhuman for a six year old. But he was an Ackerman. “Eh, check my closet, where my trench coats are. Maybe it’s hung there.”

Levi’s bare feet tapped the wooden floor as he ran. “It’s here!” he yelled.

“Yeah,” Kenny said. “Whoopee,” he drank his scotch, returning to his book.

The tapping returned moments later, but now from Levi’s shoes. “I’m ready!”

“Alright,” Kenny stood up, going behind the whisky counter to look for something. “Sit on the couch.”

Levi complied, silently excited beyond belief. He gripped the cushion in anticipation.

Kenny approached him with a simple box in hand.

“So, uh,” he knelt before Levi. “The box is a piece of shit, but I think what’s inside makes up for it.”

He hesitated, then handed him the box. “Happy birthday, runt,” he said.

Levi tightly held it, smiling at it. He looked at Kenny, as though looking for approval to open it.

“Well? What are ya waitin’ for?”

Levi shakily opened the box, and there was an object inside a leather sheath. His mouth opened, recognising the shape.

He gently grabbed it, eyes widening. He was careful to pull it back. He could see his reflection in the metal.

“It’s a double-edged knife. Ain’t it a beauty?”

Levi held it to his face, seeing his reflection. The blade was longer than his face.

“It’s eight inches, and may feel heavy at first because yer hand isn’t fully developed, but when ya grow a bit older, ya’ll see it’s designed to fit exactly the palm of yer hand. Double-edged knives are the best weapon ya could have. Guns are noisy and jam, but a knife is yer true, best friend. It’ll never let ya down,” he smiled.

“Kenny…” Levi smiled fondly.

He stood up, putting the knife in the sheath. “Come on! Put it on me!”

Kenny turned Levi around and held the back of his pants. He attached the sheath horizontally, parallel to the belt.

Levi then quickly turned around and drew the knife, spinning it, holding it to Kenny. “Don’t move, scum,” he growled.

Kenny’s mouth opened, and Levi’s scowl reverted.

“Was I any good?” he asked.

Kenny looked down to prevent Levi from seeing his softened expression. He smiled, then looked up at Levi. “I almost shat myself, runt. Ya do that again and you’ll be the one to clean up the mess!”

Levi smiled.

“I’m glad ya like it,” Kenny said softly, ruffling his hair.

Levi sheathed the knife and hugged Kenny, tightly.

Kenny’s eyes widened, smile reverting. He put his hands up, unsure of what to do.

He didn’t return the hug. “That’s enough,” he said, pulling back. “Let’s go.”

Levi nodded, skipping to the door and opening it, looking at Kenny as he waited.

Kenny grabbed his hat and put it on as he walked out the door.

What a surreal thing, Kenny thought.

Kenny had taught this child how to wield knives, how to fight, how to assemble and dismantle guns, how to read people—how to use surprise and target aggression, even the most vulnerable parts of the human body. Anything that could aid him in a fight, even kill someone **_if_** necessary.

Even though he was only six, he was a dangerous child.

And yet…

Those innocent eyes were still there. He wasn’t the cold, gloomy brat he was when he found him half-dead in that nasty room. His unusual skills aside, he was an otherwise nice child. A child that only sought Kenny’s approval and praise.

Kenny was doing what he didn’t want to do, he was raising a child.

And as much as he thought he couldn’t be some kid’s dad, he was still being it. For Kuchel, at first. For his little sister, and so this kid didn’t meet a fate like hers.

But it wasn’t for that anymore.

Kenny… didn’t hate this. But, to him, that didn't mean staying by his side was right.

They made their way to Moritz’ store, and opened the door, announcing their presence.

“Kenny!” Moritz called. “What are ya doin’ here? You brought your kid, too!”

“Ain’t like that, Moritz,” Kenny shook his head. “I told ya he’s not my brat.”

Levi frowned slightly.

“What can I do for you two?” he smiled, signalling his assistant Guinne to take over.

He always did when Kenny came.

“Need ya to look after him for a while,” Kenny whispered so only the two of them could hear. “Make ‘im useful or stand around, beats me. Just keep an eye on ‘im.”

“Sure, but where are you going?”

“Gotta do something up in the interior, but I won’t be long.”

Moritz turned serious and nodded, knowing better than to inquiry about Kenny’s business.

“And see,” Kenny said in a normal tone now, “it’s his birthday,” he placed a hand on Levi’s head, to which he looked up. “Dontcha think dear uncle Moritz should give ‘im a little somethin’?”

“Whaaa?” Moritz said, looking down at Levi. “No way it’s your birthday, Levi!”

Levi nodded.

“Why didn’t ya say so? Oi, Guinne!” he drew his assistant’s attention. “Get your ass off that seat!”

Guinne’s eyes widened, complying immediately.

“The birthday boy gets to be the big guy today,” he placed a hand on Levi’s head. “Do ya want me to show you how a store works, Levi?”

Levi’s mouth opened, looking at Kenny.

Kenny gave him an acknowledging nod, and Levi looked back at Moritz. “Yes.”

“Alright, let’s go!”

Kenny turned to leave, but Levi looked back at him. “… Kenny?”

“?”

“… Where are you going?”

“I’m leavin’ for a bit.”

“Huh?” Levi walked towards him. “You’re leaving?”

Oh, right. He had told Moritz he’d leave, not Levi.

“Tch,” Kenny scowled. “I gotta do somethin’. I’ll be back. For now make yerself useful and help Moritz around. If anyone tries to bother ‘im, beat ‘em up!”

Levi looked down, contemplating.

“… Okay.”

“Whoa, wait,” Moritz said, waving his hands. “That isn’t necessary! Guinne and I can handle trouble. If anything does happen, Levi can go in the back.”

“Ha!” Kenny grinned. “That don’t sound like fun, does it, Levi?”

Levi agreed.

“This runt ain’t like you two! If anyone bothers ya, let ‘im handle it!” he turned and waved his hand once, leaving the store.

“Kenny, why did I think you’d be different for this child,” Moritz mumbled to himself, shaking his head.

He told Levi that nothing would happen, but if it did, he should go to the back room and lock himself in, but Levi shrugged him off.

“Don’t worry, Mister Moritz,” he said, “I’ll help.”

Guinne pursed his lips in approval, liking his spirit.

Moritz was speechless.

* * *

Kenny opened the gates to the Underground and walked up, taking a deep breath. There was no need for him to show his citizenship by this point.

He was glad to not be smelling that piece of shit air. He grabbed a carriage and went deep inside Mitras.

The fine buildings, the nobles with expensive and luxurious clothes, the safety. It all reminded him of the excruciating inequality inside the walls.

He entered one of the largest cabaret taverns in Mitras, known for its fine entertainment, alcohol and food. He had been there several times in the past, even was one of his most frequented places at one point, but stopped attending to spend all his time with Uri and now Levi.

He sat by the counter, looking at the stage. There should be no shows until nighttime.

Kenny used to love those. There would either be small plays, burlesque performers or, on special occasions, striptease dancers, the latter which he loved because the women were sexy but graceful.

He ordered a glass of fine scotch, not hating the music performers on the diagonal stand of the tavern.

He took in the people mirthfully eating, drinking and playing cards to their heart’s content. He looked down, remembering how, prior to Levi, he’d spend a lot of his time in places like this.

Surrounded by well-groomed people and luxurious decorations.

Gambling with educated, well-dressed men, enclosed by beautiful, classy women that showed keen interest in him as he drank fine scotch and laughed.

He used to have the time of his life.

Now… well, not so much.

He was forced to be in the Underground, breathing that confining air he despised so much.

He sighed, ordering a refill and some food for Levi. A jug of milk, vegetable stew, roasted chicken and a berry pie. That should be good enough for a child, right? It’s the first time in his life he’ll eat good quality food. In fact, he'll eat like a noble. That's more most people inside the Walls could say. He should be grateful.

Kenny’s eyes widened when he asked the price. He cursed under his breath. 

He loved his little sister and didn’t want her child to meet a miserable, degrading fate like hers, but Kenny could still not stop himself from wondering if he made the right choice two years ago.

He couldn’t be some kid’s dad. Levi was six years old now, and was capable of defending himself. Well, in theory. He just needed to find people to fight, and Kenny then would confirm his judgment.

But regardless, that should be enough.

Maybe now he could finally leave the runt to fend for himself and go back to his luxurious days inside Mitras.

Guard Uri and tend to royal business during the day, gamble and drink at night.

He already paid off his debt to Kuchel. Levi should be grateful enough he didn’t leave him to die that day. Even if Kenny’s sudden disappearance confused him, he’d be able to survive, and that’s what mattered.

Kenny was on his second glass when feeling gentle, warm arms wrap around him.

He looked back.

“Well, well,” the delicate voice began, “look who decided to show up.”

“… Hera?” Kenny’s eyes widened.

“How long has it been? A year? A year and a half?” She let go and crossed her arms. “Here I thought you considered yourself too good for us.”

“Ha! Well, I—“ his head snapped to the side, mouth opening in shock.

His cheek burned.

“What the fuck was that for?” he scowled.

“You never wrote. Or showed up your face around here!” she scowled back. “Where the hell have you been?”

“Tch,” his scowl deepened, gulping down his scotch. “I’ve had business to tend to! Ya know I’m a busy, solicited man!” he put his hands up in indignation. “I can’t afford to come ‘ere every day!”

“You could have written! It’s been a year!”

“Ya could’ve written to me, too! It goes both ways, ya know!”

“Ugh,” she shook her head, “writing is supposed to be your job as a man. And even if I had written, where would have I sent the letters to? I don’t even know where you live! Moron,” she looked away, crossing her arms.

“Eh… I had forgotten how complicated ya are.”

She then looked at him, still scowling.

“Comee ooooon!” he begged. “Ya haven’t seen me in a year and yer already slappin’ me and cursin’ me! Ain’t that enough? Dontcha have some sympathy for this handsome rogue?”

He looked at her with apologetic eyes, and she couldn’t stay angry. Her scowl slowly reverted.

“Idiot,” she muttered, sucking her cheeks in.

“Ah, I know that face!” He said. “Yer tryin’ not to smile, right? Come on! I wanna see it!”

“Oh, shut up, Kenny.”

He held the top of her skirt and tugged her back and forth. “Come ooooon!”

She slapped his daring hand away.

“… I’m performing tonight,” she said. “Not that you deserve it, but will you stick around?” she smirked slightly. "Sure, I'll tell Leif to charge you extra on everything for disappearing so—"

“Huh!? You?” he interrupted as he slammed his fist against the counter, grinning widely. “Will I stick around!? Am I handsome? The answer’s obvious, ain’t it!?”

“Kenny…” she frowned. “Where have you really been all this time?”

“Here you go, sir,” the bartender said, placing a covered bowl and jug. “The chicken and pie will be out soon.”

“Gotcha,” Kenny nodded.

He smelled the stew.

Damn. Fresh vegetables made all the difference in the world. It smelled incredible.

“Hey!” she punched him. “Answer me, moron.”

“Gee, Hera,” he frowned, rubbing his shoulder even though it didn’t hurt at all. “Yer as feisty as ever.”

“Is it not to your liking anymore?” she frowned, then scowled.

“Ya kiddin’?” He asked grinning. He stood up, towering over her. “Oh, don’t look at me like that… yer gettin’ me fired up.”

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. She had almost forgotten how huge he was. “You still haven’t answered me. Where have you been?”

Kenny tch’d when images of Levi flashed through his mind. “Eh…” he pressed his hat, sitting back down. “Been’ doin’ things. Some tedious but important shit. But I’ll be a free man soon,” he smiled.

She didn’t know what to say.

“Oi, see,” he looked around and found everyone was too immersed in the music and cards, and subtly held her wrist, “while we’re here, why don’t we go upstairs and catch up a little?” he mumbled, pulling her closer.

She didn’t say a thing. Playing hard to get as usual, Kenny thought. She hadn’t changed an iota.

“Come ooon,” he tugged her arm, pulling her even closer to him. “Ya slapped me and ya keep scowlin’ at me, don’t tell me ya got me fired up for nothin’.”

She pulled back, crossing her arms.

“It’s been almost two years,” she said, prideful. “If you want it, you’re going to have to work for it again.”

“Ehhh!?” he frowned in indignation. “Again!? Ya gotta be kiddin’ me! Like that wasn’t hard enough already!”

“That’s what you get for leaving,” she said.

“Aw, come on! Look at me in the eye and tell me ya don’t want it,” he grinned.

That’s when she leaned closer to him and gave him a good view of her breasts. Her lips hovered over his ear. “I told you,” she pulled back, supporting her arms on his thighs. She broke distance between their faces and Kenny could feel himself getting… fired up. She cupped his chin and playfully shook him. “You’ll have to work for it.”

He leaned forward and tried to go for a kiss, but she stood back just in time. She turned and gave him a backwards glance.

“I hope to see you tonight, Kenny,” she purred with a smile, leaving.

“Aw…” he mumbled in disappointment, pressing his hat. “Tch,” he scowled at her disappearing silhouette.

“Here, sir,” he heard after much sulking. He looked at the food and thought about what a pain in the ass it’d be to walk around with that.

“Eh... thanks, kid,” he said, begrudgingly handing over the many coins as he gulped his last glass and gathered his things.

He walked past the stage when he noticed Hera sitting on the lap of one of the gambling men.

She waved at him, blowing him a kiss, relishing how irritated he looked.

* * *

“Kenny!” Levi smiled faintly at him, looking up from his work.

“Oi,” he said, not too cheerfully. “Makin’ use of the runt?” he asked Moritz as Levi continued folding clothes.

“Gotta tell ya one thing, Kenny,” Moritz said, “this kid is a natural! I now know who to hire if Guinnes bites the dust!”

“... Sir…” Guinne frowned, but Moritz ignored him.

“Yeah, I betcha. Let’s go home,” Kenny signalled the door with his head.

Levi frowned a little. He was having fun.

“Go on, Levi,” Moritz smiled. “Enjoy the rest of your birthday, okay?”

“Okay,” he nodded. “Goodbye,” he waved at Moritz and Guinne.

“Thanks for lookin’ after him,” Kenny said, as he held the door open for him. “See ya,” he turned and waved his hand once.

“What’s all that?” Levi asked.

“Eh, gotcha some food.”

“Don’t we have food at home?”

“Yeah, but this is different. Somethin’ for yer birthday.”

“Wow…” Levi smiled, grateful for the day he was having.

“Moritz taught me how he runs his store,” Levi said cheerfully after a while. “I learned how to fold clothes and handle money.”

Kenny didn’t respond.

“I also talked a little with Guinne. He knows some interesting things. He seems to be good at fighting.”

“Moritz said he’d give me a job in the store if I wanted to,” Levi said.

He continued speaking and speaking, while Kenny was quiet.

Completely unusual for the two of them.

Levi gradually noticed how Kenny didn’t say a thing at all, and how serious he looked. He wondered if something happened the moment they stepped in the house.

“Go sit,” Kenny commanded, taking out the food from the bag.

Levi complied, eyes widening at the smell. His mouth instantly watered.

“Here,” he put the food on the table, perhaps with more force than needed. “Dig in and feel lucky I gotcha this.”

“K-Kenny…” Levi’s eyes widened. He observed the roasted chicken. “What is that?”

“It’s roasted chicken, ya moron. Meat.”

“T-this food… is for me?”

“Uh-huh,” he said, sitting at the whisky table. He opened the book and continued reading where he left off.

Levi couldn’t stop himself from grabbing the chicken barehanded and biting pieces off it. He quickly intercalated between eating spoonfuls of stew and bites of meat. Had Kenny seen the ungraceful manner in which he ate, as well as the grease on his lips and the stew running down his chin, Kenny would have grimaced in revulsion and probably hit him for his lack of manners. Not that he would have blamed Levi for his natural reaction, though.

Kenny’s bored, half-lidded eyes scanned the pages, although not really reading much initially.

He slowly drank scotch.

He then wondered… when was the last time he gambled? Aside from today, when was the last time he went to a fancy tavern or cabaret?

When was the last time he got laid?

He couldn’t remember.

“Ahhh…” Levi grunted, after what felt like an eon of silence.

Kenny looked at him, and noticed him hold his stomach.

“What?”

“My stomach hurts…”

“Ya probably ate too fast,” Kenny looked at his book again.

Levi stood up and plopped on the couch. “That’s the best thing I’ve ever had in my life… the purple thing inside that pie... it was so good.”

“Yer only six,” Kenny mentioned. “So ya should feel lucky ya get to say that.”

“I know,” Levi said, looking at his bloated stomach. “Thanks, Kenny…”

He didn’t say anything.

Levi’s eyes stayed on him, concerned. He had been acting weird and quiet since he got back from the interior.

He seemed a bit nonchalant. Perhaps cold?

He was usually rude and less than eloquent in his daily speech, but there was usually cheerfulness, or rather, amusement accompanied with it.

But now he was just… blank.

“Where did you go…?”

“Ya dumb? I went out to getcha food,” he didn’t take his eyes off the book.

Levi sat up cross-legged and leaned forward, observing Kenny.

He couldn’t pinpoint why, but Kenny’s bored expression saddened him a little.

“I, um…” he thought about something to make conversation. “Thanks for today.”

“Uh-huh.”

Kenny cupped his chin as he immersed himself in the book, eyes darting from side to side as he read more quickly to know what would happen.

“Caterina Sforza…” Kenny smirked, shaking his head. “killin’ all these good for nothings. Now that’s my kinda woman,” he muttered to himself.

He then looked up and fantasised about having a female sidekick that killed MPs with him. Perhaps one that looked like Hera and more or less matched Kenny in strength. Well, maybe not that strong.

 _I’m so humble…_ his smile stretched.

A strong, beautiful woman ruthless enough to kill without question if necessary, but human enough to still be capable of care.

Now that would be a dream.

 _Kenny and Hera…_ he closed his eyes, liking the sound of that. _Hera the Ripper?_

_Hera Ackerman?_

His smile reverted and eyes widened. What the hell was he thinking?

He saw Hera for the first time in a year, perhaps almost two, and he was already plastering her face on a fictional fantasy? How much was he softening up?

No, he was probably just needy.

He had an itch that needed scratching. He closed the book with a loud thump

Tonight was the night.

Tonight was the night he’d indulge in all the pleasures he had been forgoing for the last two years because of the good for nothing runt.

That leech wouldn’t be bothering him tonight.

Deep down he then wondered why he was plastering such names on Levi.

He stood up, gulping down the rest of his whisky. He noticed Levi was still sitting on the couch, facing his direction, but his head constantly slumped down as his eyes barely remained half-open.

He shrugged it off and went to his room.

Trench coat or no trench coat?

He undid his tie.

Tie or no tie?

He was about to throw it away when he remembered Hera liked to tease him with it. She’d wrap it around his neck and she danced on top of him, sometimes even choke him a little.

He quickly tied it again.

Tie it is.

The woman said he’d have to work for it again, but he knew she’d give in.

He opened his closet and put away several clothes, reaching the false bottom. He reached a case and grabbed a large money stack tied with a rubber band. He smirked as he riffled the stash with his thumb, tapping it against his hand when he was done. He put on his trench coat and stashed the money underneath the breast pocket, next to his handgun.

He groomed himself, and prepared to go out.

“Kenny?” he turned to look at a sleepy Levi who rubbed his eye.

“Eh? Whaddaya want?”

“Where are you going?”

“I’ve got something to do.”

“Again?” Levi yawned.

“Ehh?” Kenny rose a brow, scratching his ear. “Why are ya so clingy? Lemme live a little, will ya?”

“Oh, fine…” Levi mumbled, plopping on the mattress.

Kenny looked at him blankly and left.

* * *

“Shit yeah!” Kenny spoke, cigar in his mouth. “That’s a fold for ya. Take ‘em off, Kia!”

The men around the table cheered.

The redhead woman blushed as she took off her shirt and skirt, revealing purple lacy bra and panties.

“Mm, babe!” one of the men that had already folded cheerfully sang.

Kenny laughed heartily as the man in front of him folded as well. He brought the chips towards him.

“You have to be cheating!” one of the men said. “How can you win so many times in a row!?”

“It doesn’t matter!” another man said, “Argus will definitely win!” referencing the only man left in the game.

Kenny blew the smoke of his cigar, drawing a card. “I’m going for yer bra next, Kia,” he grinned.

“I tried to warn you,” Hera, who sat on Kenny’s lap, said. “Kenny’s a good gambler, but do you ever listen?”

Kenny glanced at her and winked. “I’m goin’ for ya next, kitten,” he whispered. “Yer gonna show me everything to—“

“Ew,” she looked away and covered her mouth with the back of her hand to hide a smile, pushing Kenny’s chest. “Don’t call me that. That’s so gross.”

The men continued gambling, and Kenny was having the time of his life.

He didn’t realise how sorely he had missed this cabaret, all of this, until tonight.

Loud yells and laughs engulfed the venue, almost deafening the bards that poured their hearts in their lutes and drums, and more women began undressing. Some men wept in joy, grateful Kenny was so good at gambling. They didn’t even mourn the amount of money they had lost.

The booze kept coming, as did the food.

Another table was set for new patrons that just arrived. The tavern reeked of fine alcohol and cigars, as well as good food.

Kenny couldn’t handle it anymore when some of the men went upstairs with several working girls.

He stood up and walked to Hera, tightly grasping her hips and pulling him to her.

He leaned to whisper in her ear, and he fidgeted, tugged at her skirt and begged her to please, **_please_** be lenient for one night and not have him work for it.

She couldn’t manage to be prideful and gave in.

Like he had anticipated hours prior, he indulged in everything he had wanted and hadn’t in a year or two because of the runt, and loved every second of it.

He was so distracted that if someone called Levi’s name, he’d probably not recognise it.

* * *

Levi sat by the stairs, hugging his knees. He was worried sick. It had been two days since Kenny left and there were no news about him.

He went to Silas, Moritz, Geralt’s—to the places Kenny frequented, but there were no news.

No one had seen him.

His eyes enlivened when he saw the silhouette of the man in the characteristic trench coat. He stood up, waiting.

“Kenny…” Levi said as he walked up the stairs.

He looked at Levi, eyes drowsy. “… Oi,” he greeted, sticking the keys in the keyhole, then pulled back when he realised the door was open. He entered the house and mechanically walked to the bedroom as Levi followed behind.

He plopped stomach-down on the mattress, grunting.

“Kenny, what’s wrong?” Levi’s voice almost broke. He shook him.

“… Tiiiiiiiiireeeeeed,” he drawled, waving Levi away.

Levi sniffed, taking in the various scents Kenny reeked of.

Some he couldn’t recognise.

Levi left him alone and brewed some tea for when he woke up.

For the following weeks, Kenny left more and more often, leaving Levi alone. His personality seemed to change, becoming perhaps a little more aloof, but he never left for more than two days in a row, and he always told Levi whether it may take him a while to come back, so that Levi shouldn’t worry.

But every time he left, Kenny became more and more unsure of whether he wanted to return.

And his warnings didn’t help Levi feel less worried at all. Sometimes Kenny would return exhausted, and with blood on his coat. He never told Levi what he did, either.

Kenny froze in place, looking at the floor.

“Oi, runt,” he said, placing his knife behind his belt, and a gun in the right side underneath his trench coat. “I’m going out for a while,” he said, now buttoning the coat. “Stay in here and lay low, got it?”

“Where are you going now?” Levi asked.

“I’m goin’ up to the interior, got some things to do.”

Levi frowned, and Kenny thought he understood why.

“I told ya,” Kenny looked at him, “if ya want to get out of the Underground, you’ll have to do so on yer own. I can’t hand you everything on a silver platter. Sorry, runt,” he said, grabbing his satchel. 

“If someone knocks on the door, what do ya do?” he asked, kneeling in front of Levi.

“Slide the knife under the door and see the reflection of whoever is knocking,” he said.

“Good. And if it’s someone ya don’t know?”

“I don’t open up, no matter what they say. I grab the gun behind the counter and crouch at the corner of the door to wait until they’re gone.”

“In case they manage to break the door down, what do you do?”

“If it’s only one guy, I slash him across the hand as a warning and tell him to get out. If it’s more than one, I slash the Achilles heel of the first, and point the gun at the rest.”

“And?”

“I go for the kill if necessary.”

“Damn right,” Kenny smiled. “Yer startin’ to get it,” he said, ruffling his hair.

Levi closed his eyes, smiling as he accepted the praise.

“Take care of the house while I’m gone,” he said. “I won’t be long. Don’t get too comfortable or sleep, got it?”

Levi nodded.

“See ya,” he said, opening the door.

“Be careful, Kenny,” Levi frowned.

Kenny blankly looked at him. His eyes darted to the side, and he left, closing the door.

Moments later, Levi grabbed his knife and began practising.

* * *

“How’s your boy?” Uri asked, taking a sip of his tea.

“Tch,” Kenny scowled, “how many times do I have to tell ya, Uri? He ain’t my boy! Don’t tell me you of all people have shit for brains, too.”

Uri smiled at him.

That kind smile Kenny hated so much. Why did he always look at him that way?

“You really are a kind man, aren’t you, Kenny?”

“Eh?” Kenny’s lip turned up in annoyance. “What kinda crap are ya spewin’ now?”

Uri was going to speak when cheerful laughter and screaming engulfed the hall outside. Kenny could hear bare feet against the floor and children laughing.

“What a drag,” Kenny scowled. “Eh… ‘tis used to be a nice place to be ‘round. Now there’s brats everywhere ya look. Like the one I have at home weren’t enough!” he complained, adding lemon to his tea.

He usually had it with cinnamon, but he was trying new things.

“Aw, shit,” he squinted, “tastes like shit!”

“You’re good at many things, Kenny… but lying isn’t one of them.”

“Whaaaaa? Are ya stupid? Lyin’ is one of my best abilities! How else ya think I’ve gotten this far?” he grinned.

Uri shook his head with a smile, saying nothing else.

It pissed Kenny off, because now he wanted to know what he meant. But Uri was as annoyingly secretive as always.

“But to answer yer question, runt’s doin’ just fine. Taught him a couple of useful tricks already, so I can get rid of ‘im soon.”

“Rid of him?” Uri looked at him.

“Well, yeah. That was always the plan. Teach the rat what he needs to not starve, then move on.”

“Kenny… he’s six. You don’t intend to actually leave him?”

“Eh? Are ya deaf? I told ya that was always the plan, ya idiot. I ain’t stutterin’, am I?”

Uri bore a strange expression Kenny couldn’t decipher, and it annoyed him.

“If there’s something ya wanna say, say it.”

“He may be an Ackerman, and you may have taught him to defend himself, but he’s still six, Kenny. You’re the only person in his life, aren’t you? Abandoning him could deeply distress him.”

“Distress him?” Kenny grimaced. “That’s the last thing ya should be concerned about in the Underground. A rich kid like ya that was born with a silver spoon in ‘is mouth wouldn’t understand.”

“You shouldn’t underestimate the effects of emotional pain, Kenny.”

“… Levi is strong,” Kenny said. “He’ll be fine.”

“Why do you want to leave him?”

“What kinda question is that? One look at me should tell ya all ya need to know.”

Uri didn’t follow.

“Come on… ya ain’t stupid. I can’t be some kid’s dad.”

“Why not? You’ve done a good job thus far.”

“Eh… ya wouldn’t understand, Uri.”

“Try me,” Uri smiled kindly at him.

“Ya wouldn’t understand because we come from completely different worlds. Ya got all these runts here but ya’ve got outside help. Ya can afford all these nannies and chefs that take care of ‘em. Ya have all the money and power in the world, even if any of these brats asked for the impossible, ya’d just have to pull some strings here and there and get it with ease. That ain’t the case for me. I’ve been with that runt for two years and feel more tired I ever have in my life. I don’t even gamble or drink as much as I used to! Can’t even get laid anymore! I ain’t stickin’ my dick in some Underground whore, and I can’t go up to the interior as much, and when I do, I gotta guard you, so it’s not like I’m putting my good looks to any use!”

He scowled. “So, I’m some rodent’s dad and can’t enjoy life anymore! This ain’t any fun! That runt’s a leech,” he put his hands up in indignation. “But he is strong and can defend ‘imself, that’s what matters. Besides, shouldn’t ya be glad? Once I get rid of ‘im I’ll be able to spend all my time up here and help ya with whatever ya need.”

“That is unless,” his tone was less mirthful, “the matter is that ya don’t want me ‘round here anymore. If that’s the case, ya just have to say the word and I’ll disappear.”

He didn’t know why, but the thought alone that Uri didn’t want him around anymore brought him inexplicable grief.

“That’s not it at all, Kenny,” Uri said softly. “There’s nothing I’d like more than to have you around here more often.”

Kenny’s brows rose in surprise. He could obviously not see the expanding glimmering in his eyes, but Uri could.

“… Really?”

“Of course,” he smiled. “You’re a dear friend and valuable ally.”

Kenny’s eyes darted to the side, expression serious. “Well… speak for yerself. Ya seem to be the only one ‘round here that thinks that way.”

Uri’s shoulders shook in laughter.

“Is it because of what Rod and some of the ministers have said? You shouldn’t pay any mind to it. They wouldn’t understand, they don’t see what I see. You’re a kind person despite what they think.”

… What was this feeling in Kenny’s stomach? In his chest?

“But going back to the matter at hand, of course I’d enjoy to have you around here more often. But I don’t want that to be at the expense of a child’s only family.”

 _But…_ Kenny’s eyes narrowed

_I just want to be close to you. If I stay with him, I won’t be able to—_

“It’s not my right to tell you what you should do with your life. And I understand the way you feel. But you’re all that child has. If what worries you is that you can’t provide for him, you could always bring him here. If he’s your child, I’m sure he’ll fit in with the others.”

“He’s not my child!” he snapped. “How many times do I have to—“

He stopped himself when Uri’s words truly sank in.

 “… What?”

Uri sipped his tea.

“Bring him here…? To live here?”

“Of course,” Uri smiled. “He’s had a difficult life. He deserves a little respite.”

Kenny’s mouth opened. He leaned forward on his knees, forced to avert Uri’s gaze.

“… Thanks, but no.”

Uri’s expression wavered.

“I can’t coddle that kid. He needs to learn to do things on his own… yeah, he’s had it rough, but much easier than a lot of people down in that shithole. If he ever wants to leave the Underground, he’s free to do so… but he’ll have to do so on his own. I already took him in and taught him how to survive, that’s more than most people down there can say. Don’t underestimate him because he’s six… he’s more capable than you think.”

“Kenny…” Uri frowned. “Giving him a better life isn’t coddling.”

“I told ya,” he looked up at him, serious. “You wouldn’t understand. I fought hard to leave that place, I’m sick of livin’ in it again. To you it may seem as simple as just taking him above ground and make a new life, but it’s not that simple. Levi has to learn to do things on ‘is own. I’m leavin’ him, and that’s final.”

“He won’t see things that way,” Uri said. “He’ll believe you abandoned him.”

“That ain’t it… he’s got to learn that if he wants to be respected by the ones he holds dear; he has to prove he can survive without them.”

Uri’s eyes widened.

“Isn’t that what Caterina said when she abandoned ‘er runts to avenge the King?”

Kenny sat back again, crossing his leg. “If he sees that as me abandonin’ him, that’s too bad. But leavin’ him to fend for ‘imself is the best thing I can do for him. He can hate me, for all I care. As long as he stays alive, how he feels shouldn’t matter,” he crossed his arms.

“Do you love him?” Uri asked curiously.

Kenny’s eyes widened in surprise, taken aback by the sudden question.

He did. A lot, even though he didn’t know that yet, and even though if he knew, he wouldn’t admit it to himself.

“Eh…  ain’t somethin’ that strong. If what yer asking is if I’d be sad if he died, then yeah, sure. It’d be a waste. Spendin’ two years of my life training him to have him die would be a waste. The only thing I hate more than dead weight is wasting my time.”

Uri frowned.

“Ya said ya didn’t want me ‘round if it meant I’d leave him… does that mean ya won’t have me around anymore? I ain’t changin’ my mind, after all.”

“I’d never tell you to leave us,” Uri said sincerely. “I’d merely be disappointed, but that’s not important, is it? How I feel won’t change your decision, as I expect it not to. Well,” he poured himself more tea, “if what you truly want is to go back to your old ways, that’s acceptable. I did say it’s not my place to cast judgment on you or what you choose to do. I just ask of you to think of him before you make a decision.”

“Sure, King,” Kenny said, leaning forward to serve himself a new cup of tea. This time he added cinnamon. “I will.

They were in silence until someone burst through the door.

It was the soon to be birthday girl. “Uncle!” she ran towards Uri. She was weeping.

“Frieda?” Uri frowned, standing as she ran to him, then knelt and held her shoulders when she caught up. “What’s wrong?”

She tried to speak, but could only manage to sob between inaudible words.

Kenny reclined against the arm rest, dully looking at the inconsolable girl.

That was the apple of Rod’s eye. His most beloved, cherished child. Granted, he only had three and they were all young, but it was abundantly clear Frieda was a cut above the rest.

Just seeing the way she wept made him want a drink. How old was she? Three? Four?

Levi never behaved that way when he was four. In fact, Kenny had never even seen him cry. He suddenly thought about how strong that runt was.

This girl was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, he thought, so it was only natural she wept about whatever stupid shit the royal children wept about. Levi didn’t have the luxury of being a cry baby.

Kenny felt a sense of pride, and scowled to himself when he realised.

“That’s very mean of Urklyn,” Uri said, rubbing her back in comfort. “But remember he’s still your brother,” he said when Frieda called him an ugly meanie, “so don’t call him bad names. You have to be the bigger person, okay?”

She nodded, drying the tears from her cheeks once the crying ceased.

Kenny’s eyes were completely softened at Uri. His lips were curved up in the faintest, fondest smile, and if he realised the way he looked right now, he’d try to stab himself.

“Frieda?” Rod’s frantic voice called.

“Over here,” Uri said.

“Frieda? Oh, Frieda!” Rod frowned, desperate.

“Papa!” she smiled.

“Don’t ever run off like that again, alright!? I was very worried,” he hugged her.

“Okay,” she giggled and closed her eyes in a smile as she returned the hug, no traces of her prior outburst.

“Are you hurt?” he pulled back, holding her shoulders.

“No, papa, I’m alright,” she smiled.

Rod then noticed Kenny, and immediately held Frieda, putting her beside him. “Come on, let’s go. Urklyn owes you an apology,” he said, although he wanted to leave less to make his eldest son apologise and more because of Kenny.

A dangerous stray dog like him wasn’t worthy of being in the same room as his precious daughter.

Frieda hugged Uri and bid him goodbye. She was going to approach Kenny to bid him farewell as well, but Rod pulled her back. She looked up at Rod curiously, and he dragged her along with him, preventing her from talking to Kenny.

Kenny noticed this, and his expression remained blank, nonchalant even.

But Uri felt the need to reassure him anyway.

“He’s just protective of her,” Uri said. “He hardly lets anyone approach Frieda much,” he sat down.

“Eh… ya don’t gotta spew that crap to me, King. I ain’t stupid. I’ve lived in the Underground, ya really think I don’t recognise when someone looks at me like I’m trash?”

Uri’s eyes narrowed sadly.

He knew Kenny would never admit it, but he understood that it still stung every now and then when the nobles reproached Uri for taking in a “thing” like that. To them, he was a monster; a dangerous animal that needed to be euthanised.

They were afraid of him. Not just because he was an Ackerman, it’s just the kind of feelings Kenny inspired in people.

It’d hurt Uri, but he was always firm in stating Kenny was a good person.

Some people like Sannes wouldn’t question him at all, and only took that as an example of Uri’s boundless love and glory, but others would reproach.

However, they were all the same in the sense they were deeply devoted to Uri, whether they agreed with his choices or not.

“Eh, I gotta take a leak,” Kenny stood up. “Ya gonna stay here or where do I find ya?”

“I’ll stay here, Kenny,” Uri smiled.

Kenny stuck his hands in his pockets, walking out the door.

As he walked through the long corridor, he stopped by one of the doors when hearing someone.

“Why not, papa?” he heard Frieda’s confused voice.

“Just do as I say, alright? Don’t go anywhere near that man! If he approaches you or tries to talk to you, you get away from him! And if he tries to go after you, scream or do whatever you need to draw someone’s attention!”

“But papa, why?”

“He’s a bad man and a dangerous person. Someone like you shouldn’t be around him.”

“But he’s always with Uncle Uri. Why is Uncle Uri always with him if he’s bad?”

“Your uncle is a complicated person. But you shouldn’t care about that. Just worry about staying as far away from him as possible. Okay?”

“… Okay,” she hesitated.

“What do you do if he goes near you?”

She pursed her lips.

“Frieda…”

“I run away.”

“Because?”

“Because he’s a bad man.”

“Exactly.” He hugged her. “Don’t ever go near him. Even if he’s with your uncle.”

“… Okay, papa,” she returned the hug.

Kenny, for the first time in years, frowned sadly.

He made his way back to Uri instead of going to the bathroom.

“You’re back,” Uri smiled. “How quick. Would you like to eat now? We’re having pheasant today.”

“Thanks, but I’m fine. I actually gotta go now,” he said, grabbing his hat.

“What?” Uri perked up. “But you haven’t been here long.”

“Eh? I was with ya the whole meetin’.”

“You know that’s not what I meant…”

Kenny didn’t respond.

“Is something wrong, Kenny?” Uri stood up, looking at him in concern.

Kenny’s mouth opened. His eyes wavered slightly, but his expression was otherwise aloof.

 _Please…_ he seemed expressionless. _Don’t look at me like that…_

For someone as great as him to look at someone like Kenny with such concern, such tenderness… he was just unworthy.

“Eh… I guess I could eat.”

“Let’s go, then. Family should be ready soon.”

“Oi, oi,” Kenny frowned, “I ain’t eatin’ with a buncha noisy runts and that fat brother of yours. Lunch ain’t for a meetin’, right? I’ll just take the food.”

“… Why does there need to be a meeting for you to stay? I’m asking you to eat with us.”

“But why? There ain’t a meeting.”

“There doesn’t always need to be a reason. Am I the only one here who thinks we’re friends?”

Kenny’s eyes widened.

“I don’t want to be a bother to you, however, so I understand if that’s the reason you won’t stay.”

His mouth opened. “No… that’s not what I meant,” he muttered.

He could never think such things of Uri. To serve under him was an honour, to be considered a friend was even more.

But was it alright for trash like him to stay by his side?

“Then stay,” Uri gripped his shoulder. “I want you to be here with us.”

Kenny felt something strange in his chest. “Well, if ya will quit yappin’, fine.”

In the large dining room, Uri noticed how everyone seemed uncomfortable. The children were cheerful, but Rod and his wife, as well as the royal guards scattered around to guard the room, were uneasy and fearful. What concerned him, however, was that even though Kenny appeared nonchalant and carefree, he recognised the worry in his eyes.

He was just as uncomfortable, perhaps even felt out of place.

That’s when he excused himself and said it was best for him to eat in the boudoir, since there was something he needed to prepare for the next oratory. He asked Kenny to join him.

It was a small gesture that, while he didn’t mention it, Kenny was deeply grateful for.

He spent much time with Uri, and found himself becoming more and more attached, even smitten with him.

The way he spoke, the look in his eyes, the confidence and humility he simultaneously possessed—everything about him was just so, so fascinating to Kenny. He discussed with him the book he borrowed from him, and started to read more.

Kenny felt he was changing in many ways as a person.

And he didn’t realise that it had been nearly three weeks since he last left the Underground. He was just too concerned with the Royal business and spending his time with Uri, trying his best to get close to his heart without making it too obvious or making a fool of himself. He was just comfortable.

In simpler terms, Kenny felt at ease… though only when with Uri.

Every time he walked around the palace alone, even the farms, he felt something was wrong. Something just felt amiss.

It was the feeling a normal person would have in the in the Underground.

The feeling of cold eyes looming over you.

Something just felt wrong.

But he continued sticking around Uri, and going to the cabaret during the night every two nights or so.

While it was fun and he had the time of his life at night, during the day he found himself getting less and less relaxed as the days passed. The third week was a heavy week for royal business, and there was much to get done.

But he reached his limit when he ran across Frieda in the gardens, and she insisted in talking to him. Rod took notice of it, and made an unnecessary fuss that drew the attention of the royal guards, even though Frieda defended him.

He was close to exploding and killing Rod then and there, but Uri ran to his defense.

As always.

He was sick and tired of putting Uri through these uncomfortable situations, and of being looked at like trash, of feeling hated even though the reality was that he was feared, so he left. He left despite Uri’s objections and pleas.

He chose to go back to the Underground.

It was around 2 A.M., and he was making his way to his shithole.

But he felt the same sensation. And he understood.

“Eh… will ya just come out already? Yer so bad at tailin’ people, it’s makin’ me sick.”

The three men looked at each other, eyes widening.

“Fineeee, I’ll just go to ya. But remember,” he began pace, “I gave ya a chance to show yerselves. I won’t be too nice to ya once I find ya.”

The moment he took another step, they showed themselves.

Kenny’s brows creased in confusion. He recognised their faces from sight, and from short interactions they had had in meetings, even though he didn’t know them too well.

“The hell are ya doin’ down here? Aren’t ya supposed to be at the manor?”

One of the men looked at the leader, nervous.

“S-so he found us out, that changes nothing!” he sternly said to them.

“Eh?” Kenny’s arms slumped in irritation.

They immediately drew their weapons, and Kenny’s eyes widened in surprise.

His eyes then sunk coldly, much to their horror. “What are you doing?”

“W-we’re putting a dangerous animal down!”

“Ya morons know who I am. I’m Uri’s bodyguard, so what the hell are ya tryna pull here?”

“We know exactly who you are, Kenny. That’s why you need to die,” the leader said.

“Die? Are ya morons listenin’ to yourselves? I’m Uri’s bodyguard. If—“

“That doesn’t matter! We’re prepared to receive whatever punishment His Majesty deems necessary. We were prepared to die from the moment we vowed to serve him! We are only doing this for him. An animal like you is a disaster waiting to happen.” He closed his eye, ready to fire. “It’s only a matter of time until your fangs sink into his throat.”

Kenny stifled back a frown.

He could engage in battle and kill them all. In fact, he could do so right now, but what was the point?

Lives would be taken, hearts would be broken beyond repair or filled with rage.

Uri would lose capable devotees and royal guards.

Kenny would only prove everyone’s point. Even if he were fighting in self-defence, the nobles, ministers, Rod and all of Uri’s family wouldn’t see that, they’d only see the ordeal as evidence that Kenny really was a monster.

If he fought back, it’d only make Uri look bad.

People feared Kenny enough to disregard the full picture; that he was protecting himself.

But he couldn’t just let himself get killed. A strong sense of self-preservation aside, who would protect Uri if he died?

He wasn’t even angry right now.

The fact they were doing this out of devotion and loyalty for Uri… it…

“You’re doing this for Uri, huh?” he asked, sticking his hands in his pockets. He chuckled, much to their shock. “I’m glad,” he smirked at them.

Their eyes widened immensely, mouth hanging.

“But I can’t just let ya kill me. Walk away and I’ll pretend this never happened.”

One of the men perked up, lowering his gun slightly.

“Are you an idiot, Theo!? He’s trying to get you to lower your guard!”

“U-uh…” his eyes darted between his comrades and Kenny. His jaw clenched as he pointed the gun at Kenny again.

“Good grief,” Kenny let go of his pocket to press his hat, “ain’t—“

His eyes then widened as a familiar sensation consumed him. That sensation he’d get when he just knew what to do.

Like moving on its own, his body spun sideways and he felt a bullet graze his shoulder, cutting through his coat and drawing blood.

Even though he willingly shot him, the leader’s mouth still opened, expression in shock.

In as much surprise of actually firing as he was of Kenny dodging the bullet so quickly.

Kenny’s jaw clenched in anger, stifling the urge of bolting to these guys and slitting their throats.

“I’m gonna tell ya one last time… walk away and I’ll pretend this never happened,” he growled, eyes fixated on the expanding crimson that darkened his coat.

“We can’t back down now!” the leader told his subordinates. He closed his eye to take another shot and fired, but the bullet’s trajectory deviated upwards as Theo held onto him to prevent another shot.

The leader struck him with the back of the gun. He was going to reproach his insubordination when in these short seconds Kenny knocked the three of them unconscious.

“Tch,” he scowled at them, holding his shoulder.

He continued making his way home. Wrinkles formed around his eyes as his scowl deepened. _And here I thought my list of enemies had grown shorter…_

* * *

Levi immediately sat up when hearing the door open. He jumped off the bed and ran, desperate to see Kenny.

“K—“

He stopped himself when seeing his furious expression. He threw away with hat and satchel, taking off his trench coat.

“… Kenny?” Levi’s mouth opened when seeing the pooling blood on his shoulder.

Concern outweighed the desperation of knowing where he had been the last three weeks.

“Kenny, what happened?” Levi looked up at him.

Nothing. Just silence.

“Kenny,” Levi grabbed his arm with both hands, “y-you’re bleeding, we need to go to Silas.”

“Ain’t serious,” Kenny said, walking, and Levi followed, not letting go.

“But you’re bleeding!” he tugged him down. "Please, let's go," he tried dragging Kenny.

“I ain’t in the mood right now, Levi, let go,” he stopped and tried to pull his arm back, but Levi was strong.

“But we—“

Levi fell back on his butt as the back of Kenny’s fist met his cheek. It wasn’t a bad punch, it stung and definitely hurt, but he measured his strength—yet it was still strong enough to stumble Levi back a few metres.

Levi frowned in shock, holding his cheek.

Kenny walked past him and went to the bathroom. He pulled his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it away.

It wasn’t a bad injury. It was just a graze, a wound that needed suturing.

The blood betrayed the mildness of the injury.

But had he not been quick to react, it could’ve been ugly. It would have hit his chest.

He assessed the wound. There was a lot of blood, but it wasn’t excessive. Not too much tissue was removed, so like he initially said, he didn’t need to go to Silas.

He grabbed his utensils, the ones he’d used too many times to do this to himself, and sterilised them. He soaked the wound in disinfectant, and didn’t flinch from the very familiar stinging he had felt too many times in his life.

He inserted the needle downwards through the layer of skin, and levelled the needle to venture through the wound and its adjacent wall. Reaching the right side of the wound, he made a diagonal path across it to the next point, and repeated this several times.

He tied it off with a decent knot, and was finished.

Like nothing had ever happened.

He cleaned up and hung his trench coat on his arm, walking to his room. He noticed Levi was sitting on the couch, hugging his knees.

“What are ya so gloomy about? It’s late. Ya should be sleepin’.”

He frowned at Kenny.

No greeting, no hug, nothing. Kenny came back and didn’t give him an explanation. He was only met with a punch that left a very noticeable mark.

“Aw, come on. Don’t tell me ya can’t even handle a tiny punch, ya weakling.”

Levi said nothing, he only looked at the floor sadly.

That wasn’t just it, and it hurt Levi that Kenny didn’t understand.

Kenny shrugged when he remained silent, but stopped on his heel when he was nearly out of sight for his bedroom.

“… You left for three weeks,” Levi said.

He turned back to look at Levi. “What about it?”

Levi frowned, but in confusion. “You left for three weeks,” he reiterated.

“What about it?” Kenny said, albeit more annoyed this time.

“I thought something happened to you,” Levi leaned forward. “Actually, something did happen to you. Where were you?”

“Tch,” Kenny scowled. “Ya ain’t my lady or my kid to be askin’ me crap like that. That’s none of your business.”

Levi just stared at him with that sad expression, and it only served to irritate Kenny further.

His eyes darted to the side. “… I thought you left me.”

Kenny’s eyes wavered, but returned to normal in a second.

“Well, I didn’t, did I? I’m right in front of ya. Now quit pesterin’ me, I’m tired,” he said, heading to the room.

He plopped on the mattress, kicking his shoes away.

He looked at the ceiling.

_“We’re prepared to receive whatever punishment His Majesty deems necessary. We were prepared to die from the moment we vowed to serve him!”_

His eyes narrowed in an emotion he couldn’t decipher.

_To think they’d go so far to get rid of me…_

He grunted, rolling on his stomach, hugging the pillow to get cosier.

Levi remained in the living room, trying to sleep there. But he couldn’t.

Kenny had never raised a hand to him before. What had he done wrong? He was only showing concern.

He had been acting aloof, left more and more often, suddenly disappeared without any explanations, and now he hit him.

Did Kenny hate Levi?

Levi recapitulated the last few months. He thought about his behaviour and events that had occurred.

He couldn’t think of a thing he had done wrong.

So, why did Kenny suddenly hate him?

He frowned and held his cheek as he walked to the room. He saw Kenny on his stomach, arm dangling off the bed.

He poked him. “Kenny,” he whispered.

He grabbed his arm and shook it. “Kenny,” he said a little more loudly.

He put his hand over his nose.

He was breathing. Well… of course. Levi didn’t know why he thought otherwise.

“Kenny,” he shook him further.

“Whaddaya waaaaaaaaaant,” Kenny growled without opening his eyes.

Levi shook him again.

“What!?” Kenny propped himself in one arm, drowsily looking at Levi, who flinched and took a step back.

“I… um…” Levi looked at Kenny, a little afraid.

“What do you want?” Kenny sat up. “I was sleepin’, idiot. Are ya blind?”

Levi didn’t say anything.

“Did ya really wake me up for no reason at all?” he rolled onto his back, annoyed.

“… I can’t sleep.”

“Eh?” Kenny looked at him. “So what? Does that mean I shouldn’t get to sleep either?”

“Kenny… why are you hurt? Why did you leave?”

“Seriously?” he sat up. “Ya couldn’t have waited until mornin’ to ask me that?”

Levi averted his gaze, frowning sadly. “… Why did you hit me?”

Kenny’s expression finally became less hostile. He took a few moments to turn the light on.

He then finally noticed the mark on his cheek.

He had made sure to hold back, he measured his strength. But Levi was tiny. It seems he had forgotten that.

He was speechless.

“Do you hate me?”

“Eh!?” Kenny grimaced in disgust. “Stop being so dramatic, ya moron. It was just a punch. Yer way tougher than that, it ain’t like you to be such a sissy.”

“So why did you leave?” Levi frowned.

“… Eh,” Kenny sighed heavily after nearly a minute of silence. “Ya did nothing wrong. Happy?”

“No…” Levi looked down. “Why are you hurt? Were you out killing MPs?” he looked up again.

“Levi,” Kenny called sternly. “Stop meddling. That is none of your business.”

“But you’re hurt…” he looked down sadly. “Were you out doing dangerous things?”

“You’re pissin’ me off with all this questioning. Get the hell out.”

Levi bit the inside of his lip, pushing his luck. “I just want to know why you’re hurt,” he creased his brows this time, angry. “Why is that so bad that you felt the need to hit me?”

“Still goin’ on about that!?” Kenny scowled. “All I ask of ya is one night of peace, ya can’t even give me that? Get the hell out!”

Levi looked angrier, ready to fire back, but Kenny tightly gripped his wrist. Levi felt that if Kenny added a little more pressure, his ulna would snap in two.

“I’m losing my patience, Levi. Get out.” He warned, eyes widening.

Levi was scared to scowl. He just forcefully pulled back his arm and rummaged through the closet, grabbed something and stormed out, slamming the door shut.

Kenny paid no mind to it and went back to sleep.

Levi put on his coat and shoved a cushion in the backpack. He put on his belt and adjusted his sheathed knife on it, and wrapped his scarf around his neck. He opened the door and locked it from the inside, and left.

He brought the scarf up to his nose as he walked down the stairs, and held onto the straps of his backpack as the distance between him and the house grew.

It was cold.

He hated the Underground so much.

Even when he walked through the empty streets, he still felt uneasy. Down here, lowering your guard in the wrong moment could cost you your life.

His eyes sadly looked at the ground as he replayed Kenny’s furious expression over and over again. He could still feel the brunt of the hit and how it nearly sent him flying.

He then looked up and his mouth opened, pace slowing as he passed a familiar building.

The brothel.

The one place that, even at this hour, was well awake.

He walked past it, walking for several minutes until he reached his destination. He looked up at the building, which was larger in contrast to the rest around it.

Levi crouched and stretched his legs several times. He loosened up his muscles and clenched and unclenched his fists.

He analysed the building properly as he stretched his arm over his chest.

He took in the drain pipes and ledges that’d sustain his body weight.

Levi held a pipe and shook it, approving of its sturdiness. He used it to support himself and began climbing. Climbing past the first story, he noticed a windowsill to his right. He swung towards it, grunting.

He crouched on the sill and stumbled a little, eyes widening at the prospect of falling.

He regained his balance and rose his shoulders to reposition his backpack. He knocked on the window.

On the other side, the person’s eyes shot open after several knocks.

They slowly got out of bed and grabbed their handgun. They stared at the window, alert.

Another knock increased their uneasiness.

They stopped for several seconds, then hastened pace as they approached the window, gun drawn, and opened it.

They were ready to fire, but their eyes widened in shock.

“L-Levi!?”

In surprise of being held at gunpoint, Levi’s eyes widened, too, and he pulled down his scarf.

“What the hell!?” Moritz put the gun down and placed a hand on his thumping chest. “Ya scared the shit outta me! The hell are ya doin’!? How’d ya get up here!?”

“Can I stay with you for tonight?”

Moritz was speechless. He leaned on his knees, waiting for his heart to calm down.

“Moritz?” Levi frowned in concern. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong!?” his head shot to Levi. “Are ya aware of how close ya were to getting one between the eyes!? Ya scared the shit outta me! For the love of Sina…”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Good god, kid,” Moritz quickly leaned towards him and held Levi against him, pulling him inside. “Get your ass in here before ya fall!” he placed him on the floor and shut the window.

Moritz finally calmed down and turned on the light. He looked down at Levi and noticed the mark on his cheek.

“What happened?” he frowned as he turned Levi’s head, concerned.

Levi shook his head, “Nothing.”

“Are you hungry?”

Levi looked down, not wanting to respond.

“You are, arentcha? Come on, let me fix ya something.”

Levi then looked up at him, smiling faintly.

“I think I have some honey, I can give ya some tea and maybe some bread. I don’t have anything hot right now,” Moritz said as they walked down the stairs.

“That’s alright, Moritz…”

Moritz fixed him up a quick meal, and observed Levi eat. The mark on his cheek concerned him.

“Did you get in a fight on your way here?”

Levi shook his head, blowing on his tea.

Moritz sighed heavily, crossing his arms. “So, Kenny isn’t back yet? That damn bastard…” he muttered.

Leaving a small child alone for this long. How could he?

Levi’s eyes wavered, and they narrowed, distressed.

“Well… who knows where he is,” Levi said, sipping.

“When he comes back, we gotta make sure ya land a good hit on him,” Moritz smiled at Levi. “How does that sound?”

Levi smiled back at him. “I couldn’t do something like that…” his eyes darted to the side, smile vanishing slightly.

They were in silence for a few minutes.

“Hey, Moritz…” Levi called.

“Hm?”

“You don’t hit someone you love, do you? Is it ever alright to do so?”

Moritz was confused by the question.

How was he supposed to answer something like that?

“Uh…”

Levi chewed on his bread.

“Why are ya asking me that? I was kinda joking about hitting Kenny, you don’t have to do it.”

He continued eating silently.

“Can I sleep now?” Levi asked after he was finished.

“Of course, just didn’t want ya to be on an empty stomach. You can have the bedroom, I’ll sleep down here.”

“No,” Levi shook his head, “I want to sleep here.”

Moritz ultimately gave in, and Levi made himself comfortable in the living room. He took the cushion from his backpack, wanting to sleep on the familiar fabric instead of a foreign one.

* * *

“Comeeeeeeee ooooon,” Kenny drawled, looking around the living room. “Where are ya hidin’, ya runt?”

He sighed heavily, giving up. He probably ran off somewhere.

What a sensitive brat, he thought.

He cooked a dish of rice, lentils, grains and sautéed onions.

He sat at the table and ate, staring blankly into space as he chewed. He unconsciously held his shoulder.

He wondered if the three morons that tried to kill him made it to the manor alright.

Well, they were royal guards. They were no Ackermans, but they were definitely far stronger than the average person, and well-trained, no less.

They wouldn’t be taken down by Underground scum.

He sighed, longing for a good bath.

He then wondered what Uri would say if he found out his guards tried to kill him. Would he be concerned? He knew everyone else would be glad but disappointed they failed, but what about Uri?

Well, it didn’t matter. It’s not like he’d tell him anyway.

He just wanted to be with Uri. The hatred he thought they all held for him, which was only fear, was worth enduring if he got to be by his side, but it bothered him that they’d dare question his loyalty.

He had never known what it felt like to be completely out of place.

And he would have never expected to actually **_care_**.

Well, it didn’t matter anymore. He was going to do whatever he wanted now, not tied to anyone.

* * *

Levi’s hair bounced with every step, dully looking at the ground as he walked.

He passed by one of the fruit stands and approached it, wanting to buy one with the little money Moritz gave him prior to leaving.

He got on his tippy toes, looking at the woman and the smaller girl beside her.

It was a mother and daughter, attempting to make an honest living. Not a good idea in this area, he thought.

“Um…” he reached his pocket and several of the coins fell out. “Tch,” he cursed to himself, crouching to grab them. Some of the men in the distance noticed this. “An apple, please,” he slid the coins.

The little girl looked at him curiously.

“Go on, Leah,” the woman said, opening her change box. “Give him the apple while I look for his change.”

The girl felt nervous just by looking at him.

It was rare to see a child walking around so freely, so care-free. He seemed to be healthy and well-off, too. He also had rather unique features.

The mother insisted, and the little girl finally complied and handed Levi his apple.

“Thank you,” he said, sticking the change in his pocket.

He brushed his hair back and took a bite, continuing his way home.

But something was wrong.

 _“One time is an accident,”_ he recalled Kenny saying. _“Two is a coincidence, three is an enemy.”_

Levi’s eyes sunk, skin bristling in caution. His intuition wasn’t wrong, he knew someone was following him.

He stopped and crouched, reaching for his backpack. He pretended to rummage for something and stuck the bitten apple in, but subtly scanned the area with his peripheral vision.

Nothing.

He got up and tightly held on to the straps, changing his direction.

To anyone else, it would’ve been incredibly stupid to head to an alleyway.

But Levi knew it was the only way he could confirm his suspicions. He was also confident that he was trained by the best, and was competent enough to defend himself.

That’s when he finally saw them. The shadows outside the alleyway.

Three, he took in.

Three people were following, he presumed three men.

What was he supposed to do now?

 _“Play innocent,”_ he recalled. _“No one ever suspects a child, not even here. Catching your opponent off guard is the best thing you can do to assure victory.”_

Levi took a deep, silent breath and decided to get out of the alleyway.

He walked past three men who tried to appear busy, and moments later they began following him again.

 _Playing innocent…_ Levi thought. _What a drag… do they even think they’re being subtle anyway?_ Levi slightly turned his head to look at them. _No…_ he looked forward again. _They know they’re not, and probably don’t care._

He grew irritated. The last thing he wanted right now was to deal with someone’s shit.

His eyes widened when he felt hands on his shoulders.

“Hey, little boy,” he could almost hear the smile on the man’s voice.

Levi turned, looking at him, completely unimpressed.

“You had some real nice cash back there, didn’t you?” he gave a toothy grin. “Unlike you, we haven’t eaten anything today. Wouldn’t you be so kind as to give three needy men some money?”

Levi’s eyes sunk, lip turning up in irritation.

“Whoa, look at those eyes,” one of the men said. “You have spirit, kid!”

“Leave me alone,” Levi said, turning to continue walking.

A stronger hand gripped his shoulder, pulling him back.

“Don’t you have any manners, you little rat? We’re not done with you.”

“Done with me? What is there to be done with? I’m telling you to leave me alone, and to get your filthy hands off me,” he pulled back his arm.

Levi could feel himself growing furious.

The men got in front of him, ready to teach him some manners. “You little—“

Levi scowled, baring his teeth. He quickly drew his knife and slashed the man in the middle across the hand. The man screamed, and Levi dug the knife in his wrist, twisting it.

“Get lost…” his eyes turned cold, “scum.”

He pulled back and the blood spurted. Tons of veins in the wrist, he knew.

The man held it, howling in pain as blood gushed down his arm.

“What the fuck!?” the other men, taken aback, yelled.

One immediately leaned to swing at Levi, but Levi evaded and sliced him across the face with a backhanded swipe.

Even though the third man didn’t do anything, Levi elbowed him in the stomach with all his strength, which made the man drop on his knees, gasping for air.

Levi crouched next to the first man, and wiped the knife with his shirt. He then realised he should keep a handkerchief on him at all times, just in case.

“Hey,” Levi stood up and kicked the man, rolling him on his back.

The shaky man looked up at him, holding his wrist. He was growing pale.

“Next time you try to steal from me, I will cut off all your fingers, you fat scumbag.”

Levi awaited a response, but realised it wouldn’t come. The man looked equal parts confused and terrified.

Levi turned back and left, continuing his way home. He then frowned a little, pulling his scarf up to his nose. His first altercation, and Kenny wasn’t there to see it. He did well, didn’t he? This was the part where Kenny was supposed to ruffle his hair and praise him.

He reached his neighbourhood and hesitated as he stood on the stairs.

After much hesitation, he sighed quietly and unlocked the door. He peeked his head in, and didn’t see anyone. He walked around the living room, taking in any signs Kenny was home.

He looked at the kitchen, and saw a large bowl covered in foil. It smelled pleasant once he approached it. He took off the foil, and saw a nice plate of rice with sautéed onions and a grain he didn’t recognise. It was cold, so it was cooked hours back. Kenny cooked for him. A truce, perhaps? An apology? His eyes enlivened, and he ran to the bedroom.

But his eyes reverted to normal, mouth gradually opening.

There was a large stash of money on the bed. Levi let go of his backpack and walked towards it, grabbing it. He looked around the room.

His jaw quivered slightly as he approached the closet, afraid of what he’d find.

He opened it, and there was nothing.

No clothes.

No hats.

No trench coats.

Only Levi’s clothes.

He ran to the bathroom, and there was no one.

He went to the whisky table and jumped past the counter, crouching to look where Kenny’s knives and guns normally were.

Nothing. Only the gun he told Levi to keep whenever he went out.

Levi’s eyes and mouth opened further, taking steps back until he slammed against the bottles as the realisation hit him.

Kenny left him.

Kenny abandoned him.

His eyes narrowed slightly. He looked down, taking a deep, silent breath.

He pressed his back against the wall, and slowly slumped down, until he sat on the floor. His frail heart felt like it would burst.

Kenny left him.

Kenny abandoned him.

Why?

What…

… What had he done wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want this fic to turn out too long, but I've had too many ideas and written snippets from those ideas, so now this is turning into a bit of a behemoth. I've got a lot written for this already, so this is going to be a long fic. Honestly, though, I think the way it's coming along is pretty interesting. Hopefully the few who read this feel the same way. It is a self-indulgent fic, but I still want other people to love it, too. 
> 
> If there's people who are a little impatient with too much of Levi's childhood and just Kenny's day-to-day, don't worry, the Survey Corps will be introduced soon enough, I swear.
> 
> If you liked the chapter, please leave some kudos or a comment. Support means a lot to me, and I really like knowing whether there's people actively reading/liking the fic. If it's not to your liking, you can tell me as well, as I want to improve. 
> 
> If you want to see my shit art and send fic requests/prompts, even insult me (lmao) or just talk to me, here: http://bipabrena.tumblr.com/


	4. Family, Huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, holy crap, I haven't updated in quite a while! Three months went by flying. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

“I really don’t get it,” Kenny said, and Uri looked up at him.

They were enjoying their picnic. They observed the Reiss children sailing in the sailboats on the crystal-clear lake before them under the comfort of the large pine tree that protected them from the sun.

“Why doncha just destroy the titans? All that shit about peace and love that ya preach… does that really mean something when you’re not doing anything to fix the real problem humanity’s facing?”

Uri sighed quietly, and he continued tossing the food scraps on the grass.

The squirrels came up quickly and nibbled, and Uri was glad that they weren’t the only ones enjoying the food.

“Well?” Kenny asked, irritated by Uri’s silence.

Uri smiled at him. “Will you walk with me?”

“Eh…” Kenny grimaced, and stood up. He contemplated extending his hand to help Uri up, but thought that’d be strange.

They began walking around the edge of the lake, until they found a pathway. They walked for some time, observing the rippling water. Some ducks moved gracefully in the lake.

Kenny insisted his previous question and Uri said nothing.

Kenny was surprised by the sudden flock of birds that flew above them. The further they got into the forest, the livelier their surroundings became.

They heard blue jays chirping, and Kenny immediately put an arm over Uri and hid him, shielding his body with his own, when he felt something Uri hadn’t even heard yet.

Seconds later, a deer surfaced from one of the trees, and its fawns meandered behind.

Kenny relaxed at the sight of little family.

They continued walking, and Kenny didn’t notice the admiration Uri gazed at him for a quick moment. But if he had, he would’ve felt his heart stop.

“Back then,” Kenny said. “When you bowed to me… you said ya couldn’t build a paradise inside these walls. I said I wanted to help you. But what is it that I’m doing…? I attend council meetings, tend to royal business, but nothing that really helps people inside these walls. Nothing that solves the real issue.”

He may not seem like it to most people, and even saying it out loud would be absolutely ridiculous considering his past, but Kenny truly was a kind man, Uri thought.

What an amazing thing, he thought.

“So… why? If you destroyed the titans, we could recapture territory outside the walls. We could hunt more and feed more people. We could build better homes, and safely mine for resources to develop the districts.”

Uri came to a stop, and he stood silently.

“I’m sorry, Kenny,” he said, sullenly looking at him. “I never meant to waste your time.”

Kenny’s eyes widened. “No…” he mumbled, slightly frowning. How could Uri say something so horrible? “No, I… I’ll still follow you and do what you want me to. I’m just wondering, ya idiot.”

“If ya preach so much about peace and love to anyone who listens… why doncha do something that could build that paradise you want so much?”

“It’s not as easy as it might seem…” Uri mourned, lids dropping in sadness.

Kenny frowned at him when realising Uri had no intentions of answering his question.

“Ya don’t trust me?”

“I do,” Uri said.

“Then tell me!” Kenny put his hands up in indignation. “If ya don’t want to get rid of the titans, fine by me, but at least tell me what it is I’m here for. Gimme an explanation, at the very least!”

“It’s hard to explain. But it’s because of a vow.”

“A vow?”

“It’s—“

He was surprised when Uri’s expression changed radically. It went from his usually kind one, to stern, even menacing. His eyes suddenly changed. They were purple instead of blue. Prominent black lines surfaced around his irises, and they began to glow.

Kenny’s mouth opened in bafflement.

It’s like Uri turned into a completely different person, and wasn’t himself at all.

“Let’s head back,” is all Uri said after moments of silence and tension, and Kenny silently nodded.

* * *

“What the hell’s this council meeting for?”

“There’s a big problem,” Markos, the Military Police officer, said. “There’s rumours of a child inside Wall Rose spreading a theory about the history of the walls.”

“What’s that got to do with me?” Kenny shrugged, hands in pockets.

“It’s dangerous,” Minister Isaac said. “It seems the child’s father is a teacher, and has brainwashed his child into believing falsehoods about the history before the walls! We cannot allow heretics to live!” he yelled.

Kenny shrugged again. “Then get rid of him.”

“We still haven’t been able to track him.”

Kenny glared at Markos, unimpressed.

“We need—“

“I ain’t gonna do yer dirty work!” Kenny scowled. “Don’t bother me with this shit. If it’s got nothin’ to do with the Reisses, then fuck off.”

“We’re not asking you to kill him, we just want to know where it is he lives. We’ll take care of the rest.”

“Ain't death too harsh? Ya should just give ‘im a scare and tell him to keep his mouth shut.”

“That’s what we intend to do. We just need to know where he is.”

“Just go and ask around, I dunno. Handle yer own matters, quit pesterin’ me,” Kenny pressed his hat and walked past him, bumping their shoulders.

“That’s what we were going to do, but we don’t want to be too obvious. We want to… lay low.”

“Ho?” Kenny looked back. “That’s a first. The lot of you have never cared ‘bout being subtle of your corruptions. What gives?”

Markos sighed heavily. “Please, Kenny.”

“How much will ya pay me?”

The Minister’s eyes widened.

“Ya don’t intend to get me to work for free, do ya? I work for the Reiss Estate, simple. Ya may be work for them as well, but that doesn’t mean I work under you.”

“We’ll reward you well, Kenny. I promise,” said Markos. “Just tell us where he is and we’ll handle the rest.”

Kenny, hands in pockets, closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them.

“Pay up first,” he said.

Minister Isaac looked indignant, but Markos didn’t hesitate at all.

“H-hold on!” Minister Isaac said, “You haven’t even done the job!”

Kenny shrugged, looking at him like he were stupid.

“Like I said,” Markos rose his voice, glaring at Isaac, then looking back at Kenny. “If that's what you want, then yes, Kenny.”

Kenny looked unimpressed, and walked out the door when Markos paved the way for him.

Markos ogled Isaac. “If you value your life, don’t push his buttons, you old, miserable fool!” he whispered harshly.

Despite the insult, it was a genuine warning out of concern.

* * *

“Well… what is it, Mister Silas?”

Silas sighed heavily. “As expected for a child your age in this place, the lack of sunlight is starting to take a toll on your body.”

“What’s that supposed to mean…?”

“Well, the weakness in your body, the fatigue and sluggishness—these are all early signs of sunlight deficiency. It’s what happens when your body doesn’t receive enough sunlight. Or, in our case, well… never,” he laughed nervously.

Levi sighed. “What can I do about it? My stomach hurts all the time and I can’t sleep. I even get these really bad chest pains.”

 “… Those three you mentioned aren’t exactly linked to the deficiency.”

Levi seemed confused.

“Levi,” Silas frowned, “the stress your body is undergoing may also be linked to depression. I’ve been trying to tell you, if—“

“Are you kidding me?” Levi scowled. “Depression for what? The problem is the deficiency thingy you said… just give me something for it.”

Levi quickly realised he sounded more hostile than necessary.

“Please,” he added.

Silas sighed heavily. This child was as feisty and stubborn as Kenny.

“There’s not much I can do about the deficiency,” Silas said sincerely. “It’s common down here, and it happens to everyone, or most people at least. Some aren’t lucky and their legs turn bad or they’re sick all the time, but most people adapt well. You’ll have to wait for it to pass.”

“Huh…? So do I just bear with the pain?”

“Unfortunately,” Silas said. “Medicine is very expensive down here, and the foods which can make up for the deficiency are rare or too expensive, as well.”

“Like…?”

It’d be fine. Levi would find a way.

“Fish and eggs, cow’s milk. Supplements, though only those in the interior can afford it reasonably.”

Levi sullenly looked at the wall, and Silas was taken aback by the deep circles under his eyes.

Was this really a seven year old child?

“… It’s really unfair, isn’t it, Mister Silas?”

“Huh?”

“Everyone up there… even in the poorer districts… gets to live their lives with pride… and luxuries… even small things like the sun. While down here… we don’t even have clean air.”

“It is.”

Levi sighed heavily and brushed his hair back. “I guess I’ll get going now…”

“Wait, Levi,” he tugged Levi back and crouched in front of him. “I can’t do anything about the deficiency, but I can do something about the rest. Everything you mentioned is because your body is stressed out. You’re not eating enough, are you?”

“What are you even saying…? I am, I’m—“

“You’re not.”

“I—“

“You’re **_not_**.”

Levi pursed his lips. He was starting to get irritated.

“I know you don’t want to hear it, but your body is stressed out because your mind is as well. I’ve many patients with the same problem. Right now, you’re depressed. And I understand, there’s nothing to be ashamed of—“

“I’m not depressed!” Levi growled, his furious widened eyes piercing Silas’.

Silas’ mouth opened, and he leaned back a little.

“I don’t care.”

“Levi,” he frowned, “there’s nothing to be—“

“I don’t think you understand,” Levi said, “I don’t give a shit. The only good thing about Kenny is that he taught me enough to survive. There’s nothing else I could benefit from by having him around.”

“We could barely stand each other,” he lied. “He did the two of us a favour by leaving. The only reason I’m stressed out is because I fucking hate this place.”

Silas’ eyes saddened a little.

There was something sad, something deeply disappointing about seeing a good, decent child abruptly become so hostile and foul-mouthed.

He was a different person now, Silas supposed.

“Not because he’s gone. Tch,” he scowled, “the bastard was a pain in the ass anyway.”

By trying to act too much like he didn’t care, he just ended up showing how much he did care.

Silas would keep his mouth shut, however.

He sighed in defeat after some lingering, uncomfortable silence. “Give your body some time to rest. Try to not do too much physical activity.”

Levi frowned. “But I can’t slack on my training.”

“You’ll have to tone it down, not slack,” Silas clarified. “You’ve been having chest pains as well, so it’s just best if you give your body some time to relax. Eat properly. Come back in a month, but if you start feeling something is off, come see me at once, okay?”

Levi nodded.

He slumped his backpack over his shoulders and pulled up his hood. He thanked Silas and opened the door, but he remained frozen when he stuck a foot out.

“Um…” he mumbled, and looked at Silas after a few seconds, ashamed. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. It was wrong.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Silas smiled. “Take care of yourself.”

Levi nodded with a smile. He left and shut the door behind him.

As he walked home, he tightened the grip on his backpack straps. He was shivering.

It was cold, and his stomach was grumbling.

He thought about stopping at Geralt’s, or just any inn to get a bite to eat. He tried to look for some money in him, but didn’t have enough.

He also didn’t have enough at home.

He had been scammed more than once, and was reckless in using up his money.

He had been so resentful that he prioritised his pride over his survival, and had refused to use Kenny’s teachings to give himself leverage.

As a result, he couldn’t swing good deals: one of the very first things Kenny taught him.

He grew more and more irritated the more and more his stomach grumbled.

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists further as his hair bounced with each step, and he grit his teeth as the irritation grew.

“Will you shut up!?” he opened his eyes and shouted.

There was no one around, and he was glad for it.

His lips curved down in embarrassment. Why was he even trying to talk to his insentient stomach?

He picked up the pace to get home quickly.

When he finally walked through the door, he threw his bag on the couch with a deep, annoyed sigh.

He slammed his head against the door and slumped on the floor.

He was so hungry.

He weakly got up after a while and went over to the counter. He got on his tippy toes and looked for some apples in the basket. They looked delicious, but he was disappointed when he took a bite and it was sour.

Unsurprisingly.

“Urgh…” he grimaced. He stopped for a moment, but continued eating it, until he ate the next and next and there was nothing left.

He finally gave up.

His mind was sluggish and weak, and he didn’t want to remember his voice or teachings right now.

He scoured the bookshelf in the living room and grabbed the math book Kenny had given him a few years prior, when he tried his best to teach him schoolwork.

He grabbed a pencil and eraser, sat at the table and slammed the book on it.

He opened it and began reading.

He skimmed, and recognised many of the things he read, as Kenny had taught them to him as well.

He recalled the tips Kenny had given him for doing math mentally. Doing paper money and coins separately when adding money, then putting the results together.  Moving decimal points by one place then dividing by two when handling percentages—things of that nature.

Not even ten minutes had passed when Levi was leaning on his right hand with his eyes lidded and mouth agape.

“Math is so boring…” he mumbled to himself.

His head slumped down. He tilted it back, and shortly after his cheek began sliding down his hand, until it dropped and his forehead hit the table.

He snored and sat up quickly.

He looked around the house and found nothing.

For no reason whatsoever, he drew his knife from his sheath and threw it at the wall.

It quickly spun several times, until it landed on the wall across.

He stared at it for several seconds.

Like he was waiting for something to happen, but, obviously, nothing did.

He sighed heavily. He leaned down on his arms.

“Fuck off,” he mumbled as his eyes slowly closed, and he gradually fell asleep on the table.

* * *

Kenny opened the carriage door and hurled inside with a groan. He announced his destination, and the driver wasted no time to comply.

He crossed his arms and stretched his legs over the other seat, and closed his eyes to rest them for a moment. Half an hour later, he reached the river canal and embarked the boat.

He’d be in Wall Rose by noon, he stipulated.

He went to his assigned room and pursed his lips in approval. He kicked the door shut and tossed his trench-coat on the bed. There was some food on the whisky table with a note.

There was a tray of cheese and fresh fruit, with a bottle of fine wine to its right.

Kenny grabbed the note to read it.

_For a pleasant ride to wherever it is you’re going,_

_-Uri_

“Heh,” Kenny smiled to himself. “Thank you, Your Majesty,” he grabbed a grape and tossed it in his mouth. “Don’t mind me,” he chewed and relished the juiciness.

He sat at the table and crossed his leg. He drew his knife and spun it around as he ate the different fruits.

He observed himself in the reflecting metal.

He grabbed a piece of cheese to eat it, but stopped halfway before he could toss it in his mouth. He smelled it.

“Ew,” he grimaced, turning it over to look at it better.

It smelled bad.

He smelled it again and grimaced again, and he repeated this several times, as though anything would change.

He shrugged in the end, thinking a meal was a meal.

But when he tasted it, he was pleasantly surprised.

It had a nice bite to it, and it fit in well with the wine.

He continued eating and drinking, and to distract himself he glided his fingers across the smooth metal of his knife. When he was satisfied, he put it back in its sheath, and he plopped on the bed.

He sighed heartily as the mattress jiggled, and closed his eyes.

He’d rest up for a while.

He couldn’t help smiling to himself at this taste of freedom. This much missed and needed taste of freedom.

After a while, the room slightly moved from side to side, which meant the boat had sailed.

He wanted to get this over with so he could hurry back to Uri.

Why did he even take this idiotic job to begin with? It was irrelevant to Uri’s safety, though the pay was quite good.

Having a bit of extra money never hurt anyone anyway.

He had been asleep for quite a while when he heard several knocks on the door, then on the next and so forth. It was the attendants letting the guests with rooms know they had reached the next stop.

Kenny left things spotless, gathered his things and walked out the boat.

He walked around town and scowled at how cramped the district felt. He had forgotten how claustrophobic the districts outside Wall Sina were.

He familiarised himself with the area and checked his stopwatch.

It was almost three, so school should be wrapped up soon.

He recreated the area of nearest schools in his mind and connected the dots to the information Minister Isaac and the MPs had given him.

They hadn’t told him who the teacher was, what kind of teacher or in which school he worked. He felt annoyed, but supposed it was his job to find out all of that.

If it was a teacher spreading falsehoods about the history of the Walls, which Kenny knew weren’t falsehoods, then it’s likely this involved a history teacher. Why would he even tell his son about these theories?

Children were dumb. They couldn’t be trusted with information that precious.

He didn’t deserve to die, which is why Kenny hoped the Military Police were being genuine with what they told Kenny, but there was still doubt in his heart.

It was the Military Police, after all.

But he had a job to do. He’ll track him down, give the MPs the information and return to his daily life.

After all, **_if_** people started making a fuss about what this child was spreading, that would mean trouble for the Reiss Family.

Kenny couldn’t let that happen.

The school was in a relatively nice area.

He subtly gathered enough information, and waited for the children to completely leave the school.

Teachers usually left a little bit later.

He immediately ruled out all the women he saw, and paid extra attention to the males who seemed of middle-age.

Kenny was surprised when he saw a middle-aged man with glasses leave the building with a child.

The child looked at him with starry-eyes, and the man smiled and nodded at everything he said.

That had to be him.

He maintained his distance. He managed to follow them home and memorised the area. Once the two were inside, Kenny left and walked all around the neighbourhood to check alleyways, shortcuts and adjacent buildings.

There was an inn nearby. He’ll stay in it overnight, and take two days to learn the man’s routine, and confirm whether it’s the history teacher he’s targeting.

It was five P.M., and Kenny was growing bored and tired.

He decided to visit the heart of the district, where it was densest in population. As expected, there was more poverty here.

He was pleasantly surprised when he reached the market, and the produce seemed genuinely fresh and of good quality.

A little further ahead, he stopped to take in the area. He turned his head from side to side and his eyes trailed the area, until he found an alleyway between two large buildings. His eyes slightly widened when he saw a figure hugging its knees.

He was frozen in place, just staring at the figure.

He subtly approached it to take a better look, but maintained his distance.

It was a boy, shivering and hugging his knees. Dirty, and clearly hungry.

Kenny didn’t know how much time had passed when he finally approached him further, and just looked down at him.

The boy eventually, slowly looked up at Kenny.

He looked huge and shadowed from his perspective. Intimidating with his black trench-coat, hat and satchel.

Kenny stared down at him with unblinking eyes and a vacant expression.

He looked terrifying.

The boy didn’t know whether to say something or ask if Kenny had something to say to him.

“Oi,” Kenny said.

The boy didn’t say anything, he just hugged his knees closer, still looking at Kenny.

“Have ya shit for brains? Or are ya too starved to talk?”

“U-um…” the boy managed to squeak weakly.

Kenny continued staring, and the boy was immensely uncomfortable.

“Do ya know how to count?”

“S-sorry?”

“Fuck’s sake…” Kenny cursed, “Don’t tell me yer deaf, too?”

The frightened kid didn’t know what to say.

“I asked if ya can count. Do ya know how to count?”

“C-count numbers?”

“Numbers, money.”

“I-I… no.”

“Ah,” Kenny tilted his head back, “what a draaaaag,” he turned and left without saying anything else, to the kid’s confusion.

He returned to staring at the wall as he shivered and hugged his knees.

* * *

Levi was growing irritated by the knocking on the door.

Whoever was outside wouldn’t give up.

He crouched, back facing the door. He carefully slid his knife underneath the door, and looked at the reflection.

It was Moritz and Guinne.

Levi sighed in relief and sheathed his knife. He opened the door.

He greeted them and asked what was wrong.

“We’re here to check up on you,” Moritz said. He was holding a huge basket, and Moritz a folded blanket.

“… Oh,” Levi said. “You didn’t have to come all the way over here.”

“Well,” Moritz’s eyes saddened, “there’s not any other way to check up on you, is there?”

“I guess,” Levi shrugged. “Want to come in?”

He nodded and walked in, followed by Guinne.

“I don’t have any fresh tea,” Levi said, closing the door. “Do you want me to brew some?”

“No, that’s alright.”

They sat on the couch, and Moritz looked at Levi in deep concern.

Levi sat at the table.

“What have you been up to?” Guinne asked.

“Nothing, really,” Levi said. “And you guys?”

“Same old,” Guinne responded.

“Hm,” was Levi’s response.

They were entirely silent.

“We, um,” Moritz stood and went to the table, “brought you some produce,” he placed the basket on the table. “In case you needed it.”

“Oh… thanks.”

“And since you’ve been coughing so much lately,” Moritz extended his arm to reach the blanket Guinne was holding, then placed it next to the basket, “we sewed you a blanket. It’s a different material, it should warm you up better.”

Levi’s eyes were suddenly less cold than usual. They softened a little.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, placing a hand on the blanket. “I promise to use it well.”

Moritz didn’t know what else to say. Guinne sat awkwardly, and Levi had no intentions of initiating or continuing any sort of conversation.

“Levi…” Moritz sat to look at him better, “you know you can come live with us.”

“Yep,” Levi responded, and his apathetic tone broke Moritz’s heart. This wasn’t the Levi he knew at all. “I know, you’ve said that many times already. I’m fine here. Thanks, though.”

“But have you even considered it?”

Levi drummed his fingers on the table. “Yeah… that’s why I’m saying I’m fine here. Don’t worry.”

“You don’t have to be alone. There’s no need for you to be alone. You’re a seven year old child. You **_shouldn’t_** be alone. Please, come live with us.”

“Moritz… please stop insisting… I’m telling you I’m fine.”

“You’re not,” Moritz said.

Levi clenched his jaw, and his sudden expression took Moritz aback.

“I ** _am_** fine. I really appreciate that you’re checking up on me, I appreciate all this, but please stop saying these things… I’m fine on my own.”

“Stop pretending like everything’s dandy,” Moritz frowned, “because it’s not. You’re not alright. You’re just a child, you shouldn’t wake up in an empty house and live out your days with no one around you.”

Levi exhaled a long breath, starting to get irritated.

“Please stop. It’s really getting annoying.”

Moritz continued insisting, continued spewing that crap Levi hated so much—that he didn’t need to be alone, that he had a home in he and Guinne, that he shouldn’t be suffering in silence.

When he said that word, when he said he was suffering, that was Levi’s breaking point.

Moritz and Guinne were startled when Levi suddenly slammed his palm against the table.

“Shiiiiit,” he scowled, “you’re annoying!”

Guinne frowned in shock, and Moritz was completely taken aback by the scummy expression on Levi’s face.

“You think you’re helping, but you’re not,” Levi said. “You’re just being a pain now.”

Guinne stood up abruptly, completely furious.

Levi noticed, and Moritz looked back to see what Levi was looking at.

Moritz sighed quietly, understanding why Guinne was looking at Levi with such anger and disgust, but he subtly shook his head, and shot him a look that told him to relax.

Guinne went to the door and leaned against it. He crossed his arms, waiting for Moritz to tell Levi they’d get going now.

“I’m only saying it because I’m concerned,” Moritz said. “We hadn’t seen you in quite some time. At least try to stop by every once in a while. We just want to know if you’re well.”

Moritz stood up, and Levi’s eyes followed him.

For some reason, Levi’s heart was thumping in his ears.

“You will always have a home with us,” Moritz smiled at him as Guinne opened the door and waited for Moritz to leave first.

Once he did, Guinne went next, and though he wasn’t looking at Levi, Levi could still see the disgust in his expression.

He slammed the door shut.

Levi hurried to the couch and slightly spread the curtain apart with his finger.

“Fucking ungrateful brat,” he managed to hear Guinne say as they walked down the stairs.

“He’s just a child,” Moritz said, “cut him some slack.”

“He has it much better than most kids here and he still acts like a spoiled shit. Don’t be so lenient.”

“You should be angry at Kenny, not him. He’s just trying to cope.”

“Cope my ass,” Guinne said. “He should be grateful Kenny even took him in to begin with.”

“Stop that,” Moritz said sternly, halting in his tracks. “Stop defending Kenny. I don’t know why you keep doing it, but stop. Levi’s done nothing wrong.”

“Kenny hasn’t—“

“Stop,” Moritz said more sternly this time.

They stared at each other for some time.

“Tsk,” Guinne scowled and continued walking, and Moritz followed shortly after.

Levi sighed, lids dropping at their disappearing silhouettes. He went over to lock the door, then sat back at the table.

He looked at the produce they brought him. It was nice and ripe.

Levi grabbed the blanket and sniffed it.

He turned off the lights and lay on the couch, wrapping himself with the blanket. He nuzzled his cheek against the cushion to make himself more comfortable, and shifted to a foetal position.

His eyes narrowed sadly. “It’s warm…”

He sucked in a breath, and pressed the blanket tighter against him as he felt his eyes sting. His eyes narrowed further, and he held his breath as he tried to suppress the things that wanted to wet his cheeks.

* * *

“Yeah, gimme one ‘o that,” Kenny pointed. “And that, too.”

“And,” he squinted, “the hell’s that supposed to be?”

“It’s a potato, sir,” the man nervously said.

“Ho?” he cupped his chin. “Don’t look like any potato I’ve seen. Give it to me anyway.”

“Yes, sir,” the vendor smiled, “would you like anything else?”

“Nah,” Kenny stuck his hand underneath his breast pocket and grabbed some money.

The man’s eyes widened.

Paper money was from the interior, outside on the districts only coins were used.

Kenny grabbed the basket and gave the man the small stash, then turned to leave.

“W-w-w-wait, sir!” the flustered vendor called, “this is too much; I need to count for your change!”

“Eh?” Kenny looked back at him. “Just keep it.”

“W-what?”

“I said keep the change. For fuck’s sake, is everyone ‘round here deaf?”

The vendor’s mouth hung.

Kenny continued looking at him vacantly, then left.

“Thank you so much!” the man yelled. “Thank you, sir!”

“Tch,” Kenny’s head turned to him. He looked ahead again, scowling.

He walked back to the alleyway, hoping the kid would still be there. If not, it’d be a complete waste of time.

But he was.

“Oi, brat,” he rose his voice, and the boy looked afraid to see him again.

He flinched with a whimper when Kenny threw a basket at him. He stretched his legs and looked at it.

Bread, fish, some vegetables and a funny looking potato.

“Here,” Kenny said, and the boy looked up. “This should getcha some water, or wine,” he tossed him a coin with his thumb.

The boy’s mouth hung, in complete disbelief.

Kenny turned to leave without saying a thing, but the shocked boy shakily stood up. “Mister, wait!” he tried reaching him with his hand.

Kenny ignored him, until he felt a tug in his sleeve.

“Whaddaya want?”

“I…” the boy’s previously dead eyes glistened. “I...”

Kenny sighed heavily, lips curving down in embarrassment. “I get what yer tryna say. Now get away from me, I don’t wantcha dirtying my coat.”

Despite his words and how Kenny swatted his hand off him, the boy’s eyes still glistened.

“You’re the first person to do this,” he said. “T-thank you!”

Kenny turned to look at him, and saw the kid bowing his head at him in gratitude.

Kenny frowned.

A strange frown.

He felt a sudden tightness, sudden distress in his chest.

“I was just passin’ by. Don’t expect help from anyone else from here on out.”

The boy muttered his gratitude, asked for Kenny’s name, but Kenny remained in place, his back turned to him.

“Get strong,” he said.

“What?” the boy looked up at him.

“Get strong,” he reiterated. “Brute strength is the strongest power in the world. If you have power, you’re untouchable. That’s whatcha need to survive.”

The boy’s mouth opened in surprise.

“That food should be enough to give ya some fuel. Ask for work somewhere. If they don’t give ya work, ask for bread. If they don’t give ya bread, then take the bread. Turn into a thug if ya want. Just stay alive. If ya can stay alive, that’s all that matters.”

“… Mister,” his eyes glistened.

Kenny turned to leave again, and the boy called for him repeatedly, asked his name, but Kenny ignored him and continued walking.

He signed up on an inn, and the moment he closed the door on his room, he plopped on the mattress with a heavy whine.

“What a draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag.”

He wanted to go back to Uri.

He slept the night away, and woke up to eat a small breakfast of wine and fruits at five A.M. He went over to the teacher’s house, and waited until it was time for school.

Hours went by, until he and the same child left the house.

Kenny followed them as they walked to the school. That blond child looked at his father like he was the only thing in the world.

He had huge, blue eyes that glistened every time his father spoke to him.

While he did some digging about the teachers in the school, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the love a child has towards a parent.

It was said that there was no love stronger than that of a mother for her child, but what of a child towards their mother or father?

Or caretaker?

The one that raised the child, regardless of blood connection?

He was now certain that the teacher was a history teacher. His conclusions were correct, but he still wanted to make completely sure that child was the one spreading word of his theories.

When it was nearing three, a few adults stationed themselves outside the school.

It was common for kids to walk home, but some parents insisted in picking them up to walk them home, if possible.

He saw the children that happily ran to their parents.

They held their hands and smiled as they told them about their day.

_Family, huh?_

He stuck both hands in his pockets and looked down.

_Scum like me ain’t exactly family material… but… could I, could maybe even trash like me ever get somethin’ like that?_

_Could trash like me ever have someone to look at me that way?_

“Tch,” he scowled.

_Shit, what am I even thinking?_

He shook it off and continued his day. The next day came, and he was now absolutely certain of the teacher’s identity.

His routine, location, family and more intimate information.

He went back to the interior, and when he was clean and well-fed, he went back to Markos and gave him the necessary information.

The teacher’s identity, place of work and work schedule.

No family, no children, no home address.

He was paid a little extra for a job well done, and to maintain discretion. Kenny had no reason to refuse.

When he was about to walk out the door, he turned to look at Markos.

“… Are ya goin’ to kill him?”

“Not my intention,” Markos said, “but I won’t really be the one to talk to him, that’s Sannes’ job.”

“Sannes?” Kenny frowned in confusion.

He knew him. He was a young Military Police officer that attended Uri’s oratories of peace and love.

“Do you know him?”

“We’ve talked,” Kenny said, finding no reason to lie.

“Well, he’s the one that will talk to him. My only duty was to get his information.”

“Ha,” Kenny’s eyes dulled, “which is why ya wanted me to do the job for ya. Looks like the MPs are as lazy as ever,” he laughed. “Good to see these traditions are still alive.”

“Well,” Markos smiled, “this benefited you, didn’t it? I even gave you a little sum I didn’t need to give you.”

“Amen to that,” Kenny said, turning his back on him.

He left without saying another word.

A few days later he returned to visit the Wallists, since they had business with the Crown, and Kenny managed to overhear a conversation.

It appeared the teacher had indeed been not only killed, but tortured prior to it.

And, for a reason he didn’t understand, Kenny felt obliged to take a boat to Wall Rose the moment he was done doing his job.

When he arrived hours later, he passed by the cemetery as a hunch and found him.

The lone child.

He was in a suit, and looked down at the grave before him like he were in a trance.

Kenny was frozen in place, and his unblinking eyes stared at the child with a vacant expression.

 _They said they wouldn’t kill him…_ he closed his eyes and took a sharp inhale, then opened them. _Well, it can’t be helped. Those are the MPs._

Minutes continued passing, until they drew near to an hour, and the child wouldn’t move.

But neither did Kenny.

Why was no one else with him? A mother? Grandparents? Why was he left there all alone?

His eyes narrowed in an unspoken emotion he didn’t want to recognise.

A child… left all alone in the world. Without a father.

But, at the very least, he had the luxury of fresh air and not worry about being stabbed and robbed by a scumbag every corner. Unlike… well.

_Huh…? What am I thinking…?_

Kenny pressed his hat against his head and left.

That day, he spent the night in an inn instead of returning to the capital, and the next morning, he decided to go back to the cemetery.

“Eh…” Kenny said, rolling a bouquet against his palm. “The florist told me white is supposed to represent sympathy… whatever that means.” He knelt on the grave and placed it above the bouquet left yesterday by that kid. “… Sorry. I guess in a way this was also my fault.”

“… Mister?” he heard.

He turned to look, slightly tilting his hat back.

It was that kid with bushy brows from yesterday. His eyes were red and puffy.

“Yo, kid,” Kenny greeted, standing up. “Lemme get outta yer way.”

He followed Kenny with his head. “Did you know my father, mister?”

Kenny stopped, but he didn’t say anything.

The kid continued staring at his back.

“Your name,” he said.

“… Mister?”

“What’s your name?” Kenny asked.

“I-it’s Erwin, sir,” he said like he was scared to speak.

Understandable, Kenny thought.

He found himself unable to move or speak for a few seconds, and Kenny didn’t understand why.

He was like a balloon dangling in the air.

“I see,” Kenny said. “Lemme tell ya something, Erwin,” he turned to look at him, cold expression on his face. “For your own good, and for the rest of your family, if you even have any left.”

Erwin was scared. That man had a frightening air to him.

“Keep your mouth shut next time.”

That’s all he said, and he slowly disappeared.

He glanced at his stopwatch as he walked, prepared to go back to Mitras. He sighed, feeling annoyed.

He scowled and put a hand over his head, unable to get the image of those red, puffy eyes off his mind.

When he returned to the Reiss Estate, he apologised to Uri for abruptly disappearing for a day, and explained he had something to tend to.

Uri didn’t question him further.

The pages in the calendar continued turning, and Kenny and Uri spent much time together, but they were often interrupted by Rod’s pests of children.

They always wanted to be with Uri.

They fought each other for who’d get to sit on his lap, who’d get to hug him, and they were wild.

Children were scary, Kenny thought.

But Uri would always placate them. He’d just sit on the huge couch and tell them to cuddle up.

It was a win-win for everyone.

And when the children celebrated as they hugged him and spoke at a hundred miles per hour, Uri would smile at Kenny with the purest eyes Kenny had ever seen.

How could such a being exist?

“Come on, Uncle Kenny!” he heard a squeak.

“… Huh?”

Frieda, Rod’s pride and joy, was frantically waving at him to come closer.

Why?

Why would she ask that?

“Creepy brat,” Kenny mumbled to himself.

“Kenny,” Uri called, “it’s not polite to keep a lady waiting. Frieda’s calling you.”

“… Ya kiddin’ me, right?”

“Are you kidding, Frieda?” Uri looked at her, and she looked at him then Kenny.

“Nope!”

“You heard her,” Uri smiled. “Come closer.”

“...”

Kenny was utterly speechless.

Uncle Kenny?

Cuddling with children?

What the shit was happening?

“Come on!” Frieda yelled, and Urklyn eventually joined in.

“I ain’t cuddlin’ up to a bunch of creepy brats!”

Urklyn and Frieda, both under each of Uri’s arms, opened their mouths.

“You’re mean!” Frieda yelled.

“… W-what!?” Kenny frowned.

“You’re mean!” she frowned, hugging Uri tightly.

“Kenny,” Uri’s brows rose, “you’ve upset my niece. That’s not very nice,” he said.

“What? I… I was just—“

“You’re a big meanie!”

Kenny frowned, and his mouth hung like he had been told something terrible.

“Mean!” Urklyn yelled.

“Whoa, what’s wrong with you brats!?”

“Kenny, this is unacceptable,” Uri disapproved, though he was clearly playing along with their tantrums.

“Tch!” Kenny scowled, taking off his trench-coat. “Fine!” he rolled up his sleeves, like he was preparing to do a tough, demanding job. He plopped next to Uri, and crossed his arms with a pronounced scowl.

“Yay!” Frieda cheered, jumping onto Uri and Kenny’s laps.

She looked up at them with a wide smile.

Kenny only realised then how huge her crystal blue eyes were. Her lashes were extremely dark.

She was going to be inhumanly beautiful when she grew up.

“Uncle Uri,” Urklyn asked, tugging his sleeve. “Let’s go ride on the farm!”

“Oh!” Frieda sat up and Kenny immediately leaned back to prevent her head from bumping into his chin. “I want to ride, too!”

“Nu-uh, I said it first!”

They started arguing again, and Kenny just grimaced in disgust.

Why were children so overbearing?

“Why are ya brats so complicated!? Just go, the two of you. Fuck’s sake…”

His eyes then widened, and his lips pursed down in embarrassment when he realised his profanity.

Urklyn and Frieda looked at him with their mouths shaped in an _“o,”_ and Uri, too, stared.

“Uh…”

Kenny didn’t know what to say.

“Don’t say words like that. It’s, uh, wrong for children.”

They blinked at him.

“And… stay in school.”

Fuck, he was bad at this.

He couldn’t tolerate the silence anymore. He abruptly stood up and excused himself.

He shut the door and leaned against it, sighing heavily.

He put a hand over his head, annoyed. _Killing MPs proved to be easier than this…_

These children were hard.

Levi was never hard to handle.

Admittedly, Levi never had other children to argue with, but he had always been a calm child. He listened, obeyed dutifully and behaved well.

Kenny stared at the wall ahead and suddenly wondered how Levi was.

Was he alive? Was he healthy?

It had been seven months, now that he thought about it.

It felt like less. To Kenny, at least.

His body budged when the door shook behind him. He got out of the way and opened it, and he found Uri, Frieda and Urklyn, all looking up at him.

He completely towered over them. They were so tiny.

Uri himself was merely five feet, a bit taller than Levi.

They had the same large, crystal blue eyes. The Reiss, in general, had stunning eyes.

“We’re going horse-riding,” Uri stated.

“Gotcha,” Kenny said, “lemme get outta yer way.”

“You’re coming with us,” Uri said.

“Eh, I’d rather not.”

“I didn’t ask whether you’re coming,” Uri said. “I said you’re coming.”

Kenny’s eyes widened.

“An order, huh,” he looked down at them. “Yer abusin’ yer authority, King,” Kenny said, putting his leg behind the three and gently pushing them outside.

When they reached the farm, they saddled the horses.

He noticed Uri tried carrying Frieda to put her on his horse, and he snorted to himself when Uri had a hard time doing so.

Uri himself was just so tiny, it couldn’t be helped.

Kenny wanted to yell whether Uri wanted Kenny to bring him the stool, just to add insult to injury, mock him a little.

To the left, Urklyn was trying to jump, but couldn’t hop on.

“Seriously?” Kenny said, approaching them. “You’re all so tiny, ya can’t even get on your horses!”

Uri squeaked a _“whoa!”_ when Kenny held his waist, and carried him and Frieda, who was in Uri’s arms, and put him on the mare.

Uri was stunned plenty, and his widened eyes looked at Kenny as he sucked his lip in a shy smile.

Kenny frowned at Uri’s expression, feeling strange.

He felt a tug in his pants, and turned to find five-year-old Urklyn trying to reach for him. “I want to be big, too!’

Kenny looked at Uri for a few seconds, then at Urklyn.

“Scurry back,” he told Uri so he could make room for Urklyn.

“He’ll ride with you,” Uri smiled. “Won’t you, Urklyn?”

“Eeeh!?” Kenny grimaced. He looked to find a nodding, agreeing Urklyn.

He sighed heavily. “This is too much for me,” he mumbled.

He froze for a moment, needing some time to adjust to this. Uri frowned, feeling disappointed.

Kenny then took a sharp inhale and carried Urklyn with one arm.

“Whoaaaa!” he grinned, “everything is big from up here!”

“Yeah, yeah, hold still,” Kenny said, placing him on the horse. “Don’t move unless ya wanna fall and die.”

Kenny hopped on the horse with a heavy grunt, and held the reins.

“Alright, are you guys ready?” Uri asked enthusiastically.

“Yaaaaaay!’

Uri rode away with Frieda, and Kenny was frozen in place as he looked at him.

His blond hair blew back in the wind, and Frieda giggled restlessly, clearly having the time of her life.

There was something deeply moving and distressing, all at once, about the sight.

“Come on, Uncle Kenny!” Urklyn looked up at him, fidgeting. “Hurry!”

“Oh,” Kenny said after a while. “Yeah, yeah,” he kicked the mare, and she immediately began to gallop.

He followed Uri, and they messed around for a moment.

And what felt completely unnatural at first began to get a little easier for Kenny.

Only a little.

But it did get easier.

He eased into the situation and felt a little more comfortable.

Seeing Uri was simply inspiring. It’s like everything he did was awe-inducing. He handled children so well, and he was clearly a magnet for them.

They adored him.

Kenny glanced at him with pride.

They rode across the fields in the east, then turned north where the more wooden area was. They alternated between comfortable silence, and idle chatting as they rode over the fields, ridges, low bushes and bodies of water.

The sound of nature and the sight and smell of freedom was intoxicating.

They stopped at a river, and Kenny stationed close to it. His horse took the liberty of drinking water.

“Well, feel free to help yerself,” he tilted his head and looked at the mare. “Ain’t like we’re doin’ anythin’ anyway. Take yer time,” he said sarcastically.

Uri smiled widely.

Kenny took a moment to tilt his head back and close his eyes. He took a deep breath, taking in the unmistakable smell of nature.

The earthy smell of freedom.

Life wasn’t that bad.

He wasn’t being persecuted, he lived in a beautiful estate that might as well be a palace. He ate excellent food, drank high-quality alcohol, and the people around him started fearing him less and respecting him far more.

The intricate fear was still there, but it was more linked to respect.

People started to see in him what Uri did.

Kenny didn’t feel out of place anymore.

And he served an incredible being, one whose existence exceeded that of his own. Someone compassionate and incredible, who saw Kenny not as a subordinate, but as an equal—and more.

A dear, close friend.

So, why…?

Why was Kenny’s heart at such unease?

Why were images of that starving child inside Wall Rose flashing through his mind?

Why couldn’t he stop thinking about the stupid child with bushy brows?

Why was his mind thinking so much about **_him_** , but at the same time not?

As though subconsciously, his mind was in one place, thinking about Levi, and he knew it, but at the same time didn’t.

Like he knew his mind was thinking of something terrible, but couldn’t pinpoint what.

Why couldn’t he stop thinking about the children running to their parents’ arms once they barged through the school exit?

The glistening eyes of the child with bushy brows every time his father spoke?

Even now when he looked down in front of him and saw Urklyn fidgeting and yelling at Frieda, his heart remained uneasy.

Eventually, they returned and ended the day with a very large and hearty meal. The next morning he attended Uri’s oratory, and noticed how smitten the Wallists and even the attending MPs were with him.

It filled him with pride.

A year passed since he left the Underground, but it seemed time had frozen for Kenny. Certain events were just embedded in his mind, and he thought about them often like they had merely happened the day before.

It was likely because work had been easy the past month. He had much time to himself, and, by extension, time to think.

He spent most of it with Uri, though.

Kenny spent the day with Uri and Rod’s children, and he even met some of the neighbouring children of the nobles. His work lately felt like babysitting instead of the usual royal business.

Now, at night, he was just chatting with Uri about mundane things, all while looking at the stars.

“You were great with the kids today,” Uri mentioned.

“Eh?” Kenny grimaced. “Ya kiddin’!?”

“No, I’m serious,” he smiled. “They like you. And you can’t deceive me, I know you like them, too.”

“Well, I’m kinda forced to, no? I spend all my time here, I gotta get along with everyone. That includes those rowdy brats. I’m even gettin’ along better with that fat brothers o’ yours,” he crossed his arms.

“I know,” Uri sighed softly, looking at the sky. “I’m glad about that. Things have changed, and you’re not exempt from that. You have changed, truly.”

Kenny didn’t respond.

“It appears everything’s falling in place,” Uri said. “Well… almost everything.”

Normally, he wouldn’t make anything of it, but Uri’s tone is what drew Kenny’s attention. “Almost?” he looked at him, but Uri was fixated on the sky.

“I think that, after all this time, I finally get why you did it,” he mumbled to himself.

“… Huh?”

 _Yes,_ Uri’s expression was calm and peaceful. _I think I understand._

_He simply believes he’s not worthy of love. He’s always been this way. In midst of his confidence and arrogance, he truly is frail and sensitive._

_And he makes sure to let people know this, without uttering a single word._

_His harsh personality and crude humour… his violence._

_It’s all a defence mechanism._

_Because if he can convince others he’s not worthy of love, and that he’s incapable of giving it, no one will give him a second thought. If he makes his love seem cruel and damaged, nobody will want it._

_“One look at me should tell you all you need to know,”_

_“I can’t be some kid’s dad,”_

_He’s been saying this to himself for so long that he’s convinced his mind and heart of this lie. It’s gotten to a point in which he’s buried his love, and has created a brilliant way to protect and hide it._

_So much so, he refuses to accept the warmth, joy and comfort it brought him to love someone and be loved back._

_But he wants it._

_He **wants** to be loved. He just doesn’t think he deserves it._

_He’s just scared._

_He’s so strong and invincible, but only in body. In mind, he’s so frail._

_He was loved and needed by a child, the purest form of innocence, while he’s the absolute opposite. He thinks so lowly of himself that he cannot imagine anyone loving him._

_I dare say he believes that, even if anyone were foolish enough to love him, he wouldn’t be able to love back._

_He often disappears from people’s lives without a trace, because he believes they’re better off without him._

_And he’s too prideful to ever allow anyone to see him vulnerable._

_“I am despicable and no one should love me,” is what he believes._

_He believes he’s a monster that should be ostracised and live in solitude._

“You’re fallible and fragile,” Uri said, “and that’s okay.”

“… Oi, oi,” Kenny frowned, indignant. “Where the hell did that come from?”

“Kenny,” Uri smiled calmly at the stars, “you truly are a kind man.”

“Eh? The hell are ya sayin’ these creepy things for? At this rate imma push you off this terrace.”

How?

How could he help Kenny realise it?

“Hmph,” Uri closed his eyes, “that would be no good. I don’t think I’d be able to regenerate if I fell from his height.”

“Then that’s why you’ll keep yer mouth shut, right?”

They were silent for quite a while.

“I mean it, though. I think—“

“Yeah, yeah, no,” Kenny stood up, “now you’re just makin’ things awkward.”

“Huh?” Uri frowned in confusion, “where are—“

“Been spendin’ too much time with you,” Kenny turned and didn’t look at him, “it’s makin’ things weird. Don’t say that creepy shit anymore, got that?”

“But Kenny—“

Kenny entered the parlour and slammed the terrace door shut.

“Urgh,” Kenny put a hand over his head, feeling sick to his stomach. He walked through the massive hallways to reach his room, and changed into a more formal attire.

He grabbed his stopwatch. It was ten.

He’ll go to the cabaret, he hadn’t been there in a few months.

He felt at more ease when he got there, and prepared himself to play cards and drink himself stupid.

He was going to get wrecked tonight, or at least try to, since he was physically incapable of getting drunk.

* * *

“Have you seen him?” Moritz asked Guinne, who was concentrated on drawing a portrait.

“Uh,” Guinne didn’t look at him, his wrist softly moving as he shaded. “Locked himself up somewhere, I don’t know.”

Moritz sighed heavily.

He went upstairs and looked around the house, trying to find Levi.

Time later, he found him in a corner, hugging his knees, coughing every now and then.

“Levi…” Moritz called, “what are you doing on the floor? You know it’s bad for your asthma.”

“It’s not the floor,” Levi said, “it’s the cold… that’s what Silas said.”

“And it’s cold where you are,” he went over to him and held his arm, forcing him to get up. “Come back down.”

“No, I think I’ll get going now. It’s almost noon... the interior merchants should arrive anytime now.”

Moritz smiled slightly. “You’re getting that set you want so much?”

“Yeah,” Levi smiled back. “I think I have enough money for it now.”

“But your first priority—“

“Moritz,” Levi held his hands and smiled at him. “I know.”

“Do you? Because I don’t want you to—“

“I know. The inhaler comes first.”

“Alright… but it’s not noon yet. Don’t you want to wait for—“

“No,” Levi walked past him then headed downstairs, “I want to be the first to arrive.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Guinne heard Moritz ask as he and Levi walked down the stairs.

He looked up from his sketchbook for a moment, then returned to his work.

“I’ll be fine,” Levi said, slumping his backpack over his shoulders. “See you guys around.”

“Levi, don’t forget your mask!” Moritz yelled.

“Huh? Oh, yeah…” Levi moved his backpack and opened the front pocket, then reached for his dust mask. It helped protect his lungs from dust and the cold, dry air in the Underground, which often triggered his asthma attacks.

It wasn’t uncommon for children his age to be asthmatic in a place as unhygienic as the Underground, after all.

“And for the love of Sina, don’t forget to buy the inhaler first!”

Levi just waved his hand without looking, and closed the door.

He was now eight years old.

He had been working to earn some money, since the interior merchants had been coming down more often, and Levi had seen a beautiful tea set that had everything he could’ve dreamed of.

But it was rather expensive.

He figured he had enough money now, though.

He helped merchants with heavy baggage that they had no idea how a child under ten managed to carry, served as an errand boy for vendors and worked at Moritz’s store to earn his keep, despite Moritz’s insistence that he did not have to work at all.

As expected, he was early and was the first person in the area. He bought some apples from the Underground vendors, and ate them away as he waited.

More people began to arrive.

Thirty minutes or so later, the gates of the Underground opened, and hooves could be heard as the carriages arrived.

Levi quickly got in position, wanting to be first.

The merchants greeted and people lined up.

“Alright,” the fat merchant groaned heavily, opening the wooden backdoor. “What’s it gonna be, kid?” he asked.

“Um, is the black tea and tea-set still sixty crowns?”

“Yep. Which one do you want?”

“The gold and black one!” Levi put a finger up with a wide smile.

The merchant scoured inside the carriage for several boxes. It took him some time, but he finally came out with a large box.

“This one?”

Levi’s eyes widened. He nodded enthusiastically.

Levi paid up the sixty crowns, ten for the black tea and fifty for the set, and stared with eyes blown wide at the long desired set finally in his hands.

“If that’s it, get off the line.”

“Oh, uh… um what about the inhaler? It’s ninety crowns, right?”

“A hundred and sixty.”

“A hundred and sixty!?” Levi shouted, voice cracking in disbelief.

The merchant looked apathetic.

“B-but,” Levi frowned, like his world had fallen apart, “last time you came it was ninety.”

“Hey, Hugo!” the merchant shouted at his comrade, who was transfixed on trying to call a dog.

“Come on,” the man was crouched and waved his hands in a come-hither motion, but the dog just wagged its tail.

“Hugo!”

“Whaaaaaaaaaat?”

“Is the inhaler ninety or a hundred?”

“A hundred sixty,” he yelled back, waving his hands and calling the dog with a baby voice.

“You heard him,” the merchant told Levi.

“But… why… does it cost so much now?”

The merchant looked at Levi, then the line of customers, some impatient. “Kid, if you can’t afford it, just move out of the way.”

Levi looked in shambles. Even if he returned the tea-set, he wouldn’t have enough.

“Can I at least know why?”

“Hugo,” he shouted.

“Whaaaaaaaaaaat!?” he shouted, and this made the dog who had finally mustered the courage to approach him take two steps back. “Oh, no!” he frowned, “come here,” he made several smooching sounds as verbal cues for it to come closer.

“Why’s the inhaler more expensive now?”

“Hell if I know,” he said. “Ah,” he grinned when the dog finally approached. He patted its head, and the dog continued wagging its tail.

“It’s because it comes with a reeeeeeefill,” the driver, who had been sitting reading a book, said. “Now stop screaming, I can’t concentrate!”

“But, mister, can’t I buy it without the refill?”

“Nope can do,” the merchant said, “it’s with the refill or nothing. If you buy it without it, when we go to the hospitals to sell them in batches, the set will be incomplete. Now, if you can’t afford it, get the hell out of the line.”

Levi frowned further, and his expression was heart-breaking enough to even muster some sympathy from the merchant.

He got off the line, looking down at his tea-set box sadly. He pulled up his dust-mask and left for home, and some of the customers felt pity at the sight.

Now he had to work much harder, like he weren’t exhausted enough lately. An extra seventy crowns was an insane amount of money in the Underground.

When he was back home, the first thing he did was unpack everything and start boiling water.

He added the black tea leaves while he, in complete amazement, stared at the tea-set.

It was shiny and beautiful.

He was so excited, it felt like there were butterflies in his stomach.

He cleaned the house with his dust-mask on, until everything was shiny, and the house smelled like cleanliness.

He set the table perfectly, and was satisfied with his work.

“Ah!” he grinned when the tea was about done. He ran excitedly, and brought the kettle to the table.

He placed one of the porcelain black and gold cups on the oval bamboo tray, and took in the steam emanating from the kettle.

He turned his head and looked at the whisky counter, though he wasn’t sure why.

His eyes narrowed sadly, but he shook it off.

He poured himself the tea, and he gasped with a grin.

When he held the cup and brought it to his mouth in excitement, with a sickening crunch it shattered in Levi’s hand, leaving only the broken side still attached to the handle, his fingers wrapped around it.

His mouth hung, and it took several moments for the situation to fully sink in.

His body was frozen, and his arm jerked.

It stayed frozen again, until his body jerked again and gradually began to quiver in anger.

He felt a mixture of anger, hopelessness and disbelief.

He wanted to cry.

He was so angry and stressed out he felt his chest tightening.

He remembered what Silas told him about stress and anxiety—how he had to stay calm because if his body underwent any stress, he could trigger an asthma attack.

Levi closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. When he felt calmer, he put the set back in place, slumped his backpack over his shoulders, and attached his knife to his waistband.

He pulled up his dust mask and ran his way to the merchants.

The line was much longer now, and now it was divided in two, as there were two carriages stationed now.

“Hey, old man!” Levi yelled as he pulled down his dust mask.

Everyone looked back.

They found Levi’s tiny silhouette.

“I want my money back!”

“Huh?”

“Your set was faulty. The moment I held the cup, it fucking shattered,” he pulled out the only remnant of the cup; the attached handle. “Give me my money back.”

“First of, that’s a foul mouth for a brat like you. Second, you probably broke it yourself, as expected since you’re just a kid. Now get lost, we’re working here.”

“Give me my money back,” Levi growled.

The man ignored him completely.

Levi insisted.

“Cups are fragile, it’s not our fault you don’t know how to handle them,” the man called Hugo said. “Get lost.”

“Are you joking? The cups you get down here are better than this piece of garbage,” he showed him the handle. “Give me my damn money back.”

The merchant started to grow annoyed. He walked to Levi and towered over him. “You’re just a little kid, so I don’t want to hit you. Get lost. We’re trying to work.”

“I get that, but this trash was fifty crowns, just give that back to me and you can keep this and go on with your work.”

“How can you prove to us the cup broke on its own? You probably mishandled it,” Hugo said. “Tough luck. Treat the rest of the cups with better care.”

“Tch,” Levi scowled, getting irritated. “Give me my money back,” he growled.

“Trying to act tough won’t help,” the merchant said, handing the next customer medicine for leg pain.

“If I beat you in a fight, will you give me my money back?”

They all stared at Levi like he told a bad joke.

“Kid, save yourself the embarrassment. Go home,” he received the money from the customer, and the next was up.

“If I’m just a dumb kid, you have nothing to worry about.”

The merchant sighed. “I don’t know what kind of scumbag you take me for, but I’m from the capital, not this dump. We don’t hit little kids where I’m from. Go home,” he said.

Levi was genuinely surprised by how patient the man had been.

People here would’ve tried knocking Levi out by the second time he asked for his money back.

“What about arm wrestling? That won’t hurt anyone.”

“Holy shit,” one of the customers said, “just do it and be done with it so I can buy my shit and go home! I’m this close to beating this brat up!”

Someone else agreed.

Levi looked unimpressed, almost daring them to try to hit him.

“I can’t believe I’m partaking in this petty shit,” the merchant said. “Kid, you’re getting on my nerves, and clearly you’re bothering everyone, too. If you really want your money that bad, sit over there somewhere and wait for us to be done, and then we’ll see if we can do something about your problem.”

“I don’t know how you people do things here,” he said, “but we don’t let little kids act like grown-ups in the interior. You’re not an adult, stop trying to act like you are one.”

Levi swallowed his pride and sat on a barrel with his arms crossed, impatiently waiting.

He was certain that if Kenny were here, he would have not only his money back, but a brand new set for free by now.

He tightened the hold on his arms, feeling his throat tighten.

He hated thinking about him.

An hour or so passed, and Levi squinted and held his breath as he tried to stop himself from coughing.

“Time to move out!” Hugo yelled.

“Huh!?” Levi stood, and was as shocked as the rest of the remaining customers.

“Sorry, fellas,” the merchant said, “But you know the schedule. From noon to two,” he closed the wooden backdoor.

“H-hey, wait!” Levi yelled, pulling down his dust mask. “You said if I waited you’d help!”

“We gotta get moving. Sorry.”

“But I waited the whole hour!”

“As did everyone else. Tough luck.”

Levi’s eyes widened, and he bared his teeth, feeling he was losing the sliver of reason he had left.

“Just give me my fucking money back! I don’t want your defective tea-set!”

“You fucking brat,” the man spat, “I’ve been patient with you, but I’m running out of it. Get fucking lost before I call the MPs!”

“You’re going to call the MPs on a kid because he wants a refund!?”

“Fuck off!”

Levi grit his teeth and couldn’t stand it anymore.

He dug his palm in an upward angle in the merchant’s solar plexus, and this made him fall to the ground as the wind was knocked out of him.

He held the spot, unable to breathe.

“You’ll feel the world is ending for like ten seconds, but it’s nothing bad,” Levi said, just superficial pain,” he crouched and grabbed the man’s pouch, looking for fifty crowns. He stuck the coins in his pocket. He closed the pouch, safely put it inside the man’s pocket, and left the tea-set box on the man’s stomach.

“What the shit!?” Hugo ran to the merchant, but the driver hadn’t even looked up from his book.

“You little shit!” he swung at Levi, but Levi dodged.

He could try to steal an inhaler right now. But…

“Sorry… but I did want to do things cleanly,” he tightly held his backpack’s straps and ran away.

Hugo tried chasing after him, but eventually gave up and, sure enough, ten seconds later the merchant sat up, panting heavily.

Levi ran all the way home, hoping the MPs wouldn’t be sent to track him down.

Fifty crowns was way, way too much money for him to let this slide.

“Dammit…” he shut the door and slumped on the floor.

He hugged his knees, eyes narrowing as he stubbornly felt them sting.

He couldn’t deny it to himself.

He missed Kenny so much.

It was physically painful.

Even though he was inhumanly strong for his age, he was still a scared eight year old child.

His immense strength didn’t exempt him from the illnesses most children his age endured down here, or from the emotional pain of being abandoned and left to his own devices.

He had survived just fine on his own, and he could continue to do so.

But he didn’t want to, **_that_** was the point.

He didn’t want to wake up alone at home, he didn’t want to wonder or worry about whether he’d eat that day; he didn’t want to look from side to side every single time he walked outside.

He just wanted Kenny. He wanted his dad back.

* * *

“Uncle Kenny, Uncle Uri, look!” Frieda waved her hand frantically with a huge grin.

“Whaaaaaa, now what?” Kenny said heavily, tilting his straw hat back as he crouched next to Frieda.

Frieda excitedly showed him the large chocolate pod.

“Wow!” Uri smiled, “it’s very ripe. Put it in the basket, Frieda!”

“Ehhhhh,” Kenny sighed heavily, head slightly wobbling from the heat.

“Come on, Kenny,” Uri stood, as did he. “You’re very athletic, how can you be tired from a walk this small?”

“Small!? We’ve been here for an hour! Besides, I feel like I’m gettin’ cooked alive…”

“Hey, hands off!” Frieda pushed Urklyn away when he tried picking pods from her harvest.

Kenny and Uri noticed, but thought nothing of it.

“Yes, I tend to forget you come from a chillier place.”

“Damn right,” Kenny creased his brows, “you’d best remember. It’s normally cool back in the districts… but here it’s like the sun never sleeps, it’s such a pain in the ass.”

Uri laughed and responded, but they looked down when Frieda and Urklyn began hitting each other.

“Oi, oi, oi, oi!” Kenny scowled. He grabbed them from the scruffs of their shirts, and carried them. They wiggled their legs as they dangled in the air. “Why do ya gotta be such a pain? Take my eyes off ya for a second and yer already killin’ each other!”

“He started it!” Frieda pointed at Urklyn, and Urklyn slapped her hand away.

“The hell did he do?”

“He tried to steal my pods!”

“Yer pods? Ya spoiled brat, they ain’t your pods!”

Uri smiled warmly at the sight.

“’S far as I know, it’s the farmers who harvested it, we’re only pickin’ ‘em! Now stop bein’ a pain! Ya got it!?” he shook their tiny bodies.

They agreed, and Kenny put them back on the ground.

“Tch, brats,” Kenny pressed his hat as Frieda and Urklyn seemed to make-up immediately, and went back to playing around.

“You’ve gotten really good at this,” Uri began walking through the field, and Kenny followed.

Kenny shrugged.

“And you even look like a farmer now.”

“Huh!? No, I don’t. I’m the same as always,” Kenny looked down at himself. “White button down, black pants. Nothin’ new.”

“Well, but you look—“

“Is it because of the straw hat?”

Uri’s brows rose.

“… Whatever,” Kenny shrugged.

“But you’ve gotten good at handling the children.”

“What can I say? I’m handsome and skilled at everythin’ I do.”

Uri smiled.

“Besides, these brats won’t let ya breathe for a second,” Kenny frowned in indignation, “babysittin’ them has turned into another chore, except I ain’t gettin’ paid for it!”

“Oh, but you are getting paid.”

“Like hell I am!”

“Isn’t their love enough?”

“Huh!?” Kenny stopped.

“They love you as you love them, I say that’s more than enough reward.”

“Tch,” Kenny scowled, averting Uri’s gaze. “I don’t love them… I tolerate them because I have to. It’s part of the job now.”

“You’re good at this, Kenny,” Uri reiterated. “You’re a good parent.”

Kenny’s scowl seemed to fade, and it gradually reverted to surprise.

“Dirk is only a baby, but I’m sure you’ll get along with him just as well once he’s grown a little.”

“No…” Kenny’s eyes darted to the side, “that’s not true.”

“Hm?”

Kenny’s lids dropped sadly, and he observed Frieda and Urklyn run around the fields, picking pods and comparing sizes.

“I’m just trying to help you around,” Kenny said. “That’s all there is to it.”

“As you know,” Uri said, also observing the children, “Rod is quite busy with work affairs. Myrah is a good, caring mother, but Rod is a little absent. He makes time only for Frieda, which makes Urklyn feel left out. You, however, are often in the estate, so the children have you to look forward to. They don’t call you uncle for nothing,” he said. “They mean it. They love you, even though they don’t **_need_** you.”

Kenny looked at Uri.

“They have everything they need here, and more than enough people to care for them. Other children aren’t so lucky.”

His eyes widened slightly, like what Uri said struck a nerve.

“But children can be just as needed by someone. Sometimes it’s a person that needs a child, too. The love of an innocent being can truly change even the coldest, most damaged heart… even if that person doesn’t believe so.”

“Well,” Uri smiled at Kenny, “at least that’s how I feel whenever I look at Rod’s children. We should head back now, lunch must be ready.”

“Yep,” is all Kenny said, tilting his hat back.

Uri called Urklyn and Frieda, and they ran to him with wide grins as they showed him their baskets.

Kenny looked down for a moment, hands stuck in his pockets.

_Family, huh…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is turning into a behemoth. It's really long, but I swear it's really interesting, so please continue to tune in T-T
> 
> The Underground part of Kenny and Levi's lives has actually gotten longer than I anticipated. I was wondering whether I should split this fic into a series. Part I would be the Underground days, while part II would be once they join the Survey Corps. Because, yes, I have written a lot for this fic, and I'm not sure whether people would continue to tune in if it gets way too long in one fic. I have the Clash of Titans arc fully completed (drastically different since Kenny is around and the Warriors are stronger, obviously), and part of the Female Titan and Return to Shiganshina arcs. 
> 
> Should I split them? Or keep them in one fic?
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you liked the chapter. If you liked it, pleeeaseee leave some kudos or a comment. Support means a lot to me, and I really like knowing whether there's people actively reading/liking the fic. If it's not to your liking, you can tell me as well, as I want to improve.
> 
> PRIVATE BOOKMARKS MAKE ME SO SAD WTF
> 
> If you want to see my shit art and send fic requests/prompts, even insult me (lmao) or just talk to me, here: http://bipabrena.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'll try to be more consistent in updating now. I think I'll update weekly.


	5. I'm Not Fit to be a Parent... But for You, I'll Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many ways to summarise this chapter, but this is possibly the best way: KENNY. IS. FUCKED. He's a complete wreck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I UPDATED VERY EARLY THIS TIME! YAY! Now that I'm done with this chapter, I can start updating weekly! 
> 
> As you can see, long chapter. But that's not new, is it? This fic is turning into a behemoth, I've said before. Lol. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, OTHERWISE IT'D BE REALLY EMBARRASSING FOR ME ;-;

Kenny leaned his temple against his index finger, eyes darting from side to side as he scanned the paper. 

He tried to pay attention to what the ministers were saying, but frankly, he couldn't have given less of a shit. The Wallists were a pain in the ass, and he was starting to hate them as much as the Military Police.

"It's a blasphemy!" Minister Isaac said. "They keep trying to defile the Walls by constructing on top of them! The walls are sacred and they shouldn't—"

Kenny closed his eyes and sighed very, very quietly. He slowly opened them to look at the yapping minister, and he really wished he could kill him right now. 

"I understand," Uri said, "but you must consider that the cannons are the safest way to get rid of the titans wandering near the walls. They are only being implemented on Wall Maria, since Shiganshina District is the most vulnerable district."

"Then what are we wasting taxes on those useless soldiers for!?" another Minister barged in. "Aren't they supposed to protect the people? All they do is sit and laze around all day, getting drunk off everyone's taxes! Much money is invested to produce that ultra-hard steel that's used for their weapons or whatever it is they use. They should get out there and do their jobs instead of defiling our sacred Walls!"

"Ministers," Uri rose his voice slightly, but his tone was still kind, "I understand your wish to protect the Walls. However, titans pose a serious threat, and from the reports we have, there's been far too many drawn out outside Wall Maria. Nobody knows why yet, but not even the Survey Corps have been able to go out on expeditions. Life is precious, regardless of whose it is. If we can prevent at least one from being taken, there is no need for us to do otherwise. The cannons will be implemented for the safety of the Survey Corps."

"But Your Majesty!" Minister Isaac stood so abruptly his chair almost fell back. "You're not understanding," he walked to Uri, "construction on the Walls is dangerous! Any breach whatsoever could—"

He was forced to take two steps back when Kenny stood up. He towered over him, and stared down at him with wide, unblinking eyes. "Sit down, Minister."

Kenny didn't need to say anything else. His eyes said the rest.

Minister Isaac swallowed heavily, and he nervously went to his chair to sit back down.

"You can rest assured that nothing will happen to the Wall," Uri said. "The cannons will not be constructed on top of them. They will be constructed by the Garrison engineers in the Engineering Headquarters, then transported through lifts to place them on top of Wall Maria. Nothing else will be done. It is the safest way to clear the path and potentially save lives of Survey Corps soldiers that could otherwise be lost if they engaged."

“Have we come to an understanding?” Uri asked patiently, interlacing his fingers.

The ministers reluctantly agreed.

“Now,” Uri flipped a page, “let’s discuss the income distribution of the lands. We need to provide more state support for serfs and villeins. Our lands have expanded exponentially, yet the peasants have yet to see any progress in their incomes. Now that it’s winter, their workload will increase, and it’s common for many to fall ill during this season. Reaping, sowing, ploughing, thatching, haymaking, amongst other things, are very tough and physically demanding jobs that require long hours. We need to provide more economic and medical support.”

Kenny nodded in agreement as he read the file.

Some of the ministers didn’t look pleased. It sickened Kenny to the core, but he was surprised when he saw Sannes, the young Military Police officer, absolutely smitten and awe-struck. He nodded with a wide smile at every word, eyes glistening in complete adoration towards Uri.

Well… Kenny supposed he wasn’t ** _that_** bad.

He then remembered Sannes was in charge of disposing of the bushy kid’s father.

Kenny suddenly didn’t know what to feel.

Maybe he was young and misguided. He had fought tooth and nail to be allowed on this council meeting, after all. He fanatically attended all of Uri’s oratories, and he worked hard with the Wallists and MPs to gain access to some of the meetings.

Kenny couldn’t really hate someone who idolised Uri so much.

Sannes had the right idea. Kenny approved.

Once the meeting was adjourned and the council dismissed, Kenny and Uri went on with their day.

Uri tended to more business, and Kenny was always beside him.

When work was done for, they went back to the Estate and groomed themselves for dinner.

The Reiss family gathered on the large dining room and sat at the large table.

Rod’s children joyfully inquired about Uri’s day, and what Kenny had done. The conversation went on, until the large door opened and a butler wheeled a large tray with the food.

As usual, it was hearty and plentiful.

But two specific things caught Kenny’s attention.

His mouth opened when he saw the roasted chicken, and the blueberry pie.

He was being spoken to by Myrah, Rod’s wife, but he hadn’t been listening. He was just transfixed on observing the chicken.

It was an odd, funny sight for the family.

But not for Kenny.

_“K-Kenny… What is that?”_

_“It’s roasted chicken, ya moron. Meat.”_

“Uncle Kenny’s really hungry!” Frieda joked with a giggle, and the family laughed.

_“T-this food… is for me?”_

He held his breath when he remembered Levi’s grateful, glistening expression.

It had been his birthday that day, hadn’t it?

Kenny swallowed heavily, and reluctantly held his fork when he looked down at his plate once the butler was done serving his food.

The family put their hands together, and they responded a hearty _“Yes!”_ when Uri said, _“Let’s eat!”_

The children dug in, and the family ate joyfully.

But Kenny still looked at his plate, lips flattened.

Frieda began gushing about her day, and she and Urklyn fought to impress Uri. They told him what they did, and when Uri would praise one child, the other would make up little but obvious lies to gain more praise back.

They’d repeat the process time and time again, and Uri ate with a silent smile when they began to fight for their parents’ affections.

But he finally noticed Kenny hadn’t touched his plate.

He had just been looking down at it with unblinking eyes.

 _Levi…_ he grimaced slightly, _Have you been… eating right?_

He closed his eyes with a sharp inhale, and shook the thought off once he opened them. He grabbed his knife and cut the meat, and began eating like nothing had happened, unaware Uri had been looking at him in concern.

The meal was done for, and Frieda and Urklyn fought to spend time with Myrah, but Rod told them she was tired from looking after the new-born Dirk.

They decided to spend time with Rod instead, and wasted no time to hold his hand and drag him along somewhere.

Kenny felt sick to his stomach.

When Uri approached him to ask if he was okay, and to invite him to have tea while star-gazing, as they often did, Kenny silently shook his head and said he had to go out.

He went to his room and took a hot bath, then dressed himself.

He went simple.

A black vest with a white button-down underneath. He rolled up his sleeves, and wore plain black pants and shoes.

He found no reason to wield his gun, but still attached his knife to his waistband and hid it.

Just in case.

He left the estate to go to the cabaret. He observed the musical stage performance as he held a shot to his mouth, and drummed his nails against the table with his other hand.

Hera had been serving and tending to patrons, and was surprised, and a little offended, when he didn’t acknowledge her existence in any way, shape or form.

He was just with his leg crossed, in that same position, drinking shot after shot while he slightly bobbed his head at the music.

When the performance was over and the clock continued ticking, the gambling began once the clock hands struck midnight.

Kenny sat at the usual table and was greeted and greeted back those he knew.

He heard booing when Argus, one of the frequenters he had gambled against two years back, said he had to go home.

“I can’t, I have to go back or Micah will kill me!”

“You’re so whipped!” one of the men said.

“I stayed until midnight, don’t give me shit!”

“Come oooooooooooooonn,” one of his drunk buddies said as he wrapped an arm around him, “you didn’t even drink that muuuch! Just one gameeeee.”

“I can’t, guys! Please let me go!” Argus whimpered when his friends tugged him from side to side.

“See, that’s why settling down is a pain in the ass!” one of the men said.

Kenny nodded when a serving girl asked if he wanted another drink, and his attention shot back to his usual gambling mates.

The voices got increasingly louder, and other patrons laughed at the sight of the flustered Argus.

“Come on, I have to go back to my little son!”

Kenny put down his shot, and his eyes slightly widened at him.

“He’s only oneeeee,” his drunk buddy said, “isn’t like he even knows your name! One game won’t hurt him!”

“You don’t get it,” Argus’ voice shook. He was immensely flustered. “My wife will cut my head if I’m not there to tend to him!”

“Will you guys stop?” they shut up when Hera went to them with a hand on her hip. “I swear, you guys are such bad influences. Argus,” she leaned on his shoulder and shot him a smile that rendered all the other drunkards jealous, “you go home to your boy and wife. You’re a responsible dad, don’t let these fools hold you back.”

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and his face flared up. He smiled timidly, and stuttered like he forgot to speak.

Eventually, they let him go—but not without further booing and insults, and he just nervously waved goodbye.

Kenny didn’t acknowledge the working girl that brought him his drinks.

He just stared at the table with an expression that made the men uneasy.

After a while, Kenny scraped his chair back, and leaned both hands against the table. He looked down and his face was shadowed, and his mates didn’t know what to say.

“… I-is everything alright?” one of them asked.

“I have to go,” is all Kenny said, and one of the men wanted to joke around as they always did, imply Kenny was whipped too, but his expression alone made him understand that’d be a horrible idea.

They just followed him with his eyes.

He walked slowly, and like his body were stiff.

“Um…” one of them muttered after a while, and they began the game, although in slight confusion.

Before Kenny could open the door to leave, he heard Hera’s taunting voice.

“Not even an acknowledging glance today? You really are the worst,” she jested with a smile.

He turned to look at her.

She had her arms crossed, and she looked as bright and beautiful as ever.

But her smile quickly faded away by his expression.

He looked unimpressed. His eyes were half-lidded, and he looked like he had no time to spare for anyone.

Scary.

“What a nasty look,” she smiled again, and approached him. She leaned against the wall. “Bad day?”

He didn’t say anything, which increased her uneasiness.

“Do you need any help to feel better?” she looked at him innocently.

He was in a sour mood. He felt like being very rough and angry, so it was possibly not a good idea for him to accept her offer.

He just looked forward, and said a stern _“No.”_

She taunted him some more, but he ignored her. He pushed open the doors, and if they had been regular doors instead of bar doors to give entrance to other rooms in the cabaret, he would’ve slammed it shut.

Kenny really felt like messing someone up right now.

It’s like the universe found a way to make him feel like shit every day for a simple decision he made.

At the same time, right under his feet in the Underground, Levi had finished scrubbing his clothes against the washboard.

He wiped the sweat off his brow, and he prepared himself for another attempt at something he’d been doing for almost a year, but always failed miserably.

He’d had to wait several months for each attempt, and now shortly after he turned eight, it was his third attempt.

Levi took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He grabbed the clippers, and felt every inch to familiarise himself again. He’d done it dozens of times already, but he did it again anyway.

He moved it over his head, pretending to cut.

He’d learned, the hard way, you should cut your hair in the opposite direction in which it grows.

He took another deep breath, and creased his brows at the mirror in determination.

“Alright…” he put down the clippers.

He dunked his hair in the water-filled metal basin, and washed his hair. He dried it, and detangled it with a comb.

He parted his hair, which now fell to a little over his neck, and he looked at himself.

Levi grabbed a lock of hair, and he puckered as he placed the lock on top of his lips. He pretended to have a long moustache, and he laughed at himself.

He then thought about how he looked like a girl.

In fact, he resembled his mother a lot. If he grew his hair even longer, he wasn’t sure whether people would be able to distinguish him from a girl.

Was that bad?

He wondered whether having delicate features as a boy was wrong.

“Alright…” he mumbled to himself again, grabbing the clippers. 

He ran his other hand through his hair, and took note of the direction that gave least resistance.

That’s where his hair grew, so he had to cut in the opposite direction.

He began clipping, and when his hair grew shorter and shorter, he put down the clippers and grabbed the scissors.

He grabbed his parted hair, and began cutting carefully until it reached to his brows.

His mouth opened when seeing it didn’t look bad.

He grabbed the clippers again and began shaving the sides and back. He did it carefully, and it took a while, almost half-an-hour.

He spewed a profanity, in disbelief it was finally coming along the way he wanted.

After he was done shaving, he combed his hair straight back. He trimmed and detailed the edges, and he brushed his hair again, parting it in the middle.

His eyes widened immensely, and his mouth hung at his reflection.

He turned his head several times, glided his hand across his undercut, and smiled widely at himself.

He loved how he looked.

“Ah…” he grinned, “yes!” he brought his fist up then down in victory.

He didn’t look like a girl anymore.

He quickly cleaned up, still a little sore from his work-outs today, and treated himself to a well-deserved cup of tea.

He went to bed, excited and wanting to run to Moritz’s first thing in the morning to show him how classy he looked now. Show him that he finally aced it and managed to cut his own hair.

He hopped into bed and wrapped himself in the blanket Guinne and Moritz had carefully sewed for him.

The next morning came, and he practically jolted out of bed, even though his eyes were drowsy and he couldn’t see properly. He almost tripped on his way out the bedroom, and sluggishly but quickly brewed tea. While it brewed, he went to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror, and he smiled at himself.

His hair looked great.

He went back to the bedroom and picked out his clothes. He grabbed a shirt, a coat, and black pants. In midst of his scouring, he grabbed a familiar olive fabric, and stared at it.

_“See? Clothes make all the difference! Now all ya need is a good haircut!”_

Levi’s eyes saddened.

“… Who cares about what you think… bastard,” he put the scarf back in and shut the closet door.

He dressed himself, had his cup of tea, and slumped his backpack over his shoulders. He pulled up his dust-mask, and ran to Moritz’s store.

He stopped by the vendors and bought three apples, and practically swallowed them whole.

Moritz and Guinne liked to joke by saying Levi had a bottomless pit for a stomach.

They often wondered how Levi hadn’t starved to death yet, considering how he could eat and eat without ever seemingly getting full.

 _“It’s because I train a lot,”_ is what Levi would say while leaving crumbs everywhere.

Inside the store, Moritz and Guinne jumped with a gasp when the door was being nearly kicked down.

They weren’t open yet.

Guinne grabbed his gun, but Moritz chuckled after a moment and told him to put it down.

“It’s probably him,” he said as he approached the door.

He opened it, and there was Levi.

“Look!” is the first thing he shouted while pointing at himself.

“Whaa!?” Moritz squeaked. “No way, Levi! You finally pulled it off!”

Levi barged into the store to show Guinne, too.

“Not bad,” is all he said.

“Mm,” Levi frowned slightly at his reaction, or rather, lack thereof.

He shrugged it off and asked what was for breakfast.

They looked at him in disbelief, but Moritz chuckled a moment later, and he placed a hand on Levi’s head.

He was just happy to finally see Levi, gradually, return to his old self.

Well, not his old self.

But getting better. He was better, and healing.

Moritz went upstairs to prepare a breakfast of tea, fruits and bread, while Guinne put Levi up to speed on today’s duties.

Levi put away his dust-mask, as well as his backpack.

He cleaned around the store, separated fabrics and materials, until Moritz came down with their tea and breakfast. Levi stuffed his face shamelessly, and Moritz and Guinne observed him with their mouths open—completely nonplussed by his bottomless stomach, and still not used to the new way Levi held his teacups. After they were finished, they opened, and Levi tried to help around when clients came.

When the clock struck midday, Moritz gave Levi money to go to an inn and buy food for the three.

And, above ground, Kenny was sitting at the balcony of his room, taking in the sight of the beautiful plains spread across him.

He took a gulp of his wine then looked down at his lunch.

It was a plate of three sausages, mashed potatoes and rice mixed with onions and peppers that had been sautéed in the cooked sausages’ juices.

He cut the meat, and put a bit of everything on the fork.

He took a deep sigh as he chewed.

No royal business today. What was he going to do with his day? Whenever he wasn’t busy, and not in Uri’s company, everything was strange. When he was alone, things just didn’t feel right. He had this feeling in his chest that ate him from inside out, and he didn’t know what to do about it.

A sense of emptiness, was it?

Or was it what he didn’t want to think about?

Guilt.

After he finished his food, he stood with a sigh and grabbed his dishes. He opened the door to his room, and left them on the wheeled table that would be taken away by one of the servants soon.

He grabbed his trench-coat from the hanger, put it on and tied it around his waist.

He buried both hands in his pockets and walked through the massive hallways to leave the Estate.

When he was out in the gardens, he found a carriage that had come to pick up Rod. He was speaking with some nobles, and Rod’s hounds patiently waited for their master as the servants looked after his belongings and rifle.

_Hunting again, huh?_

Kenny shook his head slightly. Of course Rod would rather do that instead of spending time with his children on a Saturday.

Not that it was his place to judge, though.

“Hey,” he turned his head to find Theo—the still apologetic Royal Guard that had assisted an attempt on his life two years earlier. “Not on duty either?” he smiled.

“Nope,” Kenny said, looking at Rod again.

“I thought you’d be with His Majesty regardless,” Theo mimicked Kenny and stuck both hands in his pockets, looking at Rod, too. “It isn’t too common seeing you all alone out here.”

“Ya ain’t lyin’,” said Kenny. “Either I’m stuck protecting him, or just bein' chased around by those filthy brats.”

“That’s harsh,” Theo smiled at him. “I thought you did all that out of your own volition.”

“Well, ain’t like I can tell Uri it’s all a drag, can I?”

“You really throw yourself out on the job then, huh?” Theo chuckled, and his expression clearly told Kenny that Theo knew he was full of shit.

Kenny looked at him blankly. Theo’s smile became a little nervous, but he relaxed when Kenny suddenly closed his eyes and snorted.

“I guess,” Kenny said.

“So, what are your plans for today, then? Don’t want to join the Lords for some hunting?”

“Don’t you?”

“Well… I’d like to,” Theo admitted. “But I’m just a Royal Guard. I’m not invited.”

“Don’t feel bad about it,” Kenny said. “The fuck would ya do there anyway? Shoot a buncha poor innocent animals and tickle each other’s assholes, then go back to talking shit about each other when ya go back home?”

Theo looked surprised, but he couldn’t help cackling at Kenny’s crude remark.

“You don’t sound fond of the nobility.”

“And the sky is blue.”

Theo cackled again.

“So, what will you do today?”

“Beats me,” Kenny shrugged. “I was tryna think of somethin’. Probably will go to the interior at night.”

“Where are your other two buddies?” Kenny asked. “I thought you’d be kissin’ up to them on your day off.”

“There’s a jousting event in one of the Baron’s houses. It’s not really my idea of fun, so I didn’t tag along.”

“So what do you do for fun?”

“I’m a man of simple taste,” Theo smiled. “I enjoy bathhouses, fine dining and the company of beautiful women.”

“Ah. Yer a kid, arentcha? No wonder ya wanna fuck anythin’ that moves.”

Theo chuckled. “You’re not much older than I am, Kenny. How old are you? Twenty eight?”

“Thirty,” Kenny corrected.

“Well, I’m twenty six. Not a kid, I’d say.”

Kenny chuckled.

“What do **_you_** do for fun, Kenny?”

“I’m a man of simple taste,” Kenny retorted, and Theo smiled. “Drinking and gambling is my thing. I don’t frequent brothels, though.”

Theo gazed at Kenny, and Kenny was starting to get crept out.

“The fuck are ya starin’ for?”

Theo admired Kenny.

When he went to the Underground with his leader and fellow comrade two years ago, he expected to take the life of a dangerous animal. To protect Uri.

Like his leader had said; to prevent Kenny’s fangs to sink into his throat.

Anyone else would’ve been furious.

But not Kenny.

He had smiled at them, and said he was glad they were doing it for Uri’s sake.

The moment he said that and Theo lowered his gun is the moment he understood why Uri had chosen to take Kenny in.

Even after Kenny knocked them out with ease after Theo prevented his leader from taking another shot, Kenny never said anything.

He never told Uri about what they did.

He never seemed resentful, either.

“There’s a bathhouse in Thames,” Theo ignored his question. “It’s not a public bathhouse like the ones in Mitras, it’s a little more… reserved. Nobles go there to relax, merchants discuss investments, and some, uh, let’s say… not so noble people plan murky dealings. It’s beautiful,” he mentioned.

Kenny blinked at him.

“The water is scented and the seats are lined with silk. Food and wine on hand, and beautiful women on your sides. I was headed there, in fact. Would you like to tag along?”

“…”

“Come on, don’t think too hard about it. Just tag along.”

“Why are ya invitin’ me so suddenly?”

“You’re always with His Majesty and, if not, with Lord Reiss’ children. I did say it is not common to see you out here alone, didn’t I?”

Kenny pursed his lips, and vacantly stared at Theo.

“Fuck it,” he shrugged and shook his head, “why not.”

Theo smiled widely.

They grabbed a carriage and it took a little more than an hour, but under two hours, to get to Thames.

When they arrived, Theo was greeted, and he did not need to show a pass or even pay. He had said Kenny was with him, and so he was, too, let in without questions.

“Gee,” Kenny said, mildly impressed, “ya really move well around here, dontcha?”

Theo just smiled at him.

And he hadn’t been lying.

Kenny looked at his surroundings as they walked, and it was beautiful.

The interior was stony, and the columns and arched vaults were elegant. It was highly ornamented, and the ambiance was pleasant.

Kenny had only been to a bathhouse twice, but not one like this.

They went to the changing room, and Kenny felt a little uncomfortable at the sight of so many men wrapped in nothing but towels.

Theo noticed his discomfort, and laughed. “Relax. We’re all quite secure with our sexualities, no?”

“Don’t say that creepy shit,” Kenny pointed a finger at him.

Theo’s eyes widened, and he immediately nodded.

Kenny hesitated, but he ultimately sighed heavily and took off his trench-coat. He kicked off his shoes and socks, and unbuttoned his shirt. He reluctantly took off his pants, and remained only in his underwear.

Theo was baffled by his body.

There were a few scars here and there, but it was his built.

He was lean, but also unbelievably muscular, and had little to no fat whatsoever. Theo didn’t think it was possible for a human to have a body like that.

Of course, he simply didn’t know this was normal for awakened Ackermans.

“What? What are you looking at?”

“Huh?”

“What? You like what you see?” Kenny rose his voice.

“I… I…” Theo’s mouth hung, “no, that’s not it, I—“

That hadn’t been his intention.

“Tch,” Kenny scowled, “eyes to yourself, creep.”

Theo facepalmed when Kenny went inside one of the rooms, then emerged shortly after with a towel wrapped around his waist.

They left for the bathing area, which was large and crowded, and yet it didn’t feel cramped at all. Kenny followed Theo, and they went to one of the bathing areas separated from the main area.

Everyone was towelled.

Thank fuck, Kenny thought.

The tub they picked had view of the entire area, but was secluded enough to maintain their own privacy.

Kenny couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering to the tub in the middle—the largest one.

That one was filled by women.

Some towelled, others bare-chested and only with underwear, others fully nude.

“I thought the aristocratic women would be a little more modest,” Kenny said, sitting at the tub. He was pleasantly surprised by the temperature.

“These are not aristocrats,” Theo said, sitting as well. “Those are courtesans.”

“… Makes sense,” Kenny said, trying to avert his eyes from the women.

“Bathhouses are gender-segregated for obvious reasons,” Theo rose his arm, and it didn’t take long for a beautiful courtesan to approach them. “We have the fortune of having beautiful women in ours regardless, though.”

The young woman came to them, and it seemed she was already familiar with Theo. She sat on the ceramic tile.

She gave him a kiss, which he smiled into.

“Who’s your friend?” she asked, and she stretched her legs. Her foot delicately stroked Kenny’s abdomen, and he vacantly looked at her.

“A very important guest,” he said. “Won’t you be a dear and bring us the usual?”

She pouted, but Theo pleaded again and they kissed again. She smiled, and left to comply.

Kenny pursed his lips in utter discomfort. He didn’t look impressed.

“You’ll get used to it,” Theo said. “I promise you’ll like it.”

“Just don’t fuck anyone in front of me, will ya?”

Theo cackled. Unlike others, he was never uncomfortable with Kenny’s crude humour. He welcomed it.

Kenny heard Theo talk to him about a bunch of shit, but he wasn’t listening. He was looking at the ornaments in the house, and was impressed by the fine ceramic tiles and detailed mural paintings.

He looked around him, and some men were loving the attention of the courtesans, while others ignored them and seemed to discuss important business, but didn’t fend off their affections either.

Some were even playing chess, which made Kenny frown in confusion.

His eyes shot to the courtesan-filled tub again, and he suddenly wondered what the women’s bathhouse must be like.

After a while, Kenny decided to sit inside the tub, and he slid down until his entire body was in the hot water. He rested his head against the tile.

He suddenly decided he did not hate this.

Some women approached them a while later, and brought fresh fruit, cheeses and wine.

Two women took the liberty of sitting next to Kenny, and smiled at him expectantly.

His eyes darted between them, not sure what they were looking at him for.

He then saw how other two were feeding the fruit to a smitten Theo, who happily he accepted, and Kenny could only think one thing.

Hell no.

He wasn’t a child.

He wasn’t going to let anyone feed him.

The women were taken aback by the way Kenny scowled at them.

“He’s quite a serious man,” Theo said. “Don’t take it personally.”

“Eh…” Kenny slid down further into the bath, dunking his face up to his nose. He exhaled heavily, and the sight of the bubbles he formed was a little endearing.

He went back up after a while, and tossed grapes into his mouth.

“Come on,” Theo said, relishing how his two courtesans stroked his body. “Relax a little, Kenny. At least let them sit with you.”

Kenny hesitated, but he sighed heavily in annoyance.

His modesty and lack of interest in them is what made **_him_** interesting to the girls.

“Fine,” Kenny hissed, “but don’t fuckin’ feed me. I’m not a fucking brat. You got that?”

They smiled, and hopped in the water. They cuddled up to him, placing their hands on his chest. Their hands glided across his pectorals, then went down to his belly, then up and down again. He scowled, but looked more embarrassed than anything.

“There will be a festival soon,” Theo said. “It’ll be held by one of the Barons. It appears the Fritz family will be there as well.”

Kenny seemed unaffected, but he did feel the slightest wavering inside him.

Fritz?

Of course. He may be a young, smitten idiot, but Theo was still a trusted Royal Guard. He wasn’t a fool.

The Reiss were known as a noble family. Not as the true royal family.

“Well, looky, looky,” Kenny said. “Will it be worth goin’?”

“Our Lords and Ladies may or may not go, but we have the liberty to. There’ll be a large feast and banquet. Music, troubadours, minstrels. There’ll be much to do, as well. Jousting, archery. There’ll even be wrestling.”

That immediately piqued Kenny’s interest.

“So…” he leaned forward in anticipation, “will there be strong guys to fight?”

Theo frowned slightly, then smiled apologetically. “Define strong.”

“How the fuck do ya want me to define strong?”

“Well… if by strong you mean you won’t be able to knock them out with one punch, maybe, maybe not.”

“Tch,” Kenny scowled, “shut your mouth.”

“B-but it’ll be fun!” Theo retorted, and he used his hand to illustrate his point. “Sure, it’s for nobles, but it’s family friendly. I’m bringing my parents and little sister,” he smiled.

Kenny’s scowl reverted, and somehow his expression suddenly turned a little meek, to their surprise.

“Family…?”

“Yes…” Theo said, not knowing whether to probe. “So, if there’s anyone you’d like to bring, feel free to. Just tell our Lord with anticipation that you’ll attend.”

Kenny’s response was to sip wine. “Probably won’t go.”

“Huh? Why not?” Theo frowned. “We’re loaded with work. Wouldn’t you like to unwind a little?”

“I’m unwindin’ right now. And so are you. Don’t be a greedy bastard,” he said, eating a piece of cheese.

That remark made the girls giggle, and Kenny didn’t know why.

“Come on, festivals aren’t a daily occurrence. Isn’t there anyone you’d like to bring?”

Kenny was getting irritated.

Why was this happening?

It appeared the universe was plotting against him. No matter where he went or what he did, it seemed as though something urged him to remember his decision.

Family.

Children.

Parents.

No matter where he was or what he did, whether his mind wandered or he was busy, the result was always the same.

Kenny found that, regardless of what he did, regardless of what he mused, every action, every memory led to a final thought: Levi.

His little nephew.

How was he?

Was he healthy?

Was he eating right?

Was he drinking water?

Was he properly clothed?

“Not anyone in particular,” Kenny said. “I’ll only go if our Lord goes.”

“So, in other words, you’ll only go for work?”

“Yep,” Kenny tossed a grape in his mouth.

Theo smiled. “You never change, Kenny.”

That was something Kenny heard a lot.

Theo changed the subject and the chat turned more mundane in nature, and Kenny had to hold one of the girl’s wrists when her hand wandered too low.

He didn’t look at her, he just held it and put it away.

Eventually, two men approached them and gleefully greeted Theo. He introduced Kenny to them, and their bantering was increasingly loud and obnoxious. Kenny just slightly scowled at nothing in particular, eating and eating fruit and cheese while he stuffed his face with wine.

This wasn’t **_that_** bad.

The men asked questions to Kenny, but Kenny didn’t answer anything.

Theo excused him, again, and the men just laughed it off.

They were loud, and they were completely smitten with the women that gave them affections.

And all Kenny could think about was Levi.

He solemnly stared at his own feet as he wiggled them. At least he was enjoying the hot water.

One of the girls cuddled up to him recognised the slight sadness in his eyes.

He slid down until he was completely submerged in water, stayed there for a few seconds, and then went back up. He rubbed his face and sniffled, running his fingers through his drenched hair.

The girl cuddling one of Theo’s mates whispered something on his ear, and the man enlivened. He stood up, and excused himself, saying it was time for _“that.”_

That encouraged the other man, and Theo himself.

“Huh?” Kenny frowned in confusion.

“Will you be alright here on your own, Kenny?” Theo asked, getting up. His courtesans glided their fingers down his wet body.

Kenny shrugged.

Theo laughed as the girls urged him, and he left, yelling something about Kenny not leaving without him. He also muttered something about Kenny indulging himself.

“Yo,” he spoke to the girls nuzzling him as he looked up and tossed a grape in the air, then caught it with his mouth. “Ya don’t gotta be here, you know. I’m fine on my own.”

“Aren’t you the least bit curious about what they’re going to do?” one of the girls smiled, hugging his arm.

Kenny shrugged nonchalantly.

Yes. His lack of interest, his mannerisms and his crude and rude personality made **_him_** interesting to them.

“It’s something called water trade,” the other courtesan said.

One of the girls placed her lips over his ear, and whispered.

Kenny froze and stared ahead.

When she was done, his head darted between her and the other girl. They looked at him expectantly, and he didn’t do or say anything.

The girls stood up and held his arms, and he stood up.

They dragged him along to a private room separated from the main area with a sliding door.

Kenny didn’t know what to do, he just let the girls lead him.

They sat him down on a hot tub, and they prepared an array of lotions and lubricants.

His eyes widened, and he suddenly froze, like he were a teenage boy instead of a grown man.

He remembered something along the lines of the girls _“lubing themselves up and down”_ and _“rubbing their bodies on him.”_

And that it led to “that,” if he wanted.

He was going to stand up when they stripped, feeling this was too stupid and juvenile for him. He preferred the cabaret.

Drinking and gambling was his thing.

But when the unease in his heart reminded him of his decision, and his head began throbbing, he scowled slightly.

“Tch, just make me forget,” is what he had intended to mumble to himself, but the girl that had previously noted his sadness managed to catch what he said.

Kenny just sighed and let it happen.

* * *

Levi swung his leg in the air, connecting with his invisible opponent. He jumped back, punched and kicked, then dodged invisible blows.

He paused, then wiped the sweat off his brow.

His eyes shot to the empty barrel, and could almost hear the phantom sound of clapping.

Levi panted softly.

To think that, four years ago, this was the place where his first training session took place.

Levi shook it off.

He grunted and threw another punch, then another and another, left right, right left, jab and hooks, on and on, as if he had something insatiable burning inside him, but couldn’t quite get it out.

He choreographed a series of moves until he reached the innocent lumber-board that he used to throw his knives at.

He grunted as his heart throbbed in his ears. His body burned, but he didn’t stop.

 _“Was I any good?”_ he remembered himself asking.

Levi continued grunting, growled as though it’d make the burning go away. He pivoted his head and body as he rose his right leg, then brought his heel on his invisible opponent’s shoulder.

He recalled that wide, proud smile.

_“I almost shat myself, runt. Ya do that again and you’ll be the one to clean up the mess!”_

Wrinkles overcame Levi’s brow as a pronounced scowl formed in his face. “No one…” he panted, “cares about what you think,” he clenched his fist, “you worthless piece of shit!” he growled at the top of his lungs, and slammed his fist into the lumber-board, which completely tore it in half.

Levi’s mouth hung, and he remained frozen in place. His eyes were widened immensely, unblinking ahead where the board used to be. He could only see his extended fist.

Had he… just done that?

He slowly stood upright in shock, then brought his fist to his chest. He looked down at it in complete bafflement.

“O… OW!” He held his wrist, and tears stung his eyes as he saw the blood on his knuckles. “That hurt!” he squeaked.

He pursed his lips and whimpered as his jaw quivered.

“Mggh,” he whimpered further, and his hand shook. He blew air on his knuckles, as though it’d make the pain go away.

He sniffled, and slumped his backpack over his shoulders, deciding that was enough training for the day.

He left the torn lumber board behind, and walked home while holding his wrist, completely forgetting about the incredible feat he just did, and focused instead on childishly blowing air on his burning knuckles.

When he got home, he tended to his hand, then drank some well-deserved tea.

A couple of months went by, and Levi was growing big and strong.

He was still quite tiny, but his musculature was developing, and he was proud of his new hairstyle.

He’d be nine in a few months, and it’d been two years since Kenny upped and left.

He was well-fed, and his asthma was under control—but his heart was still not healed.

He was still a child.

But he wasn’t the only one who was suffering.

Right now, Kenny’s eyes devoid of any light vacantly stared ahead at the brick wall as he cleaned his knife. He swung his leg over the former MP, and walked past the other five corpses as he sheathed his knife. 

He adjusted his trench-coat’s collar, and mechanically walked out the alleyway. He stuck both hands in his pocket, looking at the sky as he left one of Stohess’ skid rows.

Skid rows were places so dangerous the Military Police didn’t bother sending regular patrols.

Carriages also didn’t offer services in the area.

It was a shitty place, but that’s why it was perfect.

Kenny sighed heavily, wondering how everything had gone so wrong.

It seemed this shithole was his favourite place to frequent every now and then at ungodly hours.

How many people?

How many people had it been now?

What was the body-count?

He didn’t know, but he felt like a mess.

Maybe he had reached his breaking point.

It wasn’t exactly nice to go to bed at night feeling like ass. He’d sometimes think of the blond kid with bushy brows whose life he probably helped ruin, and far too often of the other one he left right under his feet.

Specially when he was with Urklyn and Frieda.

How would they feel knowing that the Uncle Kenny they’re so fond of hugged them and played with them hours after doing... such things?

How would Uri feel?

He was trash that didn’t deserve to serve him. But he was the only thing keeping him sane at this point—he had to be selfish.

Staying by Uri’s side was a terrible thing, but a terrible, selfish thing he had to do.

He didn’t know what he’d do if he didn’t have him.

He wouldn’t be Kenny Ackerman anymore. He’d be Kenny the Ripper again.

Though he supposed he was being both now, and it sickened him.

He wasn’t worth anything.

It was quite ironic, in fact. He was riddled with guilt, and guilt would make most people want to change.

But not Kenny.

He thought he was a lost cause, so instead of stopping, he preferred to continue his ways and indulge more on the very things that riddled him with guilt.

He felt guilty for what he did to the kid with bushy brows, the kid whose name he didn’t even remember. He felt guilty for aiding in the torture and murder of his father.

So, he killed.

He felt guilty for what he did to his own blood.

So, he killed.

He felt guilty for killing, not because he was killing, but because every drop of blood he spilled made him all the more worthless, and the more worthless he became, the less deserving he was of serving under Uri, of breathing the same air as Uri.

So, he killed.

He was trash and didn’t deserve to live.

So, he killed.

He lived selfishly and indulged in a life of luxuries, surrounded himself with people who respected him. He played with and looked after innocent children that loved him, and that he, too, begrudgingly loved.

It riddled him with guilt.

So, he killed.

After an hour or so, he arrived to the inn he had been staying in, and plopped on his bed.

Being on official business in the interior helped him blend in to do his deeds.

Work during the day, keep to himself at night, and do murky things before dawn.

The next day he went back to the Estate, and reported to Uri. He explained his findings, showed him the occupation survey records and mentioned by name the people responsible for their new problem.

Kenny had done in one day what the Military Police and his other guards could not in one week.

Uri smiled brightly and fondly, and congratulated him on yet another job well done.

That smile alone was enough reward for that tedious job, and Kenny smiled back, even if slightly.

Uri had a meeting with the council, but told Kenny he was free to do as he pleased.

But Uri was surprised when Kenny, without arguing, agreed at once.

Kenny always insisted on going anyway. With crude and sarcastic remarks, insulting Uri and everyone around him, but he went with him anyway.

Not today, or lately for that matter.

It made Uri feel a little dejected and rejected, even though he knew it was foolish.

He smiled and opened the door for Kenny when he bid him goodbye.

Kenny decided to go to the bathhouse in Thames. Not for anything raunchy, at least that wasn’t his intention. He just wanted to relax and stuff his face with fruits, cheese and wine.

He looked outside the carriage window, and felt sick to his stomach when he caught a glimpse of a man and a boy playing ball.

Father and son?

 _“Beats me,”_ is what he thought.

He relaxed on the bathhouse, ate plentifully until his belly was full, and he even fell asleep with his head rested against the silk lined seat.

Two hours or so passed until he was satisfied, and he stopped by the cabaret for a good drink. He observed the musical performance, and headed back to the Estate. When he returned, he went to the boudoir to spend time with Uri.

As Uri drank tea, Kenny walked around the room with his index finger on his chin, looking at the huge bookshelves.

“Hope this doesn’t sound strange,” he broke the silence, “but, by any chance, do ya have anythin’ related to the Ackermans?”

“Like what?”

“Iunno. We’re strong, right? Do ya have anythin’ that explains why?”

“Hm… in my library, I’m not quite sure. I think I could try to find something for you on the main library hall.”

Kenny scoured the bookshelves, grabbed books, opened them and skimmed through them.

“Kenny,” Uri said after much silence, “will you sit with me?”

Kenny looked at him blankly for a moment, then silently complied.

He just sat, waiting for his next order.

Uri would like to begin a casual conversation, and smoothly transition to what was bugging him, but he was too desperate for answers. Desperate to help.

“You seem to be on the verge of fading away,” is what he said abruptly.

Kenny looked at him, brows furrowing ever so slightly in confusion.

“… Huh?”

“You’re hurting. Why?”

This was the moment where Kenny was supposed to scowl. To click his tongue in annoyance. To insult Uri and tell him to shut his mouth, to tell him to stop saying creepy shit. For Uri to beg him to come back, and for Kenny to slam the door shut, ignore Uri for the rest of the day, then come back the next like nothing had happened.

That’s why Uri was shocked, why his eyes widened immensely and his mouth hung in complete bafflement when instead of that, Kenny did what he never had done before. When Kenny snorted and just mumbled,

“Is it that obvious?”

Kenny looked at Uri, but Uri remained stiff, expression overcome with shock.

“…?” Kenny frowned in confusion.

That’s how Uri knew Kenny was seriously fucked inside. Completely defeated and resigned.

He didn’t even know what to say.

Kenny leaned forward and waved his hand at Uri’s face. “You alright?”

“I… huh?”

Uri opened and closed his mouth, he tried to speak, but he could only muster a broken groan. Kenny crossed his arms and leg, and he reclined back, just blankly looking at Uri.

And when Uri thought he couldn’t feel more shocked, he realised he could.

“I miss Levi,” Kenny admitted.

That was far too much to digest. Uri shakily grabbed his cup, and gulped down his tea. He almost poured it all over himself.

It took a while for him to regain his composure, but Kenny was patient.

“How long have you felt this way?”

Kenny didn’t answer.

“Why?” Uri frowned. “Why haven’t you gone back for him?”

“It’d be a little pathetic,” Kenny admitted. “Leave to just come back. How do I even face him after that? The runt doesn’t need me anyway. He can survive, stay alive. There’s no need for me to go back.”

Uri felt irritated. Had he really learned nothing at all?

Nothing at all from being with Urklyn and Frieda? Sometimes the nobles’ and farmers’ children?

Nothing at all?

Kenny was taken aback when Uri creased his brows at him, and looked at him in a way he never had before.

Not when Kenny tried to kill him, not even when Uri knew of all his crimes and the amount of MPs he had murdered.

Anger. Disappointment.

It made Kenny’s eyes widen, and his mouth opened in utter shock. “Why… are you looking at me like that?”

Wrinkles formed around his brow as a deep frown overcame him, and he felt something terribly painful in his chest when he could see another emotion.

Disgust.

“That child down there hasn’t thought for the last two years about how great it is he’s able to survive. He hasn’t thought about how nothing matters because he can stay alive. That six year old child has been suffering, wondering why his only family, why his only father figure abandoned him without a single word. He probably never wanted to learn how to hold a knife, or how to defeat someone in combat. All he probably wanted was for you to pat his head and tell him he’s a good child.”

Kenny’s distraught expression didn’t waver, but he held his breath.

“All he wanted was a family, a father, and you abruptly took that away from him as quickly as you gave it. Now you admit you miss him, but you won’t go back because you ** _still_** think the only thing that matters to a child is surviving. You’ve really learned nothing at all. That is the lowest of the low.”

Kenny’s lips curved down, and a low, foreign sound formed in the back of his throat. A noise he didn’t recognise.

That last sentence completely wrecked him.

His heart beat frantically, and his chest felt like it was going to explode.

Uri said that to him. **_Uri_**.

He closed his mouth, and his lids dropped in resignation. He looked down, and his defeated, distraught expression shocked Uri plenty.

Kenny’s heartrate gradually stabilised.

“… Oh,” is what he mumbled meekly after the lingering silence.

He stood up and slowly headed to the door, and without looking at Uri he left and shut the door behind him.

Uri felt regretful for what he said.

Kenny slept the night away, or at least tried to. He was jolted awake by that sentence every time he was close to dozing off

He silently and dutifully did his work the next morning. He accompanied Uri to his oratory and council meetings. He stood beside him guarding him, helped him read papers and reports, and they spoke formally about business, but Kenny never, not even once, looked at Uri.

He couldn’t bear to, and it deeply affected Uri.

Kenny just replayed that terrible look from the purest, kindest being he knew, directed right at him.

 _“Lowest of the low,”_ is all he could hear.

Yes, he did recognise that look, he thought to himself as he finished tidying up with Uri.

 _He looked at me…_ “Don’t forget to sign the official document to approve the envoy for the court,” he turned his back to Uri, putting on his trench-coat.

Uri nodded silently.

 _Like I was trash,_ Kenny’s eyes narrowed sadly as he tied the trench-coat around his waist.

He never imagined Uri, of all people, would ever look at him that way.

He dismissed himself and ignored Uri’s call of his name. He went to the cabaret after midday to have a few drinks and listen to the bards.

He was approached by Hera after a while, and, this time, he didn’t reject her offer.

Kenny’s chest hurt, so he let it happen.

Once finished, he held both arms behind his head, facing the ceiling. His eyes were closed and his chest rose in deep breaths, waiting for his body to relax.

He felt like a wreck.

Hera looked up at him, hand on his chest.

“How strange…” she mumbled.

“What is?” he asked, eyes still closed.

“To have you here like this every now and then again, after disappearing for so long.”

“Eh… well, but strange in a good way, right?” he looked at her.

“It’s not horrible. I’ve been through worse,” she smiled faintly at him.

He looked at the ceiling, contemplating.

He shrugged. “Eh, I’ll take it.”

She then frowned a little, averting his gaze.

“What’s wrong?”

A lot was wrong.

What were some of these new scars? Why did he look miserable?

“These new scars…” her fingers trailed along his shoulder. “You still haven’t told me. What are they from?”

“That doesn’t matter,” he said.

He got that one two years ago when the Royal Guards tried to murder him. It wasn’t even worth mentioning.

“Kenny… all this time,” he enjoyed the way her soft, gentle fingers stroked his bare skin, “have you been doing dangerous things?”

“Oh, good grief,” he unwrapped his arm and sat up, “not you, too.”

“What?” she sat up.

“Eh, the whole doin’ dangerous things crap…” he sighed heavily, annoyed. “You’re startin’ to sound like my—“

His eyes widened.

“Like your what?” she rose a brow. “Another woman?”

“Huh!?” he frowned in panic, feeling a bead of sweat form on his brow. “T-that ain’t it!”

“Oh, please,” she crossed her arms. “It’s been years. It’d surprise me if that weren’t the case.”

He smiled apologetically, scratching his cheek.

“So?” she relaxed. “Whom do I sound like?”

 _Like my little nephew…_ his eyes narrowed a little sadly.

“Oh…” she pinched his cheek. “What’s with that expression? I didn’t think someone like you was capable of looking like that,” she smiled.

“Someone like me?”

“You know,” she smiled innocently. “Strong. Untouchable.”

“Ha,” he grinned. “I’m flattered. But, uh, ya were right. I can’t look like that. I got a lil’ somethin’ in my eye!” he pointed at it. “Sometimes I feel like squintin’ for no reason at all.”

“You really can’t come up with a better excuse?” she smirked.

They jested around for several moments, but Hera turned serious shortly after.

“Come on… we don’t see each other every day, do we? Just talk to me, for once.”

“Ya know how it is,” he smiled. “I get in some fights here and there. Some people don’t like how smart and handsome I am, so they get jealous! This ain’t nothin’, though,” he touched his recent scar. “Ya should see the other guy!”

She frowned, knowing he was full of shit.

“Come on,” she placed a hand on his knee. “Don’t you ever get tired of this?”

He looked at her, confused.

“All of this…” she looked around the room. “All of that,” she pointed down. “The gambling, the drinking. Don’t you ever just want… more?”

“More?” he rose a brow, smiling cockily. “What more could I possibly want? This is paradise to me!”

She sighed.

“Aw, come on…” he scratched his ear, uncomfortable. Getting serious wasn’t his forte.

“I’m thinking of leaving this place, you know.”

“Really?” his brows rose.

“Mhm,” she smiled faintly. “I want more. I want to settle down… start a new life. I want to meet someone, have a family. I don’t regret my time here at all. I’m just bored of it.”

He didn’t know what to say.

“What about you? Don’t you ever want to settle down? Have your own kids, a home to go home to?”

His mouth opened, and he thought of Levi.

Damn. Not this again.

Home. What was his home?

The Reiss Estate?

Was his home in Uri? In Urklyn and Frieda?

Or was his home in the runt that tired him, the runt he saved, the runt that looked at him with starry eyes?

In the runt he sent flying because he showed concern after Kenny disappeared without a trace for weeks?

Shit, it was all coming back for him. It was all catching up to him.

The kid with bushy brows. The kid he abandoned in the poorest, most dangerous place inside the walls.

The people he’s killed.

The weight of his sins.

He couldn’t stand it anymore. He was a mess. He was low on energy; he was exhausted—he couldn’t bear it anymore. He couldn’t continue fleeing from the reality he didn’t want to face.

The reality Kenny wanted to escape.

His eyes narrowed and he brought a hand to his head when he felt it throb painfully. “Urgh,” he leaned forward, feeling it throb again.

_“Lowest of the low.”_

It hurt.

 “… Hera,” Kenny mumbled.

He was completely unaware she had been talking to him, calling his name in concern during his thought process, holding his shoulder and asking what happened, if his head hurt.

“What’s wrong?” she asked again, frowning in concern.

“I think… I finally get it,” he said, putting his hand down. “I think you were the final straw.”

“… What?”

“I can’t escape it anymore. I gotta… do somethin’.”

“… What?” she frowned in confusion as he stood up, surveying the room for his clothes.

He found his underwear and put it on, scouring for the rest of his clothes.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“Home,” he muttered.

“What?”

“I’m going home,” he said, quickly dressing himself.

“… I don’t understand.”

“Wanting more… wanting a home. I don’t need to want that. I already have it,” he said. “Shit…” he mumbled to himself as he reconsidered, “I hope.”

“Huh?”

“Eh… maybe one day I’ll explain it to you, but not now. I’ll be gone for a while, but I promise I’ll write this time.”

“Kenny,” she held his wrist, frowning. “Where are you going now? Why are you leaving?”

“Good grief… I get asked that a lot. Sorry, Hera, but I can’t tell you. Maybe one day when you’re out of this place, having that new life you said ya wanted, maybe then I’ll explain it to you.”

Her eyes never left him, mouth open in complete confusion.

He opened the door to leave but hesitated. He turned to look at her, and she was amazed when he shot her a smile she’d never seen before.

A kind, warm smile that looked completely foreign, and even out of place on him.

But charming all the same.

He ran down the stairs and left the cabaret, heading downtown to grab a carriage.

He felt he was going to puke.

But he was doing it anyway.

He was sure Uri hated him, so he had nothing to lose anymore.

* * *

That morning, Levi had restocked on food. The interior merchants were stopping by more often, and he’d saved enough money to buy fresher, different produce. Amongst them was a different kind of bread, one made with different ingredients. It was very fluffy.

He bought rice, vegetables and a great deal of grains. Things that’d fill his stomach. Other rarer treats, as well.

And, of course, tea.

Because of Moritz, he didn’t have to worry about clothes. So, the money he had he spent on food and food alone, and inhaler refills whenever he ran out; which was the most expensive.

He went home to leave what he’d bought home. He quickly organised and cleaned up, then left to run errands for a little bit of coin.

No training today. He didn’t want to sweat.

By the afternoon, he stopped at Moritz’s to check up on him and Guinne.

And, meanwhile, Kenny hesitated.

He hesitated as he tightly gripped the handle. He slowly opened the door, and he supposed he was relieved the lock hadn’t been changed.

The lights were off. He turned them on and looked around the house, and it hadn’t changed much.

However, it looked incredibly clean. Too clean.

Did someone else live here now?

He shut the door and headed to the bedroom. He opened the closet, and felt relief. The olive scarf was still there, but there were new clothes he hadn’t seen before.

Levi’s size, however.

Kenny hadn’t brought a suitcase or all his belongings. Just his usual satchel. He felt it wasn’t appropriate.

In the back of his mind, he felt like doing so would force his presence in this house, even though it technically was his.

He abandoned Levi without explanations. He had to be open to the possibility he hated him and didn’t want him around anymore.

If that was the case, well, it’d be embarrassing, but he’d have to respect that.

And he’d understand it.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked around the house. He noticed the whisky collection was completely intact.

That was respectful, he thought.

He sat at the whisky table, crossing his arms as he patiently waited. He grabbed a book from his satchel and read it.

He didn’t know how many hours had passed when hearing the door handle.

He perked up, and nervousness plagued his insides. He took a deep breath, not wanting to appear flustered. His body relaxed.

Levi opened the door but stopped nearly halfway through, eyes widening.

He hadn’t left the light on.

He slowly reached the back of his belt and held the knife, ready to draw it at any second now. He slowly, quietly opened the door, and entered the house, closing the door behind him. He was prepared to fight the intruders.

Then, he noticed Kenny.

His lips parted.

Kenny was going to greet him, but he froze.

His hair was styled differently.

It fell to his eyes and was parted in the middle, and he sported an undercut. His eyes looked a little tired, and he had grown.

Levi merely stared at him, in shock.

“Yo, Levi!” Kenny greeted, forcing his normally amused demeanor.

Levi’s mouth closed, and he only blinked at Kenny.

The silence and eye contact became more and more uncomfortable by the second. Kenny had no idea how to proceed.

“Aw, come on,” Kenny stood up. “Have ya lost yer manners? When someone greets ya, ya need to greet back!”

Levi looked absolutely furious.

Kenny’s eyes widened when Levi suddenly hurtled at him. He drew his knife and attempted to cut up Kenny.

He dodged and parried his swings with ease, but the shock is what consumed him.

Taking another swing, Kenny stopped Levi’s wrist with his arm, blade close to his face. Levi gritted his teeth, using all his strength to push Kenny’s arm and manage to cut him, but the difference in strength was insurmountable.

Kenny jumped back to double the distance between the two of them.

“Hell’s gotten into you!?”

Levi spun his knife and charged at Kenny again.

He swung the knife over and over, at first with precision and flawless skill, but it increasingly became more desperate, more frantic.

He’d slash and slash, and Kenny would jump back, move to the sides.

Levi was too slow for him.

It angered Levi further, and he growled as he instead tried to use his arms and legs to fight.

To punch him, kick him.

But it didn’t work, so he used his knife again.

Kenny kneeled and leaned back a little when the distance between them broke, and he held Levi’s wrist, holding it up to change the blade’s direction.

Levi squirmed, trying to free himself to continue waving the knife through the air like a madman.

He couldn’t, so he used the rest of his body to fight, and tried to kick Kenny, but Kenny used his other hand to hold him in place. Levi squirmed, tried to land punches and kicks, but gradually stopped moving.

Kenny frowned sadly at Levi.

Levi furiously stared at him. At his eyes, his face. He hadn’t changed at all. He did have a strange look in his eye, but nothing more.

He couldn’t believe he was in front of him.

Levi looked at the floor, eyes shadowed as he panted.

“… Why?” he muttered. “Why are you back?”

Kenny felt him relax, so he let go of him. Levi’s arms slumped, and he still held the knife, albeit not menacingly.

“Why are you showing your filthy face around here after all this time?”

Kenny frowned, arm resting on his knee.

What was he supposed to tell him?

Nothing.

He couldn’t think of anything at all.

When Levi looked up at him with those eyes, those innocent eyes Kenny hated so much, he felt even worse.

This kid just tried to kill him moments prior, in a fit of anger, yet he was now looking at him with nothing but innocence. He looked completely vulnerable.

“Why did you do it, Kenny?”

“Why did you save me that day? Why didn’t you just let me starve? It’s not like there was anyone who would have minded.”

Kenny frowned.

“Why did you save me if you were just going to leave me…? Why would you save a kid and then leave? I could have been killed down here… and you just…”

“… I’m sorry,” is all Kenny managed to say.

Levi’s brows furrowed, disappointed at the lack of reaction.

“You did nothing wrong,” Kenny said. “Nothing at all. That day… and the day I hit you, it wasn’t because of you.”

“Then why did you do it!?” Levi screamed.

Kenny pursed his lips.

“If you want to leave again, go on ahead, you fucking bastard! I won’t stop you. But just tell me why… tell me why you left!”

“… Because I couldn’t be some kid’s dad.”

Levi frowned, and his mouth gradually opened.

What was that supposed to mean? Levi didn’t get it.

“What does that even mean…? You left because of your own feelings? In the end, you just thought about yourself?”

Levi wanted to yell and reproach. Try to find an emotional weak spot and twist the knife, but…

“No,” Kenny said sincerely. “It’s because I knew nothing. I didn’t understand what really mattered.”

“… Huh? What are you even saying?”

“I came back because something, somewhere… changed ever so slightly. I thought that leaving you to your own devices was the best thing I could do for you. But I don’t feel that way anymore.” His eyes darted to the side. “I always thought brute strength was the strongest power in this world. I thought that if you had power, you had everything you needed. That if you had it, you wouldn’t meet a fate like my—, like Kuchel,” he quickly corrected himself.

“I didn’t think of anything else.”

 _“He hasn’t thought about how nothing matters because he can stay alive,”_ Kenny could still hear. _“All he probably wanted was for you to pat his head and tell him he’s a good child.”_

“I really knew nothing.”

It was Levi’s turn to be speechless.

“If you don’t want me around anymore, I get it. But at the very least I wanted to give ya some peace of mind.”

Kenny patiently waited for his answer, but every second built dread in the pit of his stomach.

“… I hate you,” is what Levi said. “I don’t want you around.”

Kenny’s expression remained neutral, but those words hurt way worse than the pain he would’ve felt if Levi had landed all those cuts.

“It’s almost been two years…” he scowled, “You upped and left and now you think you can just come back and greet me like nothing ever happened!?” pronounced wrinkles formed around his brow as his scowl deepened. “You’re nothing to me now,” he said, and that hurt **_bad_**.

“You’re nothing to me now,” he reiterated. “I hate you, and I don’t need you.”

Levi clenched his jaw, trying to convince himself.

“I don’t want you here. Go away.”

Kenny intently and patiently looked at Levi, waiting for him to say more. He’d let him insult him all he wanted if it’d provide him some relief.

But, deep down, he was hoping, deeply hoping Levi would change his mind.

That these words weren’t true, just words spurred from anger.

“… Okay,” Kenny nodded once when the silence lingered for nearly a minute.

He stood up and walked past Levi, and Levi looked down at the floor. His eyes widened, and he tightly clenched his jaw in a frantic frown.

He had hoped and expected Kenny to insist more.

Levi didn’t want him to leave like this. He wanted him to stay. He wanted him to allow Levi to yell at him more and insult him more. He wanted Kenny to **_try_**. But he was angry, and he didn’t really mean those words. He just wanted to hurt Kenny somehow, and he expected Kenny to at least try a little harder.

But if he just asked Kenny to stay, if he gave in, he’d feel pathetic.

His pride was more important right now.

“You look well,” Kenny said, opening his satchel and organising the things he’d put out. “I’m glad.”

“ _Don’t make me laugh,”_ is what Levi wanted to say.

“Well” is the last thing Levi had been. For a long time, his health had been poor, to say the least, and his mental state had taken a toll on him.

“Fuck you,” Levi muttered.

Kenny’s body stiffened.

“I was six,” Levi said. “Six. I’m almost nine now… in case you didn’t know… which you probably didn’t. Do you even know how young that is?”

What the hell was Kenny supposed to say?

He was so fucking uncomfortable right now. Confrontations weren’t his forte, and this was too much for him. This went from zero to a hundred in the blink of an eye.

He genuinely regretted coming back.

He suddenly wished he were back at the estate with Uri, taking care of Frieda and Urklyn.

And he remembered what Uri said.

Frieda and Urklyn don’t need him.

Levi does.

But Levi just said the opposite. He said he didn’t need Kenny.

He supposed it was meaningless. Kenny was sure Uri hated him now. That he thought he was the lowest of the low.

Kenny had nowhere to go now.

Maybe he should simply be honest.

“What do you want me to say?”

Levi didn’t know.

“I hate you.”

That was painful and irritating to hear, but the crack in Levi’s voice made Kenny’s head shoot to him.

“I hate you,” Levi repeated weakly, sheathing his knife.

Kenny understood, and decided to come to terms with it.

He grabbed his satchel and calmly, slowly made his way to the door. When he walked past him, it seemed like time slowed down for Levi. He just felt that small breeze rush past him.

And Levi felt a mixture of despair, anger and hatred.

The bastard didn’t even make a second attempt.

He clenched his jaw when he held onto Kenny’s sleeve, which tugged him back when he took another step.

“I hate you,” Levi mumbled, “bastard.”

And he never once looked at Kenny. His head always remained down, and his eyes shadowed.

His small hand trembled as his grip on Kenny’s sleeve tightened, and he let go.

Kenny remained frozen in place, looking down at Levi. He waited, waited for Levi to look at him, to say something else.

But it didn’t happen.

“… Oh,” is what Kenny mumbled inaudibly to himself. He calmly walked to the door, opened it, and left.

Levi stared at it in disbelief.

That… was it?

Nothing more?

He put a hand over his head, and his eyes narrowed with a gasp when he felt that familiar throbbing in his head he had from time to time.

When he was overwhelmed.

“Fucking… bastard…” his voice shook. He clenched his fist, and his raven hair tangled between his fingers.

“Urgh,” he leaned forward and clutched his chest when he felt it tighten. “Hurts,” he mumbled hoarsely.

He slumped to the floor. It hurt.

Levi looked at his arm, and he looked at the spot Kenny had touched. Levi placed his hand on top, and frowned.

_He was warm…_

“Tch,” he scowled to himself, and reminded himself he hated Kenny. That he wasn’t worth it. That he hated him with all he had.

It took him a while to recover, but he eventually did, and tried to get on with his day. He obsessively cleaned the spot where Kenny had sat on, not wanting any part of him to linger whatsoever in the house.

But as he cleaned, he could take in a different scent. A pleasant one, a different fragrance.

It was cologne.

He knew that it smelled good, but it was Kenny’s, and that was unacceptable.

He turned the house upside down and obsessively cleaned it for an hour.

When he was completely satisfied, when he deluded himself into thinking every remnant of Kenny’s presence was gone, he brewed himself tea, and he sat at the couch to drink while he read.

And during all that time, Kenny had been outside sitting at the stairs, back against the wall. His legs were spread and brought to his chest, and he rested his elbows on his knees.

He’d been sitting like that from the moment he shut the door behind him.

He was hungry, but couldn’t find it in himself to care much.

 _“I hate you,”_ is all he could hear.

Between that and _“lowest of the low,”_ he wasn’t sure which one wrecked him most.

An hour went by, until it was another, and another.

Kenny didn’t know whether it was still day or if it now was night.

It was the Underground. There was no way to know.

So, he checked his stopwatch.

Three A.M.

He closed his eyes and eventually dozed off.

When morning came, Levi awoke at ten to begin his day. He hopped off bed, perfectly made it, and headed to the kitchen to brew tea.

He ate a breakfast of that fluffy bread and fruit, and three cups of tea.

A few hours would have to pass first, but he was excited for lunch.

He had organised the rare capital produce he’d bought from the interior merchants. Butter, cheese and honey.

Not easy to come by in the Underground.

Levi gathered his cleaning supplies, and he began salivating from the thought of lunch alone. He could vividly imagine it already. He’d slice in half the bread he bought yesterday morning, melt cheese into it, and pour beans on top. Weird combination, but he had to get creative if he didn’t want to get bored of eating bread every day.

He’d gulp it down with a cup of tea, right after adding a few drops of honey, of course.

He swallowed heavily, and opened the curtains with one knee to the couch, but his eyes quickly widened.

His body grew stiff as a board, and he froze completely.

His eyes were unblinking at the sight of Kenny’s back, who sat against the wall.

… Had he been there since yesterday?

He continued staring at him, and sporadically Kenny would shift. He’d stretch his legs, then bring them back to his chest. He’d draw his knife and spin it around, then glide his fingers across the smooth metal

Levi quickly closed the curtains, not wanting to risk Kenny seeing him through the reflection.

He just stood there with one knee to the couch, eyes immensely widened and his hands tightly clutching the curtains.

Kenny didn’t really go.

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance after a moment, and cleaned the house without opening the window.

After he was finished, he put everything away and sighed heavily. He was low on water, so he wouldn’t be able to take a bath today either. 

He felt filthy.

He’d been very active lately, but hadn’t been able to properly bathe for about four days now. He felt primitive and disgusting, but there wasn’t much he could do about it.

Not everyone could afford to bathe every day in the Underground. 

He hadn’t been part of those unfortunate people for most of his life, though. As much as he hated to admit it, he supposed he owed that to the bastard outside.

Levi boiled a metal basin of water, and headed to the bathroom with a washcloth, and baking soda.

He stripped himself off his clothes and placed a towel under his feet, and left the basin on the counter. He submerged the washcloth in the hot, but tolerable, water, and scrubbed his body. 

He used very little soap to not make it difficult to rinse off. He only had a small basin to work with, after all.

Once he was finished, he dried himself with a towel.

Now that the water was cooler, he dunk his head in the basin, completely wetting it. He grabbed a fistful of baking soda and combed his hair with his fingers to remove the dirt.

His hair wouldn’t smell like anything in particular, but it’d be clean.

That was good enough.

Once he was done, Levi dried his hair and went to the bedroom. He scoured his closet, and his eyes wavered when they caught glimpse of the olive scarf he had once loved so much.

That scarf had once been a symbol of hope; proof that there was warmth and kindness in this cold, ruthless world. His reminder that not everything was bad.

That he had someone to find a home in.

Now it was just a bitter memory.

And yet, he couldn’t find it in himself to get rid of it.

He shook it off and put on a navy blue shirt; one that was loose so he could stay as cool as possible. He put on khaki pants, and white socks.

He cleaned up the bathroom and ran to the kitchen to brew tea, and he almost slipped from how clean the floor was.

Levi smiled to himself.

His ability to clean so well was his pride.

While he waited for the tea to be ready, he sat at the table and read a book. He was trying to increase his vocabulary.

He had eaten math books for breakfast and lunch, now it was time to focus on the arts.

It was Levi’s way of educating himself as best as he could in this miserable hole.

But, after a while, he couldn’t concentrate. It was almost time for lunch, and when the tea was nearly done brewing, Levi lay the book on the table, and he silently headed to the couch. He split the curtains with his fingers, and a pronounced frown overcame his expression when he saw that Kenny was still there.

He was still sitting there. Frozen like a statue.

Had he even gotten up to eat something?

Levi’s lips curved down, and his eyes narrowed slightly as his jaw quivered ever so slightly.

He closed his eyes with a sharp inhale, and he tried to forget about it.

He checked up on the tea, and poured himself some. He threw a small cinnamon stick inside.

He brought the cup to his nose to take in the scent.

And when he lowered it to his lips and took a sip, he expected to savour a sweet taste, but instead found a slightly bitter one.

Not because the tea was bad.

It’s because his heart was riddled with unease.

“Tch,” he scowled to himself and finished his tea. He wouldn’t wait anymore, he’d have lunch now. So, he did just what he wanted—a small piece of bread, he added a little bit of cheese and leftover beans.

He prepared another cup of tea, and added honey this time.

Levi sat at the table, with both elbows on the table. His plate was right below him, but his cup was held to his lips. Levi dully looked at the wall ahead, inhaling the steam.

He had been so excited for this meal, and now he couldn’t even eat it.

He despised himself for it, but he put the cup down with a gentle **_clank_** , and scraped back the chair.

His dull eyes were fixated on the meal.

Levi grabbed the plate and silently went to the window. He spread the curtains apart again, and surely enough, the bastard was still there.

Levi gripped the door-handle, and he squeezed his eyes shut as his jaw trembled slightly. He tightened the grip, and his hand began shaking.

He took a deep breath, and opened the door as quietly as he could.

He peeked out and found Kenny sitting in the same position, arms crossed and head resting against the wall.

Levi wanted to insult him and tell him to get the hell out, but even if he opened his mouth to speak, he wouldn’t find his voice.

He just placed the plate on the entrance without making a sound, and frantically but silently rushed back inside, and closed the door.

He pressed his back against it, tightly gripping the handle, and his heart thumped in his ears, like he had done something frightening.

He sat back at the table and gulped down his tea, feeling his throat burn.

Shit, this sucked.

Now he felt as though he were trapped inside. He didn’t want to see him again, but if he was still there, then if Levi left the house, he’d be forced to meet Kenny.

He couldn’t leave the house now.

That bastard.

If Levi wanted to go to Moritz’s, he’d have to sneak out through another window. How much food did he have?

For how many days?

If he ran out of it, or tea, god forbid, then he’d have to leave the house and buy produce. And tea leaves, most importantly.

But if Kenny was there, then he’d have to sneak in and out through a window.

To get in his own house.

That was no way to live.

Damned bastard.

What if Kenny never moved?

What if he sat there until he turned to bone and dust?

Would Levi have to starve to death in here, too?

The thought somehow frightened Levi. He didn’t know why his heart began beating so frantically now, but Levi hyperventilated, and he suddenly wondered where his inhaler was.

He leaned forward and clutched his chest. He panted heavily, and for a moment, he started cackling.

The absurdity of the situation amused him.

Ten to twenty minutes after he altruistically gave away his food to the bastard he wanted to convince himself meant nothing to him now, he went to spread the curtains with his fingers again.

Kenny was holding the bread, and he turned it around several times.

He just placed it back on the plate, and stretched his legs.

“Tch…” Levi scowled to himself. “Bastard… that cheese wasn’t cheap,” he mumbled to himself.

He angrily went to the kitchen and furiously stuffed his face with bread. He scowled at the innocent wall ahead, and stuffed tea leaves inside the kettle and drank the tea straight from it.

His day went on, until the next came, and Kenny was ** _still_** outside.

“What the fuck…?” Levi mumbled to himself, feeling crept out. “Urgh,” he scowled when seeing the plate was empty, but Kenny was now eating something else.

Well, he did stand up to leave, even if for a while.

But the hours passed. And passed, and passed, and passed, and Kenny was still there.

Levi would check up on him every two hours, and without exception, he’d still be there, every single time.

Levi truly was trapped inside his own house now.

Maybe he should just confront him.

He contemplated it several times, but when he mustered enough courage to grip the door-handle, he’d begin hyperventilating, and would run to hide inside the bedroom instead.

Now, as he sat on the kitchen counter spreading butter on his bread, he sighed quietly and wondered how everything in his life had gone so wrong.

Another day went by, and Kenny was still outside, though without his hat and trench-coat this time.

It seemed he had stocked himself with a supply of bread and wine.

Levi couldn’t stand it anymore.

He couldn’t stop himself from wondering whether he was being too harsh. To be frank, his lack of action had been because he was frightened.

Kenny had been outside his house for three days, like a stray dog.

It was pitiful.

Levi didn’t do anything not because he wanted to willingly harm or humiliate Kenny. No, the action never so much as crossed his mind, even though he did want to insult him. He was just scared and didn’t know what to do.

But he wondered whether Kenny thought Levi was doing it on purpose.

The possibility that, he might, hurt Levi deeply.

Every time he’d spread the curtains apart and found him, he felt distraught and nauseous.

Why was he back?

What did he mean by “ _I didn’t understand what really mattered_ ”?

What did he mean by “ _something, somewhere, changed ever so slightly_ ”?

Levi now sat at a lone corner of his room, hugging his knees. He had folded the olive scarf and placed it right in front of him.

He gazed at it, and his mind played time and time again the memory of Kenny knelt before him, wrapping it around his neck.

Kenny hadn’t said anything particularly moving after doing so.

He had simple asked,

_“Feel good?”_

But it was the kindness of the gesture, and the context behind everything that had moved Levi to the core, and what currently destroyed his heart.

Teaching him to brew tea, bathing him with his own hands and even bathing together—the meals, leaving Levi his bed while Kenny stuck to a chair.

How Levi had hidden behind Kenny’s leg after being beaten up by that man.

And how Kenny had, in turn, beaten the man to a bloody pulp using only his foot in order to defend Levi. How he tenderly and warmly held Levi’s hand after that act of violence, and took him home—to their home.

“Urgh…” Levi placed both hands on his head, and his raven hair tangled between his fingers as he clenched his fists.

He wanted to go to the window, split those curtains again, but the prospect that Kenny would finally not be there scared him.

And, if he was there, Levi was scared that the sight of him would make him cry.

He wanted to open the door, look at Kenny square in the eye, tell him _“fuck you,”_ then slam the door shut and run to hide in a corner and pat himself on the back for his act of bravery.

No.

He was just deluding himself.

He wanted nothing more than to hear at least one acknowledging word out of Kenny. A warm look in his eye directed at Levi.

Anything at all that made Levi understand Kenny didn’t hate him.

That he wasn’t a burden, that he wasn’t Underground filth that held him back. That he wasn’t trash he abandoned because he wasn’t good enough.

Levi slowly stood up and put away the scarf.

He slowly headed to the door, and tightly gripped the handle. He braced himself for the sight of Kenny, or lack thereof, and opened the door.

He ignored the plate, and his eyes wavered when seeing Kenny was still there.

Levi didn’t know whether Kenny knew he was there. He expected Kenny to look up, but he didn’t even know if he was awake.

The hat was covering his face.

Levi opened his mouth to speak, and when he did so, he felt his throat tighten.

He wanted to run back in, slam the door shut and hyperventilate.

He took a deep breath to calm down.

“Hey,” he finally said. “How long do you intend to stay there, you creep?”

No response.

Kenny tilted his hat back, and he looked up at Levi with an undecipherable emotion on his expression.

What was it?

It was a vacant, almost nonchalant expression, but there was something else.

“You’re really pitiful to look at,” Levi said.

Kenny’s elbows rested on his knees, and he continued looking at Levi vacantly.

The more he looked at Kenny, the more he wanted to hide.

He couldn’t stop his lids from dropping after a while.

“… Are you going to come in, or not?” he mumbled.

“Do you want me to?”

Levi felt a tug in his heart at the sound of his voice.

“Are you going to?” Levi asked.

“Do you **_want_** me to?” Kenny asked, tone stern this time.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, until Levi was forced to avert his eyes. He didn’t expect Kenny to look so stern. Maybe he expected him to look a little sad and apologetic, but he was just vacant and serious. He leaned to pick up the plate on the step.

“… Take off your shoes before you come in if you will,” is what Levi mumbled almost inaudibly, and he walked in the house.

Levi began to clean the plate in the kitchen, and his hands shook.

He held his breath when the door finally closed.

Kenny awkwardly stood idly by, pressing his back against the door. Levi poured himself tea and sat at the table.

Kenny took a glimpse of him, and was confused by the strange way Levi held his cup.

Not from the handle, like he used to and normal people do.

His wrist was sloped, and he was holding it from above.

“There’s tea there,” Levi mumbled as he stared ahead at the wall.

This was a pain in the ass.

For both of them.

Neither of the two knew how to proceed from here on out. Did Levi allow Kenny inside momentarily? For him to eat and drink something quick, then to get the hell out and never come back?

Or to talk things out?

Kenny felt that his fate depended on an eight year old, and he found the situation amusing.

After a while, Levi heard feet against the wooden floor, and Kenny walked past him. He heard rumbling in the kitchen as Kenny served himself a cup of tea. He then surfaced and sat across Levi.

 _Bastard…_ Levi thought as he lowered his head, suppressing a scowl. _Now I can’t look at the wall._

Kenny calmly drank.

“You upped and left,” Levi said after an obnoxious amount of silence. “No explanations…” his tone was hostile. “Why did you suddenly come back?”

“I told you, didn’t I?” said Kenny after a sip.

“That’s not it, you bastard,” Levi’s brows creased at him. “You answered the why you **_left._** You didn’t answer why you **_came back_** , and you’re not answering it now either.”

“I came back for you.”

Levi’s eyes widened slightly at him. He slowly put down his cup on the table, but still held it.

“You did nothing wrong,” Kenny said with vacant eyes.

Levi hated the sight of those empty eyes. But the more he looked into them, the more he thought he understood.

At first, when Levi walked out the house, they seemed nonchalant **_towards_** Levi.

But maybe, could it perhaps be that Kenny looks empty **_because_** of Levi?

“Yeah? That sure is comforting,” Levi retorted. “You upped and left for no reason… who does that? Don’t be a coward. Tell me what I did to you. Tell me what I did wrong.”

“You did nothing wrong,” Kenny reiterated.

“Coward,” Levi spat with a disgusted scowl. “Tell me what I did wrong. What is so wrong with me that you had to leave like that?”

“You did nothing wrong.”

Levi’s scowl wanted to revert to a helpless frown. “… I did nothing wrong?”

“Of course not…” Kenny’s empty eyes saddened.

“So...” Feeling in need of comfort, he held the cup with both hands instead of his new, unusual way. He held it against his mouth, and he just took in the steam. “Why…” he mumbled inaudibly.

“I’m sorry.”

Levi looked up at Kenny.

He didn’t look much different. His eyes were slightly saddened. Only slightly, but saddened nevertheless. Nothing more, though.

But Levi believed his words.

“I wasn’t lying when I said you look well,” Kenny smiled slightly at Levi, to the latter’s surprise, but his eyes remained drowsy. “The house is nice, and you look well-fed. Healthy enough.”

If only Kenny knew Levi hadn’t been healthy until a few months back, Levi thought.

He was healthy enough now, true. But for the first year and a half, he hadn’t been.

He hardly ate or slept. He became underweight again, got sick frequently and the asthma he developed was a real pain in the ass.

He was nice, well-fed and healthy now.

Kenny was only seeing the final product of much work that took place in the span of two years. He didn’t see the blood, sweat and tears Levi needed to spill in order to get to this healthy, stable point.

“I guess,” is all Levi responded.

Kenny brought the cup to his lips to sip, but hesitated. He held it to his mouth for a moment, then brought it down.

He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it.

He was clueless.

“I really came back for you,” Kenny hesitatingly reiterated.

“It’s been two years… what happened all the sudden that you want to step up now…?”

It was a genuine question.

Levi wasn’t trying to irritate Kenny, to hurt him or twist an emotional knife.

He genuinely wanted to know.

But if Kenny responded with the truth, if he told him he had doted on children that weren’t his own, that had no connection to him unlike Levi; that would seal everything right now.

Levi would go in a fit.

He’d be in disbelief, argue that Kenny had some nerve to say that he abandoned a child he had a connection to because he wasn’t fit to be a parent, but proceeded to be a parent to other children who didn’t even need him.

It’d send Levi into a fit of rage. In his mindless anger, he’d throw the hot cup of tea at Kenny and scream at him, with all his strength, to fuck off and **_never_** come back.

As an eight year old, he wouldn’t understand.

He’d only see the “fact” Kenny gave him a bullshit excuse to leave and dote on other children instead.

Despite how otherwise deeply mature Levi was for his tender age, he still wouldn’t have the maturity to understand.

To understand that those children helped Kenny change—they helped him grow and motivated him to become a parental figure for Levi. That they even **_taught_** him how to be a parent. He wouldn’t see that.

Because he ** _was_** still a child.

In the future, he may understand it, and even be grateful for it.

But not now. Not right now.

One look at Levi was enough to help Kenny realise all of this.

But Rod’s children, and even the farmers’ children, weren’t the only reason.

Seeing children with their parents, seeing that kid with bushy brows that rid him with guilt to this day—it all gave him a sense of nostalgia.

He wanted that for himself, and for Levi.

He would abstain himself from mentioning part of the truth, but that didn’t mean he’d be lying.

“It wasn’t as sudden as you’d think,” Kenny said. “I guess it was a process.”

“That still doesn’t answer the question…”

Kenny didn’t know what to respond.

He just didn’t know how to phrase what he felt.

But Levi patiently waited, and his eyes never left him.

“Those two years I was with you weren’t all that bad,” Kenny mumbled.

“Wow… what a relief,” Levi drawled sarcastically.

“Just listen, will you?”

Kenny groaned heavily, and he tapped his index finger against the cup.

The silence was heavy and lingering.

“I wanted to shape up,” Kenny said. “Ain’t like I had much free time either, so it took some time. Anyone would be nuts to think a guy like me can be some kid’s dad.”

Levi’s eyes fluttered, and he felt his throat tighten.

“Scum like me ain’t exactly family material. I’m a murderous lunatic and the only redeemin’ quality I’ve got is that I could teach you to survive. Can ya blame me for thinkin’ you’d be better off without me?”

A deep frown overcame Levi.

“If you are scum… then why did you save a brat from the brink of death?” Levi’s eyes saddened. “You had nothing to gain from it. Nothing at all.”

“… Who knows,” is all Kenny answered after a long pause.

They drank their tea quietly for a little over five minutes.

“Levi,” Kenny called, and Levi looked. “You’re a part of me now and no one can erase that, for better, or worse. I dunno if you meant what you said a few days ago, but I came back because I wanted to. I want to be here for you.”

Levi frowned.

_“I dunno if you meant what you said a few days ago.”_

Was he being serious right now?

Levi was a child, and children said hurtful things when they were angry.

_“I hate you,”_

_“I don’t want you around,”_

_“You’re nothing to me now,”_

If that were true, Levi wouldn’t have given him food. He wouldn’t have taken the initiative to invite him in.

They wouldn’t be having this conversation right now.

Levi couldn’t stop himself from wondering how it was possible for him, an eight year old, to understand that, but not for Kenny.

“Maybe I’m just thinkin’ a bit too highly of myself, though…” Kenny scratched the back of his ear. “You do have Moritz and Guinne… and Silas. A buncha people that care about ya. I probably shouldn’t have come back.”

Levi’s eyes widened.

Because Levi realised Kenny genuinely meant every word.

“So, are you going to leave now…?” Levi said, lids dropping in resignation. “Because I have them…?”

“Do you want me to?” Kenny looked at him.

The eye contact was too overwhelming for Levi. He had to bite his lip to stop it from quivering.

No, he just wanted his fucking dad back.

Why did Levi have to spell it out for him?

Why did it matter he had other people that cared about him if he didn’t have the **_one_** person he wanted?

“Levi?”

“Kenny… this nonsense is going to make me puke. Really… what is it that you want…?” Levi asked barely above a whisper. He somehow already had an expression of defeat.

 _“I just told you, didn’t I?”_ is what Kenny wanted to say.

Like before.

But why was Levi asking that when Kenny already said he wanted to be present for Levi?

Maybe… maybe he just…

Kenny perked up, and he creased his brows.

Levi didn’t recognise the sudden emotion that overcame his expression.

Determination? What was it?

“I want to be there for you,” Kenny said, raising his voice a little. “Maybe I’m not fit to be a parent, but for you, I wanna try.”

Levi looked down, and the deep frown that overcame him confused Kenny.

“Because you’re important to me,” Kenny added. “And I want to be with you.”

That’s all Levi had wanted to hear.

So much shit had to happen just for Kenny to actually say it.

Levi then looked up at him, and his heart-breaking expression reminded Kenny, once more, that his superhuman strength didn’t matter.

This really, truly was a **_child_**.

“I thought you hated me,” Levi said.

Now it was Kenny’s turn to frown.

Levi couldn’t keep the eye contact for long. He looked down again.

“I really thought… that you…”

His lips curved down, and his jaw quivered.

“That’s not true at all,” Kenny quickly and sternly corrected.

Levi lowered his head, and strands of hair fell down to his eyes, which shadowed them further. He tightly clutched the hem of his shirt under the table.

He was startled, and jumped slightly when Kenny spoke, and his voice was next to him.

He hadn’t even heard the chair scrape back.

He looked to find Kenny kneeling next to him. Levi turned so his body faced him.

“That’s not true at all…” Kenny said softly this time.

“So,” Levi squeaked, and he felt pathetic for doing so. “I’m not… a burden?”

“Huh?”

“I’m not… trash? Am I good enough…?”

“Trash!?” Kenny rose his voice. “Good enough? Good enough for what?” Kenny frowned. “What are you…?”

Kenny’s frown deepened as he understood, and his mouth hung in utter disbelief.

Is that what Levi had thought all this time?

Kenny left him for his own good, because he genuinely believed he was doing Levi a favour. Not once did he think it’d make Levi think such things.

He closed his eyes with a soft groan when he remembered.

When he remembered that Uri said that before Kenny had even left.

_“He’s still six, Kenny. You’re the only person in his life, aren’t you? Abandoning him could deeply distress him.”_

_“You shouldn’t underestimate the effects of emotional pain, Kenny.”_

_“I’d enjoy to have you around here more often. But I don’t want that to be at the expense of a child’s only family.”_

_“He won’t see things that way. He’ll believe you abandoned him.”_

_“I understand the way you feel. But you’re all that child has.”_

Uri’s voice, normally loved and enjoyed by Kenny, became obnoxious as his words echoed through this head; over and over again.

He had told him everything in a matter of minutes. But Kenny didn’t understand.

Kenny had told Uri that the only thing that mattered was that Levi would stay alive. He thought that if he was well physically, and alive, nothing else mattered.

Not once did he consider his feelings.

When he thought about it, it truly sounded obvious, and fucking ridiculous.

In the likes of _“how couldn’t I see something so obvious?”_

Uri had basically told him everything.

_“You’re his family.”_

_“You’re all he has.”_

_“It’ll hurt him.”_

_“He’ll suffer.”_

Things like that.

Even yesterday. Yesterday he had made it abundantly clear, but Kenny didn’t get it on the spot. He was so obsessed with thinking Uri hated him that he **_still_** didn’t understand what he said.

How could Kenny be so stupid?

When he opened his eyes and looked at Levi, he finally understood.

All this time, all these years, he had been projecting his own low self-esteem and self-hatred on this vulnerable child.

 _“_ _I just ask of you to think of him before you make a decision.”_

That’s the last thing Uri had said the day Kenny mentioned his future decision.

And Kenny didn’t do it. He only thought of himself.

He held Levi’s shoulders, and he looked down. His eyes were shadowed, and Levi couldn’t see his face.

“Levi…” Kenny muttered, and he had a long pause.

Levi blinked in confusion.

“Will you forgive me,” he looked at Levi, and his distressed expression took Levi aback, “for being such a bad person?”

Levi’s eyes were blown wide in a frown.

Kenny’s eyes. His shaky, broken voice.

He meant it, didn’t he? He meant what he said.

So, it wasn’t Levi’s fault?

Levi held his breath as he understood.

He was good enough. It’s Kenny who wasn’t.

His eyes narrowed when he felt them sting. He just nodded.

Kenny immediately leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Levi’s tiny frame.

It was the first time he had ever held him.

Levi’s hands were up, and he hesitated, but he ultimately returned the hug, shaky hands slowly placed on Kenny’s back.

“Does that mean you won’t leave me anymore?”

 “No…” Kenny pulled back. “You don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“From now on,” he continued, “we’ll be together. I won’t leave you, that’s a promise. So, you don’t have to worry about anything else. It’s just us from now on. Just you and me. Okay?”

“Do you promise?” Levi asked.

“I promise.”

“Always?”

Kenny paused for a moment.

“… There will come a time you’ll have to leave and make your own life. But even then, I’ll still be watching over you. You can still count on me.”

“But I don’t want to make my own life… I want to be with Kenny forever,” Levi said merely above a whisper, as though talking to himself.

Kenny frowned, and his mouth hung.

How… was this possible?

How could someone like him, how could this child feel this way for trash like him? He didn’t deserve this at all.

What was he implying?

Was it that uncomfortable, even foreign word he read on some of Uri’s books? If not that, what was it?

Why was this child saying such things?

To garbage like him?

“Then yes,” Kenny said, and he embraced him again. “Always.”

“Kenny…” Levi’s voice broke into a squeak. “I missed you, Kenny,” he tightened the hug.

Kenny’s eyes widened, and he felt his body go as stiff as a board. He hugged Levi, even more tightly than before. The more the feeling of Levi’s tiny body in his arms sank in, the more overwhelmed he became. He bit his lip and his eyes narrowed, overcome with emotion.

Everything inside him hurt.

“… Sorry, Levi,” he stroked his head. “It won’t happen again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... was it good? Yay? Nay? 
> 
> Eh, I hope so... 
> 
> Please remember that Argus and Theo are characters that have been introduced in previous chapters (Hera, too)! I'm just mentioning it so you remember that these aren't random characters that have interactions with Kenny just because. Since it's generally taken me so long to update, I'm just saying because it may be easy to forget. 
> 
> I really, really hope you liked the chapter. If you liked it, pleeeaseee leave some kudos or a comment. Support means a lot to me, and I really like knowing whether there's people actively reading/liking the fic. If it's not to your liking, you can tell me as well, as I want to improve.
> 
> PRIVATE BOOKMARKS MAKE ME SO SAD WTF
> 
> If you want to see my shit art and send fic requests/prompts, even insult me (lmao) or just talk to me, here: http://bipabrena.tumblr.com/


	6. Levi Ackerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUUUUUUUUCK THIS CHAPTER IS SO LONG, I'M SO SORRY ARGH Iunno why I always end up writing so much. It's just that so much happens and... sdfkspkfop I'm sorry, I hope you read regardless

Levi forgave him.

But that didn’t mean everything was alright.

There were still things that needed to be dealt with, much pain that needed to soothe. Wounds that needed to stitch, and scars that needed to heal.

They were together again, but they gave each other space. They wouldn’t talk much, and they didn’t share a bed like before.

They would share tea and breakfast, but mostly in silence.

They didn’t need to mention any of this to each other, either. They perfectly understood it, specially Kenny.

But sometimes Kenny would be reading on the couch, and he could feel Levi watching him. He wouldn’t say anything, to not make him uncomfortable. But, at times, Kenny would look up to take a break from his book (though really, it was an excuse to catch a glimpse of Levi through the corner of his eye), and Levi’s eyes would blow wide, and he’d immediately turn his back and do something else.

His little heart would race, and he’d be plagued with nervousness.

But he’d wait a while, and go back to staring at Kenny as subtly as he could.

He’d sit at the table, hiding behind the chair.

When Kenny would stretch and let out long, heavy grunts, then hang his head and move it around to not feel so stiff, then continued reading, Levi’s grip on the chair’s railing would tighten, and he would smile widely to himself.

Hours would pass and they each would do their own thing.

Levi would brew tea, and he’d silently go to Kenny and hand him a cup.

Kenny would grab it without looking at Levi, nod in gratitude, and continue his reading.

It still hurt. The wound was still fresh, but every day was a little easier.

At least for Levi.

Kenny was still distressed, or rather, had been utterly numb. He thought he’d recover a lost part of himself once Levi forgave him, but this wasn’t the case.

It wasn’t that bad, though.

He felt he had gained something more; that instead of recovering a part of his old self, a new one was growing in its stead.

And it felt alright.

But he was still distressed and simultaneously numb.

He’d often stop what he was doing and freeze to recall the terrible expression Uri looked at him with.

How he said he was the lowest of the low.

He hated him, is what Kenny thought.

Even though Uri never said anything alike. He did say what Kenny did was the lowest of the low, but not once did he say **_he_** was. It was never an attack on him personally, but rather on his actions.

Kenny was too hurt to see that.

But he wasn’t resentful in the slightest. He had always known he was trash, so Uri implying he was (at least it’s what Kenny thought he implied because of his expression) wasn’t a groundbreaking statement.

He simply never expected Uri, who had seen so much good in him, to imply it.

But he wasn’t resentful in the slightest.

If Uri said it, then it was true.

And he, too, knew what he was currently doing was wrong. He had always been responsible with his duties—utterly inflexible and absolute when matters were related to Uri.

But he knew that if he suddenly told Levi he had to go above ground again, Levi would only see it negatively.

So, he had to take some time.

He had a habit of disappearing without a trace from people’s lives, but he never intended to do the same to Uri.

But he had to.

It didn’t matter anyway, he thought. Uri didn’t want him or need him around.

He wouldn’t be missing out on anything by not having Kenny around, so it’s what both destroyed and gave Kenny solace to stay by Levi’s side until enough time passed for him to tell him he had to work.

All his belongings were up at the Reiss Estate, after all. He only had the essentials with him.

So, he needed new clothes. While Levi went out to train, but said he wanted to go and do it alone, Kenny took advantage of this to go to Moritz’s store.

He now prepared himself, though there wasn’t much to prepare.

He had been wearing the same clothes for a week now.

When he opened the door and the bell rang, and Moritz and Guinne looked to find the new client, they completely froze.

“Yo!” is how Kenny greeted them, forcing his normally amused demeanor.

Two years. It had been two years.

Guinne looked at Moritz, but Moritz’s blown wide eyes just stared at Kenny.

“Need some clothes,” is what Kenny said.

He was too embarrassed to ask how they were doing. He never had any problems before, but since Levi was in his life and he was fully aware of how smitten Moritz was with him, it was almost impossible for Kenny to behave comfortably.

He, too, stopped by every few months when he disappeared prior to having Levi.

But here he had been truly gone for two whole years.

The ambiance was tense, uncomfortable and heavy.

“K-Kenny…” Guinne mumbled. “W—“

“The fuck are you doing here?” Moritz interrupted.

“Need some clothes,” Kenny reiterated somewhat nervously. “I don’t have much money on me right now, so imma have to pay ya back later.”

Moritz stormed to him, furious. “Does Levi know you’re here?”

Kenny leaned his head back slightly, pursing his lips. “Yeah,” he responded. It took a lot of might to not stutter.

And when Kenny’s body urged him to dodge, he didn’t do it. He let it happen.

Moritz swung at him with all of his strength, and Kenny’s head snapped to the side by the heavy, painful swing.

“Shit!” Moritz cursed, holding his wrist.

“M-Moritz!” Guinne called in concern.

“Shit!” he repeated, shaking his aching hand.

It felt like punching a brick wall. Punching Kenny hurt him more than he hurt him. Any normal person would’ve been knocked flat on their ass by the swing.

Kenny looked back at him, ignoring the slight burning spreading from his jaw up to his cheek.

“Are you okay?” Guinne asked in concern.

Moritz nodded with a scowl. “Guinne, punch this bastard!”

“W-what!?”

Kenny’s eyes slightly widened. This was ridiculous.

Guinne looked up at Kenny.

He towered over him and Moritz. He was huge.

“U-uh… but Moritz, I—“

“Punch him!”

Guinne frowned, and his mouth hung in panic.

He didn’t want Kenny to hurt him. He’d send him flying and knock him out with one solid hit if he wanted, give him a concussion, even.

And he didn’t resent Kenny at all, unlike Moritz.

Kenny sighed heavily, and stuck both hands in his pockets. He looked at Guinne with an unimpressed look, but one that also told him to just go for it.

“And don’t hold back!” Moritz demanded.

He, too, knew Kenny was allowing himself to get hit.

Kenny turned his cheek, waiting for the hit.

“S-s-s-sorry, Kenny…” Guinne muttered. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fist.

He swung at Kenny with all his strength, and his knuckles connected with Kenny’s cheek. Kenny’s eyes widened immensely as he forcefully stumbled to the side about six to eight feet, and was knocked against the wall. He lost his balance and fell straight on his ass.

He felt the taste of iron in his mouth as his teeth had scraped against his inner cheek.

He was frozen in place, absolutely stunned.

He’d never been hit that hard in his entire life.

“S-sorry!” Guinne frowned. “Are you o—“ He panicked and ran to Kenny, but Moritz pulled him back.

“Let the bastard get up on his own.”

Moritz’s anger slightly died down and was replaced by confusion due to how baffled Kenny looked. He was also surprised by the strength of the hit. Moritz knew Guinne was strong, just not **_that_** strong.

And just like Moritz, Guinne, too, felt pain concentrating in his wrist, and growing up to his shoulder, but to a lesser extent.

What was Kenny made of?

After a while, Kenny shook his head and stood up, holding his cheek.

“How old are you?” he asked Guinne. He looked slightly shaken up.

“S-seventeen…” he mumbled. “Sir,” he added after a pause.

Kenny blinked at him, and his expression returned to normal. “Scary,” he said as he looked at him vacantly.

His expression scared him, and Guinne frowned, averting his eyes.

“Can I get some new clothes now?” he directed himself to Moritz.

“Whatever,” Moritz shrugged and went back to the counter to continue his work. “Just pay me back when you can. Bastard.”

Kenny shook his head with a sigh. He grabbed a couple of socks, a black vest, plain white button-down shirts and black pants.

That’d do while he waited enough time to go above ground.

He tried to ask how they’d been, and Guinne tried to answer. He was interested in knowing how Kenny was doing, but Moritz shut that down immediately and told Kenny to fuck off.

Moritz didn’t know because he never looked at Kenny.

But Guinne felt afraid.

The look in Kenny’s eye, his expression. The first and second time, he’d allow it.

He knew he deserved it.

But he was clearly growing tired of that attitude.

The utter fright in Guinne’s face brought Kenny back to normal. He seemed a little surprised himself, unaware of his previous expression.

He silently bid him goodbye with a two finger salute, and Guinne just bared his teeth in panic.

He sat down with a heavy, relieved sigh. “M-Mister Moritz…” he said, “you shouldn’t provoke him like that…”

Moritz glared at him, but ultimately sighed and agreed.

He mentioned he couldn’t help it, for Levi’s sake.

Kenny managed to get back home before Levi did. He took a bath for the first time in a few days, and changed clothes. He tended to his cheek, but no matter how much he did, the red mark was still there. It’d bruise.

Eventually, Levi got home drenched in sweat.

Kenny had been kind enough to set a new bath for him, and even brewed tea.

Levi muttered a greeting and walked past Kenny to the bathroom without looking at him. He noticed his kind gesture with the bath and went back to the living room to thank him.

And he noticed his cheek.

“… What happened to you?”

Kenny didn’t respond. He ignored him and continued reading.

“…?”

Levi felt concerned, but he chose to not insist. “Thanks for the bath,” he said as he headed back to the bathroom.

When he undressed himself and got in the hot water, he took in that scent again.

The same scent Kenny had left when he first came back, the one Levi obsessively tried to clean up.

It smelled really good.

He sighed heavily and quietly as he slid further down and rested his head against the tub.

Life was getting better, he supposed. Things weren’t back to normal, and they wouldn’t be for a while, maybe they’d never even be the way they used to.

But at least Levi felt better.

He took his time in the bath, and dressed up to go get some tea. As per usual, he silently handed Kenny a cup, Kenny silently nodded without looking at him, and they went their separate ways.

Levi would sleep in the bed, Kenny on the couch.

And the days continued passing, until it had been over three weeks since Kenny returned.

They spoke a little more, but they were still relatively distant.

And, every day, Uri had been worried sick.

Rod, some of the ministers and his closest subordinates, too, were concerned. Big deadlines were approaching, and their key and most important instrument was missing. They just couldn’t get things done the way Kenny did, and his absence panicked them.

Uri wasn’t concerned about work, though.

He was concerned his best friend was missing.

He did contemplate sending his royal guards to look for him. Everywhere. Wall Rose, Wall Maria, the rural areas and even the Underground.

Uri contemplated the possibility Kenny may have gone back to Levi, but he wasn’t sure.

He mostly believed Kenny disappeared from his life as abruptly as he had disappeared from Levi’s.

Was it because of what Uri had said that day?

He regretted it deeply.

But he wanted to give Kenny his space. A chance for him to come back on his own, when he was ready. He did leave his belongings behind, after all.

He simply hoped that day would come soon.

When a month passed, things had eased off a little between Kenny and Levi. Kenny thought it was time, too.

“Oi,” he called, attaching his knife to his waistband. “I’m going out for a while.”

Levi, who was in the kitchen with his back turned to him, stiffened immediately. He bared his teeth and clenched his jaw, tightening his hold on the kettle.

“Where?” he asked, his completely collected tone betraying the panic in him.

“Up to the interior. I won’t take long.”

He was abandoning him again. He was leaving and would never come back. Levi should’ve seen this coming. At least now he had the decency to warn him, but he should’ve seen it coming.

He frowned in despair.

Kenny was leaving and never coming back.

He closed his eyes with a sigh. He counted to three and opened them, now calm and collected. “See you,” is what he said nonchalantly.

Kenny stared at him, looking at Levi pour himself tea, and then sit on the counter with an apple in hand, with that dull expression which annoyed Kenny to no end.

He still wasn’t used to it.

Levi had always had large, beautiful eyes, and he smiled often, too.

Since Kenny came back, his eyes were always half-lidded and dull. Their little reconciliation was moving, but Kenny supposed such sentimentality and love had been a spur of the moment.

If Kenny told Levi this, Levi would scowl at him, though.

Kenny was in no position to be irritated by such a thing. His own eyes looked dead all the time, after all, which is what made Levi look so apathetic half the time to begin with.

 _“Kenny came back for me and I forgave him, but he **still** doesn’t look happy,”_ is what Levi thought.

“See ya,” Kenny said back, shutting the door behind him.

Levi sighed, eyes saddening immediately. He put the apple back in the basket, suddenly not feeling hungry at all.

Kenny left the Underground and wasted no time to grab a carriage. He went to the Reiss Estate and arrived in one short hour.

He made his way around it, and his acquaintances and comrades just stared at him in utter disbelief, shocked to see him.

But Kenny walked around like he’d never been gone at all.

He knew at this hour Uri was supposed to be in his boudoir, but he asked around anyway. When that was confirmed, he felt sick to his stomach as he made his way through the huge hallways.

He hesitated before knocking on the door.

How was he going to face him now?

He knocked with the back of his hand.

“Yes?” is what he heard.

Kenny opened his mouth to speak, but he froze.

“Come in,” he heard again.

Kenny suddenly shivered. His hand trembled, and chastised himself for his lack of balls. He hated feeling so cowardly.

He opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind him.

“Yes?” Uri looked up from his paper, and his mouth hung.

Kenny put his palm up to silently greet him.

“Kenny!?” Uri shouted, standing up abruptly.

Kenny’s eyes widened slightly. He wanted to say something, but couldn’t.

“Where have you been!?” Uri asked, and the immense concern that plagued his expression took Kenny aback. “Are you alright?” he approached him, and Kenny leaned back, slightly panicked.

“Where have you been?” Uri reiterated, holding the side of his arms. “Are you okay?”

“U-uh…” Kenny frowned, mouth agape.

“Are you hurt? Are you healthy?” Uri’s hands wandered his arms, then his face as he examined him clearly.

He was on his tippy toes, forcing Kenny to lean down so he could take a good look at him.

This was too much to digest for Kenny.

Why was Uri touching him?

More importantly, why did he look worried, and why was he not calling out to his other guards to take Kenny away?

He was trash.

Why would Uri dirty his hands by touching filth such as himself?

“You haven’t been resting properly,” Uri frowned, “but you seem otherwise alright,” he finally let go of his face. “Have you eaten? Are you hungry, cold?”

“… N-no, I…”

“Where were you all this time? You disappeared without a trace.”

“I… just had something—”

“I was worried sick. Where were you?”

Uri was surprised by the way Kenny’s lids dropped sadly. He looked resigned and dead inside. “Sorry,” is what he said. “I know it was wrong to skip out on work like that.”

Uri grimaced in utter disbelief.

“I’m prepared to receive whatever punishment you deem necessary.”

Is that what Kenny thought?

“But I gotta finish something first, something I gotta ask of you—“

“… Is that…” Uri looked at him in utter disbelief, “all you think?”

“Huh?”

“You think I’m worried because you haven’t shown up for work?”

Kenny was puzzled.

“Well,” he feigned a derisive smile, “what kinda King would you be if ya didn’t?”

His low self-esteem was making Uri sick.

“I’m not worried you skipped out on work,” he said, swallowing back the words he truly wanted to say. “I’m worried my friend left without a trace.”

Kenny’s eyes widened. “… Huh?”

He was surprised when Uri suddenly shook his head and laughed.

“You’re such an idiot.”

Kenny frowned, feeling even more confused.

“A real, big idiot.”

“How can someone as strong as you be such a weakling?”

Well, that hurt, Kenny thought.

But if Uri said it, then it was true. He’d accept whatever terrible things Uri wanted to say to him.

He’d let him knock himself out.

He expected Uri to insult him, tell him terrible things while he silently nodded and agreed.

If Uri said it, it was true, after all.

“What a terrible thing…” Uri smiled sadly, not looking at Kenny.

His sad expression surprised him.

“All this time, I was right. I’ve been the only one here who thinks we’re friends.”

Kenny perked up. Like he’d remembered something.

_“… Why does there need to be a meeting for you to stay? I’m asking you to eat with us.”_

_“But why? There ain’t a meeting.”_

_“There doesn’t always need to be a reason. Am I the only one here who thinks we’re friends?”_

Yes, that wasn’t the first time Uri had said that.

The silence was long.

“I dunno what to say,” Kenny said sincerely.

Uri looked up at him curiously. He then closed his eyes and laughed. He laughed, finding Kenny’s honesty absolutely endearing.

Seeing that genuine smile made Kenny smile slightly. It made him hate himself a little less.

“Sit down, will you?” Uri pointed to his usual seat.

Kenny silently complied.

Uri called one of the butlers and asked for a very large and plentiful meal.

“Where were you?” he asked as he handed Kenny a cup of tea.

Kenny held the cup. He observed the steam for a while before responding.

“I’ve been in the Underground,” he said, to which Uri looked at him in surprise. “I went back to Levi.”

“… Y…you did?”

Kenny nodded, sipping.

“… How did it go?”

After a long pause, Kenny explained everything. Uri interrupted to tell Kenny to mention every detail, and Kenny looked confused, but he obliged.

He told him everything.

Kenny was pleasantly surprised when Uri began laughing.

“The first thing he did was swing a knife at you?”

Kenny smiled very slightly. He nodded.

Uri laughed further. “He really is like you. He truly may as well be your child.”

Kenny didn’t respond.

It was quite unusual, Uri nodded.

Oftentimes, it was difficult to get Kenny to shut the hell up. But right now, he hardly spoke at all. He spoke in detail why he’d been gone, but it was different.

The food arrived, and they ate.

“Anyway,” Kenny spoke up after a while, “I came here to get my things back. It seems Levi doesn’t mind me living with him.”

And he didn’t know why he said this. It wasn’t necessary. But he did it anyway.

“I… also came here to see you,” he admitted without looking at Uri, and Uri’s eyes widened. He felt something in his heart. “I wanted to know if you were well. Not that I expected anything else, though.”

“I wanted to know the same,” Uri spoke hurriedly, and Kenny looked up at him, a little surprised. “I was worried. I wanted to look for you. But I saw you left your things behind, and I wanted to give you time, if you needed it.”

He explained himself quickly, not wanting Kenny to think for a second that he wasn’t missed.

Kenny nodded.

“I missed you,” Uri mumbled, and Kenny’s head shot to him. His eyes were blown wide. “T-they missed you,” Uri quickly corrected. Kenny’s eyes went back to normal. “Urklyn and Frieda. They asked about you every day, sometimes every hour.”

“… Yeah,” Kenny mumbled. “I have this shitty habit of disappearing.”

“Would you like to—“

“No,” Kenny interrupted, already knowing what he was about to say. “Not now. I came here to get my things back, and to ask for some time off.”

“… What?”

“I’ve worked hard for you, right? I wanted to ask for some time off. I need to be there for Levi, mend my relationship with him. I can’t do that if I’m hopping between Mitras and the Underground.”

Uri gazed at him.

And Kenny’s eyes slowly widened. His mouth opened slightly in awe, and that long gone gleam slowly, very gradually returned to his eyes when he realised.

When he realised Uri was looking at him like that again.

With pride.

He didn’t hate him?

“Take all the time you need,” Uri didn’t hesitate. “It doesn’t matter how long. Levi should be your priority now.”

Uri felt immense joy when seeing that Kenny looked different now.

He didn’t look like he was dead inside.

He still seemed a little sad, but at least the light in his eyes had returned.

Kenny silently nodded, then mumbled a thanks. After some silence, he decided to change the subject and ask about Uri. How he had been, how Frieda and Urklyn were doing, what was going on in work and so forth.

“There’s also something I’d like to ask of you. It, eh… may sound strange.”

“What is it?”

“But don’t laugh!” he scowled. “If ya do, I swear I’m gonna kill you and bring you back to life just to kill you ten times over!”

Uri’s eyes widened in surprise, and he sucked his lip in to suppress a laugh, which Kenny noticed with ease.

Kenny sighed heavily, crossing his arms. “It’s a list. Things are a little awkward around Levi… I wanna know what I can do to make things better.”

“… A list?”

“Ah,” Uri smiled after a pause, “I get it. A list of things to do for him and with him in order to restore your relationship.”

“Tch…” Kenny scowled.

Uri grabbed a paper and quill, and they sat together at the desk. They brainstormed for over half-an-hour, and Kenny was a little moved by how happy and enthusiastic Uri seemed.

It warmed his heart.

After they were finished and a little more catching up, he finally decided to get his things and return to the Underground.

Uri accompanied him, walking him all the way from his room to outside the Estate, which greatly surprised the servants and guards, since Uri didn’t just casually stroll around the Estate every day.

He even offered to ride along with him, but that alone ignited Kenny’s instincts.

“That’s dangerous!” he creased his brows, to Uri’s surprise. “There won’t be anyone to escort you back, and even if other guards tagged along, it’d raise suspicion. You never know what could happen. Don’t be insane!”

Uri’s surprised shifted to a fond expression, which embarrassed Kenny.

“A-anyway,” Kenny stuck his luggage in the carriage, “I’m off now.”

And it seemed like the world fell away when he suddenly felt Uri’s arms wrapped around him.

Uri knew it was unprofessional to do so outside, but in this area there really wasn’t anyone around, and he couldn’t bring himself to care anyway.

He wasn’t the King right now. He was Uri.

“I’m glad you came back,” he said.

Kenny was too shocked to do anything.

“I know I told you to take your time,” Uri pulled back, “but try to stop by every once in a while, or to at least write. Don’t worry about work, just focus on Levi.”

Kenny, too shaken up, nodded without a word.

He put his palm up to silently bid Uri goodbye, and he shut the carriage door.

The driver whipped the horse, and the animal immediately began pace. Shortly after, Kenny looked at the back window, and found Uri still standing there, just looking at the disappearing carriage with his hands folded.

When he was out of sight, Kenny looked ahead again.

And when he took a sharp, almost violent inhale, he realised he’d been holding his breath from the moment Uri held him.

His body grew stiff.

He then took another large breath and clutched his chest.

That was too much to handle.

A childlike thought of never washing this trench-coat again passed through his mind, but he shook it off, reminding himself he was a grown, thirty year old man, and not a smitten teen.

He looked out the window and smiled very slightly to himself when he realised Uri did not hate him, after all.

* * *

Levi nearly tripped over his own feet when he bolted out of the bed. He stopped before crossing the bedroom door, and pressed his back against the wall.

Kenny really did come back. He didn’t abandon him.

Either that, or someone just broke into his house.

He heard rumbling outside, and he groomed himself. He brushed his hair with his fingers, he took a deep breath and ironed his clothes with his palms. He took another deep breath and tried to look apathetic and nonchalant.

He waited for a few minutes, then went out to the living room.

Kenny had a lot of luggage with him.

“What’s all this noise about…?” Levi asked, pretending he had been awoken from his calm slumber.

Kenny looked at him vacantly.

But Levi’s mouth opened, and he let out a shaky exhale when he noticed.

When he noticed just how different Kenny seemed.

His expression was serious, but it wasn’t his face.

It was his eyes.

Those eyes.

They didn’t look empty or dead anymore. He didn’t look lifeless.

Where had he gone?

What did he do that finally seemed to give him some life, something not even Levi’s forgiveness seemed to do?

He felt both glad and offended.

“Sorry,” is all Kenny said, “didn’t mean to wake ya up. Didn’t think you went to bed so early.”

“I don’t,” Levi crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall; attempting to look like a mature adult. “I was just tired from training, so I wanted to take a nap.”

“Hm,” is all Kenny said. “Mind if I unpack, then?”

“Suit yourself,” Levi said, shrugging. “You want some tea?”

“Don’t sound too bad.”

Levi uncrossed his arms and headed to the kitchen. He stopped at the counter, and turned his head slightly. His eyes darted to the side to catch a glimpse of Kenny as he entered the bedroom. Levi looked forward again, and he smiled to himself.

_He really came back…_

Levi grabbed the largest mug they had, and poured Kenny some chamomile tea. He added a cinnamon stick inside.

He poured himself a mug, too, and placed Kenny’s on the table.

Levi sat at it, and waited. He didn’t touch his mug, waiting for Kenny to return so they could drink together.

It took a while, but Kenny came back.

And, unlike usual, Kenny didn’t take off his trench-coat.

He only used his coats outside, and in the house, he always wore a simple shirt or a vest, but never his trench-coat.

But, this time, he kept it on. And, as he walked to the table, he even seemed to iron it and groom it with much tenderness and care.

It was odd to Levi.

“Mind if I join?” Kenny grabbed his mug, one hand on the chair. Levi knew that he’d otherwise go to the couch.

“I placed it there for a reason,” Levi said.

Kenny’s silent response was to sit.

He noticed Levi’s mug was full, and he was a little bit moved by the kind, respectful gesture.

“Chamomile, huh?” Kenny smelled.

“… You don’t approve?”

“Ya kiddin’?” he smiled. “I love chamomile, specially with cinnamon.”

Levi’s eyes widened. They slightly glistened.

He didn’t know that about Kenny. Kenny never drank much tea before, not as much as Levi, but when he did, he usually had it simple and with no additives.

Levi had simply fixed Kenny’s tea the way he’d like someone to fix it for him.

He genuinely didn’t know Kenny liked it that way.

But now that he did, he felt glad, and even pride.

He grabbed his mug and brought it to his lips as his eyes softened. They really were alike, after all.

He then noticed the way Kenny stared at him.

“Why do ya suddenly hold cups or mugs like that?”

Levi took his time in sipping and enjoying his tea. He then put the mug down, and explained Kenny the story.

He expected Kenny to laugh, but the story had the opposite effect.

“That must’ve been pretty shitty for you…” he said sympathetically, eyes slightly saddened.

Levi’s mouth opened in surprise. He wasn’t expecting a display of compassion. Levi had joked about the situation, after all.

 _“I lost faith in cup handles that shitty day,”_ is what he said.

He then thought about Kenny’s words and reminded himself that, yes, that had in fact been shitty. It had only added to his series of misfortunes.

He wasn’t a fan of this grim mood.

He proceeded to explain how he went over to the merchants to fight for his money, and he was relieved when he managed to get a smile out of Kenny.

“Ya got ‘im real good, eh!?” he grinned.

“Y-yeah!” Levi smiled back. “I even told him the world would feel like it’d end for him, but it’d only be for ten seconds. Everyone looked in shock, and I just ran away with my money… that was a cool thing to say, right?”

“Ya kiddin’!?” Kenny said enthusiastically. “I woulda shit my pants if I had been there!”

Levi’s eyes softened, and he lowered his head. He smiled widely to himself.

“Heh…” Kenny chuckled. “I can’t imagine how he must’ve felt. Gettin’ his ass beat by a lil’ kid. His buddies probably gave ‘im hell after that.”

“Yeah…” Levi looked at him fondly.

“You’ve gotten pretty strong, haven’t you?”

Not that he wanted to brag, but Levi agreed.

Kenny sighed and grabbed his mug, and sat on the couch. “That’s a relief.”

Levi hesitated, but he grabbed his mug and sat next to Kenny, too.

They continued drinking in silence, but it wasn’t tense or uncomfortable. They both felt relaxed, and were glad they could ease in another short conversation.

Kenny felt weirded out when Levi suddenly sniffed him.

“Your scent has changed,” he said.

“Oi, oi,” Kenny frowned. “Are you sayin’ I reek?”

Levi shook his head, and his glistening eyes brewed something in Kenny’s heart.

“No… you just smell different.”

“Oh…” Kenny scratched his cheek. “It’s cologne.”

“Cologne?”

“Ha!” Kenny grinned. “Of course an underground rat like you wouldn’t know that smell.”

“Tch…”

“I’m glad you’re well,” Kenny said after a long pause, and Levi looked at him. “It was a huge relief to see you so healthy. Well… aside from the asthma thing.”

“I guess,” is all Levi responded.

“You’ve gotten quick, too. Have you had to fight a lot?”

“Well… not really. I try to avoid conflict if I can, which works. But I have trained a lot.”

“It shows,” Kenny said, sipping.

Levi felt immense pride, but he tried to not show it.

“Speakin’ of,” Kenny pursed his lips in irritation after a while. “The hell got into you that day? Come ooon, I get ya were a little mad, but ya tried to kill me!” he put his hand up in indignation.

Levi’s eyes widened immensely. An uncomfortable whimper formed in the back of his throat, and he didn’t know what to respond.

“I didn’t want to kill you… I just wanted to cut you up.”

He looked away in embarrassment due to Kenny’s expression.

He then felt, for the first time in two years, the characteristic ruffling on his hair.

Levi looked shocked.

They were silent until they finished their tea, and both left their mugs on the coffee table. Levi resisted the urge to scurry closer to Kenny.

“I’m sorry,” Kenny broke the silence.

They looked at each other for several moments.

“You don’t have to apologise again…” Levi smiled at him.

Kenny wanted to hug him, but he silently nodded instead. “And what’s with this?” he ran a hand across Levi’s hair. “Gotta admit you don’t look like a degenerate anymore.”

“You like it?” Levi looked surprised. He grabbed a strand of his hair and looked at it. “I thought it looked… classy.”

Kenny’s eyes softened at him.

Yeah, classy. That damn word Kenny threw around so much.

“It just felt right.”

“Did ya go to a barber, or was it Moritz?”

Levi shook his head. “I cut it myself,” he said, a little prideful. “With clippers.”

“Well, look at you,” Kenny leaned back, arms crossed. “Ya can cut your own hair already. And not to shabbily, either.”

“It wasn’t perfect at first… I think that you would have never let me leave the house if you’d seen how my first try went.”

This was the longest conversation they’d had, and Kenny didn’t realise until now how deeply he had missed that voice.

“Huh? Was it that bad?”

“It was a mess…”

He explained to Kenny the incident, how terrible it looked and how Moritz offered help, but he was tenacious in insisting he had to do it alone.

He even laughed slightly at times, recollecting some of the funny things he had seen.

He mentioned how he once wore his scarf as a hat to hide the heinous haircut, and that he got in a fight because a bunch of men teased him and snatched the scarf away from him.

He slashed the air, mimicking how he cut them up and made them almost piss themselves.

But he stopped when noticing Kenny’s grim expression. Sour, even.

“… What is it, Kenny?” he asked in concern. “You look like you haven’t taken a shit all day.”

Kenny’s expression reverted to one of complete shock.

Levi panicked.

“… What did you just say?”

“I… asked what’s wrong.”

“No, no. Say it again.”

"I-I just asked what wrong—"

"Say it," Kenny repeated.

Levi pursed his lips. “I said it looks like you’re holding in a shit,” he mumbled.

He relaxed when Kenny looked down and chuckled. He put a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle the grin that stubbornly wanted to form.

Levi smiled, too. Had he made Kenny laugh?

“You really have learned from me, haventcha?”

“Well… that’s what Moritz says. He scolds me when I say bad words, but when he’s not around, I say all the bad words I want.”

Kenny shook his head. “You always wanted to act like a grown-up.”

“… But what was wrong, Kenny?”

“Huh?”

“You had a weird look on your face.”

Kenny’s lips curved down in embarrassment. “Eh… it was nothing.”

They talked a little more, but they called it a night shortly after. Levi went to the bedroom, and Kenny stayed on the couch to sleep.

The days continued passing, until they turned to a few weeks, and things were getting better. Little by little, Levi allowed Kenny to accompany him on training, and Kenny praised him and his form.

They shared breakfast and tea, but with conversation this time, and they began to laugh and smile more.

Levi would visit Moritz and Guinne every now and then, but Kenny would stay home. They eventually started to share a bed again, and even had another heart-to-heart.

Now, two months after Kenny’s return, they woke up early to buy produce. They went back home, and prepared to cook.

“Eh, alright,” Kenny scratched his head, “bring me the basket.”

Levi’s feet hastily tapped the wooden floor as he complied with Kenny’s request. He enthusiastically put it on the counter with a hard thump.

“Oi, oi!” Kenny scowled, “not that hard! Ya might break it!”

Levi just smiled.

“Alright…” Kenny squinted at the paper. “Set up the fire while I check the ingredients.”

Levi opened the basket filled with wood, but before he could grab it, Kenny perked up.

“Wait,” he stopped him, holding his shoulder and pulling him back. “You put away the ingredients,” he reconsidered, not wanting Levi to be near fire. Silly, he knew, since Levi was capable, but for some reason he felt the need to. “I’ll start it.”

Levi shrugged and silently complied.

Kenny gathered some of the stocked wood and built it up. He hooked the iron pot from a chain attached to three poles fastened below the smoke hole. He set the fire, and moments later the house started to feel hot.

As Kenny gathered the knives and other cooking instruments, he noticed Levi’s head began wobbling.

“Take off that damn thing, will ya!?” Kenny scowled, pulling his scarf.

The scarf Levi had put away for almost two years. The scarf that had once been a symbol of hope; proof there was warmth and care in a cold, merciless world. The symbol that had soured and turned into a bitter memory, and the very symbol that slowly regained its previous value.

But the gesture of wearing it again, it was a gesture whose emotional value only Levi realised. Kenny had no idea about how important that piece of clothing had always been for Levi.

Kenny undid it, and tossed it away.

“Hey!” Levi yelled, jumping and catching it mid-air. “Don’t do that!” He ironed the scarf with his hand, and draped it around his neck again.

“Yer boilin’ alive, stupid,” Kenny said. “Why do ya insist on keepin’ that thing on?”

“I like this scarf,” Levi creased his brows at him.

“Not wearing it for a minute or two won’t kill ya,” Kenny said, examining the cabbage in one hand, an apple in the other. “If ya drop dead, I’m not helpin’.”

Levi stubbornly kept it.

Kenny began dicing the onions and apples, with different knives for each, and Levi was amazed by his precision.

“Whoa,” Levi got on his tippy toes to see better, “you’re really good at this, Kenny! Have you done it before?”

“Just once,” Kenny said. “That time I made ya that shit plate before I left. Never cooked again.”

He didn’t mention he’d seen the Reiss chefs work several times when he looked after Urklyn and Frieda.

“Hm…” Levi placed both arms on the counter and leaned his chin on them, watching Kenny work.

“Besides,” Kenny held both knives and spun them around, performing several tricks, much to Levi’s amazement. “It ain’t hard! Just pretend yer choppin’ up a scumbag.”

“Can I try?” Levi asked enthusiastically.

His eyes widened when Kenny creased his brows at him and pointed one of the shiny knives at his face.

Dangerously close to his brow.

“No,” is all he said, shaking the knife. Seconds later, he continued dicing.

“Why not?”

“It’s dangerous.”

“Huh? But I can use a knife. I want to try!”

“I said no.”

“But—“

“I said no, ya rodent! Shut yer mouth, will ya? I need to concentrate.”

Levi then held his arm and pulled Kenny back and forth. “Please!”

Kenny lifted his fist to give Levi a soft punch, and Levi flinched. Kenny then thought better of it, and sighed to calm down.

“I’ll tell you what, if you let me do this, I’ll let ya wear my hat next time we go out. How about that?”

Levi’s eyes widened, and he immediately enlivened. He pressed his index against his lips, then smiled widely, silently promising he wouldn’t say a word.

“That’s my runt,” Kenny smiled, ruffling his hair.

Kenny continued working the ingredients. He went over to the fire and prepared the pot. He knelt in front of it, and stuck the large wooden spoon in. “Come here,” he looked back at Levi with a come-hither motion.

Levi complied.

“Wanna stir it?”

Levi nodded enthusiastically.

He grabbed the large spoon with both hands and stood over the pot that seemed huge in comparison to him. He stirred the stew, and it didn’t take long for the pleasant smell to overcome the house. He was forced to stir with one hand, wiping the sweat on his brow with his sleeve.

He was surprised when he felt cool air in his face, and found Kenny waving a fan on his face.

Kenny was smiling at him, and Levi’s large eyes glistened as a response.

He sighed after some time, and was forced to take off his scarf. He scowled when Kenny’s eyes sunk at him, giving him an expression that clearly said _“I told you so.”_

“I’ll finish up here,” Kenny said, taking over. “Go wash your face and set the table.”

Levi quickly complied, excited to eat a home-made meal.

Kenny really had begun to change since he came back. He started cooking, and was awful at first. But he was improving. He tried to keep the house clean and tidy, but Levi always disorganised everything and cleaned things his way. Kenny noticed how proficient he was, and allowed Levi to teach him. He started drinking less around Levi, and tried to avoid too many curse words. He still was less than eloquent at times, certainly, but he tried to use a more… refined language.

He also became more physical. He’d ruffle Levi’s hair more, he’d smile more, hold his shoulders amongst other things.

Levi realised Kenny meant every word that day.

He truly wanted to step up. For him.

By the time Kenny was finished and put out the fire, Levi had already set everything. Kenny served Levi’s bowl, and placed it in front of him. Levi smiled at the stew, holding the spoon. Kenny smiled and ruffled his hair, and Levi looked up at him. He closed his eyes, happily accepting the affection with a smile.

Kenny sat across him with his own bowl. He dipped the spoon, then brought it to his mouth. He smelled it, but didn’t taste. He intently observed Levi.

Levi took his first bite, and Kenny waited for a reaction.

But Levi’s cheerful expression didn’t waver. He looked exactly the same as before.

So, it was good?

Kenny ate the stew and grimaced, like he’d eaten something sour. It was too salty. It somewhat ruined the balanced taste between sweet and salty that the cabbage and apples were supposed to bring out.

“It’s fucking salty,” Kenny scowled, and Levi looked at him. “Why didn’t ya say so?”

Levi shrugged, swallowing. “I like how it tastes, Kenny.”

“… Eh?” he grimaced in confusion.

“If it’s you who made it,” Levi smiled, “I like how it tastes.”

He continued eating merrily.

Kenny looked down at his stew, lips curved down in complete embarrassment. He silently ate his stew again, catching glimpses of Levi every now and then. He then stopped, holding the spoon to his mouth, eyes intently on Levi.

Getting thirsty from the saltiness, Levi gulped down water, and a trail of water and stew ran down the corner of his mouth.

Kenny grimaced, but felt something strange in his chest.

“Why do ya gotta make everything so disgusting?” he said softly, holding a napkin. He leaned forward and wiped Levi’s mouth.

Levi mumbled an apology and continued eating.

And Kenny continued observing him, not touching his stew.

“Why won’t you eat, Kenny?” Levi frowned after he was finished. “It’s not that salty.”

“I’m not that hungry,” he lied. “I think I’ll finish it later. Ya full?”

Levi nodded.

“Put away the dishes, then. Cover mine in foil, leave it on the counter.”

Levi nodded and complied. Once he was done, he wasted no time to grab his cleaning supplies. He began cleaning the kitchen, then the table, and Kenny just observed him. Why was he looking at him so much?

He couldn’t help it.

He grabbed the paper he kept in his pocket, and read it. He scanned Uri’s neat, elegant handwriting. He mentally checked the food.

Next, he read, was cuddles.

Kenny grimaced in discomfort. What was he supposed to say? _“Come here and let’s cuddle”_?

It felt natural with Urklyn and Frieda. They were incredibly sweet and affectionate children. They, in fact, would cause a ratchet if Kenny so much as hesitated to agree to their cuddling.

But he didn’t know if Levi was like that. After all, from the four years he’d known Levi, he’d only hugged him until very recently.

Alright, Kenny thought.

He sat on the couch and waited for Levi to finish cleaning. After he was done and put everything away, Levi looked at his handiwork and satisfaction overcame his expression. He silently approved of himself.

Kenny couldn’t see the fond expression on his own face.

“Oi,” he called, “come here,” he patted the spot next to him on the couch.

Levi complied. He sat crossed-legged, facing Kenny, and waited for his next order.

“Uh…” Kenny glimpsed at the paper again, then stuffed it in his pocket. He looked at an expectant Levi nervously, rose his arm then lowered it several times. He turned to face Levi as well, and touched his shoulder, then awkwardly patted his head.

“… Kenny?” Levi frowned, visibly weirded out.

“Eh, I ain’t good at this crap…” he scratched his head. “Aw, whatever,” Kenny resigned, laying on the couch. He made sure to place his legs behind Levi to not bump him off the couch. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, scowling.

“Kenny?”

“Can’t talk,” he said. “Sleeping.”

Levi awkwardly stared at him. He smiled, then got on all fours to look down at Kenny. He snorted at how he seemed to scowl slightly, even when he was resting his eyes.

Levi then climbed on top of him, and collapsed right on him. Kenny’s eyes flared open and he slightly sat up, then went down again by the pressure in his stomach. He was ready to hiss at Levi, but his scowl reverted when seeing his ear resting against Kenny’s chest, and his arms were spread, trying to hug him.

His mouth hung in surprise.

And what felt weird and out of place before started to feel less strange, until it felt completely natural.

He couldn’t stop his expression from softening, and he wrapped his arms around Levi.

And like on those lame novels Uri liked to read, he felt his heart beat a little faster, and suddenly everything felt just right.

Like everything had fallen in place.

He held Levi closer to him.

And Levi smiled.

Kenny’s warmth, Kenny’s heartbeat, it brought him great bliss. It was like when Kuchel would cuddle him in bed, and would make a game of listing all the things she thought were beautiful about Levi, until he fell asleep with a smile on his face and a blush on his cheeks.

It was like back then.

Levi sighed heartily, and smiled widely, with that very same blush on his cheeks.

Sometime later, Kenny drowsily woke up. Being in one position for so long made him feel stiff, and uncomfortable. He wanted to stand up and stretch, but felt that if he woke the child nuzzling him, he’d be a monster.

He patiently waited for Levi to wake up. Tried to.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance not long after, and gently shook him. “Oi,” he called, but nothing happened. “Oi!” he whispered harshly.

He slammed his head back against the cushion in resignation.

* * *

On the third month, Kenny visited Uri a few times, but the visits were very quick. No more than four hours, and Kenny always left when Levi was either training, sleeping or at Moritz’s.

They didn’t chat much. Kenny was just interested in knowing if Uri was okay. Uri also updated him on the journals about the Ackermans that Kenny had asked about three months back, and told him he had people looking into it.

That was the routine.

One hour from the Underground to Mitras, two hours to catch up with Uri and greet Urklyn and Frieda, then another hour from Mitras to the Underground.

Levi occupied the rest of his schedule.

“Your hair’s gettin’ long,” Kenny mentioned, brushing back Levi’s hair.

“I haven’t cut it in a while.”

“A haircut like that seems like a pain to keep in a runt. Seriously, what’s with ya? Why would ya have an undercut? Your hair’s gonna grow all uneven.”

Levi shrugged.

“Do ya want me to cut it?”

Levi panicked at the suggestion alone. “No, I think I’ll do it myself…” he mentioned.

“Aw, come on!” Kenny frowned, putting up his hands in indignation. “Dontcha trust me?”

“I…” Levi frowned, eyes darting to the side. “You just haven’t done it before, so…”

“Come on! I’d never make ya look bad! Let me try it!”

Levi pursed his lips. He quietly agreed. Kenny laughed, and rushed to get the scissors and clippers.

“Ha,” he wrapped a blanket around Levi, “I’ve never done this, but to tell ya the truth, I’ve always been a little curious. Kuchel used—“

His eyes widened, and he bit his tongue to shut himself up.

“… What about mom?” Levi asked, the mention of Kuchel erasing the panic of Kenny’s inexperience.

“Nothing,” Kenny said, getting in front of Levi. “Ya like it to fall down to your brows, right?”

Levi nodded.

“Mgggh,” Levi whimpered when Kenny cut the first strand of hair.

“Oi, don’t be such a baby!” Kenny scowled. “I haven’t even started!”

Levi felt he was entrusting his life to Kenny. As the scissor snapped in sequence, Levi felt slight breeze on his neck as he saw the hair fall to the floor.

“Hey!” Kenny grinned, “It actually don’t look that bad!”

“Really!?” Levi grinned, hopeful.

“Yeah!”

“I want to see!” Levi said enthusiastically.

Kenny gave him the mirror, and Levi turned his head several times. “You’re right!” he smiled. He then felt he could entrust Kenny, and that he knew best. He truly was good at everything he did, Levi thought.

But Kenny’s smile faded, and his mouth shifted to an _o._

Levi panicked. “W-what is it?”

“Don’t worry about it, ain’t nothing that can’t be fixed!” he said, cutting the other side of his hair to balance it out.

But it looked uneven, and Kenny continued cutting.

“U-uh, um...” Levi’s voice broke, not knowing what to do. “K-Kenny wait!” he yelped when the hair rained down.

Kenny grimaced, cringing, and he cowered slightly when Levi grabbed the mirror. He snatched it. “Ya look good, ya saw, right? Don’t worry!”

“That was before!” Levi yelped, frowning. “Let me see!”

“Hey, don’t worry!” Kenny grinned nervously, “Ya look great, Levi, ya do!”

He managed to snatch the mirror from Kenny, and he gasped heavily. He brushed his hair back, and he looked like his world had fallen apart.

Kenny genuinely felt terrible when seeing his expression.

Levi frowned sadly, hand over his head. He felt hideous now.

Kenny didn’t know what to say, or whether to apologise. He felt terrible. He didn’t even feel guilty when killing MPs, but he felt guilty now.

He sat on the floor, and handed the scissors to Levi.

Levi was confused.

“Come on,” Kenny said. “Cut my hair.”

“… Huh?”

“Ya can see, right!?” he chuckled, trying to hide his nervousness. “Been too long for a while. I could use a trim.”

“But… Kenny…” Levi frowned.

Kenny loved his hair. It was his pride and joy, Levi knew. It was silky, smooth and luscious, as comical as that sounded. Why was he asking Levi to cut it?

“Cut it however ya want,” Kenny said, interlacing his hands. “Hey, even better!” he put up a finger, smiling. “Let’s get matching haircuts, how about that?”

Levi’s mouth opened in surprise, understanding.

“It’s fine, Kenny… it’ll grow back,” he said truthfully, despite being bummed out.

“Yeah, exactly!” Kenny responded cheerfully. “So cut it. It’ll grow.”

Levi’s eyes then glistened at him.

He accepted, and began cutting Kenny’s hair.

Kenny felt like his world was crumbling when the smooth, chestnut hair started to rain down. 

After some time, Levi was done. He handed Kenny the mirror.

Kenny frowned, and he stroked his head. “It’s fucking hideous,” he frowned even more, much to Levi’s chagrin.

He didn’t actually look **_that_** bad, he just wasn’t used to having short hair.

“Fucking hideous,” he repeated. He then looked at Levi and grinned painfully. “I love it!”

Levi’s mouth opened, and he slowly smiled.

“I sure won’t be wearing my hat for a while,” Kenny said, and he sounded like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. “Want the world to see how stylish I am now,” his voice shook.

Levi chuckled, then began laughing. Seeing him happy somewhat eased the despair in Kenny. What was he going to tell Uri now? He no longer looked regal and handsome, he thought.

“Can ya clean up here?” Kenny asked, standing up. Levi nodded. “Imma go get something to read from the bedroom,” he lied. He was going to silently contemplate his life decisions.

He went back to the living room and lied on the couch. He put the book up and began reading, though his eyes eventually just scanned the pages, not taking in anything.

He closed it with a thump after some time, and put it on his chest. He looked at the ceiling, lips pursed, contemplating life.

“I’m never letting you do that again,” Levi, who played with clay at the table, spoke up after some time.

“Sounds like a good idea,” Kenny mumbled.

“You’re horrible at this…”

“Yep.”

“Like… terrible.”

“Yeah.”

“Completely bad.”

Kenny didn’t say anything.

“An embarrassment, just—“

“Tch,” he sat up and scowled at Levi, “ya don’t gotta keep reminding me!” he yelled. He then pointed his finger at his hair. “Look at this! Ain’t this punishment enough!?”

Levi, eyes widened, sucked his lip in to suppress the long smile that wanted to form on his face.

Kenny lied back down on the couch and turned his back to Levi, crossing his arms.

His childish reaction brightened Levi’s mood.

He began to create random shapes with the clay, small smile never leaving his expression.

“Hey, Kenny,” he called, flattening the clay.

“What,” Kenny said harshly.

“… Who were you to mom?”

Kenny’s eyes widened. He slowly turned to look at Levi, who still flattened the clay. He slowly sat up. “Why are you asking me that now… after all these years? You’ve never cared before.”

“I never cared because you’re dad to me… I still don’t care what you were because you’d still be dad to me,” he said.

Kenny frowned, and his mouth hung.

“But you mention mom’s name often… and you always stop yourself from talking about her. Sometimes you even look a little sad…” he paused. “Were you her husband?”

Kenny didn’t respond, too shaken to.

“Were you a client? I never saw you before…”

“Did you love mom?”

“Kenny?”

“… Dad?” Kenny mumbled.

“What?” Levi looked up from his clay, stopping what he was doing.

It slipped out, and Levi had not even realised it.

They were in silence for a minute, and Levi continued rolling his clay, looking away now.

Kenny then stood up, walked towards Levi, and Levi looked to follow his movements. He gradually stopped rolling the clay, and looked up at Kenny when there was no distance between them.

Kenny knelt, and he wrapped his arms around a confused Levi. He stroked the back of his head.

Levi didn’t return the hug.

He pulled back, and rested his arm on his knee. “I was her older brother,” he said.

Levi’s eyes widened. “Oh…” is all he said.

An underwhelming reaction, Kenny thought.

“So you were really my family all along…” Levi said.

Well, that was disappointing. Kenny was expecting something different.

“Kenny,” Levi then called loudly, frowning, desperation clearly overcoming his expression. Kenny’s eyes widened when Levi almost completely broke the distance between their faces. “So you knew mom,” he said. “Please,” he implored. “Tell me more about mom!”

“U-uh…” Kenny leaned back.

“I want to know more; I want to know everything about her!”

“I… uh…”

Levi’s despaired expression discomforted him.

“W-well, she…”

Levi’s large eyes pierced him, and he was nervous.

He forced himself to calm down after stuttering for a while. Kenny silently brewed them some tea, and they sat together on the couch, cross-legged and facing each other. They were hunched forward with their tea.

“Kuchel was…” Kenny looked at the ceiling, trying to figure out how to begin.

Levi intently observed him, and after some time, he noticed the slightest change in Kenny’s eyes. It was then he understood Kenny truly was human, and there was a lot he hid inside him. Things he never showed to anyone.

“Kuchel was always good… too good,” he said, looking at Levi.

“She had the potential to be monstrously strong, but she was too meek and gentle. She never wanted to hurt anyone. I always wondered how she could be related to someone like… me.”

Levi was confused by his sudden pause.

“Someone like you?”

“She was my polar opposite. She was good, kind and sweet. She loved life and valued it greatly. I’ve never been that way. She was compassionate, but I never understood why. I’ve definitely never been that way. We were extremely close, but grew apart as time passed.”

“Why?” Levi frowned.

The Ackerman persecution. Shit, he couldn’t mention that.

“We just grew apart,” he said. “We still loved each other… we were family, and nothing gets in the way of family. But we decided to have our separate lives.”

Yes. Kenny chose to kill, which frightened her to death, and she chose to disappear without telling anyone to sell her body.

“We lost contact along the way. She went out to make her own life, and I decided to stay with my grandpa until he passed away. Look after him.”

“Huh…?” Levi seemed confused.

“What?”

“… Why didn’t mom stay to look after grandpa?”

Kenny’s mouth opened. He didn’t know.

“Uh… well, she went out to make her own life.”

“Why didn’t you go out to make your own life?”

Kenny pursed his lips in embarrassment.

The Military Police were after the Ackermans. His grandpa was old and vulnerable, he needed protecting.

“He was an old shit,” Kenny said. “I couldn’t leave him alone, he needed someone to look after him.”

Levi still seemed confused.

“Tch, what!? Ain’t hard to understand!”

“But…” Levi frowned in further confusion, “if mom was compassionate and kind… and you weren’t… why did you choose to take care of grandpa while mom left?”

Kenny’s mouth hung.

What was he supposed to respond to that?

“Tch, shut up, will you!?”

Levi still didn’t get it.

“Thing is,” Kenny continued, “In the end Kuchel and I couldn’t see eye-to-eye much. I really wanted to train her and get her strong, but she didn’t want it. Eh, I still don’t get why. I don’t see what’s so wrong with being strong in a shitty world.”

“Well… not everyone wants to be a fighter. That’s not bad. If it’s not necessary, I think.”

Kenny’s eyes widened.

_“He probably never wanted to learn how to hold a knife, or how to defeat someone in combat. All he probably wanted was for you to pat his head and tell him he’s a good child.”_

Kenny grimaced.

_Why the hell am I remembering that now?_

“Tch, whatever. I don’t know what else to tell ya.” Because he’d have to give too many details about the Ackermans. He couldn’t do that right now.

“Ask away, I guess.”

And Levi did so.

He asked everything he ever wanted to know. Every detail.

They stayed on the couch all afternoon talking about Kuchel. Levi tried to probe on Kenny’s life, but Kenny would not utter a word.

Ultimately, they ate dinner and went to bed. Kenny woke up the next day, and felt depressed when looking in the mirror.

His precious hair.

After eating breakfast, Kenny told Levi he’d take him to Moritz’s, because he’d be gone for most of the day.

This made Levi stiffen completely.

Kenny got ready, but Levi was reluctant, and Kenny almost had to force him to get ready.

“Come on, Levi,” Kenny pulled Levi, but he used his full strength to stay in place. He noticed the panic in Levi’s eyes.

“Aw, come on,” Kenny scowled, “the hell are ya wastin’ time for?”

“You’re leaving,” Levi’s voice shook, “why are you leaving?”

“… Huh?”

It took Kenny some time to understand why he was so panicked.

He sighed heavily and knelt in front of him. He held his shoulders. “I told ya,” he shot him a comforting smile. “From now on, we’ll always be together. I’ll come back, there’s just some business I gotta tend to. I don’t want you to be on your own, so I want ya to help Moritz around. Got that?”

“… How can I know you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“How can I know you’ll really come back?” he said more loudly this time.

“… Levi,” Kenny frowned.

“Last time you said you wouldn’t take long… you told me not to sleep or get too comfortable because you’d be back soon, and you left for a long time. And then you came back and hit me, and you left and you didn’t come back and I—“

“Levi,” he called again. “I’m not leaving you.”

Levi’s eyes widened when Kenny wrapped his arms around him.

“I promise. I don’t want to leave you,” he pulled back. “I’m not the same person I was before, you should know that by now. Understand?”

Levi nodded, although the frown was still there.

It reverted to surprise when Kenny put his hat on Levi’s head. Kenny, still kneeling, turned his back to Levi. “Come on, runt!” he said cheerfully, “hop on! Ain’t like yer gonna grow anytime soon anyway!”

“Ah…” Levi grinned. He happily hopped on Kenny’s back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Kenny stood up, and Levi felt at the top of the world.

He tilted the hat back to see better, and enjoyed the feeling of being so tall.

After walking for some time, they reached Moritz’s store. He made Levi hop off his back, and held his hand, squeezing it.

They walked in, and the bell distracted Moritz and Guinne, who were speaking as they examined some materials.

“Oh, no…” Moritz’s eyes widened, thinking the worst.

“Will ya relax!?” Kenny scowled, reading him like a book. “Tch, you're such a pain in the ass…”

Levi’s eyes darted between the two, not understanding.

“Where are you going now?”

“Really!?” Kenny’s scowl deepened, “no hello or anythin’? Last time you saw me ya hit me right here!” he pointed at his cheek. “On my sharp cheekbone! And now ya won’t even greet me? Some friend you are!”

“Oi,” Kenny shook Levi’s hand, “go in the back, will ya? It’s probably chilly up in the interior right now. Go pick a nice scarf for me. One that’s as stylish as me!”

Levi nodded and ran enthusiastically to comply, pressing the large hat against his head so it didn’t fall.

“Tch,” Kenny crossed his arms, scowling at Moritz.

“You deserved that punch,” Moritz said unapologetically.

“Yeah, yeah. Let it go, will ya?”

“Why are you here, Kenny?”

“I’m leavin’ to do something up in the interior. I don’t want Levi to be alone, so will you let ‘im help around while I’m gone?”

“Hm, I wonder what happened last time you said that…”

Kenny closed his eyes and took a large breath. He opened them, trying to not scowl. “I’m not the same person I used to be, Moritz. I’m changing. What do you think I’ve been doin’ since I came back?”

Moritz’s expression became less hostile.

“I don’t have time to speak much. Now, will you look after ‘im or not? If you're gonna be a fuckface, I’d prefer to leave him at home.”

“I’ll take care of him,” he said. “I told you he’d always have a roof to stay under with us.”

“Eh…” Kenny squeezed his arms, averting Moritz’s eyes. “Good, then.”

“Dumbshit…” Moritz mumbled.

“Fat cunt.”

“Scumbag.”

“Ugly shit!” Kenny leaned his head forward, scowling.

“Child abandoning shit stain!”

By the way Kenny’s expression wavered, Moritz understood that truly stung.

“… Kenny?”

Their heads shot to Levi, who frowned at them.

“Hey!” Kenny feigned a cheerful grin. “Found anythin’ good for me?”

“I… um…” he looked at Moritz with a strange expression Moritz couldn’t pinpoint. Offended? Defensive?

Levi walked to Kenny, still looking at Moritz. He tugged down Kenny’s trench-coat and mumbled something.

“Ain’t half-bad!” Kenny ruffled Levi’s hair, and he smiled as he accepted the praise. “But a lighter colour would look better, dontcha think? Coat’s already black. How about a light blue or grey?”

“Oh,” Levi took the scarf. “Okay,” he ran back.

He waited until Levi was out of sight to look back at Moritz. They just silently stared at each other, and Guinne nervously looked between them.

 _“Mom, dad, please stop fighting,”_ is what Guinne wanted to say, but he didn’t want to get yelled at.

“I left, but I came back. I’ve been doing nothing but dedicate every hour of my day to him, for months. You looked after him and we’ve known each other for a long time, so I’ll let it slide.”

His eyes sunk darkly, and he shot Moritz a familiar, cold stare that Moritz knew Kenny only reserved for those whom he despised, or got in his way.

“Don’t ever call me that again,” he warned.

Moritz mouth was open, and there was a bead of sweat on his brow. He clenched his jaw, unsettled. “… I only said that because you’re not the one that was here to see how it affected him.”

“I get that,” Kenny tilted his head back, arms crossed. “You only said that because you care about him. I appreciate that.”

Moritz exhaled quietly and deeply in relief. He reminded himself this man was Kenny the Ripper, once the terror of the capital, and that pushing his buttons wouldn’t be the smartest idea, even if they were friends.

Kenny looked at his stopwatch. “Ya done over there?” he yelled at Levi.

“Yeah!” they heard a muffled voice yell.

Over a minute later, he ran back with a large, steel blue scarf. He gave it to Kenny, and Kenny inspected it. “Look at that!” he smiled at Levi. “Even matches my eyes! Ya got a future in this business, Levi,” he ruffled his hair, congratulating him. “Wanna help me put it on?”

Levi nodded, and Kenny knelt.

Levi took one end of the scarf and brought it across Kenny’s neck and over his opposite shoulder. He did the same with the other end, and draped it around Kenny. He tidied it up, and made sure to make it blend well with the trench coat collar.

“Feelin’ good!” Kenny complimented. He looked at the stopwatch again. “I’m late. I gotta get goin’. I’ll see ya later, got that?”

Levi nodded, and he rushed to hug him. He tightened the hold, still a little scared to let go. Kenny stroked the back of his head, and shocked Levi plenty when he gave him a smooch on the cheek.

Kenny handed him some money for the scarf. “Give this to Moritz and take care of these guys, will ya?”

Levi, still surprised, nodded as he held the spot.

“See ya,” he ruffled Levi’s hair as he stood up. He left, not bothering to bid Moritz goodbye.

He left behind a Moritz that was even more surprised than Levi. He looked down, thinking that maybe he wasn’t lying when he said he was changing.

* * *

“You cut your hair?” Uri smiled, amused.

“Aw, not you, too…”

“What?” Uri flattened his lips, trying to not laugh.

“Ya think I’m dumb, King!?” Kenny frowned in indignation. “No one says shit, but just by the way they look at me I can tell! They’re all laughin’ at me. Aw, where’s my hat…” he pressed his head.

“No, it’s not that…” he put his fist on his mouth. “I’m just surprised at your new change.”

“Eh…” Kenny closed his eyes and sighed heavily, slumping down on the couch.

“Come on,” Uri smiled, voice almost shaky from suppressing laughter. Kenny opened one eye and looked, and he could clearly tell Uri was urging him to tell him the story behind this.

“Gimme food and I’ll tell ya,” Kenny crossed his arms.

Uri wasted no time to call the butlers. He asked for a blueberry pie, a vegetable stew and pheasant roast with fine wine. Kenny’s eyes widened, and he immediately salivated.

He swallowed heavily.

“I take it you haven’t eaten meat in some time?”

“Bein’ here’s spoiled me…” he begrudgingly admitted.

Uri’s amused smiled didn’t leave.

“Eh… I tried cuttin’ Levi’s hair, right? I wanted to do it, ya know, but Levi can cut his own hair and does it well. I was just curious, and I didn’t do a shit job at first!” he frowned in indignation. “Iunno what happened, but I guess I cut wrong and messed it up in the end…”

“So… he wanted revenge?”

“Actually, I’m the one who told him to cut my hair. Told ‘im we should get matchin’ haircuts.”

Uri’s smile vanished. His mouth opened, and his eyes widened at Kenny.

“Lame, right!?”

“Kenny…” Uri mumbled.

Just by taking a look at him, Kenny could completely tell what Uri was thinking. His eyes widened as well, and he swore his heart stopped the moment he realised Uri was looking at him with **_pride._**

He was forced to immediately avert Uri’s gaze. He looked at the floor.

“You **_have_** changed…” Uri said.

“Uh…” Kenny’s lips curved down in embarrassment. “Been followin’ those steps you wrote down for me. It, uh, has helped.”

Kenny felt he was going to pass out because of Uri’s expression.

He leaned forward and nearly gulped down the hot tea in one sip, ignoring the burning in his throat.

When Uri’s stare didn’t waver, he served himself another cup and gulped it down too.

He coughed, feeling the burn.

“’S good,” he said hoarsely. “Good tea. We don’t have this quality shit down there.”

He crossed his arms and looked down at the floor again, but he could feel the way Uri was gazing at him, and he slowly slumped down the couch again as his eyes widened, and he wished now, more than ever, that he had his fucking hat to cover his face.

Please, he begged.

Someone come in and interrupt whatever was happening in this room.

 _I feel I’m gonna puke…_ Kenny squeezed his arms.

“The fuck are ya starin’ at me for!?” he finally exploded, yelling far louder than he should have, completely scowling at Uri. But he scowled less and frowned more. A frantic, nervous frown.

“No reason in particular,” Uri smiled kindly.

“What of the scarf?” Uri grabbed his tea. “It’s not that chilly.”

“… Fashion,” he mumbled inaudibly.

“What?”

“… F-fashion,” he said more clearly this time, but barely above a whisper.

“Ah,” Uri smiled widely, “so, your boy picked it out for you?”

“Tch,” Kenny scowled, never looking at Uri. “I’m gonna kill ya…”

And the fact that, for the first time ever, he had not called out Uri by responding he wasn’t his boy, amazed Uri further.

Kenny noticed his expression and felt worse. “Aw, fuck…” he slumped down further on the couch, until half his body lay limp in the air.

Uri chuckled. His chuckle grew a little, until he was laughing so hard his shoulders shook. He was forced to set the cup on the table.

“What are ya laughing at, scum!?”

“Sorry, sorry, I—“ he wheezed.

“Don’t press yer luck, King!” Kenny yelled nervously, sitting properly. “I’ll gouge yer eyes out! And no one will find ya!”

“Kenny,” tears prickled Uri’s eyes, “I have never seen you this flustered before, it’s killing me!” he held his belly.

Just seeing Uri being so natural and genuine confused Kenny beyond belief.

He hated being a laughing stock, but he came to understand Uri wasn’t mocking him. Uri merely broke the stoic, kind persona. He wasn’t being Uri, King of the Walls, he was being Uri.

Kenny then smirked and snorted, then he chuckled, and began laughing heartily along with Uri.

“Stop laughing, you fuckface!” Kenny said, voice shaky.

Uri put both hands over his face. “I’m so sorry!” he said, laughing even harder.

“Uri!” Kenny yelled, “Stop laughing!”

“Stop… stop l—“

Kenny brought up the scarf to his nose, muffling his laughter. He stood up and walked to Uri, demanding he stopped laughing.

“What is wrong with you!?” Kenny said. “This isn’t how a King’s supposed to be! Pull it together!”

Uri held onto Kenny’s arm, and he was as red as a tomato.

“Uri…” Kenny noticed the way Uri squeezed his legs shut. “Uri, no!” his voice broke and he cried out in a laugh. “Are ya pissin’ yourself!? Oh fuck,” he began laughing so hard his head hurt. Uri was wheezing, and Kenny leaned forward, unable to right himself from the laughter.

Uri squeezed his legs shut further.

The sight made Kenny laugh so hard he sat to the ground, doing nothing to break his fall. His stomach began to heave, and he swallowed against it.

Uri managed to open his eyes, and his expression destroyed Kenny. He could barely keep them open, and his mouth was open and curved down as he laughed.

Kenny held onto Uri’s arm as well, and his mouth hung, but he couldn’t produce laughter, only a long wheeze.

“Don’t piss yourself!” Kenny wheezed.

They continued laughing, and Kenny rested his head against Uri’s knee, shoulders shaking as his laughter subsided.

After some time, Uri took a large, sharp inhale, and he managed to calm down.

Kenny looked up at him, grinning. “I can’t believe ya nearly pissed yourself over that…”

“I’m sorry, Kenny, I don’t know why that made me laugh so much,” he said truthfully.

Kenny gazed up at Uri, and his joy was immeasurable. Uri was so… Uri. He was so genuine. He could tell he had never behaved this way with anyone before.

Kenny was special.

Kenny was special.

He was special to Uri.

His body began quivering, but not in laughter.

In sheer bliss and joy.

He was important to his liege. So much so he could be himself instead of the King.

“Sorry, sorry,” Uri repeated, placing his hand over Kenny’s, and Kenny’s eyes immediately shot to the skin contact. “I’ve calmed down now.”

“That was a lot of fun,” he smiled, squeezing Kenny’s hand. “I needed that. I hadn’t laughed this hard in years. In fact,” he cupped his chin with his other hand, “I can’t remember the last time I laughed this way. Oh, well,” he let go of his chin.

His smile reverted when seeing the way Kenny stared at their hands. Uri assumed he was uncomfortable, and he was going to let go, but Kenny didn’t let him. He turned his hand and interlaced his fingers around Uri’s.

“… Huh?” Uri mumbled, confused.

Kenny then looked at him, and realised what he had done.

“U-uh…” Kenny’s eyes widened immensely. “Yeah,” he pulled back and stood up immediately. “Ya could always use a good laugh,” he stuck both hands in his pockets. “Yer always so uptight with yer royal business, ya gotta remember to live a little!” he tried to regain his composure.

“Kenny…” Uri mumbled.

“I gotta go now,” Kenny said.

“What?” Uri stood up. “But—“

“I promised Levi I wouldn’t take long,” he took two steps back when Uri took one forward. “So, I gotta get back to him. Wouldn’t wanna worry him after what happened last time,” he jested nervously.

“Kenny, wait,” he took another step forward.

Kenny took several steps back, until he bumped into the wall.

“I gotta— ow, shit!” He spat when he hit his head against one of the paintings. “Sorry ‘bout that,” he said, organising it. “I gotta get back to my kid now,” he opened the door.

“But you haven’t even eaten yet,” Uri said.

“Ah, good thing!” Kenny said. “I’ll go outside the kitchen and wait, I think Levi would like some of that food. Gotta feed ‘im, see if he actually grows a little. He’s so tiny, ya wouldn’t believe it. I’ll leave ya to it, then,” he spoke hastily and turned his back, putting his hand up to bid Uri goodbye.

“Kenny, wait!” Uri followed, but took a step back when Kenny slammed the door on his face.

Uri tried opening it, but Kenny was on the other side, adding his entire bodyweight to the door. His eyes were immensely widened, and he quickly bolted out of there.

By the time Uri opened the door seconds later, Kenny was completely gone. He wondered how on Earth he could be so fast.

Kenny was long gone waiting by the kitchen and explained he’d take the food, but there were no signs his racing heart would calm down.

“The fuck was I thinkin’?” he mumbled to himself.

He didn’t even know what he was doing. It’s like his body moved on its own.

He shook it off. He hadn’t been gone for long, only three or four hours. He’d like to stay longer, he wanted to, he was supposed to, but he couldn’t bear to. He just embarrassed himself beyond belief.

The chef walked out with his packed food, and Kenny thanked him.

He decided to stop by the bathhouse, and left the food in his private carriage as he unwound a little.

* * *

“Good, Levi, good!” Moritz complimented.

Levi creased his brows and stuck his tongue out in concentration.

“Don’t keep the lines straight, though! Make it dynamic. Add curves and angles, it gives the cloth style and personality, you know what I mean?”

Levi nodded, slipping the needle underneath the hem of the cloth, poking it through one of the folded edges. He whimpered when he pierced his skin for what felt like the twentieth time.

Moritz laughed. “Don’t worry, Levi, it’s normal at first. You’ll get used to it! You’ll be a pro in no time.”

“You really think so?” Levi smiled up at him.

Moritz nodded. “Keep working, I’m going to brew some tea,” he ruffled his hair and Levi continued his work.

The store was rather silent.

All that could be heard every now and then was Levi’s ruffling of materials, and Guinne flipping pages from his book.

“Mister Guinne,” Levi called, “How long did it take you to learn to sew?”

“You don’t have to use honorifics, Levi,” Guinne said dully, not looking up from his book. “I’m not that old.”

“Oh,” Levi said.

He flinched when he pierced his skin again.

“How old are you anyway?”

“I’m eighteen.”

“Oh. I’m eight,” Levi said.

“That’s good.”

“What are you reading?”

Guinne sighed quietly. He clearly didn’t want to be disturbed.

Levi stopped what he was doing and looked at him, waiting for a response that never came. He eventually shrugged it off and continued sewing.

He perked up and looked at the room in the back. Moments later, Moritz emerged with a large tray.

“Whoa,” Moritz yelped, “what were you staring at the door for?”

“I smelled the tea,” Levi stood up and got on his tippy toes, trying to peek at the tray.

“Huh?” Moritz frowned. “That’s a crazy sense of smell.”

He placed the tray on the counter. There were three mugs, a large kettle and several biscuits.

Levi drummed his hands against the counter in expectation.

Moritz poured the tea, and Levi loved the way the liquid ran down to the mug, and how the steam soared. It gave him a sense of relaxation.

“Here you go, Levi,” Moritz slid the mug to him, and handed him a plate with biscuits.

He served another mug, and handed it to Guinne, who thanked him.

“Mmghhh,” Levi mumbled, stuffing his mouth with biscuits.

Moritz looked at him fondly as he sipped his own tea. That child truly brewed something in him. He was special, and he was a good, decent child. Too good for the Underground.

Levi’s large eyes looked up at him, and he shot him the faintest smile of gratitude.

He then noticed, like many other times, the incredible similarity between his and Kenny’s eyes.

Levi continued munching, and pulled the chair from the table he was working on to the counter to sit by it. He interlaced his arms on the counter, and rested his chin on them.

“I wonder how Kenny’s doing,” he said.

They were silent, but Moritz cleared his throat moments later. “Speaking of,” he leaned his elbows on the counter, looking at Levi, “how’s he treating you?”

“Huh?”

“How’s Kenny treating you?”

Levi remembered his prior insult. _“Child abandoning shit-stain.”_

“… He’s always treated me well, Moritz.”

Moritz frowned in disapproval, and Levi’s eyes then visibly saddened.

“He had his reasons for doing that…” he mumbled.

Moritz sighed. He didn’t want to turn Levi against Kenny, that was not his intention at all. But he still couldn’t wrap his head around Kenny leaving such a good child alone in this shithole.

Kenny did tell him the same day he introduced him to Levi he’d probably leave him one day, and asked of him to keep an eye on him, but he didn’t expect Kenny to abandon him without a word for so long.

And he had grown so attached to the child, that Moritz couldn’t help hurting for him. After all, Kenny wasn’t there to see how deeply he had hurt Levi when he left.

Just recalling how he’d sit at corners with his head tucked between his knees, hugging his legs for hours and hours at a time, broke his heart.

He refused to eat, he fell ill, he isolated himself—he was miserable and it took almost the whole two years he was abandoned for him to stabilise.

He didn’t want Levi to believe it was okay for Kenny to do that, that he had reasons.

Not like he and Kenny had had time to chat and for Kenny to explain himself, however. He had to be honest with himself on that.

“Kenny is kind…” Levi mumbled, frowning sadly at Moritz. “He’s a good person and he’s done a lot for me… I don’t want you to call him a shit-stain and all these other bad names…”

Moritz’s eyes widened in surprise.

“It’s not fair…”

“Levi, I—“

“I love Kenny,” Levi said, which even caught Guinne’s attention. “I don’t want you to hate him.”

“Levi…” Moritz frowned. “I don’t hate Kenny. Not at all. I just wanted him to understand that what he did was wrong.”

“He knows that!” Levi stood up, protesting.

Moritz just stared at him. He then smiled. “I’m sorry, Levi. I didn’t mean to upset you. Kenny and I tend to banter that way, I didn’t want you to think we’re not getting along.”

Levi then smiled back, and Moritz felt relief.

“How’s that scarf?”

“I think it’s going well…" he sat back down, "but I think I’ve pierced my skin more than the scarf itself.”

Moritz laughed, absolutely endeared. “Well, it is normal.”

Levi didn’t know how much time had passed when his head suddenly swung down then back up. He was falling asleep.

He asked Guinne what time it was, and Levi counted that it had been seven hours. He was starting to panic, but stifled it.

As best as he could, at least. Moritz noticed his growing unease.

Levi brought his scarf up to his nose with his index finger, and continued holding it. He took silent, repeated breaths to calm down.

Moritz felt his heart break when he noticed his hands were shaking.

Sure, he thought. Maybe Kenny had changed, but it didn’t change the fact he clearly traumatised Levi, to an extent. It bothered him so much. Levi was such a good child, he didn’t deserve to feel this way.

He should give Kenny the benefit of doubt. They were good friends. He should listen to his side of the story, but he couldn’t help being angry.

They all perked up in alarm when they heard a crash against the door. They then heard a profanity, and felt relief when immediately realising it was Kenny. Guinne grabbed the keys and unlocked the door, opening it for him.

Levi pulled his scarf down and Moritz heard his huge exhale of relief.

“Yo,” he smiled at Levi.

Levi slowly walked to him, stifling his excitement. “You’re back,” he said, eyes blown wide in disbelief.

“'Course I am,” he knelt in front of Levi, putting aside the large bag he carried. Levi felt dizzy, and stared at a confused Kenny. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around his neck, and Kenny returned the hug. He placed a hand on Levi’s lower back to carry him and stood up, grabbing the bag with his other hand. He walked over to the working table and placed the bag on it, and rumbled through it. There was a smaller bag, and he threw it on the counter. “There,” Kenny said. “Gotcha some chicken dumplings.”

Moritz and Guinne immediately ran to the bag, opening it.

That was something extremely fancy one would not get in the Underground.

“Kenny—“

“Thanks for looking after him,” he interrupted Moritz, grabbing the large bag again. He couldn’t see Kenny’s face since he was carrying Levi and he was in the way. He turned to leave and didn’t say goodbye, but Levi looked back to wave.

Moritz sighed quietly. Kenny hadn’t been rude, in fact, he had been quite polite, but he could still tell he was rather apathetic. Probably resentful of what he said.

“What’s in the bag?” Levi asked.

“Got us some food. Can’t keep feedin’ ya the crap we get down here! Gotta give ya some real nutrients, see if ya finally grow up or something.”

“I’ll be as tall as you one day,” Levi mentioned. “You really are my family, after all…” he mumbled.

Kenny’s eyes widened.

“Eh, maybe.”

Sometime later, Levi tightened his hold on Kenny. “You really came back…”

“Oi, oi…” Kenny frowned, “come on. I told ya I wouldn’t leave.”

Kenny scolded him, told him to stop being dramatic and to let it go, but Levi didn’t say a word. He just continued holding Kenny.

He sighed heavily as he rummaged through his coat for the key, and stuck it in the door. He made their way inside and let go of Levi, who turned the light on to set the table.

They distributed the food and ate it, and the food was perfect in every way.

Kenny drank wine in between bites, and Levi milk.

“I love milk,” Levi said, and Kenny smiled slightly at his white moustache. “I wish there were more of it down here…”

Kenny held the spoon to his mouth, and stared down at the table, contemplating.

 _“_ _If what worries you is that you can’t provide for him, you could always bring him here.”_

_“Kenny… giving him a better life isn’t coddling.”_

He thought of Levi meeting Frieda and Rod’s children, and wondered if they’d get along. Frieda was beautiful, and it was certain that she’d be inhumanly beautiful when she grew older. He thought of how comical it’d be if Levi had a crush on her. But Levi wasn’t left behind at all in that department, he wouldn’t be surprised if Frieda were the one to crush on him.

He then grimaced, like he’d eaten something sour, and shook off the thought.

He remembered what he himself said and repeated it several times in his mind.

_If he ever wants to leave the Underground, he’s free to do so… but he’ll have to do so on his own._

_If he ever wants to leave the Underground, he’s free to do so… but he’ll have to do so on his own._

_He’ll have to do so on his own._

_He’ll have to do so on his own._

He looked at Levi’s expression again.

Why…?

Why did he have to do it on his own?

That was what he thought the moment he took him in. And Kenny wasn’t the same person he was two years ago when he upped and left, much less four years ago.

So… why did he just repeat that old thought to himself?

He sighed and continued eating.

They finished shortly after.

“Time to sleep, Levi,” Kenny said, scraping his chair back. “Go get in bed while I clean up.”

“Don’t you want help?”

“Nah, you go to sleep now. It’s late. Don’t forget to rinse yer mouth!” he rose his voice when Levi was out of sight.

Kenny cleaned up and looked at his right hand. He remembered how Uri placed his own on top, then squeezed it.

But he pulled back. He was about to, at least.

So, why did Kenny’s body move on its own? Why didn’t it listen to him? Why did he interlace his fingers around Uri’s? How embarrassing. Every time he thought about it, he cringed.

He groaned in annoyance when the scene replayed in his head.

He took off his trench-coat and kicked off his shoes and socks, then plopped on the mattress next to Levi. He made a mental note to get a new bed and find space to put it somewhere. Like hell he was going to sleep on a chair like he used to, or on the couch. He deserved a bed of his own.

A mental note he always remembered solely at night, and forgot the moment he closed his eyes.

A few months passed, until Levi turned nine. At this point, Kenny explained to Levi there were things he needed to do in the interior.

Work, he said.

He refused to mention what he did, but Levi ultimately trusted Kenny enough to know he’d come back. He allowed Kenny to leave, and they’d give each other a little bit of space at Kenny’s behest.

He mentioned to Levi it was important for Levi’s growth, even though Levi hated the thought.

Kenny promised they’d always be together, so why was he asking of him to give each other space?

But Levi trusted him.

When Kenny was above ground now in Mitras, he helped Uri with work. They caught up on what Kenny had missed, and things began to run far more smoothly than before.

Having him around made all the difference in the world.

After so long, Uri told Kenny he finally managed to find the books about the Ackermans, or rather, journals.

They were fascinating, and Uri told him he should read them as soon as possible.

When they spent time together before Kenny left, Kenny mentioned to Uri that Levi had turned nine not too long ago.

He said he had something in mind, but would elaborate next time they met.

Almost mechanically, Kenny left, returned home, greeted Levi and spent the rest of every hour with him.

The next morning, Kenny immediately opened the journals and sat at the whisky table.

He eagerly drunk wine.

Kenny covered his mouth, eyes darting from side to side as he read the book.

In the corner of his eye, he caught Levi slashing his knife through the air, choreographing a quick series of defensive and offensive moves.

_“In normal situations, men whom possess dangerous living conditions, such as slaves, may be able to manifest above average strength due to the nature of their physical and cognitive adaptations._

_For instance, a normal man may not be able to lift something extremely heavy such as lumber boards, but a slave could do so with ease. This is because their bodies have adapted to extraordinary circumstances._

_However, strength does not equal durability. If an above average user attempted to lift something extremely heavy over their heads, their bones and joints could snap._

_These limitations are exactly what was intended to be eliminated with the Ackermans._

_It is not only incredible strength that they possess, but a different osteology._

_This means that the Ackermans can manifest such strength without biological restrictions that would impede a normal human._

_Their bones are stronger, and, as such, they have enhanced durability._

_Because they are byproducts of titan science, and are intended to serve the Royal Family, their senses, too, can be honed to the extreme._

_Aside from strength and durability, they have been shown to possess enhanced perception, agility, reflexes and stamina._

_Through copious and painful experimentation, we have been able to, too, manipulate their more, say, profound biology._

_By suppressing the nuclear receptor co-repressor 1, their muscle tissues are developed differently from that of a normal human. They build muscle faster, and their bodies produce little to no fat whatsoever. Many subjects died painful deaths, but their sacrifices were a small price to pay to create these extraordinary subjects._

_They are no subjects of Ymir. They are better._

_This mutation has helped them become true marathoners—capable of running faster, longer before showing signs of fatigue._

_Unlike previous experiments focused on genetic accelerators, I along with Dr. Amari have found that suppressing inhibitors is the true way to enhance the peak of human strength._

_However, while we live for our experiments, we are no fools._

_Before making such experiments, it is pivotal for the enthusiast scientist to ask him or herself the following:_

_Can I do this? If yes, should I?_

_It is only natural that concerns arose from experimenting on individuals to create an enhanced group of people._

_They are stronger. Faster. Better._

_But they are still human._

_They still bleed. They are not invincible._

_Thus, if they turn into a rabid dog that needs to be euthanised, it can be done so._

_That, and their intrinsic nature of protecting their liege, makes them easy to control. While they are immensely strong, it is in their nature to be submissive. While coolheaded and collected, it is still in their blood to follow orders._

_At least, that is, in theory._

_We are satisfied with the results we’ve achieved from years and years of arduous research. The sacrifices of the men, women and children that received the brunt of earlier experiments have not been in vain._

_They have increased our understanding of science, and that is something that could never be replaced._

“What is it that you’re reading?” Levi asked, softly panting as he sheathed his knife. “It seems that’s all you do lately.”

It took Kenny a while to respond.

He recalled the time he threw a knife at Levi while he trained to gauge his reflexes, and the countless times Kenny’s own body had moved instinctually when he was in danger—as such when the Royal Guards tried to kill him, and he unconsciously evaded a bullet.

“Eh,” Kenny shrugged, not looking at him. “Ain’t anything better to do down here.”

Levi shrugged, too, agreeing.

Kenny’s eyes deviated to an empty bottle of wine. “Oi,” he called Levi, subtly turning the bottle. “Ya know the jars we got on top of the left counter? Can ya bring me the one with sliced lemons?”

“Sure,” Levi said. He walked to the kitchen and got on his tippy toes. “Mm… I don’t see it, Kenny.”

Kenny slowly, quietly rose the bottle. He could see Levi’s faint reflection on it. “Keep lookin’, it’s got to be there.”

Levi scraped a chair and got on it, looking around the shelves.

Herbs, spices, but no lemons.

He was about to tell Kenny he couldn’t find it, when time seemed suddenly compressed for him. His eyes widened. He clenched his jaw and jumped off the chair, ducking.

He shielded his face with both arms as the sound of glass breaking reverberated through the house, and he stared at the floor, mouth open in absolute shock.

He slowly uncovered his face and looked at the wall, splattered with faint traces of wine, rolling down to the floor now scattered with glass.

“W-what…” Levi’s impossibly large eyes pierced Kenny. “… What the hell did you just do!?”

Kenny’s mouth was slightly open, but in surprise.

In surprise at the result of his little experiment.

“… You dodged it,” Kenny said.

“What the hell!?” Levi furiously stormed towards him. “That could’ve hit me!”

Yeah, it could have. But it was a gamble Kenny had to take. Just like when he threw that knife at him while he trained.

“Why did you do that!? Don’t you care if I get hurt!?”

“Levi… you dodged it.”

Levi frowned in disbelief. “So because I dodged it you think you have the right to throw shit at me…? What if I did that to you?” he was trembling. “You wouldn’t like it if I did that to you, so why did you do that!?” his voice broke, and he held the collar of Kenny’s shirt. “I could’ve gotten hurt!” he shook him.

Kenny could almost hear his desperate, frail heart thump frantically.

 _“To protect you, I wanted to take this to my grave… but I guess it doesn’t matter now,”_ he recalled his grandpa.

“Listen to me,” Kenny cupped his face, thumbs stroking his cheek in an attempt to calm him down. “Do you remember when I threw that knife at you while you trained?”

Levi trembled.

“I did it to gauge your reflexes. That’s why I just did this, too.”

“What the hell is wrong with you!?”

“Levi,” he held his shoulders. “I promise you that I’ll explain it to you one day. I’d never do anything to actually hurt you. I wouldn’t have done that if I didn’t think you were capable of dodging it.”

“Tch!” Levi scowled and he pushed Kenny’s hands away.

He grabbed tea, a book and locked himself in the bedroom.

Kenny knocked on the door sometime later.

“Go to hell!”

“Come on,” Kenny pleaded. “Please come out.”

“Go away!” Levi growled.

Lingering silence.

“Oh, fine,” Kenny said, “I’ll sit out here until you come out.”

He sat against the wall, and Levi opened the door a few minutes later. “I want more tea,” Levi demanded furiously, handing Kenny his mug.

Kenny chuckled to himself, and he complied.

He brought Levi more tea, and he could tell Levi was trying to stay angry, but really wasn’t. He was simply that noble, Kenny knew.

Levi left the door open, but Kenny remained seated outside against the wall.

“What would you like to eat today?”

Levi hesitated, and he thought long and hard.

“I want the pie with the purple thing inside,” he demanded angrily. “And a lot of milk!”

Kenny stood up and meekly peeked over the door.

“Can I have a hug before I go?”

“No,” Levi said.

“What about a kiss on the cheek?”

“Hell no.”

“An acknowledging glance?”

“Go to hell.”

“Really?” Kenny frowned. “How am I supposed to go on with my day if you hate me?”

“Y-you should’ve thought about that before you tried to kill me…” Levi mumbled, never looking up from his book.

“Aw, okay…” Kenny said, feigning a sad tone. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Whatever…” Levi said. “D-don’t get killed out there…”

Kenny smiled widely to himself as he got ready.

He left up for the Reiss Estate, to take advantage of the situation and also check up on Uri, Urklyn and Frieda.

Over food and tea, while he waited for Levi’s food, plus more things Kenny ordered, they discussed what Kenny had told Uri the other day.

Uri’s eyes widened, and he was shocked.

It took a while for him to digest it, but once he did, he wasted no time to discuss the plan with Kenny. He was moved to the core, and tried to help.

When the food was ready, Kenny smiled at Uri. “I’m counting on you,” is how he bid him goodbye.

And he set off for home.

When he arrived, he returned to Levi with a lot of food, and tea leaves.

Expensive tea leaves.

Levi’s eyes were blown wide, and he couldn’t pretend to be angry anymore. He looked up at Kenny’s smile.

 _Curse you, Kenny…_ Levi thought as he averted his eyes, and looked at the massive blueberry pie with the massive jug of milk. _Why do you have to be such a bastard?_

Why could he never stay mad at him?

Levi sat at the table, muttering under his breath. He ate the blueberry pie, and it took all his might to not offer Kenny some.

He looked forward, and Kenny sat across him, leaned on his right hand.

He looked at Levi with loving eyes.

“Stop looking at me like that…” Levi said, lowering his head.

“How?” Kenny asked. “Can’t I look at my little nephew while he eats?”

Levi rose his head again, but he looked down. His eyes softened, and he smiled fondly. “You’re the worst,” is what he mumbled.

“You’re almost ten,” Kenny mentioned. “Are ya excited?”

“Am I supposed to be?” Levi asked sincerely.

Kenny shrugged.

“Then no.”

“Two digits, though. Yer practically an adult already!”

“…” Levi suppressed a smile. “No, I’m not…” he muttered, and Kenny easily saw through him.

“I think we should do something special to commemorate such an important, incoming day.”

Levi looked at him curiously. “… Like what?”

“Heh… you’re gonna show me what you’re made of.”

Levi’s eyes widened.

“What?”

Kenny stood up. He went to Levi, and shocked him plenty when he placed a kiss on his head.

“I’m takin’ a nap,” is all he left Levi with.

* * *

It really wasn’t what Levi was expecting.

A birthday party he contemplated.

Perhaps another strange surprise.

But not… **_that._**

But for tomorrow’s important day, Kenny wanted to give him a little motivation. They’d walked through the Underground, taken paths that Levi had never seen before.

It was something he’d love, is what Kenny told him.

Levi had faith in him, so he followed along without questioning him. His mind wandered, wondering what it was Kenny wanted to show him.

Until they finally got there.

“Whoa…” Levi said, transfixed by the rays of light making their way through the hole.

Kenny let go of his hand and urged him to walk forward. “This is the only place in the Underground where ya can catch some sunlight,” he stuck his hands in his pockets. “Cool, right?”

Levi interlaced his fingers, walking shyly, closer towards the light.

His eyes narrowed the closer he got. “I can’t see,” he said, placing an arm over his eyes. He turned to Kenny.

“That’s because you’ve never seen sunlight before,” he said. “Your eyes will adjust.”

Levi walked up the dirt steps. He tried looking up again, but his eyes immediately squeezed shut.

“I-it burns!”

“Huh!?” Kenny frowned. He then burst out in a laugh. “What are you, a vampire!?”

“N-no… but it burns,” he frowned at Kenny, squinting.

“Don’t look directly at the sun, Levi. The huge yellow ball. Just look at the sky.”

Levi nodded, and complied. It took some time for his eyes to adjust, but he finally took in that massive, blue sheet above him called the sky. His eyes glistened the longer he looked at it.

He was speechless.

“You like what you see?” Kenny smiled, noticing his bafflement.

“Ah!” Levi jumped. “Kenny, look!” he turned to him. “Look!” he pointed at the sky.

“What? What happened?” Kenny tilted his hat back, approaching Levi.

“Look at that!” Levi said in disbelief.

“What, what?”

“The white, fluffy things! They’re moving! Look at how fast they move!” he jumped several times, excited.

“Ha!” Kenny ruffled his hair. “These are called clouds, ya moron. They’re nothin’ special.”

“But they look so fluffy! They look special to me,” he said.

After a few moments, Levi sat cross-legged right in the middle, taking in all the rays of sun. He closed his eyes and sighed, savouring each second.

He felt warm.

This was unlike anything he’d ever seen and felt before.

“Feel nice?” Kenny asked, sitting next to him.

“It feels great,” Levi said, leaning back on his hands.

“Glad ya like it,” Kenny said, sincerely. “Now stay there for a while, you could use the sunlight. Maybe that way you won’t look so pale, maybe even grow a little,” he took off his hat.

“I could stay here all day,” Levi said.

Several minutes of silence went by, though they weren’t uncomfortable. Kenny and Levi often shared silences where no words were needed.

Silence was nice, sometimes.

That’s what Levi had taught Kenny years ago, at least.

He’d always give Levi a hard time at first for not talking much, often called him a _“mute, gloomy brat”_ amongst other things. At first, he believed it was due to the trauma of losing Kuchel, but time later, Kenny came to understand it was simply part of Levi’s personality. Whether losing Kuchel moulded that part of his personality or not was irrelevant—it’s who Levi was.

He hadn’t been too talkative, and that was fine, Kenny learned.

When they were together, no words were needed. That’s how Levi felt, and that’s what Kenny came to gradually understand.

But things were different now. The two of them were different people now, after so much had transpired between them.

And Kenny didn’t have a single regret.

“If you like what ya see now, ye should see what it’s like at night.”

“Eh? Why would I want to see the sky at night? It’s already dark enough here.”

“Na, it ain’t like that, runt,” Kenny shook his head. “There’s somethin’ different about the night sky. It’s, uh…” he thought of a word that didn’t make him sound too soft.

Beautiful? That’s what it was. But a word like that coming out of Kenny… just thinking about it embarrassed him.

“It’s real nice,” he said. “There’s things called stars. They light up the dark sky, like… iunno how to explain it. But it’s nice.”

“Hm?” Levi looked at him, leaning forward as he held onto his knees. “So why is it dark if it’s actually light?”

“What?”

“You said the sky’s dark, but the stars light it up. Wouldn’t that mean the sky isn’t dark at all?”

“W-what?” Kenny scowled. “Tch, who do ya think ya are? A scientist or… some sort of star expert? Shut up, will ya,” he hissed at Levi as he averted his gaze, which made Levi laugh. “Don’t be silly,” Kenny crossed his arms. “The sky is dark, it’d be if stars weren’t there. But they are, so it doesn’t look dark, but it still is without anything to light it up.”

“Kenny,” he scurried closer to him. “Tell me more!”

“More? What else do ya wanna know? Gee, kid, I’m not a teacher.”

“But I want to know more!” he frowned.

“Aw, shit…” Kenny sighed heavily. “What do ya wanna know?”

“About the stars!” his eyes glistened at Kenny. “Tell me more about them!”

“Well…” Kenny looked at the afternoon sky. He then looked down at an expectant, excited Levi, trying to figure out how to explain himself.

He then thought about the first time he stargazed, and how amazed he was himself. He wasn’t born in the Underground like Levi, so he never experienced the feeling of confinement. And yet, even though he was born free, as free as a persecuted Ackerman could be, at least, he was still amazed by the sky and how beautiful it was at night.

How it seemed even more beautiful when he saw it with Uri for the first time.

And how, even though they had done it frequently for years now, it never became any less beautiful.

“Kenny?” Levi called, noticing his softened eyes.

“Eh…” he looked at the sky for a few more moments, then down at Levi.

“Well…” he looked away, recalling Uri. “The stars, they’re…”

Levi leaned forward in expectancy.

“They’re nice, “but it’s not really something you can describe or tell. I can’t tell you just what it’s like. You only know by experience, it’s a kind of beauty you can only experience when seeing it through your own eyes.”

“Wow…” Levi smiled, imagining it in his head.

“And it’s strange. They’re just shiny dots, so why are they so special?”

“Kenny,” Levi said, “why can we only see them at night? And if they’re not there and the sky really is dark, does it mean no one can see at night?”

“Nah, that’s not how it works. Stars are just a fraction of the fun,” he said, leaning back on his hands. “There’s somethin’ called the moon.”

“The moon?”

“Yeah,” Kenny smiled. “Think of it like, uh… it’s like a night sun.”

“A night sun?”

“Yeah. It ain’t like the sun if ya look at it, but it’s what gives us light at night by reflecting the sun’s light.”

“So… it’s moonlight?”

“Yeah!” Kenny snapped his fingers. “That’s exactly what it’s called. Ya ain’t half-dumb, kid!” he ruffled his hair, to which Levi smiled, closing his eyes, happily accepting the praise.

“So, wait,” Levi said putting his fist up, looking at it. “During the day there’s sunlight,” he rose a finger, “and at night there’s moonlight?” he rose another.

“Yep!”

“Wow,” he smiled, holding his knees.

“But Kenny, I don’t get it,” Levi said moments later.

“Hm?”

“Why is there no one else here? This is the best place I’ve ever seen… how can no one else be here?”

“Well,” Kenny leaned forward. “Few people know about this place. So, how ‘bout this,” he scurried closer. “Let’s say this place is a lil’ secret between you and me.”

“Like a secret base?” Levi asked childishly.

“Yep, that’s right,” he tapped Levi’s nose. “So don’t go tellin’ anyone else about it. This is our little secret.”

“Okay,” Levi nodded.

They looked up at the sky again.

“Kenny,” Levi said.

“Hm?”

“Can we stay here until it’s night?”

“Eh? There’s still a couple of hours left for that. Let’s head back and return later.”

“No!” Levi said. “I don’t want to leave,” he frowned.

“Oh, fine,” Kenny said, not putting up a fight. “I’m gonna lay here and nap,” he said, slowly leaning back. “You wake me up when it’s night-time.”

Several minutes went by, and Levi lied down as well, resting his head on Kenny’s stomach.

His eyes widened immensely after two hours. The sky was orange now.

“Wow…” he smiled to himself.

Another hour went by, and Levi got on all fours, shaking Kenny desperately.

“Eh? What happened?” Kenny said drowsily.

“Look! The sky’s changing colours again! It’s like a dark blue now!”

“Oh,” he said. “Must be like seven by now,” he sat up.

He noticed how Levi’s excitement didn’t waver in the slightest. “Ain’t ya bored?” he asked. “We’ve been doin’ nothing but laze around here.”

Levi ignored him, and Kenny understood this was an entirely new experience for him.

“The sky was blue when we first came, then it was orange, and now it’s dark blue. How is that possible?”

“Oh, good grief… I’m gettin’ a headache. Dontcha ever stop asking questions?”

Levi frowned.

“Eh… a headache never hurt no one,” he sighed heavily, to which Levi smiled.

“Look at how dark it is… but it’s also shiny,” Levi mumbled in awe.

He didn’t know why, but Kenny put his hat on Levi. Levi happily accepted, tilting it back. He felt like a grown-up.

“Kenny, look!” Levi yelled time later. “Look! A white dot!”

“The stars are comin’ out,” he said. “Ya know, there’s also things called constellations.”

“What are those?”

“Uh… they’re stars, but they’re like uh, positioned in a way that they form something. Like a shape.”

“Wow, Kenny,” Levi smiled. “You know so much.”

“Hey!” he hissed. “Don’t patronise me.”

“Huh?”

Levi didn’t even know what patronising meant.

“I want to know as much as you do,” Levi smiled.

What was Levi talking about?

Kenny didn’t know much, he thought. He was a highly intelligent and strategic thinker, but he didn’t know shit about scientific stuff.

“Hmph,” he smirked. “Come ‘ere, runt,” he said, patting his thigh.

Levi complied, sitting on Kenny’s lap. Moments later, he took off the hat to see better.

Kenny wrapped his arms around Levi’s stomach, resting his chin on his head. “See those rays?”

Levi nodded.

“That’s the moonlight. Looks different from the sunlight, doesn't it?”

“Yeah,” Levi said. “That light looks white! The sun looks yellow.”

“That’s right,” Kenny said. “Ya ain’t dumb at all!”

Time passed, and Levi asked questions, and Kenny answered to the best of his abilities, until the dark mantle that was the sky was scattered with sequin silver stars. Levi’s eyes widened, glistening as their sparkling mirrored Levi’s dilated, shimmering orbs.

More hours went by, and they gradually stopped talking, until they shared comfortable silence.

Kenny’s lids grew heavy, and he tried to fight off the drowsiness as he struggled to keep his eyes open. He didn’t know Levi had been long asleep, and he didn’t know how much time had passed when his head slumped, falling into deep sleep himself.

Levi was still on his lap, head cuddled on his chest. Kenny’s arms remained wrapped around his stomach.

Less than an hour later, Kenny’s eyes drowsily opened. He realised they had been there since the afternoon, and he didn’t know what time it was.

He looked down at a sleepy Levi.

He shook his head and waited for a minute for the fogginess to clear. He put on his hat and slowly got up, carrying Levi. He repositioned him, holding him on his shoulder. Instinctively, Levi wrapped his arms around him, producing a soft snore.

Kenny went down the dirt steps, and walked slowly, tired as he cradled Levi.

The Underground was a little dark, illuminated by weak light bulbs. It was colder than usual, and the streets were surprisingly vacant.

The vendor stalls were empty, and the only buildings that appeared to be lightened inside were the bars and brothels.

Must be around midnight, he figured.

He made their way home, and drowsily opened the door and walked in, locking it behind him.

He walked past the living room, not bothering to turn on any of the lights.

He took off his shoes when he walked into the bedroom, and put one knee to the bed as he leaned forward, placing a hand on Levi’s back as he gently put him down.

Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

It’d cement Levi’s status as an Ackerman, although unbeknownst to Levi, and Kenny was excited. He knew Levi was going to exceed expectations, and he expected nothing less.

* * *

“Kenny,” Levi said a little nervously, “do you really think I can do this?”

“Of course ya can!” he whispered. “You’re stronger than all of these idiots. Ya might get a bruise or two, but you can win. Don’t worry.”

“Is this really okay, though? Moritz said I could work at his store if I needed money.”

“And that’s great and all, but sometimes ya gotta survive on what you’ve got, and what you’ve got best is the blood coursing through your veins. Ya gotta put it to good use!”

“… Huh?”

Kenny then understood his confusion.

“I’m gonna make a deal with you,” Kenny smiled, that confident smile he gave someone when he was about to swing a good deal. “If you can beat these guys, if you can prove to me you’re strong enough, I’ll answer any question you want. In fact, I’ll tell you a very big secret about me. I’ll tell you about our family.”

“Really!?”

Kenny nodded.

Levi immediately got in position. “I’m going, then,” he said, approaching the circle of drunkards and thugs. There were four squads: two on the outer side of the building, one to the very left of the wall, and another one consisting of seven men at the stairs of the building—the one Levi was headed to.

Of course, whether he won or lost was irrelevant. Kenny would tell him anyway because he'd deserve it regardless.

Kenny went back to create distance, right next to Guinne and Moritz.

“I can’t believe this, Kenny,” Moritz scowled. “How can you—“

“Will ya shut the fuck up for one second?” Kenny spat. “ ** _I_** trained Levi. He’s not a weakling or a shrimp, he’s a bigger threat in his sleep than you’ll ever be.”

He then looked at Guinne.

“Eh… you’re pretty nasty. But Levi will catch up to you soon enough.”

Guinne didn’t say anything, but his eyes widened, and he felt pride. Kenny complimented his strength?

**Kenny?**

Levi reached them, and as planned, he bumped into one of the men, and pretended to fall. Kenny, Moritz and Guinne’s attention were drawn to the noise.

“What the fuck?” the man said. Levi could smell the alcohol in him, and he wanted to gag. “Did you just bump into me, you fucking rat?”

“M-mister, I’m sorry, I didn’t—“

“Relaaaaaaax, Inigo. Kid’s probably lost or some shit. Get back in the game.”

“Like hell!” the man said. “What kinda kid comes around here anyway? Looking for trouble?” he walked closer to Levi.

“N-no, sir! I just—“

“He’s probably begging or something. Kid, there’s nothing for you here. Fuck off,” another man, much younger, said, not looking up from his cards.

“I’m bettin’ a pack of cigs next,” another man said, making his bet.

“Get back in the game, you balding fuck!”

Levi shakily got up, and as planned, his loose knife satchel fell from his waistband.

“The fuck?” the man leaned down, grabbing the knife.

“H-hey!” Levi yelped, “Give that back!”

As anticipated, the man rose his arm to stop Levi from grabbing it. He forced Levi to jump as he tried to reach for his knife.

“What’s a brat like you doing with something like this?”

“T-that’s mine! Please give it back!”

“Come ooooooon, Inigo,” one of the men drawled. “Leave him—“

His intention of wanting to let Levi go wavered when seeing how funny he looked trying to jump for his knife.

The men began laughing at him as the balding man played around with the knife, forcing Levi to jump from side to side.

 _“The good thing about the Underground is that all scumbags are the same. Predictable,”_ he remembered Kenny saying. _“Provoke them a little, and their reactions will be easy to anticipate.”_

“G-give it back, or I-I’ll fight you!”

The men turned completely serious.

The balding man then snorted, exploded in laughter as all the men joined him. The other squads just looked to see what the commotion was.

A kid being bullied.

Rare to see a child in this area, but the bullying was just an everyday thing. They continued what they were doing.

But their attentions were drawn back.

“Give it!” Levi screamed. “I’ll take on all of you!”

They laughed even harder, some of them with tears prickling their eyes.

Moritz was immensely concerned. Levi was so tiny, and he was surrounded by huge men, by known **_thugs_** , and not normal, regular thugs. Dangerous, proficient thugs. What the fuck was Kenny thinking? He reached for his gun, but he felt an immensely strong grip crush his wrist.

He found Kenny’s serious expression.

“Move an inch and I’ll cut you up,” he warned, and it horrified Moritz that he actually believed him.

They stared at each other—Kenny coldly, and Moritz mortified. He complied.

“Ha!” Kenny grinned as he let go, voice enthusiastic. “Prepare to be amazed. Ya won’t wanna miss this,” he crossed his arms.

Moritz observed, unsettled. Less by what was to come for Levi, more because of Kenny.

“Come on, little boy!” the balding man said. “Let’s teach you some discipline.”

He swung at Levi, but he dodged with ease. He tried again, and missed again. He swung several hits, and Levi dodged them, but he was surprised that the man could actually move so well.

He then doubled the distance between him and the man.

“Mister,” Levi said, and his previously fake, frightened expression shifted to his normal one. “You swing like you’re holding in a shit.”

Kenny covered his mouth and snorted. He looked at Guinne and Moritz with a wide smile, like saying _“that’s my boy.”_

That crude potty humour was definitely Kenny’s.

One of the men laughed hard. “Inigo, you’re fucking shit! Can’t even hit a kid!”

Only seven or eight feet apart, the man sprang at Levi again, and Levi twisted his torso out of the way, raising his knee to the man’s stomach. He grabbed his wrist as he continued twisting his body. The man stopped when he felt immense pressure in it, not intending to move another inch.

Levi’s intention was to twist the wrist on itself in contrast to the man’s momentum, but it appeared he was a quick thinker.

“Whoa…” Levi mumbled in genuine surprise, barely above a whisper, kicking him away. “You’re balding and ugly, but not that dumb.”

The man, now furious, grabbed Levi’s knife and unsheathed it. He began swinging at Levi, but it was easy to dodge him because of both his size and training.

At this point, the men had stopped laughing.

“You use a traditional grip?” Levi asked, still dodging. He doubled the distance between them. “Common, but would you like to know something interesting?”

He felt confident, recalling his first knife training session with Kenny.

“When you use a traditional grip,” he said, and lunged at the man, far too quickly, even for a kid of his frame. “It’s easy for me to do **_this_**!” he emphasised and held the man’s wrist. He twisted it, and disarmed him. He kicked him away in the stomach, knocking the air out of him.

Kenny, without noticing, held a hand to his chest. He felt his heart was about to burst in joy.

Levi held his knife with his preferred reverse grip.

“What a waste of time,” Levi said, spinning his knife. The man stood up and circled him, and now they were in opposite directions. The man faced the squad, while Levi had his back to them. “I thought you’d be teaching me a lesson.”

The man took a sharp inhale, pissed off, and Kenny’s eyes widened when he reached the back of his pants.

Levi, at once, noticed, and lunged to him to slide between his legs, avoiding a shot that made the man’s comrades flinch in shock. He slid past him but smoothly turned, now behind him. He kicked him in the back of the knee, and Inigo fell to his knees.

He gasped when feeling the cold steel on his neck.

“Oh, shit!” his friends stood up, now alarmed at how the situation escalated.

“I just wanted to have some fun, and you had to ruin it by playing dirty. Now you pissed me off,” he tightened the steel against his throat, and opened a small gash.

“Whoa, what the shit, wait up!” one of the men, the young one, walked towards him.

“Budge another inch and I’ll kill him,” his eyes turned cold, and he stopped, believing every word.

“Kid… what the fuck do you want? Is it money? We’ll give you some, just let him go.”

“Let him go? He’s the one that tried to kill me first.”

“O-okay, listen, we can—“

“I’m not in the mood for bargaining. What I had in mind was killing him, and sparring you guys to get all of your money. That, or I just kill you all and get the money anyway.”

“Don’t get cocky just because you defeated a balding fat fuck, you fucking brat!” another man stood up, growling. “You think you’re in position to be making demands? You’re surrounded. Get the fuck out of here before we chop you to pieces!”

“You don’t care if I kill your buddy?”

“You ain’t scaring anyone, fuckface. Kill him and be done with it so we can chop you up and get back to our game.”

The other men’s eyes widened. One of them held his shoulder, pulling him back, but he didn’t stand down.

Levi’s expression was neutral. He understood what he was trying to do.

“ _When you’re cornered, people assume that you’re the one on the ropes. Even if you manage to threaten one person, they may try to play with your mind to make you back off. ‘Kill him, we don’t care’, ‘kill him and you’ll die’, things of that nature. They’ll want to make you think you’re on the ropes whether you carry out your threat or not. At that point, it’s a contest of endurance, of whoever gives in first. As long as you keep the person close to you, you’ll have enough time to hide behind them to avoid a riddle of bullets in case they rain down on you.”_

He nodded to himself. _Got that,_ he responded in his mind to Kenny’s lesson.

“Then let’s do this cleanly,” Levi said. “I’ll kill him since he played dirty, and then I’ll get your money if I can defeat you guys.”

“You cocky piece of shit,” the man spat.

“Alright!” the young man put his hands up. “There’s no need for anyone to die. Just let him go, we’ll give you some money, and you can leave. Alright? There’s no need for this to escalate more!”

“Ha,” Levi’s lids dropped, unimpressed. “You’ll just let me go? He tried to kill me because he couldn’t land a hit on me. You think he’ll let go the fact I humiliated him in front of his tough buddies? Don’t make me laugh.”

“He won’t hurt you, I promise!” the young man said.

Levi felt the man, Inigo, trembling under him.

“What are you so afraid of?” Levi tilted Inigo’s head back so their eyes could meet. “Don’t tell me you’ll start crying in a minute now.”

Moritz was horrified by what he was witnessing. How could a good, decent child like Levi be capable of all this?

 _He’s nine years old,_ Guinne thought with a blank expression on his face. His eyes darted to Kenny, and he suddenly felt afraid.

If that nine year old could do that, what could Kenny do?

“Hey, you,” Levi pointed with his head at the guy who wanted to let him go from the very beginning. “What’s your name?”

“J-Johan,” he said.

He was surprised when Levi smiled at him. Not a hostile smile. Childlike and kind, even.

He wasn’t **_that_** bad, Levi thought.

“Thanks for the offer, but I’m not a beggar. I like to earn money, not steal it. Let’s fight.”

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish, and could only produce a broken groan. He had no idea what to say.

“No weapons,” Levi said. “I’m not a dirty fighter,” he said, and Inigo cried out when he dug the knife deeper. “Unlike this guy.”

The other squads were flabbergasted, and didn’t know whether to intervene.

“I’ll take him on,” the other man that didn’t stand back said.

Levi drew back his knife and kicked the man’s back. He stood up, holding his throat, and ran to the stairs.

Levi calmly went to pick up his satchel, sheathed his knife and attached it to the back of his belt.

He took several steps back, prepared for the fight.

“If you lose, we’ll do whatever we want with you, kid,” the man said.

“Whatever you want to me,” he repeated, to Moritz’s horror. “Fair is fair.”

Levi would make it fast. He had been defensive before, so he’d switch it up to not be too predictable.

He lunged at the man, but he moved to the right, and Levi stepped forward after missing him. He swung his leg around and up at his head, but the man didn’t dodge—he swiftly held Levi’s leg when his kick was about to make contact.

Levi’s eyes wavered slightly.

He jumped and tried to land another kick with his free leg, this time landing, earning a groan from the man. Despite the hit, he managed to hold Levi’s foot before he had the chance to get it down, and flipped him up, making him fall to the ground on his back.

Levi immediately put his hands flat next to his ears and rolled his weight on his shoulders, kicking his legs up into the air and swiftly getting up in a kip-up.

His eyes intently pierced the man.

_He’s skilled._

It was the man’s turn to lunge at Levi, and he dodged the first two hits, but the third landed straight on his cheek. He felt the brunt of the hit make his teeth scrape against the skin, and he soon tasted iron.

One punch, but it hurt like all hell.

After the man swung several missed hits, some landing, Levi switched to the offense, but couldn’t manage to do much either. He went back into defence, not knowing how to proceed. The brunt of the man’s hits, even though they were few, were starting to burn his body.

 _Shit…_ he thought, as he managed to land a roundhouse kick that didn’t have enough of an effect on the man. He was tough, and Levi assumed it was from years of taking beatings in this shithole. _I’m landing more hits on him than he is on me, yet his are hurting me way more than mine are him._

He heard how his friends were laughing, except for Johan, whom Levi noticed merely had his arms crossed and seemed irritated by the situation. They then shouted names, mocking Levi, and Levi grew uneasy. Kenny was counting on him, and he wasn’t living up to what he was expecting of him.

This man was clearly skilled. Levi landed more hits, but the few hits the man landed shook Levi to the core, while his weren’t enough to stop him.

He was trying to strategise in his mind, thinking of what to do as he dodged the man’s hits as best as he could.

None of them landed, but it was meaningless. Levi felt he was the one on the ropes.

He wanted to catch a glimpse of Kenny. It’d make him feel better, hopeful, but the prospect that he’d instead find a disappointed expression scared him. What if he looked back to find Kenny’s disappearing silhouette?

He refused to look. He didn’t want the hope nor fear, he was going to face this alone.

Levi suddenly felt a rush in his body, like he were being warned of danger and he gasped heavily as he quickly used his arms to protect his face. The force of the man’s punch, which he didn’t even see coming, stumbled Levi back, and he bent his knees to not lose his balance. He felt slight burning on his heels as his feet slid back through the ground, and he finally came to a stop over ten to twelve feet away.

He tried to keep his expression neutral, but he couldn’t deny to himself the fear growing inside him.

What was he supposed to do?

This felt like an awkward dance, and his choreography was clearly inferior.

That’s when he gasped.

 _Dance!_ He thought.

Levi lacked experience, much experience, he in fact had little to none, but the knowledge Kenny imparted him from his own lit a chip inside Levi’s brain—one he could use to his advantage in his own fights.

 _“Everyone has a rhythm,”_ Kenny told him. “ _Everyone has an unconscious bias against certain patterns, even if very, very slight, but if you’re as tactical as you are strong, you can recognise those patterns, and you’ll see that they’ll give you insight on the otherwise limitless options your opponent could use. That’s the art of anticipating your enemy’s actions.”_

 _“But how are you supposed to recognise someone’s rhythm? How many fights would it take to do something like that…? It sounds like too much effort for a small reward…”_ he remembered himself asking Kenny.

_“That’s why when you’re starting, you have to swallow your pride, as hard as that is. Everyone’s got their own strategy, but it’s what I did.”_

_“What do you mean, Kenny?”_

_“The best way to learn an opponent’s rhythm when you lack experience is to **feel** their rhythm. If you allow yourself to get hit, you’ll eventually pick up their moves and create a counter-attack in your mind. When you’re beating the shit out of someone, you don’t create a new strategy or different ways to beat your opponent. You stick with what you know, because it’s what’s working. After all, why show your opponent new moves and risk them countering on the spot when what you’re doing is kicking them down? But it’s this very strategy that can be exploited as a weakness. Most people don’t see it that way, not down here. If you let yourself get hit and learn their patterns, that’s how you strike back.”_

“Understood,” Levi told himself, to the men’s confusion.

Levi then chuckled, and he laughed, a little more loudly than intended, and this crept them out.

Moritz was losing his mind.

Levi lunged at the man, and leaned back to dodge a hit. He swallowed his pride, and suppressed his instinct of avoiding them.

He allowed the man to hit him several times.

He started to feel the brunt of his hits, and his body hurt.

At first, his friends cheered, but they eventually quieted down. They quickly realised Levi was willingly allowing himself to be hit, and did nothing.

Moritz was panicking, saying it was time to intervene, but Kenny ignored him. But Guinne recognised what Levi was doing. He had a vague idea, at least.

 _He’ll go right next,_ Levi thought as his head snapped to the side. _Right again. Left… then a feint,_ his head snapped backwards, and he spurted blood.

“Dammit!” Moritz’s voice broke.

Levi’s body swung forward, his abdomen contracting in a long, painful exhale. The man was going to land another right hit, but Levi crouched, avoiding him.

He jumped back to create distance and looked at him, wiping the blood with his sleeve. “I get it now!” he smiled cheerfully, much to their shock. “Alright, we can start now,” he said, getting in position. “Time to get serious!”

The man frowned in utter shock. _This kid… is fucking insane!_

Levi lunged, and the man panicked, not knowing why, and he swung right, but Levi blocked it with his arm. He pushed it back, and he jumped so his knuckles hit the man hard in the face and gouged upwards, from the lower part of his cheek up to the edge of his eye socket.

Blood smeared Levi’s hand as he took a second jab, and it grazed the man’s ear.

He quickly, far too quickly landed several hits on the man, choreographing a series of moves that countered the man’s own, and he couldn’t respond. It was finally a one-sided fight. Levi then slid down and grabbed his foot and twisted it, causing the man to spiral to the floor. He tensed his leg and stomped his foot against the man’s throat.

The man writhed under him.

“… Well?” Levi said. “Are you done now?”

The man couldn’t talk, and Levi added more bodyweight. “I can’t hear—“

“That’s enough!” Johan screamed furiously, almost at the top of his lungs. He leaned to grab something and approached Levi, and he let go, taking two steps back warily.

“Here,” he gave him all the money they had. “Here’s your fucking money. You showed off, great for you, now just take the money and leave, you fucking brat.”

Levi grabbed the stash and examined it.

That was a lot of money.

He slid a little over half from the rubber band, and handed the rest to Johan. “Thank you,” he said.

He merrily walked away, and the men immediately went over to their friend, trying to help him.

Levi looked back at them as he walked.

He couldn’t believe that was over. He had genuinely felt afraid and wanted to get out of there. He looked forward and picked up the pace.

He found Kenny with a hand over his mouth, and he immediately knelt, opening his arms. Levi grinned, and he ran, jumping in to hug him.

Kenny squeezed him. “You’re such a little monster!”

“Did I do well?”

“Ha!” he pulled back. “Don’t insult yourself! You made them shit themselves!” he hugged him again, and Levi closed his eyes with a wide smile, and both Guinne and Moritz saw the slight blush on his beaten and bloodied, soon-to-be bruised cheeks.

That was the sweet, good Levi that Moritz knew. But moments prior, he behaved almost sadistically.

He didn’t know what to think. He felt deeply disappointed.

Kenny pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, and began wiping the blood off Levi’s face. Guinne handed him the satchel of water, and he soaked Levi’s face. Kenny gave him the rest so he could drink up, and stood up. He placed a hand on Levi’s head and they began walking. “What do you wanna do to celebrate?”

“Mm…” Levi looked at the money. “I think I can put this to good use,” he smiled.

He ran ahead and took a backwards glance, telling the three to hurry and follow him.

“Kenny,” Guinne mumbled, “he’s amazing.”

“Right!?” Kenny looked at them in excitement. “I told ya he’s way tougher than ya think!”

His enthusiasm slightly reverted by Moritz’s mortified expression.

They eventually caught up to Levi, and were in one of the less welcoming streets. There were some stands, including the mother and daughter Levi met years back.

The woman recognised him.

“Fruit?” Kenny asked.

Levi ignored him and walked to them. She greeted him, and they saw how the little girl hid behind her mom, blushing.

“They know each other?” Kenny said to himself.

The three approached the stand.

“I, um,” Levi said shyly, “I hope you’re doing well. There’s something I wanted to give you.”

The two were confused, and they couldn’t stop staring at the visible marks on his face.

He reached his pocket and handed the mother the money.

“Oh!” she yelped. “What!?”

“Please take it.”

“What? But… what? But—“

“I’d like you to have it.”

Moritz frowned. He was still a good, decent child.

“No, I could never! P-please, if you want produce just tell me what you need!”

“I don’t want anything,” he said truthfully. “I just want you to have this.”

“But…”

“Just take it.”

“I-I couldn’t! Please, just—“

After much insistence, she reluctantly accepted. He turned to leave like nothing had happened, like he hadn’t just given away ass-loads of cash, and she stopped him.

“Wait… what’s your name?” she asked with glistening eyes. He gave her a backwards glance. “You’ve been here many times, and yet I’ve never asked.”

“I’m Levi,” he turned forward again, “just Levi,” he said as he walked away.

“You done?” Kenny asked, hands in pockets.

Levi nodded.

Kenny ruffled his hair, and left his hand there for a moment. “Little monster,” he smiled.

“Heh…”

Kenny burrowed his hand in his pocket again. “Let’s walk Moritz and Guinne home, and then we’re going home, too, got it? Gotta tend to that face.”

Levi nodded, and even though he just demonstrated a monstrous display of strength for his age, Moritz at once noticed how he childishly tugged down Kenny’s sleeve, like he were asking for something. Like a frail child in need of comfort would do.

Kenny silently understood, and took his hand.

“I’m hungry,” Levi said, leaning his head against Kenny’s arm.

“Can relate,” Kenny said. “I’m starvin’!”

“Huh?” Levi frowned, looking up at him. “But you didn’t do anything.”

“Yeah, but seein’ all that fightin’s made me hungry!”

“You’re always starving, Kenny,” Levi said, shaking his head in disapproval, but he leaned it against Kenny’s arm again.

They were silent on the way to the store, though Guinne tried making conversation with Kenny, which surprised Moritz and Levi, considering how quiet he always was.

Some point later, Levi interrupted their conversation by groaning heavily.

He stopped in his tracks.

“What? What is it?” Kenny asked

“I’m soooo tired,” Levi moaned. “My head hurts, and my cheeks burn,” he whimpered, pulling down Kenny’s arm. “I’m so sore.”

He then looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“Like hell!” Kenny rose his voice, understanding. He pulled Levi’s arm to force him to continue walking.

Levi’s shoes slid through the ground as he tried to stay in place and Kenny dragged him along, until he fell. Kenny clicked his tongue and continued walking, dragging him along.

“Keeeenny…”

“Like hell I’m carryin’ you! Get up!”

Moritz was going to offer Levi to carry him, but Levi’s constant whining wouldn’t let him sneak in a word. That’s when Kenny groaned heavily, and he picked up Levi, with more force than necessary, and cradled him.

Levi smiled in relief, and he nuzzled against Kenny’s chest.

Kenny called his name, and he tried to say something, scold him, but Levi grew heavy on him suddenly, and he could hear soft snores.

“That was fast!” Guinne mentioned, eyes widened in surprise.

“Lazy shit,” Kenny mumbled angrily.

Guinne fidgeted as they silently walked.

“Kenny,” he gathered enough courage to speak. “How?”

“Eh?”

“How is he so strong? He’s only nine, yet look at what he did to these guys. What are you feeding him?”

“It’s all thanks to yours truly!” he grinned, pointing at himself with pride.

Guinne looked uncomfortable, he frowned like he’d tasted something sour.

“If ya’ve got something to say, say it,” Kenny said.

“… It’s nothing, just something stupid.”

“What?” Kenny asked, then snorted when some strands of Levi’s hair burrowed into his nose. He pulled back and blew air with his mouth to get it out of the way.

“If you ever had time to train me a little, would you do it?”

Kenny looked slightly surprised, as did Moritz.

“Why? You seem strong enough to me already,” he said truthfully.

This forced Guinne to stop. “You really think so!?” his eyes widened.

“Ain’t that why Moritz keeps ya around?”

“… That’s part of the reason,” Moritz admitted.

“Haven’t seen you fight, but I don’t need to. I could tell from the moment ya nearly sent me flying back then,” he said, and Guinne immediately ducked his head in shame. “You’re not like these Underground scum. Not sure why you’d want anyone to train ya.”

“But—“

“You would’ve been able to do somethin’ way worse to these guys, wouldn’t ya?”

“I… no, of course not…” he lied, not wanting to sound arrogant.

“Ah, a modest one, huh?” Kenny smiled humorously. “I can respect that.”

“Unlike someone I know,” Moritz jested.

“Hey!” Kenny reproached. “If ya were as strong and handsome as I am, ya’d boast about it, too!”

Moritz and Kenny bantered some more, then stayed in silence.

“What he did back then,” Guinne said, “was he suppressing his reflexes to dodge or block to let himself get hit?”

“Yep. To anticipate the scum’s movement,” Kenny put his index finger up and shook it. “One of the first things I taught him.”

“Amazing…” Guinne mumbled. “But for him to adapt so quickly… he’s scary,” he mentioned meekly, like he were afraid to speak.

Kenny’s expression was serious.

“He is,” he said. “He’ll be a monster in a few years.”

“At least you’ll have someone to look after you when you can’t wipe your own arse anymore,” Moritz butted in.

Kenny snorted. “Think Guinne will do the same for ya, ya fat fuck?”

“I’m telling you! I’ve been losing weight!”

“You’ve been saying that for the last five years!” Kenny chuckled.

Guinne couldn’t help snorting to himself.

Their bantering stopped when they finally reached the store. “Gentlemen,” Kenny said, pushing Levi up a little to reposition him. “Hope ya enjoyed the show today. Hope it’ll keep ya from bein’ such a pain in the ass, Moritz!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Moritz sighed heavily, “I get it now, he’s strong. Fuck off now, will you?”

Kenny snorted. He smiled and put up a hand to bid them goodbye.

* * *

“Gurgle some more,” Kenny said.

A trail of water ran down Levi’s mouth. Or was it saliva? Both?

“Eh…” Kenny grimaced in disgust. “Why do ya gotta make it so disgusting?” he grabbed a rag and wiped him.

Levi spit the blood infused salt water in the basin.

“That stung a lot…” Levi wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

“Yeah, but you’ll notice the difference in just a few moments,” Kenny closed the salt jar.

“Alright,” he put it away. “Smile for me.”

Levi grinned to expose his teeth.

Kenny held his cheeks and turned his head from side to side, analysing him. He looked into his eyes for a few seconds and couldn’t help seeing Kuchel in them.

“It don’t look that bad,” he looked at his gums and teeth. “It’ll hurt to eat for a while, but ya should be fine.”

He let go and Levi held his own cheek, rubbing it.

“Well… I do feel cleaner,” he smiled.

“Ha!” Kenny cleaned up. “I told ya, I have the brawn and the brains! And the looks, too! We don’t have anything fancy like the pigs above us, but a bit of warm water and salt will heal those nasty sores and clean ya real good!”

“Did you _really_ come up with that?”  

“Eh… oh, fine. It was mom. But who cares, right? Point is, I’m the one passin’ down that knowledge to ya. So if ya ever pass it down to anyone else, make sure to gimme credit.”

“I’ll give the credit to grandma…”

Kenny rose his fist and pretended to hit Levi.

“How did grandma come up with that anyway?”

“Well, mom was a bit of a fighter ‘erself. She had to make do with what she had back then,” he smiled faintly to himself.

“When I got in my first fight, she looked at me square in the eye and said, ‘ _Kenny, ya dumb pig, you never charge straight ahead at the enemy, you need to come up with a strategy first’_ ,”

Kenny imitated an angry face while telling this to Levi, which made him chuckle.

“She tended to my wounds and poured salt in them, all while yelling at me about how dumb I was. But hear this, even though she was bein’ all rough, she was still in tears while givin’ me hell!”

“Crying? Why?”

“Well, the woman was scary, but she was still a softie around ‘er children. But she was scary strong. I’m tellin’ ya, she could’ve kicked my dad’s ass any day, and he was strong, too!”

“Wow,” Levi’s eyes glistened, surprised a woman could be so strong.

“She was a scary woman!” Kenny frowned, putting his hands up in indignation.

“Was she stronger than you?” Levi asked as they left the bathroom, and he sat on the couch, cross-legged.

“Ha!” Kenny sat, crossing a leg and resting his arms on top of the couch. “Not that strong! I’m one of a kind!”

Levi pursed his lips, unimpressed. “You’re so humble.”

“Right!?” Kenny leaned towards him, giving him a friendly punch. “And if that weren’t enough, I’m smart and handsome, too!”

Levi sighed heavily, annoyed.

“Ya should feel lucky a weakling like you has someone like me!”

“Weakling?” He frowned. “I’ll be as strong as you one day. You just wait and see.”

“Stronger,” Kenny said.

“Huh?”

“You’ll be stronger than me. Ya gotta reach for the sky! Ya gotta surpass me! And I’m sure you will. Not like I intend to stay behind though, so don’t get yer hopes up, ya little rodent.”

Levi sucked in his lip in a timid smile, eyes slightly glistening at Kenny.

“I’ll kick your ass in a fight one day… I’ll stick my foot in your mouth, and you won’t be able to take a shit in weeks.”

“Oi, oi,” Kenny frowned. “Why ya gotta be so aggressive?”

“For throwing knives and wine bottles at me!” Levi scowled at him. “And for leaving me, too!”

“Eh…” Kenny scratched the back of his head. “Yer so resentful,” he pursed his lips.

Levi smiled. He then cleared his throat several times, until Kenny looked at him. “The hell are you doin’ that for?”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“?”

“Your promise, Kenny!” Levi scowled, raising his voice.

“Whoa!” Kenny put his hands up. “Relax! Alright, alright. Gee,” he scratched his head, “you’re such a pain.”

Kenny went to check on their tea. He poured it, and handed Levi his mug and bread. “Alright,” he sat heavily on the couch, and it jiggled for a moment. He made himself comfortable by putting several cushions behind his back, and he sat back. Levi sat across him in the space between his legs. He was hunched forward in expectation.

“My name is Kenny Ackerman,” he began. “Kuchel was Kuchel Ackerman, so, by extension, you’re Levi Ackerman.”

“Ackerman…” Levi’s eyes widened. He then smiled widely at the fact he finally had a full name.

“But our family is different from others,” Kenny said.

“Different how?”

“More than a family, we’re a clan. Our history dates from centuries ago, though I don’t know how specific. Our clan was traditionally a bloodline of warriors,” Kenny said, and Levi’s eyes widened. “We were designed to protect the King and the Royal Family, and anything related to it. We were entrusted with their survival as well as their people’s, and acted as the monarchy’s right hand.”

“Designed? How do you design someone…?”

“We’re the—“

“Wait!” Levi yelped so quickly his voice almost broke. “That’s what you meant by my blood!” he scurried closer. “That’s why you said grandma was strong, and why you said mom could’ve been scary strong, too!”

Kenny smiled slightly. “You’re starting to get it.”

He swung his legs over Levi and stood up, rushing to the whisky counter. He grabbed the old journal and sat close across Levi. He opened it.

“This is what I was reading the other day,” he said. “It’s a journal more than a book, really. It explains the source of our strength, how we were designed.”

“Honestly,” he flipped through the pages, “I’m still having a hard time understanding it. There’s a lot of words with no context, and I have no idea what they mean. The pages are also yellow and the handwriting is hard to understand at times, but this explains many things about our powers. For example, it says we have a different osteology from normal humans.”

“That means we have different bones,” he said when Levi looked puzzled. “Our durability and stamina is better, and our senses can be honed to the extreme. You’ve had those moments where your body knew just what to do, that’s how you avoided that knife back then, and how you dodged the wine bottle.” He then scratched his cheek and chuckled nervously, “the first time I was trying to gauge your senses, but with the bottle I was trying to test what was written here.”

“Huh!?” Levi scowled, “so you were taking a gamble!? You didn’t actually know it’d work!?”

Kenny cowered, lips curved down in shame.

“You’re unbelievable!” Levi’s voice broke. “You even said you knew I’d do it! So, you lied!?”

“What matters is that ya did it!” he frowned nervously.

"Kenny, you're the worst!" Levi frowned. "Tch..." he crossed his arms and scowled deeply for a moment. “Keep going.”

“Eh…” Kenny whimpered in embarrassment.

He flipped through the pages until he found another one.

“It says here they did some shit with previous subjects’ nuclear receptor co-repressor one bullshit. I don’t know what any of that shit means,” he said sincerely.

That long name alone fried Levi’s brain.

“A lot of people died,” Kenny said. “Women, children. The scientist that wrote this called it a small price to pay for the understanding of science that could never be replaced.”

“So…” Levi frowned, “innocent people died so we could be this strong…?”

“That’s right.”

“… Oh.”

Levi took the journal from Kenny’s hand, and he looked at it. He didn’t understand the drawings, and skimmed through the words.

“Subjects of Ymir?” Levi looked at him. “What’s that?”

Kenny shrugged. “Beats me. That’s one of the things I didn’t understand.”

Levi froze, and he slowly felt something negative brew in him when the realisation, the weight of Kenny's words hit him.

“Kenny… all that stuff you do in the interior,” he looked at him. “You’ve been going to the Capital all along?” He asked. “Have you been serving King Fritz all this time?”

Kenny’s eyes darted to the side.

… Should he?

Should he tell him the truth?

“King Fritz is a phony,” said Kenny. “He’s not the real King of the Walls.”

“Huh?”

“There’s a noble family, one that’s known to the public as just that. But other nobles, the Wallists and the phony King and those who pretend to serve him, they know the truth.”

Levi’s eyes widened. He was so focused he had completely neglected his bread and tea.

“They’re called Reiss. The Reiss Family… they’re the true Royal Family. The true King of the Walls is Uri Reiss.”

“… Do you serve him?”

Kenny was silent for some time. He then just nodded.

Levi frowned, and his mouth opened. “… That’s why you left back then.”

It was one of the reasons, yes. He silently nodded again.

“Kenny…” Levi’s frown deepened. “You’ve had the chance to live in a good place, you’ve had the chance to live like royalty and instead you’ve been stuck here in this dump all these years… because of me…”

Kenny thought Levi would be moved, but he was wrong.

"I... I finally get it now..."

He felt horrible.

“All these years, I’ve been holding you back?” his distraught frown took Kenny aback.

“No,” Kenny’s brows creased, and sternly rose his voice, to Levi’s surprise.

“I’ve been here out of my own volition. This has been **_my_** decision. No one has forced me to do anything.”

“But—“

“No one has forced me to do anything,” Kenny gripped his shoulders, and their foreheads almost touched. “I saved you for Kuchel,” he admitted. “I taught you how to survive for Kuchel,” he said. “Everything else has been my own decision. I left because I wanted to, and I came back because I wanted to.”

“For mom…” Levi’s eyes visibly saddened. “You felt forced to save me because—“

“Yes,” he said. “I wasn’t going to let my little sister’s son die. I wasn’t that sociopathic, what were you expecting?”

“So when you came back, did you really want to? Or did you just feel guilty? Forced to?”

“I came back for you,” Kenny reiterated. “Because I wanted to. I choose to stay in this dump for you, because I want to.”

Please, Levi begged inside.

He just wanted Kenny to say it, to **_please_** say it.

To please say what Kuchel did every morning, every day, every night.

He was taken aback when Kenny suddenly hugged him, with all the warmth and tenderness in the world.

“Never think you’re holding me back,” Kenny said. “You’re my kid,” Levi’s eyes widened, “and I want to be with my kid.”

That was more than good enough. Levi would take it.

He tightly returned the hug.

“Alright,” Kenny pulled back. “Enough with the sentimentalism, will ya!?”

Levi laughed.

“Everything has been my choice,” Kenny reiterated. “I follow Uri because I want to.”

“Tell me more about him,” Levi leaned on his hands in interest. “How did you two meet?”

“Err…” Kenny scratched his cheek.

“…?”

“I tried killin’ him.”

Levi giggled loudly. “That really is like you, Kenny!”

Kenny returned the chuckle, but he turned serious quickly. “I tried killin’ him for the reason Kuchel was living here in the Underground, and for the reason I had to protect my grandpa.”

Levi’s cheerful expression reverted.

“The Ackermans have been persecuted for generations. It’s… really complex. But what I’ll tell you for now is that we didn’t want to follow the first King anymore, and that scared him. He feared us, so he tried to exterminate our clan. We were forced to live in hiding. I wanted to kill Uri for everything that was done to us throughout history.”

“… But what happened? Why didn’t you?”

“Uri’s strong. He has a power, too. One similar to ours. It caught me off guard. To tell you the truth, I never deemed possible that there could be someone stronger than me in the world. I was so surprised, I froze. His brother tried killing me, but Uri stopped him.”

Levi was shocked by the way his eyes changed. His pupils dilated, and there was an unspoken emotion shining in his eyes.

“He deduced I was an Ackerman. He said my hate was justified, and that he understood why I tried killing him. That’s when he… the most powerful person in the world… knelt on the filthy ground, bowed to me, and apologised to me with tears in his eyes for everything that had been done to us in his family’s name.”

Levi’s mouth opened in surprise.

“The most powerful person in the world could have squashed me like a bug, or he could have let his fat brother shoot me in the head, but he didn’t. He bowed to me. He apologised to me. In that moment, I felt such a ridiculous amount of strength surge through me. An entirely different power, and I felt stronger I ever had before. That’s when I chose to follow him. A man so compassionate that he chose to bow before the man who tried killing him, the man who was insulting him and telling him the ways he’d torture him even while he was the one on the ropes. How can someone so good exist…?”

 _Yes…_ Levi gazed at Kenny. _Now I understand._

_“That’s why I follow him… I’ll crush that madness with him, and create a world so fair the concept of inequality will be forgotten. It’ll be paradise inside these shit walls.”_

Kenny’s words from five years ago made sense now.

“It sounds like you really respect him.”

“I do.”

“Ackerman…” Levi mumbled after a while of silence. “Levi Ackerman.”

“I like the sound of that,” Levi looked up at Kenny with fond eyes and a proud smile.

“Good,” Kenny ruffled his hair. “Now you know you’re part of a brave, warrior race. You cemented that status today. Levi, no matter where you go, you’re an Ackerman. You gotta be proud of your bloodline, and you gotta live with your head held high for all the Ackermans before us that were persecuted and killed. You got that?”

Levi’s eyes widened.

It seemed the title of warrior, the idea of strength was truly important to Kenny.

“Yeah,” he smiled at Kenny. “I will.”

“Good,” Kenny smiled back. “Now eat that bread while I fix ya a real dinner. I can’t have you starve to death. Then we can continue talkin'.”

Levi nodded.

When Kenny was in the kitchen, Levi looked down at his tea.

He smiled.

_Levi Ackerman…_

* * *

“Is it okay?” Uri asked.

“It’s perfect,” Kenny smiled. “Short and sweet. You even dated it for two months.”

“I’m glad,” Uri returned the smile. “Are you sure you don’t want to go back to Levi? You’ve been working on this all week.”

“It's fine. I already checked Wall Maria, now I gotta go to Wall Rose. I started it, so I might as well finish it. I don’t want you to send anyone else on this, either. No offence, but—“

“Kenny,” Uri smiled. “It’s okay. I get it.”

Kenny smiled back.

“No worries, King,” he gently placed the envelope in the small box, then the small box on a larger box, and the larger on another larger box. “I’ll make sure to find the scum that’s embezzling the funds.”

“I wish I could see his reaction,” Uri ignored his comment.

Kenny sighed. “I hope it’s a good one. It’d be embarassin’ if he doesn’t end up liking it…”

“It’s been a year since you came back, and things have changed. And if that's not enough, then I can assure you that _**that**_ right there is exactly what he’s wanted since you saved him.”

“You think?”

Uri nodded.

“Well…” Kenny’s eyes softened. “I’m off, then. Thanks for the help.”

Kenny turned to leave, and when he walked past the door, he stopped because of Uri’s voice. He looked back.

“I’m proud of you.”

Kenny blinked repeatedly, eyes widened in surprise.

But they soon went back to normal, and he very, very slightly smiled. “… Yeah,” is what he responded.

When he arrived to Wall Rose hours later, his private carriage stationed himself near the river canal.

Kenny went to the Garrison Headquarters, and asked for grant and occupation survey reports of the Military Police officials stationed in Wall Rose, the ministers that frequented it, and every single meeting that had been attended.

He was told it’d take a while to gather them all, so he went out to take a stroll around the district. He bought himself some food, and a large jug of wine.

He passed by the school he’d visited three years back.

It was a sad place for him, but also meaningful. It was the children and parents he saw in this school that made him understand how deeply he longed to have a family of his own, or at least someone that wanted him and needed him.

Exactly like three years back, the children joyfully ran out when the clock struck three, and the parents that had been waiting for them caught them in their arms when they jumped to them.

Kenny smiled slightly.

He wondered whether Levi would like going to school, and whether he’d fit in with other children.

He looked down, and thought that perhaps he would.

He left the school shortly after to buy more food, and he wondered why he was such a bottomless pit.

He passed by the Garrison Headquarters again, and half the documents were ready. The other half would be ready in two hours.

He was annoyed, but decided to stroll around some more.

And he felt it.

That feeling.

The feeling he had when he first was at the Reiss Estate. When everyone was wary and afraid of him, and the night an attempt on his life was made.

Cold eyes looming over you.

His eyes sunk.

He continued walking around the district, and he’d subtly turn his head every now and then.

But there were too many people.

Who could be tailing him?

 _The MPs?_ He stuck both hands in his pockets. _Or whoever is embezzlin’ the Reiss funds?_

He reached the farther, more desolate area of the district. He did the stupidly obvious, and walked in an alleyway without bothering to look around him.

Whoever it was had some guts to still choose to tail him in this area.

And was incredibly stupid, too.

“You’re makin’ me sick,” he rose his voice as he stared at his own shadow. “If ya show yerself now, I promise I won’t cut you up.”

Nothing.

“But if I find ya, I won’t treat you so nicely.”

He was about to turn around when he saw a new shadow behind him.

He turned to look nonchalantly, but was shocked instead. His eyes widened slightly, but was otherwise vacant.

“... Huh? You're just a brat."

Sure, it had been three years, but shit, that kid had ** _grown_**. Only in height, though. He still looked like a kid.

The boy tried to stop himself from trembling.

“What?” Kenny smiled, and he took two steps forward. “You like what you see?”

He swallowed heavily.

“I admit you have good taste, but I must ask why a kid like you is tailin’ a grown man like me.”

Kenny turned serious now. “What’s your business with me, eyebrows?”

“I-I know who you are,” he tried to say bravely.

“Oh?” Kenny’s brows rose.

“Y-you’re from the interior, aren’t you? You work for the government. You were here three years ago. You were sent here. And you were sent here again now. You’re here to hurt more people, aren’t you!?”

“Hm…” Kenny smiled, slightly amused. He approached him further, and looked down at him.

He completely towered over the kid, and he looked menacing in the dark alley with his black trench-coat. The shadow cast by his hat darkened his already terrifying eyes.

“You’re an interesting kid,” Kenny said. “We’ve met before, right? You’re the brat that got his old man killed.”

He barely managed to stop himself from punching Kenny.

“How do you know who I work for?”

He didn’t respond. He was frozen in place.

“Ah… so ya came here without a plan. Ya just rushed in without any strategy. First mistake.”

He knelt in front of the kid.

“How do you know who I work for?”

Because he appeared three years ago on his father’s grave, and told Erwin to keep his mouth shut for his own good. His father was seen as a heretic. He was killed by the government.

It was only safe for him to assume this terrible man was from the government, too.

And he saw him in his school today. He was surely here to hurt more innocent people.

“W-why were you in my school!? Are you going to hurt more people!?”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Kenny chuckled after a while. “It’s gettin’ late. A little nameless brat like you shouldn’t be wandering these streets on his own. Get back home before you get—“

“I’m not a nameless brat,” he rose his voice with a scowl. “My name is Erwin Smith.”

Kenny opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly shut up by Erwin’s interruption.

“You should remember the faces and names of those you’ve hurt,” wrinkles formed on Erwin’s brow as his scowl deepened.

Kenny’s mouth opened, and his brows furrowed ever so slightly.

And he felt it.

That throbbing in his head when he was overwhelmed.

 _Shit…_ he bit the inside of his lip. _Not this again…_

“You have some balls,” Kenny said. “Following me in a dark alleyway where no one will find you.”

“What…?” his voice cracked. “A-are you going to kill me, too!?” he said boldly.

In the blink of an eye, Kenny was already pressing the point of his knife against Erwin’s throat.

Erwin’s mouth hung, and his blood ran cold.

“Would it benefit me?” Kenny asked.

Erwin couldn’t move an inch.

“Probably not,” Kenny said after a long pause.

No, he wouldn’t kill him. This was all just a shitty act to convince himself he hadn’t been eaten from the inside out by guilt for the last three years.

In the past, yes, _**if**_ strictly necessary. But having a child of his own now, he'd never be able to kill an innocent kid. Specially not one like this.

He sheathed his knife, and Erwin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I won’t hurt you,” is what Kenny said. “You haven’t done anything wrong.”

Erwin’s eyes widened in surprise.

“But I will tell ya something,” he got closer to Erwin, and Erwin took two step backs. Kenny held his arm and pulled him in to break the distance between them, which made him whimper. “You’re too smart for your own good, aren’t you?”

“W-what?”

“How old are you, runt?”

Erwin muttered a response after a long pause, but Kenny couldn’t hear it.

“Eh?” Kenny’s lips turned up in annoyance. “Ya had the guts to come to me but ya can’t speak now? Did your balls suddenly drop off?”

Erwin swallowed.

“Speak up!” Kenny yelled, which made the frightened kid lean back in a whimper.

“F-fourteen!”

_Not much older than Levi?_

“You’ve got guts for a kid. Ha!” he smirked, “Ya got any family left, or did ya get them killed, too?”

Erwin felt an immediate mixture of anger and sadness. He wanted to punch him, but he was scared this man would kill him.

If he responded truthfully, though, would he kill them, too?

“No response?”

Erwin balled both hands into fists to stop them from trembling. It didn’t work, though.

“Well,” Kenny said after a while, “it can’t be helped.” He leaned closer, breaking the distance between their faces. It frightened Erwin.

How could someone have such cold, empty eyes?

“Permit me to share some wisdom with you on this very grimly day.”

“You’ve learned the hard way that there’s a cruel, merciless world out there. People like your father die because they think differently, and because they have stupid children like you that can’t be trusted with that information. Now you’re alone in this world because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut. And even then, you have it much easier than a lot of the people inside these walls. No matter how much pain you’ve been in these last few years, you still don’t know the true meaning of harshness and pain.”

“Life is scary, and merciless. Get used to it. There are no magical fixes or genies in lamps that’ll make things easier for you. The best way to survive here is to be the strongest person in the world. If you’re the strongest person in the world, you’re the most powerful person in it. In a world this unfair and cruel, the best way to protect yourself is to be ruthless and heartless.”

Erwin’s eyes were blown-wide.

Meanwhile, Kenny thought about Kuchel, and about her one feat, the best thing she could’ve ever done: bringing a good, decent child into this world.

“But not everything’s bad,” Kenny said. “Be ruthless when you have to be, but allow yourself to dream a little. Everyone needs to be drunk on something to keep on pushing. Whether it’s drinking, women or family, we all need something. If what you need to keep pushing is avenging your father, training and hunting down whoever killed him, feel free to. Find something that keeps life worth living, and live your life with your head held high. Live true to yourself. Whether you become a kind person or a worthless piece of shit is your choice, but regardless of what you become, always be unapologetically yourself. You got that, eyebrows?”

No response.

“Eh… you kids are all the same…” he mumbled as he stood up, pressing his hat. He remained serious, but was amused by Erwin’s lack of response towards his grand speech, and recalled Levi once did the same.

He turned to leave like nothing had happened, but Erwin held his sleeve and tried tugging him back.

“Wait,” he demanded boldly, and Kenny told him to let go, but Erwin insisted.

Kenny warned him, told him to let go at once, but Erwin stubbornly insisted.

Without looking, Kenny punched him with the back of his fist, not bothering to hold back as much as he should have. It sent Erwin flying against the wall, and he hit the back of his head. He slid down onto his butt, and everything inside him suddenly hurt. It took his blurred eyes a moment to adjust, and he hazily looked up at Kenny, holding his cheek.

Kenny walked past him, almost outside the alleyway, but stopped when Erwin spoke.

“You…” he managed to stand up with shaky legs.

“… Oh?” Kenny said, mildly impressed.

“Were you the one who killed my father?” he rose his voice.

His tone wasn’t meek or submissive. It was angry and demanding, and his eyes and creased brows were as hostile as his voice.

But the bravado quickly died down.

Kenny looked at him coldly, vacantly, until he chuckled, and his eyes widened slightly in a derisive smile.

“Who knows,” is all he said with that terrible smile, and he disappeared.

He left behind a panting, frightened Erwin.

“Urgh…” he groaned as he leaned forward, placing a hand on his stomach.

That mocking smile, and those cold, empty steel-blue eyes made him feel sick.

He threw up everything he’d eaten that day.

Erwin went back home an hour or so later, but couldn’t sleep.

He was forced to go outside. He went further into the rural area behind his house, and he slumped against a tree. He brought his knees to his chest, and he leaned forward as he brought both hands to his head.

“Urgh… god…” he whimpered as he clenched his fists, his blond hair tangling between his fingers.

He shivered, shivered like he were standing naked in midst of a blizzard.

He felt like throwing up again.

The back of his head had bled and still hurt, and the pain in his cheek wouldn’t die down.

But that was the last thing he thought about.

He couldn’t get that derisive smile out of his head.

* * *

Kenny had felt like shit for the next two months.

But it was time. His Levi was ten.

He shouldn’t be worrying about anything else. The only things that mattered in his life were Uri and Levi.

He had no time or room to spare for anything else.

But the guilt that had consumed him before he even returned to Levi was just worsening. He couldn’t stop thinking about the kid with bushy brows, the people he killed in secret in the skid row of Stohess when he hit rock-bottom, and the weight of his sins.

It had only been a year, now that he thought about it.

Since all these people he killed in the skid-row, and now only two months since seeing that stupid kid again he despised so much.

But he couldn’t afford to care.

Not with how life was about to change.

He’d been deliberately serious and a little distant from Levi the last week. It had been painful for him, and for Levi, too, but it was for a good cause.

He truly wanted this to have all the more impact.

“Sit down,” Kenny commanded.

Levi did so, with eyes blown wide and heart racing frantically.

Why had Kenny been so serious? Why did he look like this? Why was he so cold and nonchalant, even on this supposedly special day?

Levi was frightened.

He was going to leave him again, wasn’t he?

Except this time he’d have the decency to let him know.

Levi felt his world was crumbling. And on his birthday, too.

 _Not this again…_ he placed a shaky hand over his head.

He flinched and put his hand down when Kenny sat down, slamming something against the table.

It was a box.

He pushed it towards Levi.

“Open it,” he said.

Levi hesitated, but flinched again when Kenny repeated himself more loudly.

He pulled the box to him, and he slowly, shakily tore the paper.

Kenny noticed his unease, the concern in his eyes; the shakiness in his hands.

He felt sorry for scaring Levi so much, but it was worth it. It was more impactful to pretend something was wrong, then shock him into the surprise, than outright telling him to look forward to a surprise.

He couldn’t wait to see the look on his face.

Levi unwrapped the box, and opened it.

There was another smaller, wrapped box.

Levi looked up at Kenny, confused.

Kenny stared.

Levi swallowed heavily, grabbed the box, put the empty one away, and unwrapped it.

This process was repeated several times, each new box smaller than the last.

The impatience and fright Levi oozing from Levi was amusing to Kenny.

Levi finally unwrapped the last one, and found an envelope.

He grabbed it, and it was blank. Nothing was written on it.

He looked at Kenny again, waiting for instructions, and Kenny stared.

Levi unsealed it, and unfolded the paper inside. It was mysterious, it wasn’t directed at anyone or anything.

It only had the logo of Wall Sina on the top.

The paper was different, though. The quality was unlike anything he’d ever seen—he didn’t deem it possible for something as simple as paper to look so fancy.

The ink and writing, too, were different. They looked royal, and beautiful.

“Read it out loud,” Kenny said, tone far gentler this time.

Levi sighed shakily.

The letter was a rare occurrence.

Normally, it’d be addressed by the name of King Fritz to maintain appearances, but this was quite a special, different case.

This was a letter whose contents only two people knew about, soon three.

Kenny was dying inside. He couldn’t wait. He’d been waiting for this for **_so_** long, so many months.

Levi’s eyes widened immensely. He looked up at Kenny, who finally didn’t look cold and nonchalant, but excited, and smiled widely like a thrilled child.

Levi couldn’t speak.

He took a shaky inhale, lips curving down as they quivered, and tears blurred his vision.

“I, the undersigned, do hereby certify that the birth of Levi Ackerman,” Levi’s voice broke, and the way his voice shook completely reverted Kenny’s smile, “born on the 25th of December of the year 825, has been duly registered and is now the legal, certified child of Kenny Ackerman. And thus, by extension of patrimony, he is now granted citizenship to the surface and allowed to live freely above ground.

Date filed, December 25th of the year 835.

Signed by Uri Reiss, the true ruler of the Walls.”

Levi remained frozen in place, looking at the paper. His mouth was open, and the tears streamed down his unblinking eyes.

Kenny was shocked plenty. It was the first time he’d ever seen Levi cry.

It didn’t seem like Levi was conscious he was crying, though.

Levi lowered his head and took a moment to himself.

Kenny patiently waited, but he frowned at Levi. He wasn’t sure why he was frowning either.

Levi gently placed the paper on the box again, as though the slightest movement would set it ablaze, and he went over to Kenny. He just hugged him tightly, more tightly he ever had held anything in his life, and quietly cried on his shoulder.

Kenny didn’t return the hug. He just stared ahead, eyes blown wide.

_… Huh?_

He blinked, and he felt strange.

 _Just what is…?_ He instinctively brought a hand up and glided his fingers over his eye.

 _… Why?_ He asked himself as Levi sniffled on him.

“I always knew it,” Levi said. “I always knew you were dad to me.”

Kenny frowned. _Someone like me,_ he wiped his cheek and looked at his wet thumb, _should be incapable of shedding things such as these._

He blinked repeatedly and quickly wiped himself. He hugged Levi back.

“Heh,” Kenny chuckled, burying the shock of what just transpired caused him. He pulled Levi back, “You won’t have to be an Underground rat anymore. Ain’t that excitin’?”

Yes, that, too, was great.

But it wasn’t really that what shook Levi to the core.

It’s the fact Kenny was acknowledging him as his son.

Not his nephew.

He finally saw him and admitted to seeing him as his son.

“Yeah,” Levi smiled, wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand. “And about time, too, you jerk… you’ve been so selfish, being above ground all by yourself,” he joked.

“Huh!? Jerk!?” Kenny frowned in indignation. “I just gave ya a real nice gift and that’s how ya repay me!?”

Levi’s smile widened.

“Oh, today’s youth…” Kenny covered his face with his hand, and he pretended to sob.

“Kenny…” Levi called, to which Kenny looked at him. “No,” he shook his head with a smile, “dad.”

Kenny’s eyes widened.

“Thank you.”

“Yeah,” Kenny said softly as he sat back and crossed his leg. “Glad you liked it.”

They were in silence, and Levi abruptly climbed on Kenny and stretched his legs to sit on his lap. He slapped him gently, and pulled and tugged at his cheeks.

“Mggh!” Kenny scowled. “The hell’s this about!?”

“What’s the plan now?”

“Plan for what?”

“Well… I have citizenship and I’m your son,” Levi smiled shyly.

Kenny stared blankly at him.

“… Yeah,” his eyes softened after a long pause. He placed a hand on Levi’s head. “How would you feel about living in a really big place with a few kids your age?”

“A really big place?”

“Yep,” Kenny pinched both of Levi’s cheeks, and he thought the child looked extremely endearing. He looked like a squirrel hiding food in its mouth. “A royal palace.”

“Huh!?” Levi frowned in shock.

Kenny nodded.

“T-t-t-that’s kind of overwhelming, isn’t it?” Levi stuttered nervously, which made Kenny’s eyes blow wide. He wanted to laugh. “G-going from living cramped down here t-to a palace…”

“What kind of fucking animal do ya take me for?” Kenny grabbed fistfuls of his hair and gently shook Levi’s head. “I’ll introduce ya to the world little by little, idiot. Districts first and shit. I mean, I gotta take care of ya. When you go outside, the first thing that’ll probably happen is that you’ll burst into flames.”

Levi grinned widely, and he laughed at the joke. “I’m not a vampire…”

“Might as well be!” Kenny frowned in indignation. “Look at how pale ya are!”

“I mean," he continued, "dontcha remember the first time you saw the sun through that cavern? You almost went blind.”

“Heh…” Levi smiled.

He then hugged Kenny as tightly as he could again. “I can’t believe this is happening…”

Yes. After so much grief.

“Things are gonna change around here, Levi,” Kenny said softly as he stroked the back of Levi’s head. “That’s a promise.”

Levi nodded against his chest, believing every word.

* * *

**_JANUARY 30th, YEAR 836.  
_ **

He creased his brows in determination, looking ahead with both hands behind his back.

“And who the hell are you, worm!?”

“F-Flagon Turret, s-s-s-sir!”

“Turret? What a ridiculous name! What the hell are you here for!?”

“I-I-I want to be of use to humanity, sir!”

“That’s good to hear. Maybe you’ll serve as titan bait, what do you say?”

The scared cadet whimpered.

“Who the hell are you?” the Commandant shouted at a quivering girl.

He waited for his turn as the whimpering girl responded. The soldiers were intimidated by the Commandant, and he thought it was ridiculous.

The Commandant introduced soldier after soldier, asked their intentions, and either mocked them or said nothing.

“And you?” the Commandant asked after several soldiers.

“Mike,” he heard a deep, stoic voice. “Mike Zacharias, sir.”

“Yeah? And what the hell are you here for?”

“I’m here to earn a spot for the Military Police.”

He sounded confident and sure of himself, and he was clearly not intimidated.

The Commandant respected that.

The fact he was taller and larger than the Commandant himself helped, he supposed.

He walked past the one called Mike, and terrified more soldiers.

Until he finally reached him.

“Who the hell are you!?”

“Erwin,” he responded confidently and stoically. “My name is Erwin Smith.”

“And what the hell are you here for, Smith!?”

_“Be ruthless when you have to be, but allow yourself to dream a little. Everyone needs to be drunk on something to keep on pushing.”_

_“If what you need to keep pushing is avenging your father, feel free to. Find something that keeps life worth living, and live your life with your head held high.”_

Wrinkles formed on his brow as he furrowed his eyebrows in determination. “I will join the Survey Corps, and I will save humanity, sir!” he yelled stoically, and his imperial voice reverberated through the vicinity.

* * *

**BONUS DRAAWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGS and cuddles I drew a while back omfg <3  
**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> URGH I'm getting really fucking self-conscious about these long ass chapters, but I feel they're necessary because there's just so much going on. PLEASE give me some feedback, I don't want to scare you all away because of how long this is getting. Should I shorten the chapters? If so, how?
> 
> For those of you who are getting sick of the Underground days, don't worry. Next chapter will be pretty short, actually, and then the next we will finally, FINALLY, FIIIIIIIINALLLYYYYYYYYYYY meet the Survey Corps! Levi will be a grown teenager, and shit will go down LOL
> 
> Urgh I'm sorry for the long ass chapter, I swear every chapter for this shitty ass fic might as well be a fic of its own. I hope you're enjoying the story regardless... sorry.
> 
> I really hope you liked the chapter. If you did, pleeeaseee leave some kudos or a comment. Support means a lot to me, and I really like knowing whether there's people actively reading/liking the fic. If it's not to your liking, you can tell me as well, as I want to improve.
> 
> PRIVATE BOOKMARKS MAKE ME SO SAD WTF
> 
> If you want to see my shit art and send fic requests/prompts, even insult me (lmao) or just talk to me, here: http://bipabrena.tumblr.com/
> 
> BTW IF YOU DON'T KNOW OR REMEMBER WHO FLAGON IS, HE'S FROM LEVI'S OVA. GOOGLE HIM IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER, HE'LL BE IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY ONCE THE "JOINING THE SURVEY CORPS" ARC STARTS.


	7. Above Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEVI'S FIRST TIME ABOVE GROUND. HE MEETS THE REISS FAMILY, TOO <3 FLUFF AND CUTE TIMES BECAUSE LEVI DESERVES IT. 
> 
> Also, we'll see quite a bit of Erwin and his blooming friendship with Mike, because he will be the dearest person in his life (until Erwin falls in love with Levi, that is). His dear, best friend ;-;
> 
> Next chapter, Levi will be a grown teen, and the Survey Corps will be introduced. If you're impatient with the Underground days, you have that to look forward to.

Erwin and the soldiers stared in disbelief, mouths agape as they observed the feat before them.

How could a guy as huge as him move so fast?

“I-is that what it takes to make it to the top ten!?” a soldier named Lutz said.

“Relax!” another one named Nestor said. “There’s still nine spots left.”

 _T-this guy…_ Erwin blinked in disbelief with his mouth agape as he observed the speed in which the current soldier completed the obstacle course. _H-how is he…?_

 _As it is right now,_ his eyes followed his movements, _every obstacle is supposed to challenge muscles we’re not used to using, as well as our endurance in ways it’s never been tested before._

 _Every_ _obstacle is supposed to target a specific muscle, and every person is different—some excel at certain obstacles more than others. Some people have stronger leg muscles, but their arms may be weaker. Some people are strong in all areas, but are slow as a result._

_But this guy…_

He observed as the soldier swung from one rope to the other with ease, even while carrying the fifty pound sandbag strapped on his back.

_He does everything without any problem at all. Crawling, pulling, pushing, running—whether it’s cargo nets or scale walls. He just… flies through it._

_Sure, many people can do it, too… but they struggle, and when it’s on level two utilising weighed clothing, virtually no one can get it right on the first or second try._

The soldier jumped off, landing next to the instructor. He wiped the sweat on his forehead with his sleeve.

“Good, Zacharias, good!” the instructor praised as he wrote down. “It seems there’s hope in this division, after all.”

 _This guy is a beast…_ Erwin frowned in disbelief as his head followed the soldier named Mike nonchalantly walk past him.

A couple more soldiers went after Mike, but none of them managed to finish the obstacle course. Doing so with a strapped sandbag was far too much.

Several soldiers were close to doing it, but only three managed to reach the last obstacle, the multi-rig rope jungle, and when they did so, they completely crumbled.

The three soldiers that did so fell the thirty feet drop and had to be caught mid-air by the pending assistants equipped with the vertical manoeuvring gear.

“Smith!”

Erwin flinched at the call of his name.

He jogged to the instructor, and he swallowed heavily as the assistant strapped the fifty pound sandbag on his back.

Erwin’s eyes widened immediately as he felt dragged down by the weight.

He found solace in the fact no one had been able to finish the level two obstacle course.

Well, Mike had.

But he was the only one, and he had already set an unprecedented level, so no one felt bad about not being able to do it.

Still, some people accomplished more than others, and some of the ones that went down quickly were still mocked.

Erwin took a deep, shaky breath as he walked up the hill.

The moment he heard the whistle, Erwin sprinted for five to ten seconds until he reached the vertical cargo net.

He jumped on, immediately finding the seam where the net was secured tightest. He stretched the net over a support beam, and climbed like a ladder. “Shit!” he squeaked to himself as he already felt his body burning.

He reached the other side and jumped, barely landing on his feet.

Erwin felt his heart was about to burst the further he got, but it was beating.

And as long as his heart was beating, he’d never give up—he’d give it all he’s got.

He reached the inverted wall, an obstacle which forced the soldiers’ upper body strength to fight against gravity.

He struggled too much.

 _Shhiiit…_ Erwin groaned heavily as he jumped and dangled in the air. _I can’t pull myself up!_

He felt his fingers burn as they slowly slipped, and Erwin felt every pound of the sandbag drag him down.

 _Just keep going…_ he encouraged himself. _This is brute strength. As long as I pull myself up, most of the work will be done. I just have to roll over the wall once I do._

“What the fuck are you doing, Smith!?” the instructor shouted.

_Dammit…_

He growled as he tensed his arms and managed to pull himself up. He wanted to stop to take a breather, but didn’t. He swung his leg over once he was pulled up to his hips, and he rolled over the wall.

But he did so sloppily, and he gasped as he slid down instead of fully rolling. The friction scraped his shirt and burned his skin.

He was thankful he landed on his back, and so the sandbag took most of the hit.

“Quit wasting everyone’s time, Smith!” the instructor shouted. “Hurry up!”

He felt he was dying as he continued the obstacles. He felt irritated by the instructor’s constant shouting and insulting, but he ignored it.

Aside from the physical strain, it’s the taunting and pressure what made most soldiers fail.

Erwin knew he had to keep a clear mind, so he ignored him completely, he focused on doing his own thing as best as he could.

He was struggling, he was hurting, but he was doing it.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit!” he panted as his vision blurred. He was almost done, he was close to the rope jungle.

The multi-rig rope jungle was a test of upper body and grip strength. It required momentum, immense concentration and incredible raw strength while simultaneously coupling everything with speed and precision.

Erwin climbed up the ladder. He was about to grab the rope when he looked down, and froze completely. The thirty feet height looked much worse from up here.

“What’s wrong, Smith? Did your balls drop off? Get fucking moving!”

Erwin’s eyes widened.

_“Ya had the guts to come to me but ya can’t speak now? Did your balls suddenly drop off?”_

_Why…_ he froze further, _am I remembering that right now?_

The instructor shouted and insulted him more, and it was getting on his nerves.

Fuck it, is what Erwin thought.

He counted to three and jumped to the rope. “Ah!” he whimpered as he tried to control it and the speed with his legs. “S-s-shit,” he looked down as he tightly gripped the rope for dear life.

He tried to swing to catch the next one, and the rope swung perilously back and forth.

He growled and wheezed, and his body burn and hurt, but he was doing it, and he smiled widely when he saw he was halfway there.

Was he going to be the first person to accomplish this?

He felt motivation ignite in him like wildfire, and he swung the rope back and forth, and he managed to catch the next.

“Fuck!” he screamed in pain when he slid down and the rope burned his hands. He squeezed his eyes shut. The pain quickly turned to panic when he continued sliding, and he looked down at the large height.

He tried to climb up, but his hands were bleeding.

The burning was unbearable

He screamed loudly when he lost his grip, and flailed his arms in the air, trying to catch the rope.

He thought quickly and squeezed his legs shut, holding the rope between them as his body dangled in the air.

The sandbag was straining him too much.

The rope scraped his thighs as well, and it hurt, but it was more bearable as his pants protected the skin.

 _Strong…_ he thought as he grunted, trying to pull his upper body up and as his arm tried to reach for the rope. _Being strong is the only choice I have…_ his legs slid down the rope. _It’s the only way my father…_ he managed to grip the rope with his right hand. _Won’t have died in vain!_ He growled long and hard, and caught the rope with his other hand.

He tightly held on to it, panting.

He didn’t care if the instructor yelled insults at him, he’d take his time.

Under a minute later, he took a deep breath and began swinging again. He managed to catch the next rope with his throbbing, bleeding hand. He slipped past and hung with one arm, trying to catch the next.

He gasped violently when he reached the other end, and he dropped on all-fours when he finally reached the hill.

His mouth hung. “I…” he mumbled. “I…”

“You did it, Erwin!” his friend named Nile yelled.

He cheered him on, and the other soldiers joined Nile as Erwin looked down at them with a weary smile.

“Good, Smith!” the instructor yelled, and Erwin was relieved to finally hear something that wasn’t hostile come out of his mouth. “Now get down!”

“Yes, sir!” Erwin yelled.

He stood up like his extremities quadrupled in weight, and he ran down the hill. Or rather, he ran at first, then tripped and rolled down. Nile was going to run to him in concern, but stopped when seeing Erwin somehow managed to get up almost immediately.

He jumped when he was at a safe height, fell and landed sloppily on his feet.

He’d never felt such pain in his life.

His ankles throbbed, his hands and knees felt like they’d been seared with branding iron, and his legs quivered like leaves.

Erwin’s friends ran to him and they ruffled his sweaty hair and congratulated him.

They walked back to the instructor and other soldiers, and the sandbag was unstrapped from him.

The instructor gave them all a moment to rest, and Erwin’s friends praised him.

But he suddenly grew hazy, and his body grew limp as he fell forward.

“Erwin!” Nile shouted in concern.

He expected his face to be struck by the ground, but it never came.

He felt like gravity was eased off his body, and found that Mike had grabbed him from his shirt to stop him from falling.

Erwin wearily looked at Mike’s nonchalant, blank expression as he held him from his shirt, and Erwin dangled in the air as though he were a puppy.

He chuckled and muttered a _“thanks,”_ and sunk deep into unconsciousness.

“I-i-is he dead!?” Nile asked in concern.

“He’s unconscious,” the instructor said. “Take him to the infirmary. Rest and we continue training, cadets! We meet up at the next level field for hand-to-hand combat training in one hour!”

“Yes, sir!” the soldiers said.

Mike slumped Erwin over his shoulder with ease, and went to the infirmary. Nile followed behind, worried.

When they reached the infirmary, Mike dropped Erwin on one of the beds, no gentleness whatsoever.

“H-hey!” Nile reproached, “Don’t be so rough, he’s hurt!”

Mike just stared at him.

“U-uh…”

Without a word, Mike left to rest up.

Nile gently rolled Erwin on his back, and put him in a comfortable position.

After one of the nurses arrived, Nile asked if Erwin would be okay enough for Nile to leave to continue training. When she said yes, he left.

Some hours later, Erwin woke up to the sight of a white roof, and the smell of a very clean odour. He felt slight numbness on his hands, so he rose his palms to eye level to find them bandaged.

 _So, I’m in the infirmary…?_ He looked around to find a tray of food next to him.

He wanted to sit up, but it hurt.

Moments later, he heard a muffled voice grow clearer, until he saw Nile, already in civilian clothes, walk through the door.

“Hey!” Nile smiled, “you’re awake!” he jogged to Erwin’s bed.

“I’m not dead… that’s a relief,” Erwin jested.

“You hungry?” Nile asked as he sat down and placed the tray on his legs.

Erwin sat up with a groan. “Is training over?”

“Yeah,” Nile said as he handed Erwin a bowl of stew. “It’s been like four hours.”

Nile put him up to speed as Erwin ate his food. He wanted to gnaw it down, swallow the food whole, he was ravenous—but he had to maintain his manners.

“Anyway, how are you feeling?”

“I’m hurting everywhere. Training is going to suck tomorrow.”

“Yeah, but hey, at least you completed the level two. You’re the only one who did it! Aside from that beast, of course, but he shouldn’t even count. He’s so strong that it’s practically cheating,” Nile shook his head with a frown. “And what’s with that scary sense of smell!? He’s not human, I’m telling you!”

“I want to train with him,” Erwin said.

Nile didn’t object, until Erwin mentioned interest in hand-to-hand combat.

“Huh!? Are you nuts!?”

“What?” Erwin frowned, swallowing his bread. “He’s crazy strong. You’d be nuts to not want to learn from him.”

“I mean… I get it, but…”

“Oh, relax,” Erwin smiled. “I don’t want him to beat me up. I just want him to teach me some tricks.”

“Why? Hand-to-hand isn’t graded.”

Erwin was silent. He didn’t know why, either.

“I’d just like to learn,” he responded.

Nile shrugged. “Just don’t complain if he sends you to the infirmary.”

Erwin chuckled. “I won’t.”

“Keep eating,” Nile said as he stood up. “I’m going to tell the nurse you’re awake. I have to get going, too. It’s almost curfew.”

“Yeah,” Erwin nodded. “Thanks for bringing my food, Nile.”

Nile smiled at him and waved goodbye.

* * *

“Clothes?”

“Check!”

“Money?”

“Check!”

“Scarf?”

“Check!”

“Dust-mask?”

“Check!”

“Inhaler?”

“Check!” Levi waved it.

“Snacks?”

Levi looked around.

He swung his huge backpack to the side and felt it around, then touched the front pocket. “Check!”

“Alright, I think we’re set."

He turned his back to do something, and Levi’s little heart felt like it was about to burst in excitement.

He stared at Kenny in awe.

He then grabbed his scarf and quietly disarranged it. When Kenny turned around, Levi pretended to fix his backpack.

“Huh!?” Kenny frowned. “What the hell happened there?”

“What?” Levi asked.

“Every time I turn around, you get all messy again! Seriously,” he knelt before Levi and began to clean up his scarf. He undid it to wrap it again around his neck, and fixed it so it matched well with the collar of his shirt.

Levi smiled at him with glistening eyes.

“There,” Kenny said when he finished up. “Keep it tidy, will ya!? I don’t want to be seen with a rat kid, you got that?”

Levi nodded enthusiastically.

Kenny gazed at him for a moment. “Alright… good,” he said. He carefully fixed Levi’s hair. “You’re the cutest kid out there, so ya gotta look presentable, alright?”

Levi nodded again with a smile.

“Alright,” Kenny stood up.

He forced Levi still as he held his backpack and opened it. Kenny put his personal belongings in, then zipped the backpack shut.

They turned off the lights and left the house, and walked through the Underground until they reached the stairs leading up to the exit. Kenny never needed to show his citizenship, but since his face wasn’t covered as usual by his hat, he showed it this time. He walked up the stairs and waited for Levi to show his, wanting for him to have the full experience.

Levi grabbed his own envelope, and showed his citizenship to the gatekeeper with much pride.

The gatekeeper nodded, and Levi looked at Kenny with a wide smile, which Kenny returned.

He stored the envelope safely, and they walked up the stairs.

Levi was nervous and giddy.

Kenny stopped and gently pushed Levi forward. He encouraged him to open the gates himself.

“Remember,” he reminded, “don’t look directly at the sun.”

Levi nodded.

He sighed shakily and pressed both palms against the gates, and pushed.

His eyes widened when he felt the warmth envelop his body, and just as quickly his eyes were forced to narrow.

He put an arm over his head, and blinked repeatedly as his eyes adjusted.

They continued walking until they were fully outside, and Levi’s eyes widened.

He looked at the surrounding area, at the walking people, at the huge buildings.

“T-this is…” he mumbled.

“This is the surface,” Kenny said as he placed a hand on Levi’s shoulder.

Levi was frozen in place with wide eyes and a hung mouth.

“Come on,” Kenny shook him, “we’ve been plannin’ this weekend for two months now!”

“Y-yeah!” Levi looked at him with glistening eyes.

Kenny was prepared for his wallet to be sucked dry. He was a bottomless pit, but he was one person. Now that Levi was here, well…

“First things first,” Kenny grabbed the folded paper from his pocket. “The most important thing of all.”

“Food!” Levi said.

“That’s right! You’re startin’ to get it. No matter where ya go, even if you’re not hungry, ya should always fill up that stomach because—“

“Because we train right, eat right and sleep right!”

“Yeah!” Kenny smiled, putting the paper back in his pocket. “And because…”

“Because food is tasty,” Levi said.

“Ya don’t need another reason to eat. It’s just tasty. Let’s go!”’

Kenny began pace, and he suddenly felt a very tiny hand come in contact with his. He looked down as Levi interlaced their fingers, but all while looking around, taking in his surroundings.

Kenny’s eyes softened.

Levi then squeaked a _“whoa!”_ when Kenny grabbed him, and slumped him on his back for a piggyback ride.

“Hold on tight!” Kenny said cheerfully. “We’re goin’ shoppin’!”

Levi smiled widely. He loved the feeling of being so tall. He hoped one day he’d be as tall as Kenny.

They walked around the capital, and Kenny practically gave Levi a tour as he explained everything they saw, and everywhere they walked.

The buildings, the bars, the Military Police headquarters.

Then they reached the stores.

No vendor stalls, like the Underground or the districts. Not in this area. There were specific stores in the capital.

The first thing Kenny introduced Levi to was doughnuts.

Levi felt he was going to die. They were fluffy, sweet and delicious. He ate five.

And Kenny’s wallet began to feel a little, little bit lighter.

When they went further to Mitras, along the way Kenny warned Levi that he better not be leaving crumbs on his hair, and Levi froze when he realised he was. He quickly cleaned him up after Kenny threatened to dump him in a sewer.

Levi finally hopped off Kenny’s back when they reached a park. He took off his backpack and handed it to Kenny, who then put it on his back. He ran around, and he was amazed when he saw dogs and cats. He even exclaimed to Kenny these dogs looked clean, and Kenny laughed.

“Eek!” Levi squeaked when he was suddenly chased by two dogs.

They were trying to play, but Levi still wasn’t used to it.

Kenny just smiled as he burrowed both hands in his pockets, observing as Levi, for the first time in his life, had the chance to be a **_child._**

No fighting.

No being on alert.

No looking to the sides every ten seconds when he walked.

None of that.

He was being a child. Breathing fresh air, eating good food, getting decent exercise under the sunlight.

He was being a child.

His mouth opened in surprise when Levi jumped on a tree and climbed it to escape, then sat on a branch as he looked down at the dogs in utter panic.

Some of the bystanders that were in the park laughed at the sight.

Levi was scared, but the dogs were wagging their tails and clearly seemed to want to play.

Kenny snorted, and he shook his head.

“Kenny, help!” he heard.

His shoulders shook in laughter as he ran to Levi, yelling in a feigned dramatic tone that he’d go rescue him.

When he was under the tree, the dogs started sniffing him.

“Hey, you two,” he crouched and patted one of the dogs on the head.

Kenny leaned his head back when one of the dogs licked him, and he managed to stop himself from spewing a profanity.

“Oi!” he reproached when the other dog began sniffing the backpack’s front pocket.

“Kenny, don’t let them bite you!” Levi yelled in concern.

Kenny then remembered they’d brought their own snacks, because one could never have enough food.

He suggested feeding the dogs together, but Levi was hesitant. He was scared they’d bite him, but Kenny encouraged him. After a moment, Kenny told Levi to get down, and Levi lied to him, saying he couldn’t. He was more than perfectly capable of doing so, but he didn’t want Kenny to know.

He smiled in success when Kenny stood and rose his arms.

“Don’t let me die, Kenny!” Levi yelled.

Levi then jumped off the tree, and Kenny caught him in his arms. “You okay?”

Levi nodded.

He wrapped his arms around Kenny’s neck and squeaked when one of the dogs started to gently bite and tug the backpack.

“Oi!” Kenny scowled, turning abruptly to face the animal.

The dog flinched and ran away.

“Wait, no! Don’t go!” Kenny yelled.

“Kenny…” Levi frowned, “you scared it away.”

“Aw…” Kenny frowned, until he saw the other dog hadn’t run off. “Yo!” he greeted as he looked down at it. “Ya didn’t run away? Here,” he put down Levi, and swung the backpack to the front. He opened the front pocket.

He passed Levi the bag with diced apples.

Levi, very slowly and reluctantly, opened the bag and hesitated when he grabbed a slice.

“Come on!” Kenny said impatiently, “ya can beat the shit outta anyone, but yer scared of a little dog?”

“Y-yeah, but… humans don’t have sharp teeth…”

“Here,” Kenny stuck a hand in the bag and grabbed an apple. He crouched. “Ya don’t have to because yer so tiny, but I crouch so I can be on eye level. Make the animal feel like an equal, ya know?” he handed the apple, and silently begged the dog wouldn’t bite off his finger. If it did, that’d be highly embarrassing.

The dog grabbed it and swallowed it whole.

“It didn’t even chew!” Levi exclaimed.

“You try.”

Levi was reluctant, but he mustered enough courage to do so. The dog grabbed that slice too, and swallowed it whole. The sight made Levi chuckle, and before he knew it, he’d fed the dog the entire bag.

The dog sniffed Levi’s finger, and licked it.

“Eek!” Levi bared his teeth, feeling grossed out. He wanted to wipe his hand on his clothes, but that’d be unhygienic.

Kenny crouched behind Levi and wrapped his arms around his stomach in a hug, and rested his chin on his shoulder. “Don’t be such a baby,” he said. He unwrapped an arm to extend it to the dog, and the dog licked his hand, too.

He then petted the animal gently, and scratched the spot behind its ear. The dog looked ecstatic.

“It looks like it’s smiling!” Levi smiled.

Kenny let go of Levi and encouraged him to try it, and Levi did so. He found himself not hating his interaction with the dog, and he soon started to rub its sides with both hands. The dog lay, and bared its belly. Levi scratched it, and the dog quickly moved its leg. He’d never interacted with dogs before in the Underground because most of them were often filthy. They also scared him, but this dog didn’t seem so bad.

Eventually, they moved on to do something else, and they cleaned their hands with Levi’s own home-made hand sanitiser, infused with alcohol and oils.

Kenny grabbed his stopwatch almost an hour later.

“We gotta get movin’!” he said. “It’s almost noon, which means the big bakery’s about to open. Ya need to taste everything while it’s fresh!” he held Levi’s hand and they began running.

After running for under five minutes, Kenny stopped right in his tracks.

He looked through the backpack to grab Levi’s dust-mask, but Levi leaned his head back a little when he tried to put it on. “Is it necessary?” he frowned. “The air’s nice here…”

“There’s a construction up ahead,” Kenny said. “They’re renovating an instrument shop. Ya wouldn’t want any dust to get in yer lungs, would ya?”

“Aw…” Levi frowned slightly, but he agreed.

“Don’t worry,” Kenny ruffled his hair, “it’s just while we walk past it.”

When they continued running and rushed past the construction site, they reached the bakery several buildings up ahead, right after making a left turn.

“We’re just in time!” Kenny said as four or five people were waiting outside.

Levi happily took off the dust mask and put it away.

They waited outside. “What is it that we’re eating here?” Levi asked.

Kenny swallowed, and Levi could tell by the way Kenny salivated that the mystery food was damn good.

“It’s a surprise," Kenny said, "but it’s damn good.”

“Is it expensive?” Levi frowned.

“Oi, oi, oi…” Kenny frowned back, “I told ya to not worry about that.”

“But—“

Levi ducked his head when Kenny punched it. “I told ya to not worry!”

“Fine…”

“Most kids would be ecstatic, ya know!? In fact, they’d be beggin’ for more and more, but yer over here sulkin’ because yer afraid I’m spendin’ too much money.”

Levi frowned.

But Kenny meant it in the best way possible, despite his wording.

That’s just how sweet and special his Levi was, is what he thought.

“Feast to your heart’s content,” Kenny put a hand on Levi’s head. “A nice and cute kid like you needs to be well-fed and healthy, alright?”

Levi blushed and was forced to look away, to Kenny’s surprise.

When the bakery opened, they walked in. Kenny stood aside and allowed other people to order, just so Levi could look around.

Levi was flabbergasted.

All of this was far too new for him.

And then he perfectly understood Kenny’s speech from six years ago.

The one he remembered, almost to the letter, because of the huge impact it had on him.

 _“_ _On the right side, some people can barely afford bread, while on the left side scum who do nothing have more than they need! And us, below them, we can’t even feel sunlight, or fresh air!_ _”_

Levi agreed. The inequality inside the walls was, just as Kenny had said, absolute madness.

He then began salivating.

“W-what’s that?” Levi pointed.

“It’s a raspberry tart. You’ve never had raspberries before. Want to try it?”

Levi nodded, swallowing heavily.

Kenny then walked in line. “W-wait,” Levi stopped him, “I still don’t know what I—“

“Shh,” Kenny comforted, “leave it to me. Go look around. Just don’t get lost.”

Levi was reluctant, but he agreed.

Kenny silently mourned. He supposed he should be grateful because of his occupation, but still, he'd been saving up for a whole month for this trip, and anyone would mourn spending the amount of money he was going to spend this weekend.

But it was for his Levi.

Whatever Levi wanted, he’d get.

It’s the least he could do to redeem himself some for everything he’d done in his life.

He couldn’t apologise to the kid with bushy brows for what he’d done to him, and wouldn’t even if Kenny had him before him, or to the other children whose parents’ lives he took away when he was a homicidal maniac, or to the people he’d killed.

He had no way whatsoever to undo his sins.

But, instead of destroying for once, he could at the very least create something nice.

When it was his turn, he didn’t hold back.

He ordered.

He ordered anything that looked appetising.

Cookies, cakes of all flavours, puddings, tarts, puff pastries and doughnuts amongst other things.

He felt his heart stop when he was told the price, and his reluctant hand handed the money to the very, very ecstatic vendor.

When he was finished, he went to a curious Levi that checked the mural painting.

Levi smiled widely, and he immediately enlivened when seeing Kenny.

Kenny smiled back, figuring it was because of the amount of desserts he’d bought, but in reality, Levi’s joy was because of seeing Kenny come back.

They sat outside, and Kenny distributed the sweets on the table. He told Levi the name of each thing, and said the first thing he wanted Levi to try was the pudding.

He handed it to Levi, but Levi frowned slightly. He poked it with the spoon. He then laughed. “It looks kinda gross.”

“Huh!?” Kenny frowned in absolute indignation. “No, it doesn’t!”

“It does,” Levi smiled. “Look at how it wobbles,” he shook the container, and the pudding jiggled.

“Shut your mouth!” Kenny scowled. “Just have a taste!”

Levi shrugged and did so. His eyes widened. “It’s good!” he yelped.

“See? I told—“

Kenny’s mouth hung in a squeak when Levi swallowed it whole.

“Tch!” he scowled. “Y-you’re supposed to savour it!”

“What’s this!?” Levi asked in utter excitement.

“That’s a puff pastry, it—hey!”

Levi ate half the pastry in one bite, and chewed unbelievably fast.

Kenny snatched the pastry from his hands, and Levi spewed a loud _“hey!”_ as he left crumbs everywhere.

“Don’t just swallow it whole!” Kenny scowled. “Chew it and savour it! Yer not a dog!”

Levi ducked his head in embarrassment, and he scratched his cheek while shooting Kenny an apologetic smile.

“Besides,” Kenny grabbed a napkin, “arentcha supposed to be a clean freak?” He wiped Levi’s mouth. “Learn some manners.”

Levi apologised. “C-can I have it back now…?”

Kenny handed him back the pastry.

Levi took small bites. “Mggh,” he smiled widely at the taste expanding across his tongue.

Kenny leaned on his right hand, and while his expression was serious, he looked at Levi with very fond eyes.

And then Levi frowned.

“Kenny… why aren’t you eating?”

“Huh? Not hungry. I ate doughnuts before, remember?”

Levi then frowned further, and Kenny didn’t understand why he suddenly looked so distressed.

Levi felt terribly selfish when he realised Kenny had only had a bite of Levi’s doughnut nearly two hours back, and Levi had eaten the rest.

And now here he was, stuffing his mouth without offering Kenny anything.

Levi grabbed another pastry and handed it to Kenny.

Kenny shook his head.

Levi insisted.

“Kenny…” Levi frowned. “You have to eat.”

“I told ya I’m not hungry. This is for you, just eat it.”

Levi scowled. “I refuse.”

“Huh!? I’m tellin’ ya you can eat it! Don’t be a pain in the ass!”

Levi put down the pastry, pushed back the food in front of him, and crossed his arms as a silent form of protesting.

“… Ya can’t be serious.”

“Comeee oooonnn,” Kenny drawled in exasperation. “Are ya really goin’ on a hunger strike now!? Imma eat when we watch the show, ya know that!”

“That’s at seven,” is all Levi said.

“Tch… you pain in the ass…”

Levi did not budge an inch.

“Stop bein’ such a pain in the ass! I’m watchin’ my figure, so I can’t eat much of this. Just eat it.”

“Oh, so you want to get **_me_** fat?”

“T-that’s not it!” Kenny scowled in embarrassment. “Why are you such a pain!?”

“I’m sorry, but I guess you wasted your money…” Levi said firmly. “I’m not eating anymore.”

Kenny’s irritation slowly eased. He was moved to the core now.

He grabbed a cookie and ate it.

Levi stared at Kenny, and still refused to eat.

Kenny was going to protest, but he silently understood after a while.

He continued eating, and when he had eaten a healthy amount, Levi continued as well.

Kenny then sliced the raspberry tart, and when Levi tasted it, a blush spread across his cheeks as he couldn’t believe the taste that soon overcame his mouth.

It was so delicious, he could cry.

When they were finished, they stood up and Kenny sighed with a hand on his belly. “That was a good snack. Can’t wait for lunch.”

Levi agreed.

“Whaddaya wanna do for now?”

Levi answered he wanted to see the shops. He emphasised **_clearly_** he didn’t want to buy anything, he just wanted to see.

Kenny again scolded him telling him money wasn’t an issue, but Levi was firm.

He sighed in resignation.

They then walked past a building with clear windows that drew Levi’s attention. “… Huh?” he said as he walked closer to the glass.

“What?” Kenny asked.

“Oh, yeah,” he checked his stopwatch. “It’s almost one. There’s usually quilting parties on Fridays at one here.”

Levi looked at Kenny with glistening, pleading eyes.

“Levi…” Kenny frowned. “These parties are for… women.”

“So… boys can’t attend?” Levi frowned.

“Well, they can, but…”

“But what?”

“Well… ya know,” Kenny scratched his head, uncomfortable. “It’s just women… so…”

“… So…?”

“Well… we’re… boys, right? It’d be a little awkward.”

Levi looked puzzled.

“I-it’s just, quilting’s something done by women, so… it’d be a little strange for us to be there.”

“But why?”

Kenny sighed heavily. He didn’t know how to word what he wanted to say. He felt it’d be awkward and effeminate, but he didn’t want Levi to feel offended.

Levi looked inside, and saw several women and girls getting ready. “But…” he frowned, “I want…” he mumbled inaudibly.

Dammit, is what Kenny thought.

Of course Levi would be interested in quilting. He’d done nothing but sew with Guinne and Moritz for the last four years.

He looked at Levi’s defeated, sad expression, and he felt bad.

He didn’t want to appear less manly… he’d be the only grown man there!

Dammit, dammit, dammit.

But if he did this, Levi would be happy; and Uri would surely praise Kenny.

If he could earn a smile from Uri, a word of praise…

“God… dammit!” he spat to himself. He abruptly held Levi’s hand to drag the shocked boy along with him and burst through the door, which completely startled the women and young girls inside.

An intimidating, tall and young, well-built man with slicked back chestnut hair with strands that fell to his forehead, wearing a black vest and a white shirt underneath with sleeves rolled up, black pants and black shoes; holding the hand of a tiny boy with an olive scarf around his neck, a navy blue coat, a black under-shirt and black pants.

Inside a girlish store filled only by women.

The women looked at them in surprise.

“I… is this the quilting party?” Kenny asked, and it took all his might for his voice to not shake.

“… Yes,” the store owner, a woman who seemed to be in her early thirties, said.

Levi was surprised by the women and young girls.

Many of them were beautiful, and even the ones that weren’t physically attractive were well-dressed and groomed, and looked quite royal.

Kenny’s lips curved down in embarrassment. “S-so… how can we sign up?”

Their mouths hung.

This was an absolutely unseen event.

Men never attended these things. It was completely unorthodox. It was seen as effeminate and unmanly—quilting was something only women did, while men did things such as gambling, drinking and hunting, if they had the title to afford the latter.

They didn’t expect any man to show up, much less one as intimidating but handsome as this one.

And with a young child. A boy.

It was too odd.

The staring was flustering Kenny.

 _Uri…_ he bit his lip, _help!_

“Well… um, you can sign up here,” the owner stood and went to the counter, “you write down your names, and the fee is fifty crowns a person. Is it a gift?”

“No… it’s uh…” he looked down at Levi, who looked up at him with those large and glistening eyes.

He suddenly felt a little less ashamed.

He looked back up at the owner. “It’s for the two of us,” he said more confidently.

“Oh,” the owner’s eyes widened. “Well, of course, let me get a form,” she said as she went over behind the counter, and grabbed a quill.

“My name’s Kenny, and this is my ten year old son Levi,” he said while looking at her, and Levi’s mouth hung at Kenny. He felt something very strong in his heart at the uttering of those words.

“Hi, Levi,” the owner smiled at him sweetly.

But Levi was too transfixed on gazing at Kenny.

“Levi,” Kenny gently shook his hand, “say hello.”

“… H-hello, miss,” Levi bowed his head.

It was odd to interact with another person without the fear they may rob him or hurt him.

“We do have discounts for children, and we have a mother and daughter package.”

Fuck, that sounded so embarrassing to Kenny.

“But we can of course apply it to you, as well.”

“Grand,” Kenny mumbled sarcastically to himself. “Yeah,” he now said audibly.

“I must ask you if you have any prior experience with quilting or overall sewing. We do help each other out during gatherings, but we do not normally tutor during them—we have separate classes for that.”

“… Yeah…” Kenny answered begrudgingly. “We do.”

This surprised her and the eavesdropping women further.

“Okay,” she smiled.

They went over more formalities, Kenny signed their names and paid the fee, and they were welcomed.

They introduced themselves and were introduced to the women and their daughters, who were shocked plenty, but still friendly.

Levi sat down, and Kenny walked around with the owner as she explained things to him.

Levi didn’t notice he was being observed.

He was too keen on following Kenny’s movements, gazing with adoration at everything he did.

When they were given their tools, they started working on what they wanted. The women and their daughters continued chatting, and Levi was silently amazed by the difference in conversations.

What they spoke about was so… mundane.

Down in the Underground, common conversations for many women entailed them begging men to please stop, to not do such things, or trying to find ways to make money.

But these women spoke about spending money like it was absolutely nothing at all.

Kenny’s dull eyes peeked over at Levi, and they widened slightly.

He worked expertly.

He was forced to stop for a moment.

This child was a fucking prodigy at everything he did. How was that fair?

Kenny supposed he should remember Levi had been doing nothing but sew for the last four years. It was only natural he’d be so good.

Still… he was ten.

At least Kenny had learned enough from Moritz to not make a fool out of himself.

He was so embarrassed.

But when Levi suddenly stopped his work to look at him, to wonder why Kenny was frozen looking at him—Levi smiled at him, and Kenny suddenly felt less ashamed.

His eyes softened, and he smiled back.

Well… he supposed this couldn’t be that bad.

The owner stood and decided to go to every person individually to ask what they were working on, to give praise and feedback.

When she reached Levi, she was impressed. He answered her questions, albeit short and to-the-point.

She complimented his technique, and that’s when he looked at her and smiled.

He remembered the advice Moritz had given him once.

_“Don’t keep the lines straight, though! Make it dynamic. Add curves and angles, it gives the cloth style and personality, you know what I mean?”_

“I like to cut small squares and add little prints, add curves and angles,” he told the owner. “I think it adds personality.”

“You’re absolutely right,” she smiled kindly at him. “I see you’re using small prints along with large and mediums. That’s an interesting contrast.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” is what Levi said, looking back down at his work.

Kenny just stared at him, sucking in his lip to suppress a smile.

She went over to the young girls and repeated the process. Some of them noticed that Kenny ruffled Levi’s hair with pride, and he looked at Levi with utmost adoration. That expression made Levi want to cry.

Being the only men, it was only natural they soon became the target for an array of questions.

They wanted to know more about them, and the mothers couldn’t deny to themselves they found the idea of such a sensitive, caring father; one that was not ashamed to go against the current for his young son, as terribly attractive.

He answered questions, and he managed to slowly ease Levi into the conversation.

Levi soon found himself sharing his knowledge and what he’d learned; his experience, and the conversation became very natural to him. Sewing is simply something he liked, and thus he could speak about it with much passion.

Kenny felt pride when some of the little girls blushed when Levi looked at them.

Yep, that was his boy.

He’d be a heartbreaker one day.

Shortly after, the owner stood and left for a moment, announcing it was time for afternoon tea.

This immediately piqued Levi’s interest. He intently stared.

“What’s wrong?” the owner asked.

“Don’t mind him,” Kenny said, ignoring the irritation caused by how he continued stabbing himself with the needles, “he just loves tea.”

“Really?” she smiled, and Levi nodded shyly. “Well, I’m sure you’ll enjoy this.”

She entered a backdoor, and her assistant followed behind.

“Tch!” Kenny scowled and he gave up, and threw his second attempt away.

“What’s wrong?” Levi frowned.

“Can’t get this damn thing right!” he stopped himself from using his usual profanities, yet the women still looked at him in surprise. Foul mouths amongst aristocrats was a big no-no. Not that these women were aristocrats or nobility, but still; cursing was usually frowned upon in rich areas like this one.

Kenny tried to ignore them, although he was embarrassed. “Gotta start over…” he said as he looked over new fabrics.

The owner emerged from the back-room, and she worked things in the counter as the tea inside brewed, and as her assistant prepared the food.

“Hm…” Levi mumbled curiously, and hugged Kenny’s arm. He leaned against it as he, too, observed the fabrics.

“What do ya think, runt?” Kenny said. “Gimme some advice.”

Levi suddenly felt important. He cleared his throat, not wanting to seem less impressive or less wise to Kenny.

He tried to sound firm and confident, but he kicked himself internally when all that came out was a pathetic squeak.

But Kenny looked at him patiently.

“Y-you keep using yellow and mixing it with other colours… t-the ones you chose fit well, but it’s harder to work with them… if you’re going to use yellow, why not stay with that same colour but substitute the other colours with different shades of yellow? You’ll add more than one print to your fabric, and it’ll look exciting.”

The owner looked at him.

“Aw,” Kenny smiled and wrapped an arm around him, like they were completely alone. “I knew I could count on ya!”

Levi lowered his head to prevent Kenny from seeing his flared up cheeks.

Kenny still could, but he said nothing. He unwrapped his arm.

“Yosh!” he celebrated, “lemme start from scratch, then!”

“What do ya say?” he grabbed two fabrics, a shade lighter and a shade darker. “This work?”

“Well… that’s a brave combination.”

“I’m a fabric rebel,” Kenny jested, and Levi smiled shyly and widely.

The women tried to inquire more about Kenny and Levi, but Kenny wasn’t as talkative as before. Soon after, the owner went inside the backroom, then came out with a very large table tray.

Levi’s mouth hung.

They wheeled the table closer.

There were several trays. They were three level trays.

On the top, there was cream tea; a meal of tea, scones and cream. In the middle there were fresh fruits; strawberries, lemon tarts and cakes. On the last one, there were salty snacks. Finger sandwiches.

On the other end of the table was the tea. Chamomile, black tea, mint tea and herbal tea.

Levi’s mouth hung.

Kenny was relieved when hearing the fee already included the food.

He quietly reminded Levi they needed to eat slowly and with manners. They were gentlemen right now.

Levi nodded, swallowing heavily.

The women didn’t understand why Levi looked so incredibly overwhelmed, fascinated and happy by the food. This was completely normal for them, but not for him.

Naturally, they didn’t know he came from the Underground.

And Kenny had no intentions whatsoever of telling them. He didn’t want them to judge him, since most people above ground thought of Underground citizens as filth (specially the aristocrats); and if they so much as dared to scoff at him, Kenny knew he would want to kill the stuck-up, entitled hags, and would not hesitate to intimidate them if he had the chance.

“This is amazing!” Levi complimented, eating the finger sandwiches.

“I’m… glad you like it,” the owner smiled, a little endeared.

Levi asked, every time, whether he was allowed to grab something when he wanted to eat, or whenever he wanted a tea refill, and while it was annoying after a while, his good manners and polite demeanour were undeniably cute.

Kenny was happy.

Every time Levi tasted something good, he’d split the snack in half and would give Kenny the largest piece, but Kenny didn’t hesitate to reject it and claim he was fine. They’d fight back and forth until Levi eventually gave in, and Kenny would just lovingly look at Levi as he stuffed his mouth.

They continued sewing shortly after, until Kenny’s stopwatch struck five.

He placed a hand on Levi’s head and softly stroked it. “The show’s gonna start in two hours,” Kenny said. “The walk will take almost an hour. We gotta find a carriage.”

Levi frowned.

“Come ooon, I’m starvin’!” Kenny frowned back.

Levi had an expression that seemed to agree.

This stunned the women.

They just stuffed their mouths with food, what the hell else could they be hungry for?

Levi eventually agreed. They took their sewed cloths with them, and thanked the women for their time and company.

They were enthusiastically bid goodbye, and the women and owner pleaded for them to please come back.

For the rest of the day, they walked around, or rather, Levi ran around and Kenny tried to keep up with him.

He had forgotten how tiring children could be. He suddenly remembered how life had changed for him when he began to look after Urklyn and Frieda. It had been so exhausting, but rewarding, too. Children had the peculiarity of being utterly tedious, endearing and rewarding; all at the same time.

Levi had never been tedious, though. He'd always been a quiet and obedient child.

Kenny eyed him, and smiled to himself.

When the clock struck seven, they went to one of the family-friendly cabarets. Kenny had reserved a large table, but it was only for the two them.

They ordered the available food of the day, all of it.

Kenny was sucked dry of coins and paper money with every new order, and his chest hurt, but whenever he looked at Levi happily stuffing his mouth and pushing food towards Kenny so he could eat, he felt it was worth it.

For the most part, he just observed Levi.

He did eat a little, and he did unconsciously listen to the bards, but his focus was on observing Levi happily eat as his eyes were fixated on the stage.

He didn’t even thank the waitresses when they came to bring more food.

He was lost in a trance, leaning on his right hand as his softened eyes observed Levi.

Anyone who stopped to notice could clearly tell he was in love with the kid.

It’d freak Kenny out at first if he heard that out loud, but throughout the years, from the moment he met Uri, he came to understand there were different types of love.

Urklyn and Frieda adored Uri, and Uri was clearly in love with these two.

There was just no other word for it. The feeling of affection was simply that strong.

Kenny huffed to himself when Levi ate too quickly and was forced to punch his chest several times.

“Ah!” he grinned widely when he was brought the blueberry pie.

He looked at Kenny with wide eyes and a smile as equally grateful, and his first instinct was to cut a piece for himself, and push the largest slice towards Kenny.

Naturally, the gesture moved Kenny to the core.

It was Levi’s favourite meal in the whole world, and he selflessly gave away most of it to Kenny.

Kenny just pushed it back, claiming he was stuffed.

Levi believed him, having not seen him much since he was too focused on the performance.

The bards finished, and the venue was quiet for a while.

There was no music—only the sounds of people talking, and mugs and cutlery clanking.

Levi looked at Kenny to shoot him a wide smile. Kenny, still with nothing but loving eyes, grabbed a napkin.

“You’re a mess,” he said, wiping Levi’s mouth. “You need to be more refined.”

Levi closed his eyes with an apologetic smile.

“How are you likin’ your first day above ground?”

Levi clutched his chest, and sighed deeply and shakily. He was speechless.

“It was worth everything,” is all Levi could muster.

Kenny silently nodded.

When a woman was announced on stage, everyone clapped. Levi perked up and looked around, and began clapping loudly himself to not seem rude.

Kenny applauded as well, fond eyes never leaving Levi.

They looked at the stage, waiting.

She sat and made herself comfortable in the chair as the crowd hushed. She was going to play the guitar, it seemed.

The venue was in absolute silence now.

She began with a soft, very slow tune, which gradually built up in speed. Her style was interesting. She seemed unconcerned with hitting all the notes, she seemed completely relaxed and as though a small mistake wouldn’t bother her.

Her interpretation was elegant, and her fingers moved fluidly. She played beautifully without nervousness or strain, and was simply not concerned about the outcome.

She was up there to enjoy herself. Everything else was secondary.

The crowd seemed to enjoy her performance as much, or more, than she was.

When she began singing, it was even better.

She had a charming stage presence, and a beautiful timbre and graceful technique.

The men were absolutely entranced, and Levi noticed Kenny wasn’t exempt from this.

Kenny’s brows furrowed ever so slightly.

The lyrics were moving, maybe even a little bit sad.

It somehow reminded him of his sins, and he suddenly thought of the kid with the bushy brows.

What was his name?

He kept forgetting.

_“I’m not a nameless brat. You should remember the faces and names of those you’ve hurt!”_

_Tch,_ Kenny looked down and scowled to himself, putting a hand over his head. _I get it! Ya don’t gotta keep remindin’ me!_

Why couldn’t he remember his name, if he thought about him so often? If he’d fuelled his guilt for the last three, almost four years?

He put his hand down, but he still looked troubled.

He tried to focus on the music to relax.

But that wasn’t what calmed him down.

When he felt something tiny warm his hand, he looked to find Levi’s hand on top of his, and he smiled at Kenny with a comforting smile.

Kenny’s mouth opened, and he seemed confused for a moment.

He closed his eyes with a huff. He opened them and shot Levi a smile, and pulled his hand back as he focused on the stage again.

The singer sang song after beautiful song, until she played for half-an-hour. She stood to bow respectfully as the crowd roared, and she stepped off the stage then walked behind the bar counter to get a glass of water.

For a moment, they chatted, but eventually they were quiet, and Levi was focused on the bards that spoke to each other. 

“I’m goin’ to the bathroom,” Kenny said to Levi. “I won’t take long.”

Levi nodded at him with a smile, then looked back at the bards.

He had been fascinated by the combination of the drums, lutes and flutes, and the players themselves.

They had been so passionate about the way they played. The lute player had crawled on his knees, plucking at the strings like a madman, while the drummer had stuck the drum under his armpit, and furiously tapped it with his other hand, as though a brainstorm had jolted his mind. The flute player somehow managed to fit in his instrument perfectly with the rest, and a great deal of people had snapped their fingers to the beat.

It was an amazing atmosphere, Levi loved it.

He felt compelled to jump off his seat to run to them. When he reached them, he thought it was a bad idea, since he didn’t know what to say.

He was so tiny next to them, too.

He regretted his decision when they noticed him, and looked down at him.

He swallowed heavily.

They were going to either yell at him or hit him; perhaps both.

It was only natural for Levi to believe this, after all.

That’s what most interactions with other adults entailed for a child like him down in the Underground, and that’s exactly what his own interactions had been with the great majority of adults throughout his life that weren’t Kenny, Moritz, Guinne or Silas.

But his body relaxed, and his mouth opened slightly when instead, the flute player greeted him with a smile.

Levi stared at them, utterly puzzled.

“H-hello!” he greeted, bowing his head.

He looked back up at them, but he didn’t know what to say.

“What’s wrong?” the drum player asked. “Are you lost?”

“N-no, I…”

They blinked at him in confusion, but waited patiently.

He sucked in a breath, and decided to bravely go for it.

“I-I just wanted to say I really liked your performance,” he said sincerely. “It was so great and lively,” he clutched his chest, “I could even feel my heart beating faster!”

Their mouths hung at him.

How old was he, is what they were wondering.

It wasn’t every day that a child that small approached them to say such a thing. This kind of music charmed adults for the most part, most children found flutes boring.

When Kenny walked out the bathroom and went to their table, he froze when seeing that Levi wasn’t there.

His calm, rational mind instructed him to not panic, but he panicked anyway.

His head shot to the sides, and he tried to look for him. But the venue was so full, and Levi was so tiny. It was also night-time, so the lightning wasn’t as strong as daytime.

It almost seemed like finding a needle in a haystack.

Had he been kidnapped?

No way. Levi was strong.

So… why was he panicking?

He calmly walked around, until he considered asking around. That’d be so embarrassing, though. People would look down on him for losing his own kid.

But then he saw that tiny figure looking up at the three men that towered over it, and he let out a long exhale of relief.

He wasn’t picking fights, was he?

Of course not! What was Kenny thinking?

He jogged to them and Levi stumbled when he was tugged back. He darted his eyes from the men that towered over him, to Kenny, who in turn towered over the three men.

Levi smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but Kenny gently tugged him back again.

“Oi,” he scowled. “Where’d ya run off to?”

Levi giggled and scratched his cheek apologetically.

“S-sorry,” the lute player smiled at Kenny, “we didn’t know he had run off without permission.

“Yeah, without **_permission_** ,” Kenny reiterated, creasing his brows at Levi with a hand on Levi’s head. “Ya gotta tell me where yer goin’, what if ya get lost?”

Levi mumbled another apology.

The players explained why Levi approached them, and with that idle chat, Levi hugged Kenny’s arm and leaned his head against it as he patiently waited for them to finish their conversation.

Once they did, they left to their table again, and Levi looked back to wave at the players, who in turn waved back.

He scolded Levi again when they sat down.

“Gee…” Levi frowned, “I get it. I don’t want you to be mad at me,” Levi leaned towards the table to rest his chin on his folded arms.

“Huh? I ain’t mad.”

Levi continued frowning.

It was only natural. Kenny couldn’t see his own creased brows, after all.

Levi’s eyes then darted to the side, and he smiled shyly with a slight blush. “If you’re worried, you don’t have to be… this is a safe place, right? And if someone tries anything funny, I’ll send them flying,” he sat back and used his hands to illustrate his point.

Yes, that was true and Kenny knew it, so why had he been so worried?

That display of illogical emotion was very unlike him.

He shook it off and they continued their night, and at nine thirty they headed off to the inn they were going to stay in. It was close to the river canal, since tomorrow, Saturday, they’d visit Wall Rose, and on Sunday Wall Maria.

Kenny had told Levi it’d feel like a downgrade after being in the interior, but Levi didn’t mind.

It was above ground. That’s all that mattered.

More importantly, this weekend had been planned for two months so Kenny could save up enough money. Guinne and Moritz, too, had been saving up to take a visit above ground.

Passes were extremely expensive. They’d saved up for months, but it was still only enough for them to leave the Underground for under twenty-four hours.

Since they had little money, they couldn’t hang around the interior or do much aside from just walking, considering how expensive everything was.

It was cheaper to go to Wall Rose through a carriage, and spend some time there, as they intended to do, with a bit of Kenny’s help.

With the amount of money he’d spent and how he’d helped these two, Kenny felt like a saint.

Saint Kenny, is what he thought his name should be.

When they reached the inn and went to their rented room for the night, Levi plopped on the bed. Kenny slumped the backpack on a chair, and he kicked off his shoes and sat on the other bed.

Levi, already drowsy, mumbled incoherently to Kenny.

Kenny caught something that he never deemed possible.

“I’m so full… I don’t want to eat ever again,” Levi said, eyes fluttering closed.

“Good to hear,” is what he responded.

Levi made himself comfortable on the bed, mumbled something about Guinne and Moritz, and sleepily but genuinely thanked Kenny for everything.

Kenny remained seated on the bed. He wasn’t too tired, but he could sleep.

He felt compelled not to, though.

For the strangest reason, he felt the need to stay up all night. Watching over Levi.

But why? This was just an inn.

This was unfamiliar territory, but it was nothing like the Underground.

He just felt he had a young son now, and he had to watch over him.

What a strange, ridiculous thing. He felt utterly pathetic, but it’s what he felt compelled to do, and his instincts commanded him to obey.

So, he did.

He stayed seated on the bed, watching Levi sleep, all night.

He closed his eyes every now and then to simulate exciting battles against exciting opponents in his head, but he was otherwise very vigilant of Levi.

Kenny would have laughed if he was told that this was something Levi himself did often when Kenny first took him in.

Levi would watch him sleep, in disbelief someone like him could exist.

Someone crass and unfriendly, seemingly cruel and ruthless, but happened to be kind enough to save a brat from the brink of death, and keep him under his roof.

That’s what Levi had thought back then.

Kenny would call him a creep if he knew this, though.

Despite the fact he was doing the very same thing now.

* * *

Erwin sighed heavily and drowsily as he arrived at the mess hall for breakfast. Since he was late, the line was long, as expected. He slipped in and slowly worked his way towards the serving counters.

He then heard his name and a loud _“psst!”_

He looked over his shoulder and found Nile seated at one of the tables alone, with a tray across from him.

Nile motioned him to come closer, and Erwin immediately smiled widely. He jumped over the railing and went over to sit in front of him.

“I managed to sneak in your breakfast,” Nile said. “Used the old, my _‘bunkmate is injured’_ excuse.”

Erwin shook his head. “Witty as always.”

He thanked Nile, and they ate as there was a constant flow of soldiers that entered and exited the mess hall. Some looked for available tables, others left to look for spots outside, and others exited after finishing their breakfast.

Low talk, laughter, clanging of trays, plates and mugs filled the room.

Erwin looked over his shoulder as he chewed, and found Mike, who exited the serving line and looked around to find a table.

He seemed to give up and headed to the door.

“Hey, Mike!” Erwin shouted, turning his body and waving his arm.

Mike caught glimpse of him.

“H-hey!” Nile leaned forward to whisper. “What are you doing!?”

Erwin waved him away with his free hand, then looked at Mike again, waving his arm. He pointed at the seat next to him.

Mike looked down, seemingly contemplating his options. Erwin put his arm down and waited, and smiled slightly when Mike decided to accept his offer.

“Good morning!” Erwin greeted as Mike sat next to Nile, who pursed his lips in slight unease.

Mike greeted back, and wasted no time to start eating.

“Sleep well?” Erwin asked.

Nile scowled at Erwin, as though saying _“you didn’t ask **me** that!”_ and Erwin shot him a small, cheeky smirk.

Mike shrugged.

“Ah,” Erwin smiled, “man of few words, right?”

Mike stopped chewing, and he stared at Erwin.

Erwin’s friendly smile didn’t waver, but the stare made Nile a little uneasy.

Mike chewed, swallowed, and sighed. “Man of too many words,” he looked at his plate.

Nile couldn’t help chuckling at that, agreeing.

Erwin accepted his retort, and he laughed as well.

Erwin and Nile chatted, and Erwin tried to involve Mike in the conversation, but he seemed to prefer eating without speaking.

After a while, they heard more enthusiastic greetings and another cadet named Flagon, whom Erwin and Nile had grown close to, joined them, sitting next to Erwin’s empty seat. They caught up, and discussed their plans of the day.

“I’m definitely going out to town! I feel like shopping.”

“What a girly thing to say,” Nile jested.

“H-hey! It’s Saturday! It’s not every day we get the chance to spend some time outside! Besides, I’ve been racking up money from duties.”

Nile teased him more.

“Tsk, well, what of you, Nile?”

Nile shrugged. “I’m not sure. Going to town doesn’t sound too bad, though.”

“Huh!?” Flagon frowned. “What the hell were you mocking me for then!?”

Nile chuckled. “What do you say, Erwin? You’re going to join us?”

“Hm… I actually intended to train today.”

“Huh!?” the two said in unison.

“No way!” Nile frowned. “It’s Saturday! An off-day! Besides, you’re all beat from yesterday.”

“That doesn’t matter. I have to get strong.”

“You need to learn to relax,” Nile shook his head. “What about you, Mike?”

“I intended to train as well.”

“Really!?” Erwin enlivened.

Mike grimaced a little, dreading the possibility Erwin wanted to train together.

“It’s only natural,” Erwin smiled, and his cheery, friendly demeanour was a little strange to Mike.

Not in a bad way… but it was strange.

“A juggernaut like you isn’t that strong by lazing around, after all!”

Mike looked away, pursing his lips. He looked embarrassed and uncomfortable.

“We train non-stop five days a week… come on, relaxing one day won’t kill you!” Flagon pleaded.

“Hm…” Erwin looked at Flagon, then Nile.

“What do you think, Mike?” Erwin asked after a pause.

“Why are you asking me? Do what you like. It’s your day.”

“Aw, come on!” Flagon wrapped an arm around Erwin and ruffled his hair. “Just for today!” he smiled.

Nile pleaded as well, until Erwin gave in.

“Oh, fine,” he smiled, pushing them away from him. “What’s the plan, then?”

Nile looked at Flagon, awaiting instructions. It was his idea, after all.

Flagon cupped his chin, and looked down in contemplation.

“Ah!” he put a finger up, and Erwin and Nile waited in anticipation. “I have no idea,” he smiled, which made the two facepalm. “But I’m sure I’ll figure something out once we’re there. Let’s just go to town and find something fun to do! A music house, maybe. I’ll ask Lutz to tag along!”

Nile looked around, then leaned forward in secrecy, which made Erwin and Flagon do the same.

“I heard there’s a tavern for grown-ups... with card games where you can gamble,” he said, and Erwin and Flagon nodded repeatedly. "I heard they have... inappropriate shows, too."

Flagon's mouth hung.

“Aren’t we too young for those venues…?" Erwin asked.

“Yeah, but… we can sneak in!”

“But if we get caught, it’ll be hell! The Commandant will have our heads!” Flagon frowned.

“You guys are no fun…” Nile said, leaning back and crossing his arms.

“You’re too young to be a lecherous pervert, Nile,” Erwin jested. “Control yourself.”

“Too young!? Isn’t this the right age?”

Flagon agreed with Nile.

“Oh, whatever,” Erwin said. “So, when do we go?”

“Let’s exercise a bit and hit the showers,” Flagon suggested. “And then let’s leave at noon!”

They nodded.

“Hear that, Mike?” Erwin asked, gathering his tray. “So, get ready for then, alright?”

“Huh?” Mike frowned, and Erwin stood up.

“Let’s meet outside the barracks,” Erwin said. “Sound good?”

Flagon and Nile nodded, standing up as well.

“I haven’t even agreed to—“

“Good! We’ll see you then,” he said. “We’re counting on you, Mike!” Erwin rose his voice, waving goodbye as they walked away.

Mike sighed heavily in defeat.

He could simply not show up, but that felt wrong.

* * *

“Leeeeeeeeeeeeevi,” Kenny, seated on the floor, shook the boy. “It’s almost ten, time to get up.”

Levi groaned.

Kenny shook him again. He couldn’t believe how tiny he was.

“Geeeeeeet uup,” he sang sweetly.

Levi refused, but when Kenny tickled him, he laughed and writhed, though he still didn’t get up.

Kenny was losing his patience.

He tried more, but his attempts were futile.

“Get up, you lazy piece of shit!” he growled.

Levi then quickly propped himself on his elbows, and looked at Kenny with a frown.

Kenny frowned, too, and his mouth opened. He didn’t intend to say that.

“… You don’t have to be so mean…” Levi said, sitting up.

He had just wanted to enjoy the moment of Kenny talking to him sweetly and tickling him.

“S-sorry,” Kenny apologised, lowering his hands.

Levi continued frowning.

“Aw, come on…” Kenny rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

Levi sighed.

They were in silence for an uncomfortable amount of time.

Kenny remembered Frieda and Urklyn, and what they did when they deeply annoyed Kenny and he said he wouldn't play with them any longer.

Levi slightly jolted when hearing a loud clap.

“Sorry!” Kenny put his hands together and bowed his head.

Levi’s eyes widened, and he sucked his lip in a surprised smile. “Oh, I don’t know…” he said.

“Aw, what else do ya want from me!?” Kenny frowned.

Levi sighed again. “You wouldn’t understand… you’re so strong, you just don’t know what it’s like to be in the shoes of someone as weak as me…”

Kenny’s mouth hung, understanding Levi’s ploy.

“You manipulative little shit,” he grinned.

“If ya won’t forgive me,” Kenny stood up, “then I’m just gonna have to kill ya and leave no evidence!” he said. He heaved Levi off the bed and cradled him, and moved around to swing him in the air.

“Kenny!” Levi laughed.

“You little shit,” Kenny said, “ya think ya can make me feel guilty and fuck with my mind!?”

“You deserved it, you jerk!”

He repeated this several times, and placed Levi down after a while. They got ready and headed out to the river canal, not hungry enough to eat breakfast yet.

They stayed on the deck to take in fresh air, and so Levi could see how the boat moved. He felt a little dizzy at first.

Kenny explained what they could do.

“Entertainment ain’t as refined as in the interior, but it’s not boring, by any means. There’s plays, though they’re not as elaborate. There’s music houses where ya can make music with other people instead of just listening to it.”

“Really!?” Levi perked up, recalling last night’s bards.

“Mhm. People gather around a piano usually, and they sing along with sheets. There’s shooting contests, archery… hm…” Kenny leaned against the railing and observed the water, thinking. “There’s a buncha shit.”

“The sing-along sounds fun…”

“There’s also street fightin’ in some areas. Soldiers sit around gettin’ drunk and gamblin’, and every now and then they get in fights, or other men just do it for fun.”

“Hm…” Levi wondered as he observed the water.

“For the time being, let’s just meet up with these two, got it? We gotta fill our stomachs after that!”

Levi nodded.

* * *

The sight was disappointing to Erwin.

The Garrison soldiers freely sat around gambling and drinking in public, being of no use whatsoever.

No wonder soldiers were anything but respected by the public.

Still, when they bought things in the market, many vendors were respectful of their cadet titles and encouraged them to become better, proud soldiers; something which moved Erwin, and he, along with everyone but Mike, enthusiastically agreed and promised.

They noticed Mike would often sniff things, and they asked about this strange quirk.

Mike, in short words, explained, and they didn’t believe the power of his nose. They knew he did have a strong nose, but not as strong as he claimed. They made a game of it, made him sniff secret things in the distance while they hid, but it didn’t take long for them to realise Mike’s words weren’t a mere boast.

It was fascinating, Erwin thought.

They continued walking around, chatting.

“Come on, pleeeaseee,” Nile and Lutz each shook Erwin’s shoulders. “Just for a little bit. Curfew is at midnight during the weekends, we can go there later and be there for a solid two hours!”

“I said no,” Erwin frowned, pushing their hands away, but they would insist on holding each of his shoulders and shaking him again every time he shunned them off. “Gee, if you guys want that so much, just go on your own.”

“But we’re underage,” Nile said, “we’re not smart enough to sneak in!”

Erwin pushed their arms away again. “Just say something about you two being soldiers. That uniform can get you anywhere. Or just walk in during daytime and wait until it’s ten.”

“T-that’s at least seven hours!”

“Well, then don’t go.”

“But—“

“Guys!” Erwin frowned, “you’re being a real pain right now!”

Erwin noticed Mike’s lidded eyes and unimpressed expression.

“You guys are going to scare Mike away,” Erwin said, “shut up,” he pushed them away.

“Mike,” he said, to which Mike looked at him. “What do you want to do?”

They came to a stop. Mike looked down in contemplation, and they waited patiently.

“We’ve been walking around for a while,” Mike said. “I’m hungry.”

“Yeah!” Flagon snapped his fingers, “Food is always a great idea. There’s actually an inn nearby, we can grab a bite to eat there.”

“Alright!” Erwin rose his fist cheerfully, “let’s go then, guys!”

Flagon, Nile and Lutz’s cheerfully followed Erwin, but Mike stayed in place for a while.

He couldn’t help observing Erwin for a few short seconds.

There was a strange innocence about him. He seemed to have an incredible resolve, and there was just **something** about him.

Mike didn’t know what it was.

But there was just something about him.

He followed behind.

Erwin was in the middle, and Mike continued observing as the other three would alternate between talking to each other, until someone would say something to Erwin, and Erwin would respond.

They’d laugh and ruffle his hair, and Erwin would close his eyes with a laugh.

What was it?

What was that particular scent Erwin had?

Mike couldn’t pinpoint it.

“Herald’s Rest?” Nile asked.

“Yep,” Flagon said as he pushed open the doors, and the bell rang.

Herald’s Rest was busy. It was lively with laughs and plates and mugs clanking. Pretty waitresses would hold onto the metallic trays as they giggled with patrons, and men went to the counter demanding refills on their ales or wines.

There were two levels in the inn; it was actually quite large, as it was in the heart of Trost District.

They were greeted by a waitress so beautiful Flagon, Nile and Lutz blushed.

She showed them to a table right next to the counter, exactly for five people. They sat comfortably with talk and laughs, and they were close to the fire, which wasn’t uncomfortably hot.

It was nice.

At the far end of the inn, there was a little stage where a young minstrel tuned his stringed instrument.

They felt a little bold, so they elected to order ale instead of wine.

The waitress returned to them shortly after with five plentiful tankards of ale. They drank, and their eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

“Whoooaa!” Flagon grinned. “It’s really good!”

It was at this moment Mike realised he didn’t really hate this. He didn’t partake much in the conversation, despite their attempts to involve him.

But he liked it this way.

He found himself smiling very slightly at the sight of his comrades enjoying themselves.

The bells rang every now and then as more and more costumers arrived.

Mike snorted when Nile and Flagon laughed loudly, and they pointed at Erwin as they mocked him because of his prominent, white moustache.

Erwin covered his mouth to laugh.

Mike gulped down a healthy amount of ale, and it was great. The cold liquid flowed down his throat, and he almost immediately felt his muscles relax.

The minstrel finished tuning his instrument, and began playing an upbeat melody that had many patrons tapping their feet.

The bells rang again as their food arrived, and their mouths watered.

“Bread and sausage!” Nile grabbed his knife and fork. “Best combination in my book.”

They ate and alternated between talking and silence as they observed the stage. The minstrel’s voice was quite rich, and his harmony gave them goosebumps.

The serving girls ran around trying to keep everyone supplied with drinks, and the five cadets were too excited, drinking tankard after tankard. One of the waitresses frantically and quickly spoke to the innkeeper, listing a huge order of food, which shocked the innkeeper.

Nile blushed cherry red when one of the waitresses smiled at him.

“Did you see that!?” he whispered harshly. “She’s into me!”

Erwin encouraged him, even though he knew that wasn’t the case.

“Don’t be an idiot,” Mike said, to their surprise.

Every time he spoke, they’d immediately shut up and pay much attention. Possibly because he was quite quiet, so if he spoke, surely it was something important.

“You keep staring at her like a weirdo, of course she’ll have to acknowledge your existence at some point.”

Nile’s eyes widened, and he blushed further.

They were silent, until Erwin burst into laughter, which made the others laugh as Nile ducked his head.

“Shut up!”

Mike held the tankard against his mouth, and he couldn’t help smiling.

He noticed Erwin smiling at him widely and kindly, which reverted Mike’s smile, and he was forced to look away.

“God, that guy is great,” Flagon said, leaning his temple on his left hand.

They had to raise their voices a little every now and then, since they were so close to the counter their voices often mixed with that of those who approached the counter.

“It would be cool if we had inns back at the base… or at least some form of entertainment like this,” Erwin said. He looked over at the counter as people sporadically walked to it, ordering more things.

They agreed with Erwin’s opinion.

They ordered a little bit of more food, and over fifteen minutes passed. The minstrel wanted to take a break, but the customers complained, the cadets included.

The flustered but flattered minstrel agreed to sing one last song, and the inn erupted in cheers.

Their food arrived by the time he was finished with the last three minute song.

They continued joking around, and laughing.

“Yo!” they heard a lively voice. “Is that food ready or nah?”

Erwin felt his blood run cold.

“A-almost out, sir!” the innkeeper spoke. “The bread is almost done!”

Erwin’s mouth hung as he slowly turned his head, and his eyes widened to their limit.

“Eh, hurry it up, will ya!” Kenny frowned. “Can ya give me some more wine and fruit for now?”

“Of course, sir!”

 _Why…_ Erwin’s breathing quickened. _Why is he…_

Kenny leaned forward and rested his chin on his hand. His eyes looked at the collection of wine bottles.

Erwin could see them from this angle, even though Kenny was in his own world, not paying any attention to the people surrounding him.

… Why?

His eyes.

What happened?

 _… Your expression…_ Erwin held his breath. _Your expression has changed._

A few months ago when he met him again, his eyes were cold, icy, and empty. They were frightening.

In fact, the few and only times he’d seen him, his eyes had always been dark and terrifying. Either half-lidded in pronounced scowls, or wide in utterly vacant expressions.

But right now, they were wide and lively. They had a spark and unspoken emotion in them.

Like something in him had rewired or, at the very least, changed.

Mid-bite of his cheese, Mike noticed Erwin’s sudden, strange behaviour.

Kenny tilted his head down to scratch the back of his neck. He then looked forward again, and brushed his hair back to get out of the way the stubborn, long strands that always fell down his brows.

Erwin’s head quickly shot forward, trying to position himself in an angle in which he wouldn’t notice him.

He tightly gripped his tankard with a shaky hand, widened eyes staring down at his plate as he took long, deep breaths that contracted his stomach.

Mike was taken aback by how the colour had been drained off his face.

He was pale as a sheet, as though he’d seen a ghost, or worse.

“Much obliged,” he heard. He turned his head again, and saw Kenny walk to a large table with another man. He looked quite young—no older than twenty.

The young man smiled widely at Kenny, and Kenny wrapped an arm around his neck and nuzzled their cheeks together after Kenny said something that frightened the young man.

The young man accepted the affection with a hand on Kenny’s arm, and a nervous laugh.

Erwin looked forward again, shakily bringing his mug to his lips. He took a large sip.

After a few minutes of chatting and pretending everything was fine, the bells rang again and waitresses with many mugs and trays walked through the backdoor towards a table. Erwin turned his head again, and they were headed to him.

The table had two new people, though. Another man, whom Erwin could only see from the side, and another person that seemed much smaller and had his back turned to him.

They cheered, and their large table was full of food.

Erwin tightened the grip on his mug, but this time from anger.

That sadistic, ruthless bastard was happy. After everything he’d done, he was brimming with energy.

He was clearly happy, and the young man to his left brimmed with nothing but admiration towards him.

The three seemed to get ready, though Erwin assumed so was the fourth he couldn’t see.

Kenny said something. He put his hands together, as though in prayer, and said a _“Let’s eat!”_ Erwin couldn’t hear.

But they froze. They waited for a few moments, and Kenny then said something Erwin could only assume was _“go!”_ and the men began stuffing their mouths with food.

Erwin’s anger died down for a moment, and turned to surprise.

Kenny gnawed down bread with immense speed. He alternated between ripping it apart with his mouth while holding it in his left hand, eating stew with his right, stuffing fruits and cheese, chewing furiously then swallowing and punching his chest, to down it with a large gulp of wine.

The other two men creased their brows in utter shock as they stopped their own eating to observe him.

He was like a bottomless pit.

Flagon, Nile and Lutz were in a trance chatting and forced Erwin into the conversation, but he'd alternate between talking and staring back, while Mike was still puzzled by Erwin’s behaviour. He let it go every now and then to focus on the conversation, but he was curious.

It seemed that, after a while, the two men gave up, and the contest was on with the much smaller person across Kenny, whom Erwin couldn’t see.

They ate quickly, until Kenny seemed to say something with a cocky, confident smile, and he flinched when his face was suddenly drenched in white. The two men’s mouths hung immensely as they looked at Kenny.

Kenny had made the one he was challenging laugh, and as a result he’d accidentally spit his drink.

Even Erwin found it humorous, but the humour died down quickly as his eyes saddened, and he turned his head again. He looked down at his ale.

That murderer was brimming with happiness, and was clearly having fun with people who liked him.

After what he’d done, he still had the chance to be happy.

It was so unfair.

“… Gross,” Kenny repeated as he wiped his face, after repeatedly denying Levi’s help. “Yer one sore loser. If all goes wrong, just spit at your opponent, is that it?”

“N-no…” Levi ducked his head in shame.

“Tch,” Kenny scowled, “you little shit.”

“S-sorry… b-but you just made me laugh, I couldn’t help it…”

“Ya could’ve turned your head! Spit it at someone else!”

“… Yeah…” Levi looked down, ashamed.

“Don’t be so harsh on him, you dumb bastard,” Moritz scowled. “Levi, you’ve done nothing wrong,” Moritz said sincerely. “Never in the history of the world, not once.”

Levi grinned widely. He knew Moritz would always have his back. Levi mockingly stuck his tongue out at Kenny, waving his hands against his temple.

“You little shit!” Kenny slammed his fist against the table, which startled Levi, but he laughed.

“Ya bein’ serious right now!?” Now directed at Moritz, Kenny rose his voice, in absolute indignation. “Stop spoilin’ him!”

“ ** _I’m_** spoiling him!?”

“Ya always do!” Kenny scowled.

“You hypocritical cunt,” Moritz scowled back.

Guinne sighed heavily as Kenny and Moritz began arguing, the way they always did. When they started to raise their voices, Kenny grabbed Moritz from the collar of his shirt, and Moritz insulted him loudly and head-butt him. As a result, people started to stare.

Guinne leaned forward, placing both hands on his head.

“Now, now!” he said when they stood abruptly. He stood as well and got between them. “We’re in public!” he pushed them apart. “Please save this for later!”

“Let them fight!” Levi said, drinking his milk.

“Levi!” Guinne creased his brows. “You’re not helping!”

“Fight, fight!” Levi cheered.

“Huh?” Nile perked up. “What’s going on over there?”

Erwin was shaking.

Moritz and Kenny continued insulting each other, and Moritz held the collar of Kenny’s shirt.

“God, please,” Guinne begged, both arms on each of them, keeping them in place. “We’re in public, this is so embarrassing…”

“Yeah!” a man rose his mug. “Show us what you’re made of!”

This wasn’t the interior. Brawls were far more common in inns like this one, and they often weren’t stopped unless they escalated too much.

“You want me to knock you into the ground!?” Moritz yelled.

“Moritz, please!” Guinne begged. “You know that’s not possible!”

“Guinne!” Moritz pushed him away, “fight this bastard!”

“Me!?” Guinne yelled.

He looked around, expecting and hoping someone would intervene, but no one did. Other customers just laughed their assess off, and some waitresses giggled. Even the minstrel laughed as he drank his ale.

That’s when Guinne realised this was a common occurrence.

 _Useless! All of them!_ He thought.

“Yeah, fight!” Flagon screamed, raising his fist.

“I can’t beat him, so defend my honour!” Moritz said.

“Ha!” Kenny grinned, “this is getting’ interestin’,” stretching his arms.

Guinne looked at Levi with pleading eyes, but Levi encouraged the fight.

“Don’t be a coward!” Lutz shouted, “Fight!”

Guinne looked around to find the source of the voice, and he found Erwin’s table. When he did, Erwin’s eyes widened. He immediately looked forward, in hopes Kenny wouldn’t notice him.

“No way,” Guinne sat down, and grabbed his fork. “I’m not fighting him. I came here to have fun, not to be sent to the hospital.”

“Chicken!” Lutz screamed.

“You know,” Flagon said, eating his sausage, “chickens are actually pretty brave animals.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Lutz said.

Nile laughed at Flagon’s expense, and even Mike snorted a little.

But Erwin was frightened. He tried to tone it down, but Mike again was the only one to notice. He panted slowly and quietly to himself.

“Ya got me fired up for nothin’!” Kenny said.

“… Uh-oh,” Nile said, putting his fork down.

“What? What’s—Eek!” Lutz panicked when seeing Guinne approach their table.

“You guys are soldiers, right?” Guinne said, noticing their uniform.

Erwin’s body stiffened, and he slowly looked behind him. That young man that seemed childlike and endearing before was actually rather scary up-close.

“W-we’re cadets…” Flagon mumbled.

“Ah, so you must be strong, right? Surely you’re brave and courageous, unlike me,” he smiled derisively. “Want to play with my friend?”

“Y-yeah!” Nile said, “Mike, you’re super strong, right? You want to have a go at him?”

“I refuse,” Mike drank his ale. “Don’t get me involved in this.”

“What about you?” Guinne walked to Lutz and gripped his shoulder. “You’re not a coward like me… are you?” he wrapped a strong arm around him. “I assure you he’s not that strong, he’s just tall.”

“N-no, I—“

“Great!” Guinne smiled, and he motioned at Kenny to come.

Erwin’s eyes were widened immensely, and he began to wheeze. Mike frowned at him in utter surprise, and when Erwin could hear shoes approaching, he abruptly stood up with his tankard in hand, then headed to the counter to ask for a refill.

“Yo,” Kenny greeted. “Soldiers, huh?”

“This one’s not a coward like me,” Guinne said, “he’s down to play with you.”

“A-actually, c-c-chickens are very brave animals,” Lutz said, and Mike was forced to slap a hand to his mouth with a loud snort. Flagon and Nile looked down, trying to stifle down a hysterical laugh, “s-so I meant that it’s brave to back down instead of fighting sometimes.”

“Aw, is that so?” Kenny grinned widely.

Erwin was light-headed.

“I think that, too. This guy’s just bein’ modest, though,” he wrapped an arm around Guinne and poked his cheek, “he’s waaaaaaay stronger than me, he’s just tryna back down to not hurt me too bad.”

Because of Guinne’s expression, they could tell that was a shitty lie, but Kenny insisted.

Levi smiled fondly at the sight. “If this were the Underground, I think there would have been at least one stabbing already…”

Moritz laughed at the comment.

“One stabbing?” he brushed Levi’s hair back. “You’re being too kind.”

The cadets, minus Mike who was stoic but amused, and Erwin who was on the counter frozen stiff, begged and said it was a misunderstanding, but Guinne and Kenny continued pushing.

Erwin sneaked into the bathroom.

When Guinne had enough and couldn’t hold back the laughter from how they looked like they’d shit themselves, he covered his eyes with a hysterical laugh as he walked away with a chuckling Kenny.

“You guys are the worst,” Levi shook his head, brows furrowed with a smile.

Kenny sat down with a heavy sigh. “They called Guinne a chicken,” he drank wine, “can’t let that stand.”

“You two are terrible,” Guinne eyed Kenny and Moritz, grabbing his fork, “you’re giving Levi a terrible example.”

“… Come on,” Kenny frowned, “If I hear that from **_you_** , it hurts a little.”

“Oh, but when **_I_** say it, it’s wrong?”

“Tch,” Kenny scowled at Moritz, “don’t start again!”

They started to argue again. Guinne sighed quietly and finished his meal. When he did so, he ignored Moritz and Kenny as he slumped Levi’s backpack over his shoulders, grabbed Levi’s hand, and left with him.

“O-oi!” Kenny stood abruptly when he realised a bit late. “That’s my kid!”

He slapped the money against the table, and ran after them. He came back to gulp down the rest of his wine, but ran off again.

When Kenny and Moritz caught up, they saw Levi and Guinne from the back, holding hands and observing a fountain as they talked.

“Only twice,” Guinne answered Levi’s question. “Three times now.”

“The passes are really expensive, right?” Levi frowned.

Guinne nodded. “But—“

He was interrupted when Levi squeaked a _“whoa!”_ and Levi’s hand was snatched from his.

He found Kenny, protectively carrying Levi. “Don’t go runnin’ off with my kid, you creep,” he kissed Levi’s temple. “He didn’t do anythin’ weird to ya, did he?” he fixed Levi’s hair and looked at Guinne suspiciously, but clearly in humorous spirits.

Levi giggled and happily hugged Kenny back.

Guinne was a little taken aback, as was Moritz.

That was a weird sight, one they couldn’t get used to. That loving, warm familial image.

Kenny the Ripper, terror of the capital, being a parent.

A parent.

Moritz smiled slightly, a little proud of his friend. _So you **have** changed, you piece of shit…_

“Yosh, everyone!” Kenny rose an arm, still carrying Levi. “Time for easel portraits!”

Levi rose both arms and cheered as Moritz and Guinne followed behind.

* * *

“No, it’s fine,” Erwin rapidly waved both hands with a smile to calm down his friends. “I think I’m pretty beat from yesterday, and for some reason I feel ill after eating that food… it must be all that ale.”

“Man, Erwin, you’re a weakling,” Lutz shook his head.

Erwin rubbed the back of his head, and closed his eyes with a nervous, apologetic giggle. “Sorry.”

“Are you sure you don’t want us to walk you there? I mean, we can even stay with you and hang out there,” Nile said.

“No, I wouldn’t want to put a damper on your fun. I’m probably going to sleep as soon as I get there anyway, so you guys just stay here and have some fun.”

Nile frowned. He looked down in contemplation, then at Erwin again. “Alright. Just get there safely, will you? Try not to drop dead.”

“No promises.”

“That’s hardly encouraging!” Nile reproached.

“Alright, alright,” Erwin chuckled. “Just go have some fun, you guys. I’m off to sleep.”

“Lazy bum,” Flagon smiled. “And you wanted to spend the day training, ha!”

Erwin shrugged.

They separated, and Erwin looked over his shoulder to bid them goodbye with a smile and wave, which they, minus Mike, returned.

Mike simply eyed him suspiciously.

When Erwin looked forward again, he walked with a pronounced frown and a hand over his head.

He felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to break down.

* * *

Inside the walls, there were many things for entertainment.

The interior was refined and known for its tasteful and expensive entertainment, while the outer, less fortunate districts were not terrible or dull by any means, but were simply different or less glamorous in what they offered.

The interior had bathhouses, expensive cabarets and night-shows, escort and or courtesan houses, which were simply glorified terms for brothels.

There were music houses, and deeper inside Mitras there were jousting events, festivals and hunting, which was reserved only for nobles.

Wall Rose and Wall Maria offered similar diversions, but on lesser scale.

Due to their geographical location and weather, there were natural hot springs, which were hugely popular amongst nobles and aristocrats. They were one of the few reasons why anyone would travel from Sina to Rose or Maria.

Brawls, street fighting, archery; these kinds of sports, too, were popular.

Another kind of entertainment was free painting.

Much like quilting parties, people paid a fee and gathered in a venue with several rooms aside from a main one, and they could either paint freely, or pay an artist to paint them.

They were popular with children, too, so there were costumes amongst other things they could wear for parties.

It’s one of the things Kenny had mentioned to Levi, and greatly piqued his interest.

“Look!” Guinne said with a laugh. “I look like one of those fat nobles you see in paintings!”

Levi laughed heartily. “You look ridiculous!”

Guinne did not disagree.

Levi compared outfits with Moritz and Guinne, and they mocked each other.

“Alright!” they heard a shout. “Are ya’ll ready to see me!?”

“Just get on with it!” Moritz said, annoyed.

Levi was excited.

“Allow me to present you,” Kenny said, then stepped out of the room. “Lord Kenny. Or, as I’d prefer, **_Sir_** Kenny!”

He sported a jacket of lush scarlet, embroidered with gold in the throat and wrists. He wore his normal shoes and pants, but the jacket was plenty extravagant. What truly drew attention, however, was a silver wig that looked ridiculous on him.

Guinne respected him too much, so he slapped a hand to his mouth and tried not to laugh.

“Aw, what!?” Kenny frowned when he saw the way the three tried to not explode in laughter.

Levi’s eyes were blown wide, and his jaw quivered.

“Coomee oooon!” he frowned further, “say somethin’!”

They couldn’t help it. Levi and Moritz exploded in hysterical laughter, and Kenny felt bummed out. He had thought he looked cool.

“You guys don’t look any better…” Kenny whined under his breath.

“Aw, lighten up, you soft bastard!” Moritz smiled.

“Tch, whatever. Where’s my damn easel?”

They set up their tools, and Kenny sat on the stool, gliding his hand across the canvas.

“And what the hell are ya laughin’ about!?” he scowled at a giggling Levi, who had set himself next to Kenny. “Have ya looked into a mirror!?”

Levi’s eyes widened.

“You little shit. Tch.”

“Kenny…” Levi seemed surprised. “You really thought you looked cool, didn’t you…?”

“Huh!? What are you on about!?”

“That’s why you’re mad… right? Because we laughed…?”

“T-that ain’t it!”

“You got that right, Levi,” Moritz said, grabbing charcoal. “That dumb bastard actually thought he looked good. How pathetic.”

“I’m gonna take your arm!” Kenny scowled, and for a moment his expression made Levi feel scared, but he relaxed when Moritz just laughed loudly.

“You never change, you dumb cunt. Shut your hole for a second and paint, will you?”

“You…” Kenny grit his teeth, then took a deep breath, and complied.

Levi’s mouth hung.

 _Impossible…_ he looked at Moritz, then Kenny. _Moritz could train non-stop for five years, and he still wouldn’t be anywhere near Kenny’s level. And yet he completely shut him up with a few words…?_

He cupped his chin in sudden wonder.

_“Moritz’s old man used to tailor clothes for me before he dropped dead. Moritz took charge after that. You can trust him.”_

Right, Kenny had said that the first time Levi met Moritz. He suddenly wondered how long they’d known each other for, and how they became friends.

Now that he thought about it, Moritz was the only person who could get away with talking to Kenny like that without having an appendage broken.

He remembered how Moritz pushed him away and head-butt him in the inn, and even gripped him from the collar of his shirt, and Kenny never did anything aside from yell at him and insult him. Despite Kenny's threats, he didn't really lay a hand on him.

So, Levi realised Moritz was also the only person who could lay a hand on Kenny that way and still keep that hand attached to their arm.

 _How strange…_ he thought as he sat on his stool.

They painted for an hour or so, and the ambiance was great. Natural, amusing conversations, relaxing painting and comfortable silence every now and then.

Levi took a break and stood up to stretch.

Kenny’s painting didn’t look terrible.

It was generic. A landscape, but it didn’t seem too bad.

“What are you painting, Moritz?” Levi asked, wiping his hands with a rag.

As expected of someone who sketched designs on a daily basis, his work was impressive. He wasn’t using paint like he and Kenny, though. He was using pencils, as was Guinne.

Levi didn’t fully understand the drawing at first. It was still a rough design, but it did look impressive.

There seemed to be small figures surrounding a huge one. An ambush of some sort, taking place outside a forest in a sombre weather.

“This is the Survey Corps fighting a titan outside the walls.”

“Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” Levi’s mouth hung. “Are titans that big!?”

Due to the proportions in contrast to the humans, the titan should be fifteen metres tall.

“I heard they’re all kinds of sizes. It’s frightening.”

“Yeah…” Levi observed every detail. “That must be real scary…”

“What about you, Guinne?” Levi stopped behind him.

His eyes widened.

Guinne, as an artist, was on another level. He did sketch more between the two. He drew the clothing designs, and Moritz brought them to life; but he also drew as a hobby, so he was obviously on another level.

His drawing was more different in nature. Simpler, and the idea wasn’t as cool as Moritz’s, in Levi’s opinion, but there was a different charm to it.

One that, for some reason, saddened Levi.

It was a woman, carrying a basket. She was looking down at a child in front of her. A boy, that looked over his shoulder and smiled widely at her.

A mother and son, he could only assume.

They seemed to be walking through a market.

A mother and son.

Yeah, that’s why it pulled Levi’s heart.

Unlike with Moritz’s, Levi was speechless. He didn’t say a thing, and Guinne felt a little offended, but he didn’t say anything.

After a while, Kenny stood up and went to check on their drawings.

“Tch, you fat fuck,” Kenny insulted Moritz. “What a piece of shit drawing. You’re useless at everything you do.”

Moritz’s shoulders shook in laughter. He knew that was Kenny’s way of seriously complimenting his skills.

When he looked at Guinne’s, he seemed less hostile.

“Huh,” he said. “You’re good at drawing people, eh?”

Guinne nodded. “I like doing portraits.”

“Is that so…” Kenny mumbled.

When they decided to continue, Kenny and Levi honestly preferred to watch Moritz and Guinne work. To see their drawings come to life was an experience on its own.

 _Portraits…_ Kenny’s lids dropped in slight sadness. _So, if I described someone to you…_ he glanced at Guinne, _would you be able to bring them back… even if as a piece of paper…?_

Guinne noticed over his peripheral vision Kenny staring at him instead of his canvas, so he looked at him in confusion.

He then smiled at him.

_Well…? Guinne?_

Kenny didn’t smile back, he just looked away, to Guinne’s confusion. Guinne noticed the unspoken emotion in his eyes.

“Whooaaaa!” Levi yelped. “Yes, like that!” he jumped. “Can you make the titan snarl more!?”

“Why not,” Moritz shrugged, grabbing an eraser.

“Aaaaaaaahh!” Levi grinned widely when he saw Moritz bring to life what Levi asked of him. “Make its eyes darker!”

“Like this?” Moritz asked after a few moments.

“Yes, like that!”

“Oh, oh!” Levi tapped Moritz’s shoulder, “can you make that soldier’s sword bigger!?”

Guinne and Kenny smiled at the endearing sight of Levi making demands, Moritz complying with them, and Levi praising Moritz, speaking at a hundred miles an hour. Moritz told him to not move too much and to hold still the candlestick in his hands so he could focus on drawing details.

“Hey,” Kenny asked, “why did you choose to draw that?”

Guinne stared at him in silence. In the background, they did take in Levi’s excited voice and Moritz’s sporadic laugh, but the two of them focused on each other, silently.

Guinne looked ahead after a while. “It’s supposed to be my mother and me,” he admitted.

Kenny’s eyes wavered.

“I changed my features to not make it too obvious. We used to walk to the market every day. Sometimes we didn’t even buy produce,” he mumbled. “We just liked walking around and seeing things. Not like we could afford them often to begin with.”

Guinne never looked at Kenny. He spoke, head forward and eyes fixated on the canvas.

Because of this, Kenny could understand the emotions Guinne was feeling.

“What happened to her?” Kenny asked after a long pause. Guinne was a little surprised by his meek, very gentle tone.

“Well…” Guinne turned his head slightly, and he smiled sadly, but he still didn’t look at Kenny. “I guess what happens to many women in the Underground… that try to protect themselves and their kids from lecherous thugs.”

Kenny blinked, not needing to hear anything more to get a clear image.

“… I’m sorry."

Guinne silently nodded, and continued drawing. He added details and shading in the woman’s hair.

“I learned to draw so I could animate things I see in my head. I didn’t want to just think about mom, I wanted to see her. So… I drew her with what I could find, over and over until I could get it right. I wanted to see myself with her, so I tried to draw her with me until I could get it right.”

Kenny frowned.

“I longed for a clean, dignified life, so I designed houses I wished I could live in. When I was cold, I drew scarves. When I was hungry, I drew food. I struggled a lot, and sometimes I’d ruin the drawings and smudge them with shitty tears.”

He finally looked at Kenny, and he smiled with sad, half-lidded eyes. “Lame right? Anyway, it sounds stupid, but it’s all I could do to keep myself entertained. I guess it’s a skill that paid off in the end.”

“When we go back home,” Kenny said after a long pause, “will you show me your sketchbooks?”

Guinne’s eyes widened, and they gazed at each other for a while.

He then smiled. “Sure, Kenny… if that’s what you want.”

Kenny smiled back this time.

Guinne then chuckled softly, until he laughed loudly and his shoulders shook in laughter.

“What?”

“Nothing…” he smiled widely, but Kenny was relieved he seemed to be in better spirits. “I just can’t take you seriously with that wig on…”

“Huuuuuuuuuh!?” Kenny scowled in embarrassment. “You piece of shit, not you, too!”

Guinne laughed. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Tch, I’ll break your arm.”

They worked and chatted for a while longer, until Moritz was finished with his piece. The three of them praised Moritz, though it was abundantly clear that, in the end, he allowed Levi to influence the piece a bit much.

“Look at the titan’s face!” Levi pointed. “It looks super angry!”

Kenny squinted.

“The lightning is a bit poor here,” Moritz said. “You can’t see the charcoal well. Levi, bring the candlestick again.”

Levi complied, and Kenny grabbed it. He brought the candlestick closer to see the details better. He suddenly felt a little warm and tugged at the collar of the tight jacket. “Those are some scary eyes,” he frowned, looking back at the three. He observed the canvas further, until he heard a strange crackling sound, almost like a paper being crumbled into a ball.

He perked up and looked around the room, and he smelled a strange sulphuric odour.

He looked at the three, and their eyes were widened and mouths open.

“What?”

Levi slowly pointed at him in shock, and his mouth moved, but words didn’t come out. The sound increased a little, and the three uttered a collective gasp.

“What!?” Kenny frowned.

“Y-your wig!” Levi said. “It’s on fire!”

“What!?” Kenny yelped.

His initial reaction was to panic. He imagined himself setting the place on fire and burning to death. His next reaction was self-preservation. He snatched the flaming wig from his head and threw it into the ground.

He practically ripped the scarlet jacket off his now bare abdomen, and he flailed at the wig like you’d flog a horse, demanding it to gallop faster.

Now that he wasn’t in any danger, Moritz, Guinne and Levi began to roar with laughter.

Kenny looked at them in disbelief.

They doubled over, making sounds that were better suited to the animal-filled Reiss farm.

Kenny chuckled softly, until his shoulders, too, shook in laughter, and his face reddened slightly.

Kenny thought his humiliation was at last over, when Moritz looked at him and couldn’t help bursting into hysterical laughter again, and his ridiculous donkey laugh made Levi and Guinne quickly follow his lead.

“Alright, I get it!” Kenny laughed, “That’s enough!”

“Put a shirt on, you fucking idiot,” Moritz wiped the tears off his eyes.

Kenny cursed and went to the dressing room, and came out shortly after with his white shirt and black vest.

He sighed heavily.

They were finished shortly after with their paintings, and decided to go out and continue with the rest of their day.

And Levi couldn't stop thinking about Kenny's body.

The amount of scars.

It wasn't terribly scarred, no, but there were a few, and one was quite deep. He frowned to himself, and made a mental note to tactfully ask Kenny later about it.

* * *

What if he had seen him?

What would have happened if Erwin had remained frozen, and hadn’t rushed off the table towards the counter?

Would those lively, bright eyes have turned cold and dark again?

Would he have looked at Erwin with those widened, cold eyes he looked at him with as he shot him that sickening, derisive smile? With that terrible, derisive expression he shot Erwin after sending him flying against the alleyway wall?

After pointing the tip of his knife against his throat?

After giving him that life advice Erwin begrudgingly accepted and kept inside his head?

“… My god…” Erwin trembled, holding both hands over his head. He felt close to tears, tears he hadn’t shed in years.

He despised this feeling.

This feeling of helplessness.

He had grown so strong over the years. When he last saw him four months ago, after he bravely stood up and demanded answers despite the punch that sent him flying, Erwin thought he was ready.

He chose his path as a soldier, he chose to get strong, because thought he **_was_** strong enough to face anything. To prove his dream.

But today was the grim reminder that he was still too weak.

Even though he was in the safety of people and his own friends, he was still frightened.

He still sweat cold sweat. He still froze stiff. He was still terrified.

He was still helpless against him.

Erwin never knew just how frustrating weakness could be.

To think he’d met him several times, had him before his eyes; the man who was most likely to have tortured his father, murdered him and disposed of him like trash. It was sickening.

And it was even more sickening that Erwin could do nothing about it.

He inhaled shakily, hugging his knees.

“Gee, and here I thought I’d never find you,” Erwin’s head rose, and his eyes widened at the voice. He tried to shake off the negative feelings in him, and looked back with a stoic expression.

“Hey,” he greeted Mike. “What’re you doing here?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds, until Erwin’s head turned to look at the lake again.

“I like being here,” he said sincerely. “I was feeling ill, but I felt better after sleeping, so now I’m here. How long has it been since you returned?”

He heard boots against grass, but his attention remained on the lake. He saw through the corner of his eye Mike silently sit next to him, who also focused on the lake.

“An hour or two. The other three decided to take your advice and wait until it’s night-time to watch the show.”

Erwin shook his head with a smile, a little endeared by his lecherous friends.

“Why didn’t you go?”

“I don’t have the patience to wait that long just to see that,” he answered sincerely.

“You’re a huge guy, though. You could just walk in late at night and no one would question it.”

“Maybe. Still not in the mood for that, though.”

“Heh, you’re a really serious guy, huh?”

“I could say the same to you.”

Erwin smiled, bringing his chin to his knees.

How could Mike go about it?

How could he ask without making Erwin uncomfortable?

He didn’t know.

Erwin was nice and clearly wanted to be friends with Mike, but Mike could only assume Erwin would still not answer his questions.

Why had he been so scared all the sudden?

Was it really just the ale, and Mike was merely overthinking… or was it something more?

Did Erwin see someone who’d wronged him?

And why did he have such a strange scent?

He was an enigma, in every sense of the word.

Erwin’s eyes widened slightly when Mike got close to him to smell him.

He looked at him with a smile. “Do I smell strange?”

Mike was surprised.

Most people moved away and nervously demanded answers, or outright freaked out, but Erwin just smiled kindly and allowed it to happen.

“No, that’s not it. Well… you do smell strange, but not in a bad way.”

“What do you mean?”

Mike suddenly felt flustered.

“You don’t… smell, smell, you know what I mean? You just have a strange scent.”

Erwin brought his shirt to his nose and sniffed. He then sniffed his armpits, his wrists and arms.  “I don’t smell anything.”

“Can you explain?” Erwin smiled.

Mike’s mouth hung. He tried to hide the embarrassment, but failed, and Erwin was amused that Mike was finally showing some sort of emotion.

“If you have to smell me again to figure it out, you can do it.”

Mike stared at Erwin, and it took him a few seconds to realise he was being serious.

This was so awkward.

But he went for it anyway.

He sniffed Erwin’s neck, and frowned.

Erwin blinked curiously, patiently awaiting answers.

Mike looked utterly puzzled, and Erwin wanted to laugh, but he stopped himself from doing so. He didn’t want Mike to think he was mocking him, or that he thought he was strange.

Well, he **_was_** strange… but like Mike told Erwin about his scent, not in a bad way.

“I really can’t explain it,” Mike said with utter sincerity.

“Do you smell like anything?”

Mike shook his head. “I can take in other people’s scents, but not my own.”

“Ah,” Erwin smiled, “just like you can’t tickle yourself, right?”

That was a very childlike, endearing way to put it, but Mike nodded.

Mike was taken aback when Erwin leaned forward to sniff Mike’s neck, just like Mike had previously done to him.

“Huh…” Erwin leaned back. “You smell nice. I don’t know what the scent is, though.”

Mike smiled, to Erwin’s surprise.

“See? Scents aren’t easy to describe.”

Erwin’s shoulders shook in laughter.

They looked ahead at the lake, and shared a surprisingly comfortable silence.

“Hey,” Erwin said after a while without averting his gaze from the lake, “would you train with me?”

What sounded dreadful before didn’t sound so dreadful anymore.

“Sure…”

His response surprised Erwin, for some reason.

“But if you pass out again, I’m not helping.”

“Don’t worry, Mike,” Erwin smiled brightly at him, and it made Mike feel strange. “I won’t drag you down!” he gave him a thumbs up.

Mike looked ahead at the lake.

_… What is this creature?_

* * *

“Hm…” Levi drawled to himself as he stared at Kenny.

He was on the couch, arms and leg crossed, completely frozen with his eyes closed. He did this often, but Levi never knew why.

Sometimes he thought he was asleep, or resting his eyes, or completely relaxed, but Kenny was in fact completely focused and concentrated on everything around him.

If Levi went near him or tried to sneak up on him to scare him, Kenny would feel him coming without opening his eyes.

“Ne, Kenny,” Levi said, knowing he was awake anyway, “Why do you laze around all day sometimes?”

Nothing.

“Sitting around doing nothing…”

His silence made Levi’s mind wander, and he remembered that day when he was merely five years old, and Kenny threw a knife at him.

And what about that wine bottle months back?

Yeah, it was only fair, Levi thought.

He silently looked around the kitchen, and found the fruit basket. He held an apple and tossed it up to catch it again, smiling to himself. It was very strong and ripe.

He was too kind, Levi thought.

Kenny had thrown two dangerous things at him and Levi was merely throwing an apple? If Kenny got hurt, at least he’d have a nice apple to make up for it.

He allowed certain time to pass, until he suddenly pushed back his arm and tightened his grip, tossing the apple with much strength at Kenny.

Kenny caught it in one hand, no problem.

“What would ya have me do?” Kenny answered Levi’s previous question. “Play dolls with ya?” he scowled at him, unimpressed. “Gimme a breeeeaaaak,” he crushed the apple like it were made of paper.

Levi’s mouth was agape in surprise.

“Clean this up!” Kenny yelled.

“Y-yes, sir!” Levi wasted no time to grab a rag and his favourite cleanser. He quickly made his way to Kenny, and Kenny snatched the rag from him to clean his hand. He gave it back to Levi, and Levi quickly cleaned up.

When he was finished, Kenny had been in the exact same position as before.

“Hey…” Levi said meekly, sitting cross-legged next to him, “how’d you do that…?”

“Do what?” Kenny responded without opening his eyes.

“The thing with the apple.”

“Eh!?” Kenny finally opened his eyes, frowning at Levi. “Whaddaya mean? You know how. You’ve done the same thing before.”

“No… I meant how you crushed that thing! Like it were nothing!”

“Because I’m crazy strong,” Kenny bragged shamelessly with a winning smile, resting both arms on the top cushion. “But it ain’t impressive at all,” he said, expression back to normal. “Ya can do it, too.”

“I can!?”

“Of course you can!” Kenny scowled, raising his voice in indignation, like Levi had just said the most insulting thing in the world. “You’re an Ackerman! Tch, stupid question.”

“Wow…” Levi smiled, looking down at his palms. “We’re so strong…”

Kenny gave him an acknowledging grunt.

“We’re the strongest people in the world! No one’s stronger than us!”

“Oi, oi… don’t get carried away. It’s just an apple, ya idiot.”

Kenny agreed, though.

“But it’s true! We can beat up anyone we want. We’re so strong we can just show up out of nowhere and rob people of anything. Right!?” Levi smiled, clenching his fists. “Brute strength is the strongest power in the world, right? So, we’re the most powerful people?”

“… Levi…” Kenny frowned. “Why are you talking like that?”

“Huh?” Levi put his hands down, mouth opening in confusion at Kenny.

“Don’t talk like that…”

“Talk how?”

 _“We can beat up anyone we want. We can rob people of anything,”_ he quoted.

“But… isn’t that one of the first things you taught me?” Levi frowned.

“That was back then…” Kenny mumbled.

“Back then?”

“Tch,” he scowled at Levi.

_Back when I was trash… that was drunk on power. When I didn’t know shit._

“Just don’t talk like that. Got it? You’re a good, decent child. You shouldn’t be saying those things.”

“I don’t understand,” Levi frowned. “You told me that when you first took me in. And you said I’m part of the brave warrior race, and that I should be proud of it. Has anything changed?”

“Tch, we **_are_** strong,” Kenny glared, “but ya shouldn’t let it get to your head. I say alotta shit, so just forget I said that, alright?”

“But why?”

“Yer right,” Kenny admitted. “We’re the strongest, but we’re not invincible. When you’re so strong, it’s easy to get drunk on that power. If we let our strength get to our heads, it could spell the end for us. We don’t have the right to rob anyone of anything, we could, but we shouldn’t, so don’t say things like that anymore. Understand? Don’t be like me.”

“But I want to be like you,” Levi frowned.

“H-huh!?” Kenny blushed, to Levi’s shock. “Shut the hell up! Ya shouldn’t be sayin’ those things!”

“But why?”

“Stop askin’ why!” Kenny scowled in embarrassment. “Just do what I say!”

“Well… I-I’m an adult,” Levi crossed his arms and looked away, “I can make my own decisions.”

Kenny frowned in disbelief. “You’re ten years old.”

“But before I turned ten, you said ten was two digits and that I was practically an adult.”

“Seriously!?” Kenny hissed. “Stop takin’ everything I say so seriously! How do you even remember these things!?”

“But you just said I should do what you say.”

Kenny took a deep breath and held it.

Levi looked at him, awaiting a response.

“You shithead,” Kenny said, grabbing the journal on the coffee table. He opened it and started to read. “Always wantin’ the last word. Tch.”

His eyes widened slightly when Levi hugged his torso.

Kenny tried to push him back. “Yer an adult,” he said, “adults don’t hold onto their parents like this.”

Levi didn’t waver.

“Unless…” Kenny smiled derisively, putting down the journal, “you’re not an adult.”

“I’m a different adult…” Levi tightened the hug.

Kenny couldn’t keep up the hard-to-get act for long. He stroked Levi’s head after a while.

It had been six months since Levi got his citizenship.

He had been going to the interior constantly, getting used to the feeling of being above ground. However, he still hadn’t gone to the Reiss Estate, as he said he wasn’t ready to go to such a big place, and meet so many people at once.

Like Kenny said, he’d been easing Levi little by little.

He’d mentioned Levi to Urklyn and Frieda, and they, specially Frieda, had sounded extremely keen to meet him.

Kenny, too, mentioned them to Levi, but more importantly, he spoke about Uri most.

It’s what overwhelmed Levi a little.

Meeting the King of the Walls.

Just thinking about him gave him jitters, specially since he seemed to be the first person to ever earn Kenny’s genuine respect.

Just what kind of person was he?

“So… why is it that you laze around?” Levi asked after some minutes of silent cuddling. He pulled back and scurried back to sit. “You don’t seem to be asleep… so why do you just sit there without doing anything?”

“Training,” Kenny responded sincerely.

“Training?”

“Yep. Gotta stay sharp.”

“… By lazing around?”

“Tch, it’s not lazing, ya damn brute! Mental training is just as important as physical training. Yer brain’s a muscle, too, ya know?”

Levi hugged his legs. “Hm…”

“… So, how is it that you’re training…?”

“I’m relaxing my mind,” Kenny responded. “Ya should do the same if ya want to reach yer full potential.”

Levi perked up. “I do!” he scurried closer to Kenny. “I want to be strong! Really strong!”

“Then ya should stop swinging the knife from time to time and sit down to meditate. It’ll hone your senses.”

Levi frowned slightly. “Sitting around doing nothing sounds a little boring, though… but if it’s so important, how come you never told me anything about it?”

“Wha!?” Kenny scowled in indignation. “The hell are ya talkin’ about!? I’ve told ya plenty about relaxing your mind and body to hone yer senses!”

“Y-yeah!” Levi quickly clarified, not wanting to anger Kenny. “You have! B-but I meant you’ve never really told me to sit down to meditate…”

“Eh…” Kenny crossed his arms, annoyed. “I never really deemed it necessary. I’ve only really cared about teachin’ ya what ya need to survive. I never intended to make ya an unstoppable monster, ya know!?” he frowned, silently scared of Levi’s potential. “Besides,” he placed a palm on his chest, “I know I’m amazing and crazy strong, as well as handsome and just one of a kind, even for an Ackerman,” he said shamelessly, and Levi looked unimpressed. “But I didn’t want to teach ya **_everything_** I know! Ya gotta grow your own way, too, see.”

“But I want to do everything you do! I want to be as strong as you one day!”

Kenny crossed his arms and looked away, a little envious.

He had to learn everything he knew by himself. His immense strength and sharp mind, being on his own league even as an Ackerman was a result of his own experiences and ability to adapt to dire circumstances.

But here was this child, this frightening child who was handed everything he needed and more in a silver platter, a child that started at the age of four—possibly younger than any other Ackerman in history, Kenny reckoned, and had been training nearly non-stop since.

Exploiting his blood and intrinsic, hidden strength at such an early age gave him the potential of being on an entirely new, unprecedented level once he was fully matured.

It made Kenny feel envious.

“… Fine,” he turned to face Levi, bringing his legs up to the couch. “But if you really want to reach that level and exploit all of your potential, you’ll have to go through hell,” Kenny smirked cockily.

Levi frowned, gulping nervously. “… Is meditating really that hard…?”

“Oh, it’s not just meditating. Meditating’s half the fun. It’s what’ll prepare you to endure the physical part. I’ll admit it **_is_** pointless… we’re plenty strong already, and it’s not like there’s anyone around to fight.”

“Then why do you do it?”

“Because it’s fun to be strong. I know I’m a grown adult already… but I keep wonderin’ just how much stronger I can get. I wanna know what my limit is, and if I can push it. It’s **_fun_** ,” he admitted. “But I wasn’t lyin’ when I said there’s nothin’ better to do.”

“Then teach me more!” Levi rose his voice. “I want to be the strongest person in the world! Even if there’s no one around to fight, I want to get strong!”

Kenny sighed heartily. He stared at Levi for a few silent moments, then ruffled his hair. “Ya sound just like me when I was a kid.”

“Well…” Levi smiled shyly, a slight blush tingeing his cheeks. “We **_are_** family, after all…”

“Then it’s settled!” Kenny clapped once, which startled Levi. “We’re going to train even more now!”

Levi rose his arms and enthusiastically voiced his excitement.

“Harder than ever!”

Levi agreed enthusiastically.

“We’ll push our body past its limits!”

“Yeah!”

“Until yer strong enough to fight me to the death!”

“Ye—what?”

“I’m gettin’ fired up…” Kenny clenched his fists. “All my life I looked for someone who could stand up to me, and to think that person would be right under my nose all this time… my cute little Levi, of all people!”

“F-fight? To death…?”

“Aw, don’t look so frightened,” he ruffled Levi’s hair, and Levi was as stiff as a board. “I didn’t mean it literally. But we’ll fight real hard one day. It’ll be the best kind of hell.”

“I-I just want to get strong, I didn’t say I wanted to fight you.”

“Whaaa? But ya said it that day, didntcha? You said ya wanted to kick my ass. We’re going to train you for that!”

“I was only joking!” Levi frowned, slightly panicked. “I-it was a spur of the moment thing!”

“Alright,” Kenny ignored him, “I’m going to explain something to ya. When I was twelve, I had this moment where I felt crazy power surge through me. It wasn’t like the one I told ya when I met Uri, it was different. I was in the woods, and I felt this terrible sense of urgency, like somethin’ bad was about to happen. It’s the first time my body ever moved on its own,” he explained, completely unaware of the gleam in his eyes.

Levi’s mouth gradually opened as he heard Kenny speak with the most enthusiasm he ever had in his life.

It was then he realised how passionate Kenny was about fighting.

The techniques he had taught him—fighting, strategies, ambush tactics, knife tricks and movements. Now that Levi thought about it, it’s in those moments where Kenny seemed most alive.

It was quite subtle, as Kenny had always been rather serious and stern in the beginning, but Levi noticed if he concentrated hard enough.

“I didn’t know shit about Ackermans back then,” he continued, “but I came up with a lil’ theory of my own. If my body moved on its own several times whenever I was in danger, or when something bad could happen, it meant my body could move on its own without me having to think. In other words, my body could develop the ability to move like a reflex without conscious thought involved. I had no evidence aside from my experiences, but I had no doubts either. I only confirmed it when I read those journals.”

“After all, your body can move on its own without having to think. Ya don’t gotta think when ya wake up in the mornin’, do you? Your body just does. Whether ya get up or go back to sleep is yer decision, but your body decides when to wake up. If your body can act without conscious thought when doin’ somethin’ as mundane, what about when you fight? Can ya execute a series of moves during combat without thinking? Like it's completely natural?”

Levi was hunched forward in complete interest, unblinking eyes never leaving Kenny’s.

“First time I tried this was in the woods, some months after my first scare. Didn’t have anyone to practise with because Kuchel was never a fighter, so I went to the woods to try to find someone or somethin’. When—“

“You tried to fight a wild animal!?”

Kenny nodded and quickly continued his story.

“But you could’ve died!”

“Ain’t like I had anyone to train with, ya know!?”

“You’re demented…”

“Stop interruptin’ unless ya’ve got anything of value to say or ask!”

Levi ducked his head in submission, and nodded.

“Admittedly,” Kenny cupped his chin and looked up in contemplation, “I did get mauled pretty badly. The scars you asked me about a while back were from that.”

This made Levi frown sympathetically.

“But I gained some valuable insight. Anyway,” he shook his head and looked back down at Levi, “the general idea was that my body reacted to something external without my brain thinking it. My body felt something, and my brain immediately responded instead of forcing a thought process on me. When ya react to something, the external action is processed, your brain thinks of a response, and then it sends the action for your body to perform it.”

“My body didn’t do that. It felt something and reacted immediately. The first time, if I had seen the bastard comin’, I would’ve wasted a lot of time. I would’ve taken in his presence, had a fight-or-flight reaction, then done something. It’s just like that in any fight for normal people. When a punch is comin’ your way, you either see it, feel it or hear it, and then you gotta make a decision on how to deal with it. Do ya dodge? Do ya block, parry or counter? What do you do? Once you decide, it’ll take precious seconds for your body to react. Precious seconds wasted.”

“My idea was that I didn’t have to think. I had to **_feel._** ”

“Like when you told me about feeling your opponent’s rhythm?”

Kenny nodded. “If I could stop my mind from wandering, stop it from being interrupted by ideas or concepts, I’d be able to allow my body to take full control and act as it deemed fit. Natural instinct is powerful by itself, but Ackermans are different. I did say I didn’t know shit ‘bout our family back then, but I knew from the start we weren’t normal. I knew my mom wasn’t, and I knew I wasn’t, either.”

“That’s why, as shitty as it was, I don’t regret bein’ persecuted and bein’ forced to live out in hiding. Not one bit. It’s because of that I got this strong, after all!” he smiled, and his enthusiasm still baffled Levi. “I’ve been in danger more times ya could count, but, every time, I remained calm, focused and alert, and allowed my body to act without thinkin’ much. That’s what this whole meditation thing is about. It’s about trainin’ your mind to be calm in the worst possible scenario, and acting accordingly.”

“Wow…” Levi hugged his knees, looking at Kenny in wonder. “Amazing… you really are amazing, Kenny,” his eyes glistened.

“Yep,” Kenny bragged, though he was silently flustered by the praise, “can’t lie! I am,” he nodded.

“I really want to get to that level…”

“You’ll be way worse…” Kenny mumbled inaudibly after a pause.

“What?” Levi looked at him, not having heard what he said.

“Nothing,” Kenny shook his head.

Levi blinked at him, waiting several seconds for Kenny to say anything. When he realised he wouldn’t, he let it go.

“But how did you get so good at fighting without fighting? You said you had no one to fight with… so how did you do it?”

“You and I have never fought have we?”

“N-no,” Levi responded.

“And yet you wrecked these guys back then.”

Levi was confused.

“You **_know_** how to fight. Because you’ve trained. You don’t need to have a sparring partner to know how to fight. Obviously, you’ll gain experience the more you fight, but what I mean is that when I put you up against these guys, you were able to fend them off even though you and I have never sparred, or I never put you up to practise with anyone. Because you have trained. Fighting is another expression of your strength, it’s natural. It just comes to you. It was the same for me, and if you had been in my shoes, it would’ve been the same for you, too.”

“For instance,” Kenny used his hand to illustrate his points, “I’ve taught you what the target areas of the body are. What kind of critical tactics you should employ, how to neutralise an opponent’s offense, how to successfully use your bodyweight to your advantage—but before your first fight, you never put everything in practise. You cut up a scumbag here and there, but you were never in a real fight.”

“Catching someone by surprise the way you’ve done before is far different from being in a real fight. And when you finally were in your first fight, that guy gave you a hard time, but you adapted quickly because you had the theory and basics down. All you needed was to gain the fighting experience, which you now have. On your second fight, you’ll learn more, and on the third, fourth and so forth until you have everything narrowed down. Got that?”

Levi nodded.

“That’s also why keeping a clear mind is important. Your mental state is what’ll set you apart, make you different from the dumb brutes down in this shithole.”

Levi nodded again, more resolute than before—as though he were taking notes.

“When you have everything narrowed down, you’ll rely less on thinking, and more on feeling. Your body will move on its own accord.”

Levi again nodded at every word Kenny said, taking everything in.

“Hey,” he smiled widely after sometime, “do you have any special moves?”

“… Special moves?”

“Yeah! Like… you know…” Levi tapped his chin, looking down in contemplation.

Kenny looked amused.

He looked back up at Kenny. “Like… ultra-fast spinning knife attack! Or something like—“

He was interrupted by Kenny’s laughter.

Levi frowned at his hearty laughter. Was he mocking him? His frown reverted when Kenny’s eyes narrowed at him in a warm smile.

“You really are a kid,” he said.

Levi didn’t know what to respond to the obvious.

“You’re so strong, it’s easy to forget… but…”

“… But?”

Kenny didn’t say anything else. He just leaned forward and gave Levi a big hug.

Levi froze.

When he realised Kenny had no intention of stopping, he smiled and melted into the hug, though he didn’t return it.

“Alright,” Kenny pulled back and gripped his shoulders. “You **_are_** a kid, but that doesn’t mean I intend to go easy on ya. Your new training is going to be hell. You’ll get a taste of what your dear father had to go through when he was a little older than you!”

He didn’t understand why Levi frowned, but also smiled sadly. “You really had it hard, didn’t you?”

“Aw, I told ya! I don’t regret any of it. Made me who I am!”

“Will you ever tell me more?”

“More?”

“A-about your early life,” Levi mumbled barely above a whisper. “I just wonder how your life must’ve been… since you were, you know… persecuted.”

“Maybe one day, but not now. Right now, our focus is to make ya real strong!” he clenched his fists and grinned at Levi. “Are ya down or what?”

“Y-yeah!” Levi’s eyes glistened. “I’ll get real strong, Kenny!”

“I could use the training as well. We’ll become sparring partners then, what do ya say?”

Levi clenched his jaw, unnerved. “U-um…”

“Come on!”

“Kenny…” Levi frowned. “You’re huge,” he admitted. “Y-you could almost kill me with one punch.”

“Aw, don’t be stupid! I won’t go all out. There’s no need for ya to be so scared. I’ll adjust my strength accordingly, what kinda fucking animal do ya take me for?”

“T-that’s not what I meant!”

“I know,” he smiled and ruffled Levi’s hair. “I’m just messin’ with ya. If it makes you feel more comfortable, we could ask Guinne for help. He’s real strong ‘imself. Did you know he nearly sent me flying once?”

“What!?” Levi shouted. “No way!”

He refrained from mentioning the reason why he allowed Guinne to hit him.

“I let him hit me for whatever reason, and I felt I was hit with a bag of bricks. Crazy, right!? Sparring with him will definitely get ya real strong.”

Levi suddenly felt more motivated. “Yeah… I like that,” he smiled. “Build myself to the top!”

“That’s right,” Kenny smiled back. "But one day you and I are gonna face off. You made a vow that day, Levi. Ya can’t back down from it!”

“I didn’t mean it…” Levi’s lips curved down. “It’s just like you said, I-I was a little resentful…”

“Don’t be a coward!” Kenny scowled. “We Ackermans were a proud warrior clan! Sure, there’s only two of us left, but we might as well carry it with pride!”

“And in secret,” Levi mocked.

“… And in secret,” Kenny begrudgingly said.

“Aw, come on,” Kenny frowned in indignation because of the hesitation in Levi’s expression. “It’s just one fight! What better way to prove yerself than by fightin’ your own mentor?”

“I don’t want to fight you… I wouldn’t want to hit you…” Levi mumbled.

“Oi, oi, oi!” Kenny scowled and rose his voice. “The hell do ya take me for? I’m young and in my prime, like hell yer going to hurt me bad with a few hits! Already treatin’ me like an old man!?”

Levi sighed heavily in defeat and annoyance of Kenny’s obliviousness. “That’s not why…” he crossed his arms, pursing his lips in embarrassment.

“Eh? Then why?”

Levi squeaked, tightening the hold on his arms, and ducking his head. “Well… I could never hurt you… sparring or not.”

“Aw, ya don’t gotta say that! I mean, I did say ya wouldn’t hurt me with a few hits, but we wouldn’t be fightin’ ** _now_**. It’d be in a few years! You’ll be plenty strong by then.”

Levi sighed even more heavily. How stupid could Kenny be? Levi couldn’t be any more obvious.

He was literally spelling things out for Kenny, and Kenny still didn’t understand.

“That’s not what I… what I… urgh,” he grimaced.

“… Huh?”

Levi pursed his lips tightly, and his cheeks burned. When Kenny saw his red face, he finally understood what Levi was trying to get across.

“… Oh,” is all he said.

“Tch!” Levi scowled at him, cheeks burning. “Jerk!” he yelled, plopping face-down on the couch to avoid his gaze.

“Aw, come on…”

“Mggghh,” is all he could hear from Levi’s muffled voice.

“I can’t hear ya,” Kenny said, holding Levi’s arm, but Levi violently pulled it back. He said something again, but Kenny reiterated what he previously said.

“Why do you have to make things so embarrassing!? Just understand them the first time, you jerk, why do you have to make me repe—say—argh!” he buried his face in the cushion again.

Kenny flattened his lips, trying to suppress the wide smile that wanted to form on his stupid face.

After some time, Levi recovered and he sat normally, arms still crossed and expression sour.

They shared an awkward, uncomfortable silence, and Kenny just stared.

Well, he technically was Levi’s father now, and proudly so, so why not be an embarrassing dad for once?

“Aw!” Kenny drawled with a wide smile, clasping his hands together and blinking several times. “My little Levi… always so thoughtful and caring!”

“W-what!?” Levi yelled. “What’s with that face!?”

“That’s why I wanna pray to all the stars in the sky that my little Levi never grows up, that he always stays cute and little!”

“What!? W-what are you saying, creep?”

Kenny leaned forward and tried to hug him, but Levi put a hand against his cheek and tried pushing him away.

“I’m sorry for misunderstanding!” he flailed his arms, trying to hug him.

“U-uh!” Levi leaned back and frowned in panic.

“Y-you know what,” Levi said after some fighting, “I changed my mind. I definitely want to hurt you now! I-I’m going to cut you up, this is not even funny, you’re just embarrassing now!”

“Aw,” Kenny stopped his attempts at a hug and pouted, “ya don’t like me anymore? What’s the point in living now?”

Levi crossed his arms and looked ahead, fuming.

“Ya know,” Kenny made himself comfortable, sitting back and crossing his arms as well, “you were being really cute before, and now ya don’t even want a hug! I’m actually a little hurt right now.”

Levi tried to continue scowling.

“Y-yeah, well, you only said all that to be embarrassing… so, shut up…”

“Oh, that’s true,” Kenny wiggled his feet, “but I meant what I said, too.”

Levi slowly looked at him.

“… You did?” he asked after a while.

“Hell kinda question is that? I just said yer cute and caring, right? Of course I meant that, ya fuckin’ idiot.”

“… I see,” Levi looked ahead again and smiled slightly.

They shared more silence, though it wasn’t as awkward this time.

“I really felt hurt, though, ya know!” Kenny frowned at him in indignation. “Ya won’t even accept a hug from me now! Ya even said I’m creepy! What kinda son are you? Oh, today’s youth,” he covered his face dramatically. “No respect. And yer only ten… next thing I know, yer gonna move out without sayin’ a word!”

Levi’s eyes softened, and he smiled fondly this time. “… How dramatic.”

He smiled to himself some more, then looked at Kenny to say something after a few minutes, but his smile reverted when seeing Kenny’s arms were crossed, and his eyes closed.

Was he “training” again, or just asleep?

“I don’t want you to be all excited about beating me up, you know…” Levi quietly admitted.

He assumed Kenny had fallen asleep when silence dwelled for a minute.

“Don’t blame me,” Kenny blurted out suddenly, which startled Levi. Their eyes met. “Try to understand me!” he frowned. “I’ve been looking for strong people to fight all my life, and all I got were scumbags that tried to kill me. Wasn’t too fun, ya know. But now I’ve got the chance to fight someone really strong! And my little son, of all people!”

Levi’s eyes widened.

Every time Kenny addressed him as his son, Levi felt something hard and strong inside his chest.

“I’d never genuinely hurt you, though. Ya know that! But ya said ya want to get really strong. A sparring partner wouldn’t hurt.”

Levi smiled fondly again.

Kenny seemed so childlike when he spoke about fighting. He had always been so stern and serious, so untouchable. But now Levi found something that Kenny genuinely enjoyed, and it was strange, but nice to see.

“And like I said, it wouldn’t be now. It’d be in a few years. Maybe when you’re eighteen.”

“Eight years… that’s a long time to wait for a fight.”

“I’m a patient man,” Kenny said.

After some time, Kenny resumed his previous position, and closed his eyes to rest them again. Shortly after, he felt Levi cuddle up to him.

“You know what…” Levi mumbled, “I think you do deserve a punch for leaving me back then. I get you had good intentions, but you were still kind of a jerk…”

“Oh, good grief… like tryin’ to cut me up wasn’t bad enough.”

“I was six, after all… so I’ll train hard, and I’m going to land a really good hit on you.”

Kenny was serious for a while, but he then gradually smiled. He placed a hand on Levi’s head and stroked his hair. “That’s what I like to hear.”

“A really, really good hit. It’s going to hurt and sting really bad.”

“I don’t expect anything less.”

Levi smiled widely.

“But, ya know… you did try to cut me up like a maniac when I returned, doncha remember?” he reiterated. “Aren’t we even?”

Levi squeaked and ducked his head, embarrassed. He was prepared to take what he said back, but Kenny laughed.

“A really good hit, huh? I’ll brace myself for that. Don’t expect me to stay behind, though. Ain’t like I’m gonna slack on my training!”

Levi smiled.

* * *

A week later, Levi was ready to meet Uri.

The only man to have ever gained Kenny’s true respect.

He was so nervous, his hands wouldn’t stop shaking. But when they set from the interior towards the heart of Mitras, and they rode for an hour and neared the more rural area, Levi was amazed.

Kenny’s amused smile wouldn’t leave him.

Levi’s palms were glued to the carriage window, and his eyes were unblinking and widened. He observed everything outside, and couldn’t believe it.

When they reached the Reiss Estate, he walked out and stared with his mouth agape.

The freedom, the sunlight. The air.

It was far different from that of the interior or the other districts.

And the estate before him was unbelievable.

He looked at Kenny when he felt his hand on his shoulder.

“Ready to meet decent kids your age?”

Levi seemed out-of-it, like he was still in disbelief. He merely nodded.

They were welcomed to the Reiss Estate, and Levi’s reverie was broken. He noticed the amount of respect Kenny was treated with, and felt a mixture of surprise and pride.

And the sight shocked him plenty.

It was essentially a palace. A huge estate with beautiful gardens, the weather was perfect and the sunlight was so stunning Levi swore he could get drunk off it.

When they were escorted to the boudoir, Levi felt even more shocked.

The amount of luxury and class in one room amazed him.

He sat on the couch right next to the window that held the view of the gardens, and his unblinking eyes glared at the coffee table. He was served tea by the butler, and he was so out-of-it he barely managed to mutter a " _thank you."_

Kenny spoke to him, and Levi just nodded. He couldn’t manage to even respond.

After a while, they heard voices on the outside, and the door opened.

A quite short, blond man with kind eyes walked in, and Levi could tell just by his peaceful expression alone that it was Uri.

He and Kenny greeted each other, and Levi stood up.

He noticed, at once, the change that completely took over Kenny.

To Levi, there was something immensely moving about the sight. Their greeting, the change in their expressions was enough to tell him that they shared something unusual.

He was grateful he saw Uri was only five feet—slightly taller than Levi, but not by any large margin whatsoever, unlike every other adult he met.

“Ah,” Uri smiled kindly, “so you’re Levi. It’s been so long since I first heard of you. It feels strange to finally meet you.”

“G-gghh,” is all Levi managed to mutter.

He felt pathetic, but felt a sense of relief when Uri laughed.

Not a mocking laugh. It was kind and welcoming. Just everything about Uri in overall spoke kindness.

Uri gave him a moment to recover.

Levi offered his hand, and Uri's eye twitched slightly because of his very firm, strong grip. He shook Uri’s small hand with both of his.

“It’s good to meet you, sir! U-um, King, sir!” he said, not knowing how to address him. “Mister King, sir!”

He grimaced, feeling utterly pathetic.

“Just call me Uri,” he smiled, also gently shaking Levi’s hands with both of his.

Kenny flattened his lips, trying with all his might to not laugh as he poured himself more tea. He didn’t want to make Levi feel worse.

They sat down, and Kenny and Uri spoke casually. Levi held his teacup with both hands, and it shocked Kenny plenty.

If he was holding it like that instead of his usual unusual way, that meant Levi truly was in shock.

Like a wild animal that had been held in captivity all its life, and was suddenly released to the world.

Uri knew how to handle Levi. He wouldn’t overwhelm him with questions at once, even though he wanted to. They gradually eased Levi into the conversation, and Levi found himself feeling more and more relaxed as time went on.

Uri truly had a soothing presence.

Levi spoke about himself at Uri’s request. He mentioned his training, his affinity for sewing.

Uri was moved to the core when Levi opened his backpack to grab something, and he pulled out the familiar envelope.

He opened it and showed Uri not his citizenship, but the letter Kenny gave him on his birthday, the one written and signed by Uri, and voiced his gratitude. He smiled widely and his eyes glistened as he explained how special the letter was to him.

Kenny was as moved as Uri. They shared a glance and a smile, which Levi didn’t understand.

Levi truly was a special child, Uri thought.

And when Kenny spoke to Uri, and Uri caught glimpses of Levi every now and then, he was glad because of the love for Kenny that brimmed in his expression.

Uri was grateful they had each other.

After an hour of getting to know each other, Uri asked if he’d be comfortable meeting someone his age.

“Most of Rod’s children are away right now, but Frieda’s still around. She’s a girl your age. Would you like to meet her?”

Levi looked at Kenny for guidance, and ultimately agreed.

“She was near the farm tending to the horses when I last saw her,” Uri said. “She must still be around there somewhere.”

Either the farm or the gardens.

They made their way over, and Kenny was glad that Levi looked much more relaxed and comfortable with his surroundings.

He then felt a tug, and looked down to find Levi walking normally, but with his hand on Kenny’s sleeve.

Kenny looked forward, eyes softening.

When they reached the gardens, they came to a stop and Uri told them to wait as he fetched her. Levi let go of Kenny, and his mouth opened when seeing the girl crouched as she picked up flowers. She enlivened when seeing Uri.

“Eek!” he immediately hid behind Kenny when they approached, and he tugged down Kenny’s trench-coat.

He panicked and hid further when she jumped to hug Kenny, repeatedly kissing his cheeks and voicing how much she’d missed him.

He couldn’t deny he felt a little jealous, but he didn’t pay much mind to it.

“Levi,” Uri smiled, “this is my niece Frieda.”

She had her hands behind her back, and her head was slightly tilted so she could catch a glimpse of him.

“Come on, Levi,” Kenny gently tried to push him forward, but Levi was glued in place. “Say hello!”

He slowly walked forward after some time, and he took Frieda in.

His eyes widened.

She was beautiful. Inhumanly beautiful.

She was taller than him, which irritated him to no end.

But her face.

She had large, blue eyes and very thick, dark eyelashes. Her hair was long and black, smooth and silky—just like Kuchel’s had been.

She irradiated the same kindness Uri did, and her clothes were simple and casual. He thought she’d wear something more formal or royal considering her status, but she seemed like a very normal, humble girl.

She fashioned a normal buttoned white shirt, a long blue skirt and black boots.

Frieda was so beautiful, he was utterly speechless.

He felt ridiculous and was annoyed by his own sluggishness—he didn’t want to look impolite, he didn’t want them to think he was ungraceful, Underground filth, and he sure as hell didn’t want to embarrass Kenny, but he couldn’t help it.

Frieda and Uri, however, still smiled kindly at him, and patiently waited.

“I’m Levi,” he finally managed to say, extending his hand. She shook it, and even though he was shorter, his hand was still larger than hers. Her grip was gentle, and her skin was soft and warm.

“I’m so glad to be finally meeting you!” she blurted out, and Levi’s body stiffened when she hugged him.

She had wanted to restrain herself to not make him uncomfortable, but couldn’t.

“I have heard so much about you!” she pulled back and spoke enthusiastically. “All Uncle Kenny ever does is talk about you!”

Levi’s eyes widened.

Uncle Kenny?

More importantly, he spoke about **_him_**?

“Hey!” Kenny scowled at her. “That’s not true!”

Levi looked up at Kenny, and by his embarrassed, pronounced scowl he could tell Frieda wasn’t lying. Most likely exaggerated, but not lying entirely.

He then looked down and smiled widely.

“You’ve never been in a place like this before, right?” she asked. “There’s a lot to see, you know!”

“Oh, um…”

He panicked when she held his wrist, and tried dragging him along with her. “I was just tending to the horses! Let’s go to the farm!”

“U-uh!” he stood in place, and she was surprised when she couldn’t even make him budge an inch.

“Come on!” Kenny yelled with a smile, hands in pockets. “Ya should never refuse a lady!”

“Kenny!” Uri scolded, elbowing his stomach.

“Whaa?”

“Levi, what would you like to do?” Uri asked.

“Uh…” his eyes darted between the three of them. “I… I’ve never been to a farm before.”

“Ours is really big,” Frieda smiled.

She insisted, and Levi finally agreed. He willingly walked along with her, but he gave Kenny a backwards glance.

Kenny and Uri followed behind, but maintained their distance.

“I’m glad he’s here,” Uri said. “You were right, he’s a handsome child.”

“Of course he is!” Kenny scowled, as though thinking something remotely contrary was absolutely insane. Kenny then giggled stupidly, like a stupid teenager, and he nudged Uri. “See how he reacted to Frieda? Poor brat’s never interacted with a girl before.”

Uri sighed heartily, giving Kenny a very fond smile that made Kenny scowl in embarrassment.

* * *

It took a while for Levi to stop being a stuttering mess. Frieda gave him a tour of the farm, but he was firm on stating he didn’t want to meet any animals yet.

Their interactions entailed Frieda speaking and giggling, and Levi being too taken aback by her.

Overwhelmed of interacting, for the first time, with someone his age.

The fact she was so physical is what made him uncomfortable most.

They walked through the fields, and they reached the trees that were a short distance from the barnyard.

“Whoa… I’ve never seen a tree like this before,” Levi’s eyes widened.

“Really?” Frieda frowned. That was a heart-breaking thing to hear. Just how bad was the Underground?

“There are trees in the Underground… but they’re not like this. Are those apples?” he pointed.

She nodded.

“You even have fresh fruit that grows on trees…? How bizarre…"

He turned to look at her. "Can I have one?”

“Sure! Let me get the ladder.”

“No, that won’t be necessary,” he said as he braced one foot against the trunk, and pushed up until he reached a branch. He swung to propel his elbows onto it, and moved on to the next branch. He swung his leg over, and sat on it.

He observed the leaves, and grabbed a large apple.

“Whoa!” he said as he examined it. “It’s huge!”

She was shocked. How did he climb such a huge tree?

“That was so cool!” she admitted. “I’ve never climbed a tree before!”

“Really?” he looked down at her, holding the apple to his chest. “Climbing’s a lot of fun. Do you want me to help you?”

“N-no! I’m not that athletic, I really don’t want to fall and die,” she smiled nervously.

He climbed down. “You don’t have to worry. I can help if you want.”

She was reluctant, but ultimately agreed.

That sounded somewhat exciting.

Levi braced his foot against the trunk again and told Frieda to do the same. He explained himself as clearly as he could, and slowly moved up so she could emulate his moves.

“This is a really good tree,” he said as he helped her. “It’s really sturdy and has almost no cracks at all.”

She whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut when her foot slipped, and regretted every life-decision she had made up to this point.

But when she opened her eyes again, Levi had been holding her.

“You can relax,” he said.

He let go and moved up, swinging his leg over the trunk. He sat, and extended his hand for Frieda to grab it. She did, and mumbled a small _“whoa”_ when he pulled her up with one hand like she weighed nothing at all.

She sat, and pressed her palms against the thick branch when looking at the farm’s plain, lively fields from this height.

She grinned, and her eyes glistened slightly.

Her head shot forward to look at Levi, and he was observing the landscape, taking a bite of the apple.

He noticed her staring.

“What’s wrong?”

She quickly looked away.

He seemed confused, but he continued eating the apple.

They shared silence, but after a while Frieda began speaking, and although Levi rarely barged in some words, he listened intently and nodded at everything she said.

She asked about the things he did in the Underground for fun, and he mentioned his heavy training with Kenny, and the sewing he did at Moritz’s. He mentioned he’d never been above ground until a few months ago, and that made her feel sad.

“What do you do for fun around here?” he asked, taking the liberty of grabbing another apple and eating it.

Frieda answered his question, but covered her mouth with her hand and giggled.

“What?” Levi asked.

She continued giggling, and he frowned. “… Is it something I said…?”

“No, no,” she shook her head, then leaned forward, pressing her palms against the branch. “You just have a little bit of juice on your mouth.”

“What!?” he frowned in panic. He wiped his mouth with his thumb and, effectively, he had munched on so many apples that his mouth was a mess now.

“H-how unseemly of me…” he squeaked, lips curving down in embarrassment. He blushed, and frowned in panic.

She stopped laughing, not understanding why he was panicking so much.

His heart felt like it was about to burst.

“It’s not a big deal,” she scurried closer to him, “here!” she grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped his mouth.

That made him feel even worse.

He panicked and swatted her arm away, but when she insisted, he held it with more force than intended and pushed it away again. He had only touched her for a second, but he left a red mark around it.

She seemed both surprised and confused, and he felt even worse by his outburst.

“… S-sorry…” he clenched his fists, and she noticed how his nails scratched the wood. “I-I’ve never really talked to anyone my age before… I don’t know how to—I mean…” he pursed his lips. “I think I should go now,” he shifted, ready to climb down, but she held his arm.

He looked at her and found that kind, radiant smile directed at him.

“Why are you apologising? You haven’t done anything wrong. Besides, don’t you see all these apples? They’re not going to eat themselves, you know!”

He frowned, and his mouth was agape. He looked down sadly after a moment.

She didn’t know what the emotions coursing through him were, or why he looked so sad. She wondered what he had been through.

Uri did tell her he’d had a hard life.

He sat comfortably after a moment, and she smoothly eased another conversation.

She remembered the only smile he’d had, and a light-bulb went off in her head.

“I’m glad you’re here anyway. Uncle Kenny talks so much about you, I was just so curious about meeting you.”

Again. It was that again.

Uncle Kenny?

“… Does he really talk about me?”

“Yeah! He’s mentioned you a lot. He’s been so busy lately, though…” she frowned, “I really don’t see him as often anymore. He’s always around my uncle, though, and when I’m around I can hear what they say sometimes, and he often brings you up!”

Levi smiled slightly, and Frieda was glad.

“Like my uncle will say something, and Kenny will say, oh! Levi this, Levi that.”

“What’s Kenny like around here?”

“Mm…” Frieda looked up and wiggled her legs, contemplating. “I don’t remember much from when he first came here. I was like three or four, but I do remember people were really scared of him.”

As expected, Levi thought.

“But my uncle always said great things about him, and people started to be less afraid,” she smiled at him, and her smile brought him great solace. “People really respect him. He’s a huge deal over here,” she grabbed an apple of her own and bit it.

Levi smiled widely in pride.

“I like Kenny,” she said with a fond smile. “I think he’s a good person. Even though people were scared of him, I always knew he was nice.”

“He is,” Levi smiled softly at her, glad that someone else thought the same. “He can seem pretty scary… but he’s kinder than anyone.”

“I miss him,” she said. “I don’t get to talk to him much anymore. My brother Urklyn and I used to be very close to him when we were younger.”

“… You were?”

“Mhm,” she nodded with a nostalgic smile, pressing her palms against the branch. “A while after he first came here… we became very close. I was six and my brother five. He’d always take care of us. I love my dad, but he was always busy with work. But Kenny…” her eyes softened, and she didn’t notice Levi’s widened eyes. “He was always around. He’d be with us every day. Even while he was with my uncle working, we’d be running around the room screaming and being annoying, and Kenny would grab us from the scruff of our shirts and shake us. He’d try to act cranky and like he hated it… but everyone knew he liked it. We’d go to the farm and—”

“When you were six…?” Levi interrupted.

“Hm?” She seemed confused, then nodded.

Levi looked down, and couldn’t suppress the grimace that overcame his face. He suddenly felt sick.

He and Frieda were nearly the same age. Only one year apart.

So, when Kenny chose to ditch him, to abandon him, because he wasn’t “fit to be a parent”… he was parenting Urklyn and Frieda?

While Levi was struggling with his health, while he was stuck in poverty, Kenny was tending to children who had far more than they needed?

Levi swallowed heavily, feeling he had to vomit.

“Are you okay?” Frieda frowned.

“… Y-yeah,” he lied, scratching his nose. “Tell me more.”

“He looked a little sad sometimes,” she mentioned, “I never knew why… but we loved spending time with him.”

Levi’s mood was completely soured.

After speaking for a while, which was really a one-sided conversation as Levi was mostly quiet, they heard someone yelling.

“Ah!” Frieda smiled widely. “That’s my brother Urklyn!” she looked at Levi.

“Urklyn!” she waved her arm.

Levi helped Frieda climbed down, and he tried to feign a happy mood when being introduced to Urklyn, but he failed miserably.

Urklyn was a little taken aback by his hostile expression.

As they walked back to the estate, Levi was ahead of them with both hands stuck in his pockets. Frieda whispered to Urklyn that Levi had never interacted with people his age before, and to remember Uri had said Levi had had a hard life.

Urklyn nodded intently, understanding.

When they went back, Urklyn and Frieda ran towards Uri and jumped in his arms, and then Kenny’s.

Levi couldn’t stop his eyes from sinking.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm down when Uri said it was time for lunch. They enthusiastically walked inside, and Kenny stayed behind to wait for Levi with a smile.

As they walked, he asked how things had gone, how he’d liked the farm and so forth.

But he realised something was wrong when Levi never uttered a word to him, and not once did he look at him.

Kenny’s mouth opened in surprise. He looked at Levi, puzzled, and Levi made no effort whatsoever to talk.

When they reached the rest of the family, Levi walked ahead and left Kenny behind, even though Kenny had been talking to him. He greeted everyone politely, bowing his head and forcing smiles.

Myrah, Rod’s wife, held his cheeks and called him a beautiful boy. He had blushed, and genuinely thanked her.

They sat at the large table, and the food was incredible.

It simply was on another level from everything Levi had ever had.

When lunch was finished, Levi completely ignored Kenny and ran off with Frieda and Urklyn. Uri noticed Kenny’s state of shock.

“Is everything alright?” Uri frowned.

He looked at Uri, uneasy. Just looking at him for a moment was enough to calm him down a little, though.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Eh, I’m just real tired lately,” he lied smoothly as he rubbed the back of his neck, “think old age is gettin’ to me?”

Uri’s shoulders shook in laughter. “You’re only thirty two, Kenny.”

“But with all the work ya make me do, I might as well have aged ten years! Tch” he scowled, “lemme tell ya, yer real lucky to have me. Imma keep workin’ for ya until you’re an old shit, but imma start demandin’ things as compensation, you got that?”

“But of course, Kenny,” Uri smiled. “Until we’re two old men.”

Kenny stretched with a groan as they walked, but Uri was left behind for a moment.

 _Until we’re two old men…_ his eyes saddened. _Four years… is all I have left._

“Oi, oi, don’t tell me ya can’t even walk by yerself now?” he looked up to find Kenny had stopped walking, and waited for him with a scowl.

“I’m sorry, I’m probably just constipated,” Uri joked, walking to Kenny.

Kenny’s eyes widened, and he burst into a laugh. He congratulated Uri for inheriting Kenny’s crude humour, but reminded him he was still a king, to which Uri laughed. Kenny cupped his chin as they continued walking, and Uri gazed and nodded intently at Kenny as he alternated between scowling, laughing and grinning; as he always had. As Kenny always had been.

Uri looked away after a moment, unable to keep looking at him in the eye.

* * *

The carriage ride was tense, and Kenny didn’t know why.

Levi was suddenly cold and aloof, and it was killing him. He tried to make normal conversation, but Levi’s eyes were half-lidded, and he looked like he had no time or patience to spare for anyone.

It was so strange.

He had been so bright and cute when he met Uri and Frieda, but the moment he returned from the farm with her and Urklyn, he was so different.

Kenny decided to give up on conversation. He looked outside the carriage window, frowning very slightly to himself.

Damn, that cold shoulder thing he’d heard about in the past really hurt.

When they returned home, Levi was silent, and again snuffed Kenny’s attempts at conversation. When Kenny asked things that did require an answer, such as the offering of food or tea, Levi’s answer would simply be a firm _“no.”_

Levi went to bed early that night.

The next day, Kenny hoped things would return to normal, but they didn't.

By the time it was noon, Kenny couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Will ya tell me what the hell is wrong already?”

Levi didn’t say anything.

Kenny’s eyes sunk. He had enough of this childishness.

He snatched the book from Levi’s hand and looked down at him.

“What the hell?” Levi finally spoke to him. “I’m reading that. Can’t you see?”

“What is going on with you?”

“Give me back my book,” Levi tried to grab it, but Kenny rose his arm.

If Levi wanted to get it, he’d have to jump, and that’d be ridiculous.

He made no effort to get it back.

“Levi,” Kenny called sternly, “I’m talking to you. Why are you ignoring me?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Levi stood and bumped into Kenny as he walked past him, “stop being a pain in the ass.”

He sucked in a breath when he felt his arm being crushed. He looked up at Kenny, and felt unsettled by his expression.

“Let go,” he said, “that hurts.”

“Don’t walk away from me when I’m talking to you.”

Levi swallowed heavily. Kenny’s current tone and expression were threatening enough to make him regret his childish attitude, but he didn’t back down. “You asked a question and I answered. What more do you want?”

Kenny didn’t say anything, and Levi tried to pull his arm back.

“T-that hurts!” Levi yelped, holding Kenny’s arm and continuously trying to pull back his own. “Let go!”

“I asked you a question,” Kenny reiterated.

“And I answered!” Levi frantically tried to pull back, but Kenny’s grip didn’t waver. “T-that really hurts, Kenny, let go!”

“Just answer and I’ll let you go.”

“Seriously, that hurts!”

He continued pulling back his arm to no avail, even tried crushing Kenny’s arm as well, but Kenny didn’t waver.

When Kenny noticed the panic that overcame Levi’s expression, he let go, and Levi stumbled back and nearly fell.

He grimaced as he held and rubbed the spot.

Kenny reiterated his question.

“What a joke,” Levi said, still rubbing the spot, “I have nothing I want to say to you,” he turned to leave, but he was pulled back by Kenny.

He found Kenny on eye-level, crouched in front of him.

“I said I have nothing to say to you,” Levi reiterated.

“If you don’t want to talk to me, fine by me, but tell me why. What happened that you’re being so bratty all the sudden?”

Nothing.

“Ha,” Kenny laughed after long silence, “did all that luxury get to your head, is that it? You think you’re too good now?”

“I have nothing to say to you.”

“Levi,” he placed a hand on his shoulder, “I asked you a question. Just—“

“Or what?” Levi creased his brows, trying to push Kenny’s hand away, “are you going to hit me?”

Kenny’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Is that it? Are you going to hit me like that day?”

Kenny frowned in utter disbelief. His mouth hung as he put his palm up, letting go of Levi’s shoulder. “What is wrong with you?”

“Tch,” Levi scowled, “ _I’m not fit to be a parent_ ,” he quoted sarcastically, “what a joke. You’re so full of shit, Kenny.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Are you deaf!? I’m saying you’re full of shit! You’re a liar!”

“Liar!?” Kenny frowned in utter disbelief, “What are you talking about?” he held Levi’s arm when he tried to leave, and Levi swung at him but Kenny easily dodged.

Levi pushed Kenny away, and Kenny fell to his butt.

“About Urklyn and Frieda, that’s what!”

“Huh!?”

“You said you left because you weren’t fit to be a parent… and yet what did you do during those two years that you fucking left me to rot here? You were a parent to two kids that literally shit money!”

Kenny’s frown reverted to surprise.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Levi quickly interrupted.

“And don’t even try to give me some shitty excuse. You didn’t have to do it… any of it, but you did it anyway. Frieda told me. She said her dad was always working but you always willingly spent time with them anyway. You were always with them and you even liked it. You’re a shitty liar, but you were right about one thing; everything was your own decision. You upped and left me in this shithole because you wanted to, not because you weren’t fit to be a parent,” his voice broke. “If you weren’t fit to be a parent, you wouldn’t have tried parenting two brats that have way more than they need.”

 _So…_ Kenny’s lids dropped, _that’s what it is._

He stood up with a sharp inhale, and he dusted off his pants.

“Back then,” Kenny said calmly, “if I had told you I came back because they helped me shape up, would you have given me another chance?”

Of course he wouldn’t have, Kenny thought. If Levi didn’t understand now that he was ten, he wouldn’t have understood then when he was eight.

“No,” Levi responded firmly.

“There you have it,” Kenny said. “That’s why I didn’t say anything.”

He felt like shit when a grief-stricken frown overcame Levi’s face.

“Really…” he mumbled, tone not hostile. “You’d be with them every day… even while you were working. That’s what she said. Was she lying…? Or exaggerating…?”

“No.”

“... I see.”

Levi continued rubbing his arm and walked away, though he felt a little aimless, since he didn’t know where he wanted to go.

“Haven’t I proven myself enough to you?” Kenny asked.

“Seriously…” Kenny mumbled, plopping on the couch. “From everything I told you that day, and everything I’ve done for you, all you can focus is that one little thing?”

Kenny huffed.

“You really are a kid…” he fondly smiled to himself.

Levi didn’t go anywhere, but he didn’t say anything either.

“Is your arm okay?”

Levi continued rubbing the spot, silently.

“Yeah… it just hurts,” he said after a while.

“… Sorry.”

Levi looked when Kenny sighed heavily, and he leaned forward on his knees. Several strands of his chestnut hair fell down to his brows.

“That’s not how I wanted yesterday to go,” he admitted, folding his hands. “Did you at least have fun with the kids?”

Yes and no.

Kenny looked at Levi, who had been looking at him for quite a while now.

“Will you at least tell me about it?”

Levi hesitated, but he went to sit next to Kenny.

“I’m sorry about what I said…” Levi mumbled, “I was just angry.”

“I dunno why you always force me to be so sappy,” Kenny said, “But these two helped me shape up for you. I never lied to you about anything, I just didn’t tell you the whole thing because I knew you wouldn’t understand.”

They were in silence, and Levi felt lame.

“Do you hate me now?” Kenny asked.

That earned a reluctant smile from Levi. “Yeah…” his smile widened.

Kenny smiled back.

“A pity,” he responded.

“I hate you a lot,” Levi looked at him, still with that wide smile. “Because you’re just the worst.”

“Yep,” Kenny crossed his leg and leaned back on the couch, resting his arm on the topside. “I’m a real dick.”

Levi’s eyes softened, and the smile never left him.

“That’s exactly why you’re my son,” Kenny smiled. “Because you’re a real, bratty little shit yourself.”

“Heh…”

“Like good ol’ Moritz would say, we’re a bunch of cunts.”

Levi chuckled, until his chuckle grew to a strong, quiet laugh that shook his shoulders.

“Frieda is really pretty,” Levi looked at Kenny.

“Now ya wanna talk?”

Levi nodded.

His eyes widened when Kenny placed a hand on the back of his head, and brought him forward to place a kiss on his forehead.

“I’m takin’ a bath,” Kenny said, standing up. “Make yourself useful and brew tea or some shit, then you can tell me all about it.”

“… Yeah,” Levi smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're not getting bored! Things are only starting to get interesting, in my opinion, because they'll pick up pace next chapter. Survey Corps and stuff. This fic has had a very slow start, but I assure you that once Kenny and Levi join the SCs, things will pick up a lot. 
> 
> We'll also be getting more of Erwin's perspective, because well... yah. He's an important character, too. I want to humanise him as well because he can seriously seem like an inhuman bastard on the surface, but he's not. And since Kenny marked him so much in this fic, I want to explore his growth as a person, just like I've been doing with Kenny and Levi.
> 
> Please do read the tags, as I have updated them!
> 
> IF YOU DO NOT REMEMBER WHO FLAGON IS, PLEASE LOOK HIM UP. HE WAS PART OF LEVI'S OVA AND HE WILL BE IMPORTANT IN THE FUTURE. 
> 
> AS I SAID IN THE SUMMARY, the future chapter will involve the Survey Corps. I also can't lie to you. I must admit that one will be quite long, because we will have Kenny and Levi's life once they move out of the Underground, and we will see Erwin's journey as a rising star in the Survey Corps, and how he matures as an adult. I just wanted you guys to know that. It will be the full preparation for Kenny and Levi to join.
> 
> I really hope you all liked the chapter. If you did, please leave kudos or a comment, support means a great deal to me! If you think I'm doing something right or wrong, feel free to tell me; feedback is very important to me. And honestly, I just really like knowing whether there's people actively reading this and enjoying it. 
> 
> PRIVATE BOOKMARKS MAKE ME SO SAD WTF
> 
> If you want to see my shit art and send fic requests/prompts, even insult me or just talk to me, here: http://bipabrena.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you, thank you and thank you to everyone who's read this fic from the start, and anyone who's started to read it and has chosen to stick with me. The comments I get here and on Tumblr really overwhelm me with joy. Sometimes I even want to tear up lol anyway have a magical week, everyone.


	8. The Survey Corps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Levi adapts to the life above ground.  
> 2\. No loose ends in this story, so the embezzling problem mentioned in chapter six is solved here.  
> 3\. Erwin's life as a cadet, more exploring of his friendship with Mike.  
> 4\. Kenny and Uri have a very serious, sad conversation.  
> 5\. Erwin graduates from the Cadet Corps.  
> 6\. Erwin's first expedition.
> 
> Erwin's graduation and first expedition are a large chunk of the chapter. I'm very happy with how it turned out. I hope you are, too. Don't give up on me yet, guys. This fic started slow, but it's going to highly pick up the pace starting now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to stop beating myself up over the length of the chapters. There are so many perspectives from different characters, so many things happening that the length is sometimes required. It could be that, or separating them on several chapters, and that feels wrong. 
> 
> I feel some chapters need to have closure instead of being separated due to the nature of events.
> 
> I personally like the way this one turned out, mostly because the Survey Corps have finally been introduced. So, next chapter... you know what that means.

The Reiss were an enigma to Levi.

Being the true royal family, and having more power and riches than anyone inside these walls, he figured they would be like the aristocrats in the interior.

Snobby.

But they were the complete opposite.

The Reiss children, albeit spoiled with everything they wanted and more, were not bratty in the slightest.

They helped around in their farm, tended to the animals and often went to bring food and drinks to the peasants, sometimes even stuck around to watch them work and help, despite their very young, tender age.

Levi tagged along, naturally so.

Not because he wanted to. He disliked socialising, something he had expected.

But because he liked the freedom of being above ground. He liked the air, and the good workouts he had from the physical labour.

He liked chopping wood, carrying logs, ploughing and helping peasants with construction.

The peasants loved having him around, too. He’d carry around heavy cement bags under his arms like they weighed nothing, and sped the working processes. He carried enough in one trip what would take an average man two.

It made some of the men and their sons feel emasculated for being outclassed by a ten-year-old boy, but they liked the help.

In simple words, Levi got shit done.

And Levi liked the work, although pay-less. It made him feel independent—like he wasn’t a burden. He could now say that he, too, worked and had things to do. He wouldn’t spend all day at home training or doing nothing while Kenny worked hard.

Now he could say he worked hard, too.

Now he could say he was like Kenny, and that made him proud.

And while he did not like socialising much, it wasn’t because of the company. The farmers’ children were humble and good.

He simply wasn’t good at making conversation.

Being probed made him uncomfortable. As long as they let him work in peace and didn’t involve him in the conversation much, he didn’t mind being around other kids.

It’s something that the children didn’t understand, until Frieda explained it to them.

For a nine-year-old girl, she was sharp and quick at understanding things.

Levi hated the nobles, though.

They were snobby, arrogant, and thought they were too good for anyone. And their children weren’t any better.

Despite their arrogant demeanours, Levi had no reason to spare a thought about them. Until they found out he was from the Underground, that is.

The slurs, the insults.

They pissed him off to no end, but he did nothing about it. The last thing he wanted was to reinforce the idea he was a “dumb brute” or “Underground filth,” so he ignored them.

He didn’t want to do anything to make Kenny look bad, either, even though they didn’t know he was Kenny’s child, and even though their parents would force their children to stop at once **_if_** they knew he was.

When he was alone and he heard the children mock him behind his back, he just stayed quiet. He never spoke, and he didn’t mention it to anyone.

Not Frieda, not Urklyn, and certainly not Kenny.

It was strange to Levi how his strength was on a completely different level from those children’s, and yet they were the ones who had power over him.

Their words hurt, and Levi didn’t understand why.

He was far stronger than them. Why were they the ones hurting him?

Shouldn’t it be the other way around?

Levi was chopping away at the under-brush when he heard the bell. He stopped and pulled down his dust-mask, looking at the direction of the sound.

He fanned his face, feeling hot from wearing the dust-mask for so long.

He pulled it up again, reluctantly so. He wished he could take in the earthy scent of the forest, but wood dust was absolutely fatal for his lungs. He’d learned that the hard way.

He kneeled and gathered the thinner pieces of firewood to bundle them on his back. He grabbed the larger logs, two under each arm, and set out for the farm.

Once he was out of the forest, he pulled down his dust mask and took a huge breath. He inhaled deeply, relieved to finally feel some freedom. On his way to the Reiss farm, he came across working peasants, and he greeted them with nods, since he couldn’t move his arms.

When he reached the farm, he saw Urklyn and Frieda teaching little Dirk how to ride.

The moment she laid eyes on him, Frieda acknowledged him and waved her arm enthusiastically with a loud, cheerful yell of his name. Levi’s eyes widened and he blushed very slightly. He felt it’d be embarrassing for him to yell back, and he couldn’t move his arms, so he decided to go straight into the main ranch, not caring if he appeared rude. He walked through the barn and crouched to let go of the two logs under his arm, and opened the storage shed. He neatly placed inside the two logs under his other arm, he arranged the ones he’d dropped, and the thinner pieces he’d bundled on his back.

He stretched and closed the shed.

He was satisfied with the state of the barn. It was nice and clean, just the way he’d left it this morning.

It’d be a mess by tomorrow, he knew, but at least it wouldn’t be his fault.

Levi stretched and walked to find the three Reiss children still riding the horses. He asked them why they were still there, since the bell for lunch had rang a while back.

When he was told they were waiting for him, his mouth drooped in embarrassment, and he shrugged it off with an _“oh.”_

They waved goodbye to Noah, one of the farm-keepers that put away the horses, and Levi insisted in taking his time to walk to the estate.

The weather was too good to waste.

The Reiss children eventually ran off and left him behind.

When they walked into the dining hall, Levi was utterly disappointed to find Kenny wasn’t there. Rod said he and Uri were eating lunch in the boudoir, tending to business.

He politely, very respectfully asked Myrah whether he could pack his food to eat in his guest room, since he was sweaty and didn’t want to make everyone uncomfortable.

Urklyn and Frieda protested like he’d said something insulting, and Myrah, too, said he shouldn’t have to eat alone.

So, he reluctantly agreed to eat with them, feeling both uncomfortable and accepted.

“Ya know,” Kenny told Uri with his legs stretched over the table, “I gotta admit… whoever is embezzlin’ these funds is no amateur. I’ve been goin’ at this for five months now and I still can’t find the bastard.”

“To be fair,” Uri sipped tea, “you did take a three month break.”

Kenny frowned. “I ain’t sure whether you’re tryna make me feel better or worse.”

Uri laughed, but Kenny at once could tell that it was not a genuine laugh.

He couldn’t stop wondering why.

Why Uri had been so strange lately. Why he’d been so distant, why he seemed so sad and on the verge of fading away.

Why he wasn’t himself.

“I feel like whoever is doin’ it is constantly on the move,” Kenny said. “Not like I have a way to prove it, though. The occupational survey reports I checked in Wall Rose seemed clean enough, same thing in Maria.”

“Why not focus on Sina?”

“See, that’s the thing. I think the embezzlin’ is going through the three Walls. It’s the only way all records can look clean. Too clean.”

He shared his theory with Uri, but Uri merely nodded.

Kenny changed the subject, but Uri never seemed to lighten up. It’s just the way he’d been lately.

Kenny didn’t know what to ask, or how.

Even when Kenny shared Levi’s first time above ground, he never got the reaction he was expecting. He expected a genuine smile, admiration, a word of praise when telling Uri that **_he_** quilted with a bunch of aristocratic women for Levi’s sake.

**_Quilted._ **

Uri had seen moved and even smiled, but the sadness was still there.

It made Kenny feel terrible. Like Uri was growing bored of him.

They ate silently for a while.

“Levi is adaptin’ well,” Kenny blurted out.

“I hear he’s been helping around the farm a lot,” Uri responded. “That’s very kind of him.”

“… Yeah,” Kenny smiled slightly in silent pride. “It’s to be expected. The dumb runt always liked bein’ helpful.”

Uri only nodded, to Kenny’s frustration.

“He doesn’t like livin’ here as much as I thought, though.”

“Does he wish to go back to the Underground?”

“Huh? No, nothin’ like that… he’s still mostly there because of the fellas I told you about. If they weren’t in the picture, Levi would definitely rather live up here. But—“

“But he still doesn’t enjoy being here?”

Kenny wasn’t sure whether Uri was defensive or genuinely trying to understand.

“Eh…” he scratched the back of his ear, a little uncomfortable. “I guess he’s just too simple? He doesn’t really like talkin’ to other kids, and the fancy place overwhelms him a little.”

Kenny was surprised when Uri finally smiled.

A very small smile, but it seemed genuine enough.

“Because of his background, you’d believe he’d long for luxuries or a home like this. He really is special.”

Uri received no response.

They continued eating in silence. When they were finished and Kenny tidied himself up to leave, he promised he wouldn’t slack on this job anymore. He jested and blamed Levi, but was disappointed when all he received was a feigned chuckle.

Kenny was sincere in his promise, but the moment he left the boudoir, he was more concerned with how Uri was changing and less on who was stealing his money.

The day went on as usual. Levi ate, bathed, and wandered aimlessly around the manor in hopes of finding Kenny.

But he was told the same damn thing.

_“He’s working.”_

He saw and interacted with him more when they were in the Underground.

He eventually gave up and decided to stay in his room reading, since he felt his chest hurt a little, and he coughed sporadically.

Kenny had gone off from the estate to the interior, in order to retrieve statements and documents.

When it was night-time, he was back in his room.

He didn’t think about checking up on Levi, even though he hadn’t seen him in three days.

Was he **_that_** busy, or was the estate **_so_** big they didn’t come across each other?

Both, he guessed.

To be fair, he’d been out in Mitras for the most part.

He was too absorbed in his thoughts. He leaned upon his hand, with his untouched dinner before him. He stared at the paper which he’d just drawn from the white envelope, and read it over and over again.

He held it up to the candlelight, as though it’d show him a hidden message, or the information he wanted.

But no. It held no information at all.

Nothing aside from a simple greeting, a short message and a signature.

When he went to Wall Rose five months ago, he had expected to finish this job when he ordered those hundreds of occupational survey records and reports, but that wasn’t the case. He allowed the First Interior Squad, an independent branch from the Military Police, to take over again while he occupied himself with Levi and other jobs.

They came up with nothing, so Kenny took over again.

And he still didn’t know who’d been embezzling the Reiss funds.

He sighed heavily. “Damn rats,” he said to himself.

These embezzlers were smart. They weren’t the stupid and drug-crazed criminals the Military Police was best at catching.

Kenny knew the embezzlers were close to the Reiss family. The most logical conclusion was that it was the ministers. It had been a few years, but he still remembered the meeting the council had had in which Uri discussed placing cannons on top of the Walls, and the income distribution of lands.

He recalled the disgust in some of the ministers’ faces when Uri claimed much of the money should go to the peasants.

He had no proof. None whatsoever.

But he also had no doubts.

Still, it made no sense. This embezzler was clearly intelligent. The Military Police worked at it for several months, and came up with nothing, though it didn’t surprise Kenny. The First Interior Squad took over for him, and they came up with nothing. It didn’t surprise him either. What did surprise him is he took a good two months to research, and came up with nothing himself.

He ignored his dinner and sat at his desk, examining the pile of papers.

Everyone had a blind spot, he thought.

There will always be a blind spot.

So, why couldn’t he find it?

He couldn’t stop thinking about why Uri was so different. That was probably why.

Or perhaps it was an excuse to make himself feel better for being unable to solve this problem quickly.

After some pondering, he decided to eat dinner and leave it at that.

Tomorrow was Saturday, and he and Levi would be going back to the Underground—just to visit Moritz and Guinne.

He cut his sausage, and suddenly thought of how he didn’t see Levi much.

Now that they were above ground (for the most part), Kenny dedicated himself to work. He took over much work from some of Uri’s viceroys and paid personal visits to other Lords and Barons that served Uri.

He was simply loaded with work, so even though they were in the same place, they didn’t see each other as much as one would expect.

But it was only natural, Kenny thought.

Since he returned to Levi, he hadn’t been working as hard as he opined he should. Having a child was draining, specially since he had to hop from Mitras to the Underground, which was an hour away in the best day, best carriage. Uri was simply too kind-hearted, and lessened Kenny’s workload significantly so he could dedicate himself more to Levi.

Now that Levi was in the Reiss estate for most days of the week, he supposed dedicating himself to work and having some time to himself wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Still.

Spending so much time apart had been Kenny’s idea to start with, but he still felt a little bad about it when he gave it some thought. He had left Levi in the dust without noticing, and that’s how Levi felt, though he abstained from mentioning it to Kenny.

When they did see each other, Levi decided to make the most of it. He didn’t want to live resentfully and waste precious time, even if he did feel hurt by Kenny creating distance between them.

Levi had felt proud of himself, feeling he was maturing.

Kenny stopped chewing when he again realised he hadn’t seen Levi in three full days.

He continued eating and made a mental note to himself of asking Levi tomorrow how he’d been and if he’d been getting along with other children.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Levi’s brows rose in surprise.

“Not bad,” he said.

“I know!” Frieda smiled widely. “Great, right?”

Levi nodded as he munched on the jam sandwich. Frieda and Urklyn looked at each other with a smile, then looked at Levi eat in complete silence.

Frieda and Urklyn had one sandwich each, and when Levi politely asked whether he could have another one, Frieda simply responded, _“help yourself.”_

Levi took her response to heart.

When Frieda and Urklyn were halfway done with their sandwiches, Levi was on his third helping.

As he chewed, Levi looked up at the sky and saw the brightly coloured stars that seemed to shine together like gems. He remembered the first time he saw the sky, the first time he’d felt the sunlight, and the first time he’d seen the stars.

All with Kenny.

He smiled very slightly to himself, and he turned his head to look at the silhouette of the palace in the distance.

He stopped chewing and his smile vanished when he wondered what Kenny was doing right now. He suddenly wondered why he didn’t see him as often anymore, even though they lived in the same place, and why Kenny insisted on them spending time apart unless they went down to the Underground to visit.

Levi felt extremely hurt when he contemplated the possibility Kenny was growing tired of him.

Was Kenny doing what some of the nobles did to their children?

They gave away luxuries and whatever their children wanted, so they didn’t feel obligated to give them any attention or the warmth of a parent’s love. Now that Levi was above ground for the most part, did Kenny want nothing to do with him?

His reverie was interrupted when the two new friends in front of him drew his attention.

Frieda noticed he suddenly seemed a little down.

She stood up gleefully and suggested they take a walk by the river, because it technically still was a little early.

Levi contemplated it, and after some silence he shot the two of them a genuine smile.

They kicked rocks and Levi silently listened to the two siblings bicker and fight.

He thought children were overbearing, but he took the thought back when he remembered he, too, was a child.

After a while of walking, the conversation flowed more naturally. The topics were wide and interesting, until Urklyn voiced his excitement that tomorrow morning was his fencing class. Naturally, Levi didn’t know what this was, and Urklyn explained the system of nobles.

Rich patrons often paid teachers and experts for whatever their children wanted.

Girls would often want teachers to learn how to dance, how to sew and do, as Urklyn put it, _“boring girl stuff.”_

This ensued another argument between him and Frieda, and Levi tch’d with an annoyed scowl.

He regretted it when he spat at them to shut their mouths with a pronounced scowl, and their eyes were blown wide in shock.

It brought memories to when they were much younger and Kenny would carry them from the scruff of their shirts and shook them while yelling at them to shut up.

They truly were alike.

When Levi looked like his world had fallen apart, the two siblings merely laughed.

Urklyn continued his explanation, and said boys would often want to learn to do “cool, manly” things like hunting, fighting and swordplay.

He explained that sabre fencing, the fencing he practised, was the hardest and coolest kind of fencing, and that one day he’d be a great sabreur.

“My teacher Simeon says that I’m his best student!” he grinned proudly.

Levi looked utterly fascinated by everything Urklyn said, and Frieda felt left out.

“W-well,” she stuttered shyly, “my teacher Terah says I’m her best student, too!”

“Frieda,” Levi’s expression was overcome with surprise, “you fence, too?”

Her lips pursed in embarrassment, and her cheeks flared up.

Levi seemed even more surprised, thinking she looked a little cute.

“She could never do something like that…” Urklyn drew their attentions.

“Hey!” she protested.

“Terah is her sewing teacher. Really lame, right?” he grabbed a large stick from the hazel bushes and tore it in half.

Frieda remembered that, on their first meeting, Levi admitted he sewed and enjoyed doing it, having learned it from a great man named Moritz.

As all boys were, she immediately assumed he’d take Urklyn’s side and make fun of her, and would deny the fact he, too, sewed if she brought it up.

That was just how boys were.

“Really?” Levi said to Urklyn. “I like sewing…”

Urklyn and Frieda were equally surprised.

“But…” Urklyn frowned, “sewing is for girls.”

“Everyone says that,” Levi admitted, “but I don’t know why.”

They were then surprised by his slight, warm smile.

“Kenny is the coolest person I know, and he sews…”

“Uncle Kenny sews!?” Urklyn yelled with a disbelieving frown, and Frieda looked equally shocked.

Levi nodded.

If someone as strong as Levi sewed, and if Uncle Kenny sewed, did that mean sewing wasn’t lame?

That’s what Urklyn asked himself.

“What’s that for?” Levi interrupted his thoughts when he pointed at the sticks in Urklyn’s hands.

Levi didn’t notice the awe which Frieda looked at him with.

“Oh, um… do you want me to show you how I fence?”

Levi agreed enthusiastically.

Urklyn explained how fencing worked, and very proudly placed a hand on his chest, telling Levi to “ _allow him to demonstrate_.”

“Whooaaa!” Levi’s mouth opened when Urklyn began a smooth choreography. He duelled with an invisible opponent, he somersaulted, leaped and flipped. It would’ve seemed endearing to an adult, but he was quite impressive.

The sound of the grass under him, and the sporadic clatter of the branch-sword sounded like play, but Urklyn’s babyish face was utterly serious and concentrated.

Frieda felt smitten when Levi grinned widely and clapped when Urklyn was done.

“That was amazing!” he complimented, and Urklyn crossed his arms. He closed his eyes with an agreeing nod.

“I want to give it a try!”

Urklyn chuckled and gave him the stick sword.

 “There’s not much you can do without training, but I mean, if you want to.”

“That’s okay,” Levi smiled at him brightly. “I saw you do it.”

Urklyn laughed again and tried to bring Levi down a notch. He encouraged him, but told him to not expect too much, because fencing wasn’t something you could learn by just watching.

His brows then creased in shock.

“H-huh!?”

Levi moved gracefully under the moonlight. He replicated Urklyn’s prior moves to near perfection.

“Ah!” Frieda grinned widely with glistening eyes.

Levi allowed his body to flow, seeing this no differently from the knife fights he’d been taught and had known to do for years now—only more refined and elegant.

His stick sword sliced through the cool night air, and he steadily increased the speed and force of his moves. Slash, block, stab, spin on his invisible opponent; on it went.

When he was done, he put down the stick sword and smiled widely at Urklyn and Frieda.

“Did you see that!?” he excitedly looked at Urklyn. “I tried doing fencing, just like you!”

Urklyn looked flabbergasted.

“That was fun!” Levi jumped. “Shiing!” Levi mimicked a metallic sound as he drew his stick sword again. He began slashing through the air, replicating Urklyn’s graceful moves once more.

Frieda began laughing heartily, mockingly at Urklyn when he looked down as his shoulders slumped. “It took me months to learn that…” he said in defeat.

Eventually, they returned to the manor when the clock struck eight.

When they were safely inside and went their separate ways, Urklyn enthusiastically waved Levi goodbye, and Levi reciprocated. Urklyn turned to leave, and Levi bid Frieda goodbye as well, but froze when she instead gave him a quick hug, and ran off.

His mouth drooped in embarrassment.

He suddenly wondered why girls were more physically affectionate than boys, but quickly shook it off when he realised that, if he went to sleep right now, he’d be able to see Kenny soon.

He ran to his guest room and had the luxury of taking a shower.

Those in the interior had the luxury of aqueducts and elaborate sewage systems that allowed showers at any time, and the even richer nobles had hot and cold running water.

The aqueducts brought fresh water from far away. They were connected to the river canal that led to Wall Rose and Wall Maria, and the underground canals removed waste.

It was like a completely different world.  

It was fascinating, in fact, Levi thought as the hot water ran down his body.

Kenny had explained to him that the sewage system was different in the capital from those in Wall Rose and Wall Maria.

They were complex. Waste was flushed from latrines that flowed through a central channel that led to the underground canal that removed waste. That same water was released into nearby rivers or streams, which kept the district and rural towns free from noxious waste, and the aqueducts provided water of varying quality.

Having clean water at any moment he wanted, whether it be for drinking or bathing, without having to go out and haul it himself, was an experience of its own.

It was the same with being able to bathe everyday instead of every three to five days, or having a good, normal shower or bath instead of measuring water and having quick sponge baths.

And yet, despite the luxuries he now has fortunate enough to have, he could only be sickened by the inequality inside the walls.

Even when he was disgusting and sweaty from physical labour all day long, he still felt a sense of guilt whenever he turned the shower faucet and felt the hot water run down his body, or when he washed his hair with scented shampoos, or slathered moisturisers across his body.

Just like right now.

He wallowed in guilt for a moment, finished his shower and left the bathroom. He noticed that his sheets had been changed again, and he grimaced.

This was annoying.

Having his laundry done. Having his sheets changed. Having people clean up after him.

How could Urklyn and Frieda bear with it?

Did they not feel useless and incompetent?

He hated having people do things for him. It was annoying.

He jumped and plopped on the huge bed, and slid under the covers. He lay on his back and looked at the ceiling, bringing the covers to his nose. He blinked and suppressed a smile from the excitement that he’d see Kenny tomorrow morning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“One,” Mike said.

Erwin growled in frustration, and his arms felt like jelly as he went down, then up again.

“One!” Mike reiterated.

“Are you serious!?” Erwin turned his head to look at him. His scowl took Mike aback, but in a humorous way. “It’s been one for like six push-ups now!”

“It’s not a full push-up,” Mike said, and Erwin’s body was about to give out. “One,” he repeated.

Erwin tried to go down again, but he collapsed and fell face-first into the floor.

“How pathetic,” Mike said, still sitting cross-legged on Erwin’s back.

“Please, get off me…” Erwin begged.

“Hurry back up, Erwin.”

“Please… get off me…” he begged again. “You’re so heavy… I feel my back’s going to break.”

Mike sighed heavily and complied.

“This isn’t what I had in mind for training…” Erwin said, rolling on his back with a sigh.

“I’m not sure how you intend to keep up with me if you can’t even do one weighed push-up.”

Erwin sighed heavily, and seemed to have no intention of moving a muscle.

“Well,” Mike stood straight, “I’m going, then. This is a waste of my Saturday morning.”

“Wait!” Erwin sat up with a shriek when Mike turned to leave. “Don’t go! M-my back may not be strong enough to carry you, but I can still train!”

Mike, expression bored and unimpressed, turned to look at Erwin.

He was seated, legs spread and both palms against the floor, expression imploring.

Mike felt something strange.

He shrugged and turned to leave again. He wanted to make Erwin beg for it a little more. He wasn’t sure why. It was funny, but a little endearing, too.

Erwin was just a strange guy.

The two of them had woken up much earlier than the rest of the cadets to dedicate their day to training.

It’s what they’d been doing for a good month, almost two now.

Erwin felt himself growing stronger, but he was still nowhere near Mike’s level. When they took breaks, Erwin would, completely out of breath, ask Mike how he was so strong or what kind of life he’d lead, and Mike, completely relaxed and seemingly not tired at all, would just stare.

Mike was as much of an enigma to Erwin as Erwin was to Mike, and Erwin was okay with that.

He liked Mike. There was something interesting about him.

Erwin appreciated being under the morning sun now. He followed Mike’s lead, who told Erwin to do push ups until he, not Erwin, was tired.

Erwin’s arms burned, and he was growing irritated as Mike did not appear to be tiring much. When they reached fifty push-ups, Erwin collapsed face-down on the ground, and showed no signs of life.

Mike looked back at him, still in a plank position.

“I said you could stop when I got tired, not until you dropped dead.”

No response.

Mike sighed and stood up. He dusted his hands off, and stared at Erwin. After a few moments, he grabbed Erwin from the scruff of his shirt, and lifted him.

Erwin dangled in the air, and he looked at Mike with an apologetic smile.

“Eek!” he bared his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut when he hit the ground with a loud thud.

He tiredly followed Mike at his behest, and he protested and whined like a child when he realised Mike was leading him to the obstacle course.

They trained until it was ten in the morning.

Unbeknownst to them, the Commandant had seen them, and had nodded to himself in approval of seeing such eager cadets. The two always trained, almost religiously, even in off-days.

Smith and Zacharias, he noted. These two had the potential to be something.

While it was late for the two of them who had been up since six, it was still quite early in the Reiss Estate.

Levi was just about done getting ready, and he enlivened when he heard the knock on the door. When he opened it and saw Kenny, his first instinct was to smile in awe. The second was to hug him so abruptly he knocked the air out of Kenny before he even managed to say _“Yo!”_

“Aw,” Kenny smiled, placing a hand on Levi’s head. “Hugs are nice.”

Levi looked up at him, resting his chin on his belly. He looked at him with wide, glistening eyes.

Kenny’s expression softened. “Look at ya,” he said. He kneeled so they could be on eye-level. “You’re all tanned… spendin’ all that time in the sun is doin’ ya some good. Before ya know it, yer gonna be taller than me!”

“You really think so?” Levi asked, letting go.

“Ya-huh,” Kenny said, ruffling his hair. “Are you done?”

Levi nodded and ran back inside to fetch his backpack. As always, Kenny verbally listed several things, and Levi would respond with a _“check.”_

He needlessly forced Levi to double and triple check whether he had his dust-mask and inhaler.

Levi, annoyed, said _“yes,”_ _“yes,”_ and _“yes.”_

When they began pace to leave for the dining room, Levi felt compelled to grab Kenny’s hand, but when he tried to do it, Kenny lifted his hand to cup Levi’s nape instead.

Levi wasn’t sure whether he’d rejected him intentionally, and it took him a second or two to digest what he’d been asked.

Kenny repeated himself.

“Huh?” Levi asked, holding onto his backpack straps instead.

“Are ya deaf?” Kenny frowned. “I asked if you slept right.”

“Oh, um… yeah. Did you?”

“Like a baby,” Kenny lied.

He hadn’t slept one bit.

Kenny asked more routine questions, and Levi answered.

It was a little awkward, and the conversation didn’t seem to flow too naturally, to Levi’s surprise and irrational panic.

Levi took a deep inhale when they entered the airy, well-lit great hall. He was overcome with the amazing smell of food. To his right ran the banquet table, every square inch packed with trays of food. To his left were other tables littered with empty, fancy plates and shiny goblets, yet to be filled.

There were dozens of maids and butlers still fixing the room and serving the food, running around frantically with plates and silverware.

Levi was confused. “That’s a bit much…” he pointed out.

“It’s Saturday. Some of the nobles and their children are coming over,” Kenny said, wasting no time whatsoever to attack the trays of fresh fruit.

Levi shivered slightly in repulsion. He was glad he wouldn’t have to see these kids.

He stood awkwardly in the massive room as servants muttered polite _“excuse me”-s_ so Levi got out of the way, while Kenny walked along the table, gracefully stuffed his mouth, walked to the next tray, stuffed himself again, and so forth.

“What’re ya doin’ stadin’ there like a little creep?” Kenny asked. “Help yourself. Ya gotta eat, or ya won’t grow any!”

“R-right,” Levi said, feeling uncomfortable. He grabbed a plate and served himself a loaf of fresh, braided bread, fruits and a boiled egg.

He was a little startled when loud screams echoed outside, and the door was burst open.

It was Frieda and Urklyn, faces red and tears prickling their eyes as they laughed.

Behind them followed three of the dreaded children he knew—Albus and Cedric, two young boys three years older than him, and Cyrilla, a beautiful but snobby girl.

Albus and Cedric were nasty and condescending. They seemed to hate Levi, but Levi didn’t understand why. They’d only spoken a few times when Levi went over to their farms to help the Reiss workers deliver goods.

Levi had thought it had been a decent conversation, even though they were clearly brats, but when he heard them time later badmouth him, he realised that thought had been entirely one-sided.

They hated him, and Levi didn’t know why.

Cyrilla was a different case. When they’d met, she’d been terribly nice. She was older than Levi by two years, and always hung around Albus and Cedric. But when he’d met her, she’d been on her own.

They had actually gotten along. At least it’s what Levi had thought.

When Albus and Cedric showed up, she radically changed. She mocked him, and told him to stop being creepy and not talk to her again.

Levi had frowned, and pointed out she’d been the one to talk to him first.

She caused a ruckus, called him a liar, and Albus and Cedric had taken her away, but she’d actually looked back at Levi, waving goodbye with the kind smile and blush she’d had at first.

Levi had been utterly confused, and hurt.

In reality, she’d talked to him because he was handsome and strong—any little girl’s dream.

But he was a dirty Underground rat.

She couldn’t be seen talking to him, she felt it’d damage her reputation, and her family’s. The Underground citizens were filthy and dumb brutes; criminals. That was common knowledge amongst the nobles—even the poorer people inside the other districts thought so.

And, to Levi’s chagrin, these three happened to be very good friends with Urklyn and Frieda; his only friends.

Levi immediately hid behind Kenny.

“Oi, oi, oi,” he heard Kenny voice in disapproval. “What’s with that?” he scowled at Levi’s plate.

It only had the piece of braided bread, one boiled egg and a handful of grapes.

“Ya won’t grow any if ya don’t eat right!” Kenny scolded. He took the liberty of serving Levi food until his plate couldn’t hold anything else. “What have I always told ya? We train hard, so we gotta eat right!”

Kenny’s good spirits faded when he noticed how utterly uncomfortable Levi seemed.

“I, um…” Levi mumbled, trying to hide further. “I’m going to wait for you outside. I feel like taking a walk, and I’m not too hungry.”

“… Huh?”

“Uncle Kenny!” they heard an enthusiastic shriek.

Kenny turned to look, and Frieda was running to him, leaving Urklyn and the three nobles behind.

Levi took this opportunity, and he left the plate on the table. He snatched the piece of braided bread to ease his hunger, and sneaked out of the room without anyone noticing. His body was stiff as he quickly walked through the halls, and finally took a breath of relief when he was outside the manor.

The air was knocked out of Kenny when Frieda leaped into his arms, and she rapidly wiggled her legs in the air as she plastered kisses on his cheek.

When he put her down, Urklyn was next. He didn’t hug Kenny, but he greeted him with a wide grin. Kenny properly greeted both of them with a ruffle of their hair, and turned to address Levi, but he was nowhere to be seen.

He looked around the room. When he noticed the plate of food on the table, he understood.

Strange.

He put a hand up to silently greet the three children once they caught up.

But he bid the five of them goodbye almost as quickly as he’d greeted them, to Urklyn and Frieda’s dismay. They hadn’t even gotten the chance to ask about Levi. Kenny had grabbed a vine of grapes to eat on his way out.

Levi was outside, and he hid behind a pillar as he munched on the piece of bread.

He hadn’t stolen it, but it felt like he had. In fact, if anyone saw him eating it right now, he’d be startled, and would feel compelled to immediately clarify, to swear he hadn’t stolen it—that it was his breakfast.

He finished it very quickly, and he was still hungry.

Levi tightly held onto his backpack straps as he recognised the irony of the situation.

He’d always been more than capable. He’d interacted with scumbags his whole life, and dealt with them accordingly without fear, at an age even more tender than ten.

He hadn’t been scared of men he should have been scared of.

And yet, the thought of facing these imperious children, of being in the same room as them, made him feel nervous and sick.

He turned his head when he heard him.

“That wasn’t nice,” Kenny said, one hand in his pocket, the other holding his satchel. “Ya left me there all alone.”

“Well… I did tell you I wanted to wait outside.”

Levi looked up once Kenny stopped before him, and he towered over him.

Seeing a shadowed Kenny with his black trench-coat and hat under the shadow of the pillar made him remember how highly unsettling he truly was.

“Didn’t even eat your breakfast. I grabbed a buncha grapes for ya, but I couldn’t resist the temptation and ate ‘em.” He smiled, “Sorry.”

Levi stared at him blankly, but he snorted and smiled. “That’s okay… I did say I wasn’t hungry, after all…”

Kenny made no mention of Levi’s behaviour. After all, it seemed inconsequential enough—but, deep down, Kenny knew better. Something was wrong, but he wouldn’t mention it.

He gently pushed Levi and they left to wait for their carriage.

They made small-talk, and it thankfully wasn’t as awkward as before. Kenny asked how he’d liked the work around the farms, and Levi answered. Kenny asked whether he’d been okay these last three days, whether he’d had another accident, another terrible asthma attack like he’d had the first time he went to chop wood, and Levi shook his head.

“I always wear my dust-mask,” he reiterated to give Kenny some peace of mind.

“… Good,” Kenny cleared his throat, trying to mask his concern. “I wouldn’t want ya to drop dead around here. Imagine what a pain it’d be for Uri.”

 “… Yeah,” Levi smiled after a long pause. “What a drag, right? Me dying… what an inconvenience it would be for the King.”

“That’s right,” Kenny said. “So, don’t do anythin’ stupid. Seein’ ya nearly choke to death was pretty annoying. I was late for a meeting and everythin’.”

Levi knew that he was joking, and that this merely was his way of hiding how frightening the situation had been for Kenny, but he still felt a little offended.

Kenny had picked Uri over him since they came to the Reiss Estate, after all.

When the carriage arrived and they were out of the estate, and closer to leaving Mitras, Levi felt immense relief.

And, he couldn’t believe it, but when they reached the Underground, when they walked down the stairs and, as usual, Kenny completely hid his face from the keepers, he felt at home.

This cold, disgusting place that was the root of his pain and health issues, felt like home.

Not the incredible palace he’d just left.

This shithole.

He could hardly contain his excitement as he practically ran, nearly leaving Kenny behind, getting closer and closer to see Guinne and Moritz.

Kenny pulled him back, forcing him to stop.

“Don’t be crazy,” he said. “Put on your dust-mask.”

Levi frowned. “But—“

“Put on your dust-mask,” he reiterated sternly this time, and Levi immediately complied.

He walked this time instead of running.

“I know it’s a pain,” Kenny said, “but you gotta be careful down here. You’re still growing and your lungs are fragile.”

And he was right.

Levi may have immense strength, but he was still human, and a child no less.

He still bled, he still hurt, and he could still get sick.

The Underground air was either cold and dry, or cold and damp depending on the location. Either way, such air swelled up and inflamed the airways, resulting in shortness of breath, and difficulty catching it.

Fatal for asthmatics.

Aside from that, some parts of the Underground held pipes that connected to the sewers, and some of these parts even had wastewater.

Sewage and wastewater contain bacteria that can cause infections, and fungi that grew in compost, which led to allergic symptoms. To an asthmatic, it could lead to lung infection, and dramatically worsen the condition.

In simpler terms, it was not a surprise that illness was so prevalent in the Underground—complete lack of sunlight aside.

Spending his formative years in such a place is something that will, unfortunately, haunt Levi’s body for the rest of his life.

Levi sighed in discontent, but his eyes slightly widened when he felt Kenny’s hand on his head. They stopped.

“Got that?” he asked.

They looked at each other for several seconds. Kenny couldn’t see it, but because of the slight narrowing of his eyes, Kenny could perfectly picture the smile on Levi’s face.

They continued pace.

“I’ve been reading this book…” Levi said, voice slightly muffled. “It’s about a peasant that lives with his parents, and his dad is a blacksmith. One day he goes out for firewood, and when he comes back, he finds his village is being raided. It’s basically in flames…”

“Anyway,” he continued, “he tries to find his parents, but their house is on fire. He doesn’t care… he goes in anyway, and he gets really bad burn marks... he’s the only survivor.”

“Grim,” is all Kenny responded.

“He vows to get stronger… and um, he wears a mask to hide the marks, because he’s insecure.”

Kenny then smiled widely. “Do ya feel cool with your mask because of that?”

“N-no. This mask is lame… but his mask is really cool. He wanted it to have personality… so he sewed one himself. He sewed sharp teeth on it,” Levi pointed at his own mask.

Kenny’s eyes widened, and he sucked in his lip in what was to Levi an undecipherable expression.

He then covered his face, and tilted his head back in a hearty laugh.

But it wasn’t a mocking laugh, so Levi didn’t feel offended, and smiled.

“Are ya gonna sew a mask for yourself?”

“N-no,” Levi felt his cheeks burn. “I was just trying to make conversation.”

“Well,” Kenny cupped his chin in contemplation, “I think you should go for it. You’d look real sharp, kid.”

“… Was that a pun?”

“Hm?”

“Did you just make a pun?”

“Huh?” Kenny frowned in confusion.

“You said I’d look sharp… and his mask had sharp teeth. A pun.”

Kenny looked at him in contemplation. “Hm…” he looked ahead. That hadn’t been his intention. “Would you think I’m cool if I did?”

Levi shrugged.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’ll think you’re cool regardless.”

Kenny’s eyes widened.

Levi’s genuine tone and large, ever so glimmering eyes embarrassed the hell out of him.

“Tch, damn brat,” he scowled, to Levi’s confusion.

“… What’d I do?”

“Shut your mouth and get in,” he pushed the door open and the bell rang.

Levi stopped and looked at Kenny in visible confusion, not knowing why he’d been told to shut up. He shrugged it off and walked in, and he immediately enlivened at the sight of Guinne, his future sparring partner.

“Guinne!” he smiled widely as he pulled down his mask, and Guinne looked away from the customers he was tending to.

“You guys…” he seemed surprised.

Levi was going to run to him to greet him properly, but he was tugged back by the hood of his jacket.

“You finish up there,” Kenny said. “Is Moritz here?”

“Yeah,” Guinne smiled, “he’ll be back soon, he just went to get some food at Geralt’s. I’ll be with you guys in just a moment.”

“Take yer time,” Kenny said, and Guinne nodded and immediately continued tending to the man and woman.

Levi left his backpack behind the counter, and sat at his usual place.

Kenny leaned both elbows with a sigh against the counter right next to Levi. They were silent, watching Guinne write down notes as he nodded at everything the woman said.

He began thinking about his current job, and felt stuck.

Everyone had a blind spot.

So, why couldn’t he find it?

Who was the scumbag embezzling the Reiss funds?

More importantly, why was Uri so different lately?

He didn’t hate Kenny, did he? No, that was a ridiculous thought. Kenny was a thirty-two year old man, he shouldn’t be thinking such ridiculous, juvenile things. Uri was the King of the Walls, he possessed a monstrous power but he, too, was human.

He was probably stressed out.

Kenny thought he should just be an adult and outright ask.

That was difficult, though. Communication wasn’t Kenny’s forte, not when emotions were involved.

If he were an embezzler, if Kenny wanted to steal money from the most powerful family in the world… how would he do it?

He felt that was a blow on his low self-esteem. Whoever was doing this was so good, Kenny was forced to put himself in their shoes. In his mind, he didn’t want to think there could be anyone who could be competent enough to deceive him.

He’d been drowsy and lazy. He had to get serious so that didn’t happen.

He recalled the letter he’d examined, and the occupational reports he’d gotten months back when he went to Wall Rose and happened to come across the kid with bushy brows.

He snorted to himself when he remembered that kid had some serious balls.

“Where are you going?” Levi frowned when Kenny pressed his hat and grabbed his satchel.

“Upstairs,” he responded. “I gotta do somethin’. Tell Moritz to not bother me,” he said.

Levi frowned, ready to protest. He opened his mouth to speak but it was forced shut in surprise when Kenny held the back of his head and suddenly placed a kiss on his forehead. Without another word, Kenny left and headed to the backroom to go upstairs, finding the display of affection completely inconsequential.

Levi ducked his head, and his widened eyes stared at the counter as he felt his cheeks burn.

While Levi silently fumed to himself and Guinne continued his work, Kenny had taken the liberty to set-up a small office in Moritz’s living room.

He neatly placed every paper on the large coffee table, and he took off his hat.

He paced around the room, talking to himself and using his hands to illustrate his points.

His hand chopped the air, pushed aside theories that he easily came to refute, and moved more persuasive ones front and centre. The physical gestures added animation to his voice.

Instead of focusing on the Military Police **_or_** Ministers, he chose to focus on the Military Police **_and_** Ministers.

“No, you’re wrong,” he said after a long, heated argument against himself. “The occupational records showed that neither the ministers nor officers were there at the time of the second embezzling. It just doesn’t add up.”

He continued arguing against himself, and gasped.

He went to the coffee table and scoured several papers, until he found the balance sheet he was looking for.

“H-hey, Kenny?” he didn’t hear a shy Guinne say.

“They didn’t have to be there,” he said. “What if they didn’t have to be there, because they were never there?”

“Kenny,” he didn’t hear.

“Yes!” he slammed his fist against his palm, as though he’d gotten a great idea. His eyes were fixated on the table. “They weren’t there when they were supposedly there. The balance sheets could be fake, to show transactions that never happened!”

“H-hey Kenny,” Guinne rose his voice a little, “Moritz says that if you could please keep it do—“

“Shut the fuck up, I’m thinking!” Kenny yelled without even looking at him.

In fact, he didn’t even know Guinne was there, he just heard an interrupting voice and reflexively spoke.

“Y-yes, sir!” Guinne wasted no time to jog down the stairs.

“This doesn’t have to be about embezzling,” Kenny tapped his finger against the balance sheet. “There could be forgery, as well. If I wanted to embezzle money, I’d do so gradually, in a span of months to not draw any attention. But how would I divert the funds from the bank and allocate it to my own hands?” he cupped his chin.

“What the hell are you doing?” he froze at the voice.

He looked to find a very confused Levi, a shy Guinne and a grimacing Moritz.

Kenny didn’t know what to respond to his grimacing friend.

“It’s been almost two hours,” Levi said. “Why won’t you come—”

“What have you done to my living room!?” Moritz interrupted in indignation.

Kenny said something, but Moritz quickly interrupted him.

“No, more importantly, what the hell are you doing? I can hear you from downstairs, you’re creeping out some of my customers with your yelling. Keep it down!”

Kenny said something again, but Moritz shut him down.

“I don’t care. Just keep it down, you damn idiot. And don’t yell at Guinne again, you cunt!” he yelled as he went down the stairs.

When Kenny frowned and said he didn’t yell at Guinne, he was proved wrong and he apologised.

Guinne went downstairs as well, but Levi stayed behind.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Work,” Kenny responded as he sat on the couch, no nonsense. His eyes were fixated on the papers.

“Um… but it’s Saturday. Why don’t you come—“

“I can’t, Levi. I’m working.”

“But you’ve done that all week,” Levi frowned.

Kenny didn’t respond as he examined the movements in the balance sheet accounts across a period, then wrote down in a blank piece of paper possible sources and applications.

Levi’s eyes saddened. “You promised we’d spend the weekend together.”

“I know, and we will. I just gotta finish this.”

They were entirely silent. Levi could only hear the rumbling of pages, and quill against paper.

He walked and stopped next to Kenny after two minutes or so.

“Do you need help?” Levi said.

“No.”

It wasn’t his intention to be cutting, he was simply concentrated.

“I can help you,” Levi said, and he grabbed a paper. “Even if it’s just to—“

“Levi!”

He slightly jumped at Kenny’s loud, stern tone.

“I said no,” he took the paper from Levi’s small hand and placed it where it belonged.

His eyes averted from Levi’s hurt expression onto the paper in his hand. “Don’t touch things like that without permission, okay?” he said, albeit his tone was much gentler. “They’re important files.”

Levi was quiet and frozen in place.

“We’ll be together later as much as you want,” he said without looking at Levi. “I just gotta do this while you catch up with these two down there, alright?”

Levi was going to ask whether he could at least keep him company, that he wouldn’t get in the way, that he’d be quiet, but he preferred not to. He didn’t want to feel like a bother.

He mumbled an _“okay,”_ and left.

Kenny continued working, and felt irritated when his mind skipped to Uri every now and then.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Training went on as planned, and it was hell.

By the time they were done, they ate lunch at noon. Erwin had begged Mike whether they could rest, and Mike agreed.

But Erwin was confused.

When Mike turned to leave without a single word, Erwin protested and asked where he was going.

They were supposed to rest, Erwin didn’t think that’d mean Mike would leave.

He was going to the market district, and, naturally, Erwin, despite wanting to rest, did not want to be left out.

So, he chose to stick to Mike like a leech instead of resting and hanging out with his own friends.

Mike didn’t understand his logic.

He hadn’t even said yes, but Erwin stuck around him anyway. He limped, he sighed heavily from time to time, but he followed Mike wherever he went.

It was weirding Mike out.

He met merchants who peddled their wares.

Erwin was surprised Mike was quite talkative with them. When he was finished, Mike walked towards the higher part of the district, which was a long walk away, while Erwin tiredly followed him.

He hadn’t been in that part of town before. It seemed fancy.

They entered a tavern called The Rose and the Swan, and the crest was a beautiful illustration of its very name; a swan enveloped by a rose.

Erwin would often talk to Mike, but Mike ignored him.

Even more surprisingly, Mike was greeted by some people, even some waitresses.

He then realised it.

Mike **_was_** social. Mike **_did_** have friends and people he knew, he simply abstained from having his own comrades amongst that group.

Erwin didn’t understand why.

Mike drank a tankard of ale, and Erwin observed his surroundings. The tavern had two levels, just like Herald’s Rest. Every now and then, some patrons would go to the second floor and entered the separate rooms with a few working girls, and due to his innocence, Erwin at first glance didn’t understand why.

The second floor was decorated lavishly, with patterns in bright colours, and the railings were made from rosewood, ebony, and other foreign trees.

What a strange tavern. Erwin had no idea a place this fancy existed inside Wall Rose.

He finally mustered the courage to ask what every cadet, at some point, wanted to know, but lacked the balls to ask.

“… How old are you?”

Mike took his time, drinking his ale and eating his loaf of bread.

“Eighteen,” he responded when he pleased.

Only eighteen, Erwin thought. Only three years older than him.

That was still very young, though older than many cadets. Many people joined the Cadet Corps when they were very young, starting from the minimum age of twelve, but there were still many others like Mike who joined when they were past that age.

Mike was still quite young, but carried himself like a proud and confident, mature adult.

It was awe-inducing and inspiring to Erwin.

Mike was a grown-up, is what he thought with awe-struck eyes.

He then noticed that Mike was looking at him with a slight grimace, holding the tankard to his lips.

Erwin’s bright, awed stare was highly uncomfortable for Mike.

He swore that Erwin seemed to shine at times. It was so weird.

Was it because of that strong innocence he seemed to carry, coupled with his intense but unknown resolve?

He had no idea.

But he did know that Erwin made him feel strange. Not in a particularly bad way, but it was still foreign enough to be highly uncomfortable for Mike.

When Mike was done, he bid goodbye to those he knew and left, without saying a word to Erwin, and Erwin mindlessly followed.

It had only been a few months, but the more time he spent with him, the more Erwin realised he wanted to serve in the Survey Corps alongside Mike.

With someone so skilled, he was sure he’d one day accomplish his dream.

The bright and sunny Saturday gradually turned to dusk, and Kenny was close to, unfortunately, breaking his promise.

Every cell in his body was focused on the task at hand, and he’d gone up to the interior to ask for more documents. He promised Levi he’d bring him some doughnuts and the raspberry tarts he’d liked so much to compensate, and Levi had silently nodded.

Guinne and Moritz had noticed his distaste, but didn’t mention it.

He didn’t want fancy food or expensive things, he just wanted to spend time with him. He wasn’t a shitty, snobby brat that was okay with replacing family with expensive shit, unlike those brats that hated him so much.

They spent much, much more time together when Kenny was forced to remain in the Underground.

Levi then stressed to himself the word _“forced.”_

By the time it was midnight, Levi was already in bed. Not without cleaning their house first, however.

It was insentient, but Levi still felt sorry for their home and how it was devoid of human presence most of the time.

His mind wandered as he tried going to sleep, and he mentally noted how different this mattress felt from the one in the Reiss estate.

He didn’t know how much time had passed when he heard rumbling outside. He sat up, and a Kenny in clearly good spirits walked through the door shortly after.

“Sorry,” is what Kenny said instead of a greeting. “Did I wake ya?”

Levi shook his head, and said he’d just laid down.

Kenny took off his trench-coat and kicked away his shoes with a sigh, then plopped on the bed. However strange it sounded, Levi had missed the feeling of his body jumping alongside the jiggling mattress.

“Where were you…?” he asked.

Kenny took a moment to answer as he relished the feeling of a bed. He’d been up on his feet all day, walking around like a madman—going from location to location with stacks of documents.

“Work,” is what he said.

“Oh.”

Kenny looked at Levi, and frowned slightly at his disappointed expression.

“But I’ve made some real progress,” Kenny said. “Did ya have fun with Guinne and Moritz?”

Levi silently nodded.

“I’ll be gone tomorrow morning,” Kenny announced after a moment.

Levi sighed quietly, and he laid down without a word. He lay on his side, turning his back to Kenny.

“Hey, ya didn’t let me finish!” Kenny said, tickling Levi’s side.

Levi jolted, but he didn’t laugh.

Kenny thought that was unacceptable, so he tickled Levi again, and did so until Levi couldn’t hold down the laughter.

“It’ll only be in the mornin’,” Kenny reiterated. “You can have breakfast with Guinne and Moritz, I’ll be done by the time yer finished! After that, we can spend all day together.”

Levi’s only response was _“whatever,”_ though not in bad spirits.

Kenny turned his back and pretended to sleep, and when he was certain Levi was completely passed out, he slowly got out of bed and continued his work.

He’d be sleepless by two days now, but he had a breakthrough.

He continued working, hopping from document to document, checking reports and reading his own messy handwriting.

After many hours, he felt relieved.

Now that he was close to definitely solving this, and so quickly no less, he was sure Uri would be his old self again.

He had probably been down because of important funds being embezzled for over a year now, and that Kenny had taken a break instead of immediately placing his full attention to it.

Uri was kind, so he wouldn’t mention it.

But now that he’d solve this issue, he was absolutely certain Uri would go back to being his old self.

It’s what Kenny thought.

He’d surely earn a bright, genuine smile from Uri, and that excited him.

Minister Isaac and Military Police officer Markos.

The same little shits that’d given him the job to track the father of the kid with bushy brows.

It made sense, of course.

Minister Isaac had enough information and connections as his portion of the Wallists were close to the treasurers and thanes, and Markos had the power and skill. He’d cheated namesakes, passed fictitious banknotes and unlawfully obtained credit.

Kenny’s theory was that, to go unnoticed, Markos utilised townsfolk, possibly children in specific occasions, to run innocent errands for him in exchange for money—the same way he’d used Kenny to do his own job.

It’s the only way he wouldn’t appear in the occupational survey records, or any record whatsoever for that matter.

Minister Isaac had provided Markos the means, and Markos executed the schemes. He kept up payments, but made no entries of the real dividends that did happen, and instead crafted balance sheets for fake ones that didn’t. This helped him divert funds from the real sources, and allocate them to his own hands.

Markos was young, but he was cunning.

Kenny could admire that.

Isaac, on the other hand, had always been a cowardly fool. He’d always been a pain in the ass for Uri, but for some reason he’d maintained his position for too long.

Kenny grabbed a coin. He placed it on his thumb, and he flipped it. His eyes followed the quick movement, and he placed his hand on top once it landed on his hand.

If it was heads, he’d spare Markos.

If it was tails, he’d spare Isaac.

He put away his hand, and nodded once in approval when he saw the coin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Morning came, and Kenny bid Levi goodbye at Moritz’s with a kiss and very warm, tight hug that left Levi flustered and embarrassed.

Levi made a mental note of how much things had changed, and he was happy.

Kenny found no need to cover his face as he walked up the Underground stairs, as he wouldn’t be recognised without the hat that always hid his face. He pushed open the gates, and checked his stopwatch as it struck eight.

It took him a while to get to his destination. He observed the building, and seemed completely inconspicuous. Without his characteristic and fancy trench-coat, he blended amongst the happy townsfolk.

He was dressed with a black hoodie over a white undershirt, simple black pants, and boots.

A completely foreign, casual look on him that had left Levi, Moritz and Guinne utterly and equally puzzled.

It made him look younger, and not as mature as he did with his fancy coats.

He bought a simple meal in a nearby store, and he sat at one of the outside tables. He drew a book, and pretended to read as he ate every now and then.

Kenny very patiently waited.

When the clock struck the needed hour, a black carriage was a little late, but stopped next to the building. It was large, luxurious, and black.

The carriage driver got down from his seat and opened the door for the man with his black leather bag, and who didn’t wear his normal uniform.

Kenny casually waited more time, put away his book, and crept into the building when he found his chance.

He seemed inconspicuous enough inside, and he waited until lunchtime. When he found his chance and all offices were empty, he sneaked in his desired one, and waited.

It felt like forever when the door finally opened an hour later.

The man walked in, completely oblivious someone was there. Kenny sat silently with his legs and arm crossed at the chair adjacent and somewhat hidden from the door. He said nothing, curious to know how long it’d take the man to notice him.

He sure took his sweet time.

When the man reached his desk and opened a drawer, Kenny sighed loudly, to the man’s fright.

He jumped, and placed a hand on his chest as Kenny pressed his back against the door, locking it.

“K-Kenny!?”

“Yo, Minister Isaac,” Kenny greeted casually. “How’re ya?”

“What are you doing here!?” he frowned.

“Oi, oi…” Kenny frowned back, “it’s been a while, arentcha gonna greet back?”

“Y-yes, it’s been a while…” the minister acknowledged. “But what are you doing here…? Is something wrong?”

“Ya haven’t been attendin’ the council meetings lately. I was worried, but if ya tell that to anyone, I’ll make you pay.”

Isaac laughed nervously, and what followed was a long, uncomfortable silence.

“So? Is everything okay?”

“I’ve been replaced with Minister Nick,” Isaac frowned. “You know that.”

Yes, he knew.

There was nothing but circumstantial evidence, but if one looked hard enough, Isaac’s replacement matched the date at which the fund disparity was noticed, which meant the embezzling happened months back.

So, not only did this mean Isaac greedily wanted more funds for himself since he’d been replaced, it also meant he was obsolete.

He was of no use to the Reiss Family anymore.

“Isaac,” Kenny said as he approached the desk, and the minister was unsettled, as Kenny had never addressed him without his title before. “Is there anythin’ you’d like to tell me?”

“T-tell you?”

“Ya-huh. Anythin’ you’d like to confess?”

“No, of course not,” Isaac responded coolly. “Why are you asking?”

Kenny was silent.

“Look, if His Majesty sent you, you just have to tell me. I’ll meet up—“

“You’ve been replaced,” Kenny stuck both hands in his pockets. “You’re not worthy enough to be in the same room as the King.”

Isaac didn’t know what to respond.

“See…” Kenny said with a sigh, “under normal circumstances, I’d make ya piss yerself a little, but I wanna go home to my kid quickly. Promised him we’d play some. I’ve been neglectin’ him a little.”

“… What?”

“But I love him, so I’ll make it up to him. That’s why I gotta finish this quickly.”

What was Isaac supposed to make of this confession?

Kenny would never admit such sentimentalities to anyone. No, he’d never want anyone to know something like that. So, why was he telling him this?

Isaac held his breath.

This wasn’t good.

“Kenny, what are you doing here?” he asked firmly.

“You’ve been embezzling funds from the Wallists and the nobles under the Reiss. The hell do ya think I’m here for?”

“What!? What are you talking about!? Are you insane? I would never—“

“Markos was yer errand boy, wasn’t he?”

Isaac’s expression to this was all Kenny needed to know.

“Wait, Kenny! I can—“

Isaac’s blood ran cold when, in the blink of an eye, he heard Kenny’s voice behind him.

“Explain? Is that it? Don’t care,” Isaac felt cold steel against his throat. “Ya said you wouldn’t kill that teacher, and now you’ve been stealin’ from the Crown.”

“Heh,” Kenny chuckled, “I’ll be honest with ya… you two are pretty good. You got away with this for more time than you should have.”

“Kenny, please!” Isaac’s voice broke. “Mggg,” he was muffled as Kenny’s palm pressed against his mouth.

“You know,” he growled on Isaac’s ear, “I actually hate all of you Wallists. As much or perhaps more than the MPs. You’re all pigs that want to fill your pockets at the expense of everyone. That’s why doing this to people like you brings me more pleasure you could imagine.”

Isaac writhed and tried screaming, and Kenny felt water dripping on his hand.

“Don’t be such a baby,” Kenny pressed the knife tighter, which made the Minister weep further. “This is more merciful than you deserve.”

He tilted Isaac’s head back, and he forced their eyes to meet.

The tears streamed from Isaac, Kenny’s calm expression frightening him more anything ever had in his life.

He tried screaming more, but the shriek soon turned into a raspy gurgle as blood began pouring down his throat.

He eventually grew limp as the eye-contact never ceased, and Kenny let go of him.

He slowly fell forward onto a puddle of his own blood.

Kenny crouched and cleaned his knife on Isaac’s clothes. “Like hell I’m going to stain my handkerchief with your filthy blood,” he said as the reddish steel reverted to its normal glimmering.

“That’s better,” he stood up as he waved his knife, looking into the reflection.

 _Now,_ he sheathed his knife and adjusted it, then checked his stopwatch. _Time to go home._

 _But first,_ he grabbed his handkerchief. He swung his leg over the Minister’s corpse, careful to not touch the blood. He walked around the room, touching the shelves that held the most monetary value. He tossed some books, and made a slight mess of the office.

He opened the drawers, grabbed some things of much value and stored them in his satchel.

He made of the office an unkempt appearance, and showed clear signs of hurry and struggle.

When he was finished, he opened the window that faced the alleyway.

It was only two stories. Kenny observed and checked for climbing holds. When he saw a solid pipe and ledge of his liking, he threw away his satchel, and it landed with a thud on the ground below. He carefully climbed down, landing safely on his feet.

He sighed, feeling good.

As the building turned into a faint silhouette, he gradually became lost in thought. The last time he’d killed had been prior to returning to Levi, when he’d been an emotional mess and chose random places from Stohess’ skid-rows to kill before dawn. He’d killed so many inconsequential people, he realised. Thieves, drug addicts, harassers of women. Anyone he could get his hands on that wouldn’t be missed.

How long ago had that been?

A year and a half? Almost two?

He’d lost count.

He wasn’t happy nor sad he’d ended someone’s life, but he couldn’t stop himself from recollecting the days in which killing to him was as natural as breathing.

He wasn’t proud of it, no.

Much of it had been on self-defense due to the persecution, but the feeling of playing cat and mouse, and outsmarting a military branch, had been quite exhilarating.

On his way to the Military Police headquarters, he stopped by the river canal and, in a lone corner, subtly threw away in the water what he’d stolen.

He was a killer, not a thief.

It was just for appearances this time, he thought.

Just like the murder he’d committed, the belongings sank and flowed away with the river. They’d flow through Rose and Maria, to be lost forever.

Like Isaac’s life and his memory.

When he reached the headquarters, he asked whether Markos was on duty. When he was told that no, that he was on the fancy barracks, Kenny asked, or rather demanded, he was brought to him; that he had a pending cards game with him and he wanted it now.

The flustered officer agreed, and Kenny waited around.

When Markos arrived without his uniform time later, he was shocked to see Kenny.

As shocked of his presence as he was of his casual appearance.

Kenny feigned a smile. He looked very happy and bright, something utterly foreign of Kenny. So much so, it was unsettling.

That was the point, though.

He cheerfully greeted him, and Markos was highly unsettled when Kenny wrapped an arm around him and nuzzled their cheeks together, as though they were close friends.

“About that card game ya owe me…” he said.

“Minister Isaac would like to see you,” he lowered his voice, and Markos stopped his eyes from wavering. He showed no emotion whatsoever. “It’s urgent. You should go now.”

“… What? I haven’t seen the old man in over a year. Why can’t he just come here?”

A very convincing liar, Kenny noted.

Cunning and smart.

He could respect that.

“Fair enough,” Kenny said after a pause.

Markos’ heart was thumping in his ears.

“Just pay the old man a visit when ya can. You two are well acquainted, it’s important to not lose connections.”

He tightened his hold on Markos’ neck.

“Yer goin’ with Sannes to the next council meetin’ right? Hit me up once it’s over, we can play our card game then,” he poked Markos’ cheek.

“Sure thing, Kenny,” Markos forced a smile. “But I’m good… don’t expect to win.”

“No worries,” Kenny let go of him. “I ain’t so bad myself. See ya around,” he bid him goodbye with a two-finger salute.

His ability to stay so cool and collected in the face of pressure impressed Kenny.

When Markos went back to his dorm, he pressed his back against the door, and held his breath for several seconds.

He hyperventilated, bordering on a panic attack.

He perfectly understood the message.

By the time Kenny reached Moritz’s store, it had been a little over six hours.

Levi leaned on his hand, hunched towards the counter, just dully staring at the wall with his mouth open. He was bored of sewing and wanted to do something else.

His head shot to the door when the bell rang.

Kenny entered with a greeting, and Levi enlivened. He just stared at Kenny.

So, was it true? Did that mean they were really going to spend all day together now?

“Come on, what’re ya doin’ just starin’? Not going to greet me?”

Like on cue, Levi immediately ran and jumped into the arms of a kneeling Kenny. He stood and swung Levi high into his arms and tightly hugged the wiggling kid with a kiss on his face.

He held Levi with one arm as he greeted Moritz and Guinne.

They caught up for a while, but Levi was clearly impatient and wanted to go home. They left the store and Levi asked for a piggyback ride. Kenny didn’t exactly adore the idea, but since he had been leaving so often lately, he supposed he owed it to him.

He repositioned Levi on his neck, and Levi pulled his hair.

“Charge!”

“Ow! The fuck do ya think yer doin’!?”

“Charge, Kenny!” Levi commanded stoically, left hand tugging Kenny’s hair and the right one pointing ahead.

“Ya wanna play war? Argh!” his head tilted back as Levi continued pulling. “This is no fun; that actually hurts!”

“Then stop leaving, you jerk!” Levi scowled and scurried lower so he could wrap his arms around Kenny’s neck. He began choking him.

“I shoulda known! This was all a ploy to kill me!” he managed to say hoarsely.

They played around for a moment, until Levi’s choking eventually shifted to a backwards hug. He rested his chin on Kenny’s shoulder.

“No, really…” he frowned, “why do you have to leave so much… I barely see you anymore, and we’re in the same place.”

Kenny stopped walking and turned his head to look at him.

“… Come on,” he mumbled, resuming pace. “You know I have to work.”

“I feel really lonely, though…”

“But yer around Urklyn and Frieda, and that’s why I sometimes drop you off at Moritz’s, don’t I? You’re not really alone.”

“But I **_feel_** alone.”

“Daddy has to work, Levi. That’s normal, you know? An everyday thing for most kids.”

“Yeah… but most kids have a mom that stays at home with them, right?”

“Yeah, and guess what?” Kenny said as he stuck the keys in the door. “You’ve got two people to stay with. Moritz ain’t a woman, but he might as well be one with how he nags. So you have a mommy and an older brother to stay with. Isn’t that better?”

He entered and shut the door, and Levi hopped off his back.

“Well… I guess… but that’s a weird thing to say. If Moritz is my mom, and you’re always fighting him, doesn’t that mean… you know…”

Kenny sighed and closed his eyes. “I won’t even dignify that with a response.”

Levi smiled apologetically.

“Tell me what ya did today while I pack up, will ya?”

“We’re going up again?”

“Ya wanna stay down in this shithole?”

Levi shook his head rapidly.

He sat at the counter, hunching forward to rest his chin on his arms. He explained the reading and sewing he did, and Kenny silently nodded as he listened.

“What did you do at work?”

Kenny froze for a moment. “Meetings, as usual. Just taking care of business.”

“Was it any fun?”

Kenny didn’t even know what to respond.

“Well… not as fun as other days,” he responded. “But I’m done with it, so we can spend more time together. This time I mean it. We can pick up on your trainin’ now. How’s the farm work been?”

“It’s good,” Levi said. “All that construction stuff, ploughing and chopping wood is really hard, though.”

“But a good work-out, right?”

Levi nodded.

“Heh,” Kenny smiled, finishing up with the backpack. “You’re gonna get real strong. Did ya tell Guinne?”

Levi nodded. “He seemed really excited, too.”

“Things are gonna get interesting,” Kenny mentioned. “I’m gonna make a schedule for ya. We’re gonna follow it to the letter, you got that?”

Levi nodded rapidly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kenny had been wrong.

Solving the Crown’s main issue hadn’t eased Uri at all. He did shoot him a smile and thanked him, complimented his ever so impressive skills and efficiency—but it was different.

He still wasn’t the Uri he knew.

He felt like a creep, but Kenny often stared at him. He simply liked to admire him subtly and in silence.

But it’s precisely because of this embarrassing quirk that he saw how terrible Uri seemed at times.

Like on the verge of fading away, like something terrible was happening.

He didn’t know what to do.

He’d mustered the courage to ask whether everything was fine, to which Uri responded _“yes,”_ but Kenny was still too afraid to be more specific, to mention he looked like shit.

He simply went on with his days as planned.

When news that Minister Isaac had been murdered arrived, and that it was a robbery, and a very sloppy one by the looks of things, the Council had been shocked, some saddened.

Markos looked particularly unsettled on the next council meeting, particularly when he and Kenny made eye contact.

He never took up Kenny on the fictitious card game.

Kenny put everything behind him, and his main focus was to train Levi as he’d promised. The schedule was hefty, and the training wasn’t grueling at first.

Levi understood Kenny was easing him up.

Several months passed, and Erwin, too, focused heavily on his training. His musculature was developing, and he was clearly maturing and growing much stronger. It was only the first year of the training corps, but it didn’t take long for the Commandant Arkady Mal to single out Erwin and Mike as exceptional talents.

Mike had incredible brute strength and was quick on his feet, while Erwin’s intelligence and leadership skills were unprecedented.

The Commandant was quick to notice Mike and Erwin complemented each other.

Mike lacked leadership and teamwork when the Cadet Corps started, while Erwin lacked physical strength and combat prowess.

But they began training together, and when they were put in the same groups for field, joint and wilderness exercises, they complimented each other perfectly, and they gradually came to learn from the other.

Erwin’s physical strength and combat prowess was only second to Mike’s, and Mike’s wits and leadership were only second to Erwin’s.

Other note-worthy cadets were Nile Dok and Flagon Turret.

The two happened to think very highly of Erwin.

Erwin was a very outspoken and charismatic individual. He was not quiet in the least about his desire to join the Survey Corps and bring hell to the titans to recover lost territory and give humanity a future.

The mocks and laughs, though not in bad spirits, did not deter him one bit.

Some didn’t take him and his ambitions seriously, his own friend Nile included, but others were shaken to the core, and highly contemplated his words and the prospect of joining the shaky, ridiculed regiment.

Many who had joined the Cadet Corps only to earn a spot in the Military Police secretly thought twice about their own selfish ambitions.

To Erwin the cadet, it was for the best of humanity.

But it was really all in the name of a grand dream.

A dream he shared with his father, and that he vowed to follow tirelessly until it was proven right.

Maybe then he’d redeem himself some.

He was confident in his own strength.

Maybe then, if he ever met that evil, sadistic bastard again, he wouldn’t shake in his boots anymore. He’d face him with pride.

He begrudgingly followed to the letter the advice he’d given him that day, but that didn’t mean anything.

He frankly never wanted to meet him again, but if he did, he wouldn’t be a child anymore.

He **_wasn’t_** that frightened boy anymore. He was a strong soldier in the making.

Levi, incidentally, felt the same way.

Because Kenny hadn’t been lying at all.

This training was truly hell. It was long, it was painful and nothing like before. Levi thought it’d be easier, since he had previous training he began at the tender age of four, but Kenny, again, hadn’t lied.

That training had been to teach him how to survive. Lots of theory, physical demonstrations, but never anything painful or too demanding.

This training was for Levi to become stronger. To unleash his full potential, to condition and harden his body and push it past its built-in limits.

A shoulder dislocation, fractured fingers, punching trees until blood ran down his knuckles. Nasty, painful bruises and soreness in his body that wouldn’t die down. Admittedly, it was difficult, but not unreasonably so.

Kenny was utterly, irrevocably serious about the importance of rest.

He was a harsh, demanding teacher, but also kind and gentle.

And despite the pain, Levi found himself having more fun he ever had in his life. He spent most of his time with Kenny training, and he’d be active almost every day. He spent much time down in the Underground, since after a few months Guinne became his sparring partner. When he was above ground, he engaged in grueling training with Kenny. When Kenny was busy with work, he was down in the Underground training with Guinne.

Because of this, he didn’t spend as much time around the farm, and he thankfully wasn’t around the damn aristocratic children he hated so much.

Admittedly, he did miss Urklyn and Frieda. Frieda more than Urklyn, but he didn’t understand why.

The occasions in which they would hang out though, they’d be mortified by the terrible bruises. But Levi was quick to clarify it was training, and that he got hurt on his own. He felt the need to clarify it immediately, not wanting anyone to get the erroneous impression that Kenny had been hurting him somehow.

Urklyn had asked to tag in, that he, too, wanted to be strong.

Levi didn’t know how to break it down to him, that he wouldn’t be able to handle it. He simply found a way to politely and enthusiastically tell him to focus on his fencing to become a great sabreur.

After that, they overlooked his visible injuries.

But Moritz would protest and protest—the bruised knuckles were always a concern to him, as was the way he was utterly manhandled by Guinne, but neither Kenny nor Levi would listen. Guinne, too, approved, so Moritz was alone.

What stuck most to Levi was one of the first things Kenny told him when they first started, something Levi didn’t take to heart much since he was merely four at the time, but understood now that he was older.

The kind of fighting Kenny intended to teach him from the start wasn’t brutish street fighting or battering. It wasn’t about blindly attacking.

It was about calculating distance, about sensing the opponent’s rhythm, finding an opening and taking advantage of it. None of this made a simple brawler, it made a warrior—something Kenny took immense pride in as an Ackerman, and something he hoped to instil in Levi as well.

Kenny had trained him with graceful techniques, graceful kicks and swings, with and without his faithful knife.

He taught him several styles.

Styles focused on joint locking, grappling and throwing. Techniques that could be abused by their unnatural strength, but also gentle styles focused on neutralising an opponent’s attack rather than merely using force.

Because he had Guinne as a painful sparring partner, it took a year, and Levi began to grasp what Kenny meant by instinctive, automatic movements.

He could dodge things he didn’t see coming, at a better capacity than before.

When the pages of the calendar flipped until it was a year and two months, his body was hardened and conditioned, and moves came to Levi fluidly, without thought. His muscles moved expertly, and he adopted all the techniques Kenny taught him with ease.

He stopped sparring with Guinne for a while to shape up on his own.

Levi had been immensely confident after some weeks, thinking he was ready to defeat Guinne, but his hope had been quickly shattered. He was more than capable, but he quickly came to realise Guinne had been measuring his strength the last year. He still did not match him in raw strength, though his techniques were superior to Guinne’s.

But Guinne adapted to them quickly.

Once he was aware Guinne had been holding back all this time, things changed. When he fought, Levi couldn’t help but concentrate too much on his continuity of movements, and couldn’t allow his body to act on its own.

The beatings weren’t easy to withstand. They hurt a lot, and Guinne had accidentally knocked him out cold several times, to Moritz’s immense panic, and subsequently, Guinne’s.

They’d scream together in panic as they’d shake Levi’s small body, and if he was around but working inside, Kenny would sometimes burst through the door with a loaf of bread in his mouth, asking what the fuck had happened.

When he saw the pale and bloodied, unconscious Levi, he’d choke on the bread, and would scream whether Guinne had just killed his kid.

But when Levi woke up, while Guinne and Moritz would hold his tiny hands in immense relief, Kenny would mask his fatherly instincts, and he’d slap the back of Levi’s head for allowing himself to be knocked unconscious.

He’d demand Levi to try again, that if he could walk, he could fight, and Levi complied without hesitation.

Guinne would refuse, but Kenny was scary enough for him to give in.

 _“Fight him, or fight me,”_ is what he’d say.

Guinne’s choice was obvious.

But when Kenny was inside and in the other room without anyone to see, he’d hyperventilate to himself over the terrible state Levi had been in, and would panic and wonder what he’d do if he ever died.

Despite the terrible pain, Levi never slacked, and he conditioned his body to an extent in which Guinne’s appendages would hurt or feel stiff when coming in contact with Levi’s body.

Levi still hurt, but he hurt a little less.

He also grew to understand Kenny’s point of meditation.

The mastery of his body came through the mastery of his mind.

And, what Levi did not want to do at first in any way, shape or form, began to excite him, and he wanted to do it.

He wanted to spar with Kenny.

This happened by the time he was almost twelve. He felt a year and a half was enough for Kenny to at least consider him good enough to spar.

But Kenny refused.

Levi was deeply moved at first, thinking Kenny didn’t want to hurt him; but he felt his world in shambles when Kenny was brutally honest and said he wasn’t even worth fighting yet.

He’d continue guiding his training, give him advice, praise him when seeing his fights against Guinne; but he wouldn’t take the time to actually fight him.

Kenny had given him an ultimatum.

_“When you best Guinne in combat, I’ll consider it.”_

So, Levi tried his best.

He achieved this a short month and a half later.

Kenny hadn’t expected it, but he wasn’t surprised, either.

He was afraid of the prospect of having to directly hurt his little Levi. Ironically enough, too. In the beginning, it was Kenny who wanted to train Levi, to shape him up to have a good fight against him one day, while Levi didn’t even want to **_consider_** the idea of laying a hand on Kenny.

It was the other way around now.

Levi was annoyed that he had met Kenny’s ultimatum, yet Kenny still did not announce when they’d begin sparring.

He’d whined, but Kenny defended himself with _“to be fair, I only said I’d consider it.”_

During all this time, Kenny had had a strange dynamic with Uri. He slowly returned to being his old self, but differently so.

Uri began to, gradually, force Kenny into spending more time with him.

Share more tea together, share reading sessions, talk about pretty much anything. Uri simply wanted to spend as much time as he could with Kenny, and while this shook Kenny to the core, while it brought him indescribable joy he didn’t know he was capable of feeling, it still worried him.

Something felt terribly wrong.

Uri simply didn’t know how to break it down to him.

_“I’m dying.”_

Was he supposed to say that?

What would Kenny’s reaction even be?

More importantly, how would he feel if he knew his small, eleven year old Frieda would be the one to inherit his power in two short years?

And the curse that carrying said power entailed?

Uri sighed as he looked out the window, then stole a glimpse at Kenny, who was lying on the couch, immersed in a book.

A book Levi had picked out and read, and that he wanted Kenny to read.

He was still amazed by the Reiss’ incredible library.

It was an institution of its own, filled with books of all sorts; from fiction and poetry to mathematics and sciences.

Kenny’s eyes darted from side to side, feeling anticipation of how the plot moved forward.

Uri stared at him.

He was dressed a little casually.

He fashioned black pants, a white undershirt and a black vest. For some reason, Uri noted his sharp cheekbones, and the way a few stubborn strands of his chestnut hair fell below his eyes.

 He was a handsome man.

Uri’s brows furrowed in utter confusion at the realisation he hadn’t been just looking at Kenny; he had been checking him out.

He shook it off with wide, embarrassed eyes, and he covered his face with his own book.

While Kenny and Uri spent time together, Levi was with Frieda.

They, too, were in silence.

They sat under a tree, and they observed the lake before them.

It may have appeared boring at first glance, but they were having their own kind of fun. Like Kenny had years back, Frieda came to understand silence was nice, too. It wasn’t necessary to always babble endlessly.

Sharing silence with Levi was nice.

Frieda sneaked glances of him every now and then. She observed how his hair ruffled along the wind, how he sporadically blinked, and how grown-up he appeared with the bruise and bandage over his cheekbone.

He was very manly, she thought shyly.

It generally was a good, peaceful Friday for everyone.

The Cadet Corps, who were a year away from graduation, would have a good one, too.

There was a festival, one to celebrate the Cadet Corps in which several soldiers from all three regiments would gather along. Per custom, was the excuse, but the truth was that each regiment wanted to convince the Cadet Corps to join them at graduation.

The Military Police so the officers could push their duties onto the rookies, the Garrison for similar reasons, and the Survey Corps to gain more manpower.

The cadets didn’t care. They just cared about the fact they’d eat good food, drink wine and engage in fun activities.

There’d be music, drama and athletics.

Entertainers such as minstrels, troubadours, jongleurs and actors to re-enact plays.

It’d be exciting.

Erwin was interested in meeting the Survey Corps soldiers. He wanted to know everything about them.

What they did, what titans were like, what strategies they implemented.

He had wanted to meet the Commander, but news hit that he had been eaten on the latest expedition.

Erwin had only seen him a few times when the regiment headed out and he had time. He had been a chubby man with a receding hairline. He didn’t seem too strong, in Erwin’s opinion.

To his right was always a very tall man with neatly combed, dark hair.

His right hand, he presumed.

He wondered who the new Commander was. They must have been appointed not too long ago, but Erwin didn’t have the time to check the newspapers.

He sighed as he unbuttoned the white, sweaty shirt that stuck to his now muscular body. He folded it and neatly placed it on the counter. He grabbed his bar of soap, and headed to the shower.

It was a quick one.

The hours passed and when the cadets were set and ready, Erwin went with his group of Mike, Nile, Flagon and Lutz.

They were surprised and bickered to themselves about their female comrades and how different they looked with their hairdos and fancy clothes. Nile, Flagon and Lutz were much more juvenile, while Mike and Erwin were more serious.

They stopped to chat with some of them, and all of them, every single one of them but Erwin noticed with ease how Irina, one of the female cadets that always listened to Erwin’s rants (and had clearly made up her mind of joining the Scouts for him), had dressed up and made a one eighty change in her appearance, expecting him to notice.

He did, but found it inconsequential, so he didn’t mention it.

Nile and Flagon were frustrated because of his stupidity.

The little touches, the giggles, the subtle suggestions that she wanted to do something in the festival and was clearly expecting Erwin to offer to go with her—this pretty girl was clearly crazy about him, and he was too stupid to realise.

Not that it was surprising.

He was outspoken and charismatic, and his ambitions had been ridiculed in the past, but that didn’t stop many of the female cadets from being interested in him.

Erwin’s attention diverted to the tavern that was closest to them.

There were lights in every window, and strings of lanterns festooned the balconies. A steady stream of men went in and out of the tavern; fancy, well-dressed men.

Whenever the door opened, Erwin could hear laughter and music, mingling with the clanking of tankards and trays.

“Oh my god…” he heard Nile squeak.

He turned his back, and Flagon immediately cracked up when he saw Nile’s flushed cheeks.

Erwin didn’t understand why, until he saw her, too.

Marie.

A very small groan formed in the back of Erwin’s throat, and he felt a small shiver in his back.

That damn girl they meet in a tavern a year back.

Erwin kept his cool, but Mike noticed how his chest rose in a deep, nervous breath.

He didn’t know why it made him grimace a bit.

After a while, they decided to move on with the festival, but Nile insisted on staying to talk to Marie. Erwin insisted that she was busy, that he should just enjoy the festival, but Nile insisted he’d wait as long as was necessary to talk to her.

He exchanged a look with Erwin.

Erwin felt a bad, foreign feeling in his chest when he took a look at a busy Marie, then Nile.

He, too, could stay. Talk to her, maybe even fight for her attention as he and Nile “jokingly” did.

He contemplated staying, too, and Mike noticed this.

“Erwin,” he called immediately, not knowing why. “The Survey Corps could arrive any second now. We should be on the look-out.”

… Why?

Why did Mike just…?

“You’re right,” Erwin smiled at him, and his expression changed completely, to one of enthusiasm.

Directed at him or not, if it meant Erwin wouldn’t stay here, Mike would take it.

“See you,” Erwin smiled and waved Nile goodbye, and Nile reciprocated.

They moved on with the girls. They observed the first show: a live performance by bards and actors, of the recreation of legends of their ancestors.

It was pretty incredible, to say the least.

The dialogue and singing was in verse, and the actors recreated scenes of arming and fighting.

When the half-hour play was done, it was announced the Military Regiments had arrived.

Erwin’s eyes widened, and he immediately ran off, leaving everyone else behind.

Mike followed after him, and the rest took a moment before doing so as well.

A large crowd gathered, and Erwin pushed aside people. He had a clear view. The order of arrival was the Military Police, the Garrison and, lastly, the Survey Corps. The regiments were being represented by the Commanders, and their two top officers.

Erwin’s mouth opened when he saw the new Commander of the Survey Corps.

It was that tall man that was always to the previous Commander’s right. He seemed quite young.

The soldiers clapped, and the officers were dutifully introduced.

Keith Shadis was the name of the Survey Corps Commander, Erwin immediately noted.

Each Commander spoke for a while, and the soldiers respectfully clapped each time. They introduced their regiment, what they did, and why they should join them. Many soldiers listened mostly out of respect, since all they wanted was to get back to party.

When they were done and told to enjoy the festival, Erwin was keen on trying to get close to Commander Shadis.

He was pulled back by a frowning Mike, who told him they should have fun.

Erwin refused.

The rest of their friends had left and bid Erwin goodbye, but Mike stayed by Erwin’s side and insisted they enjoy the festival.

“It’s alright, you can go on without me,” Erwin smiled at Mike. “I want to talk to the Commander.”

“He’s busy with the officials, can’t you see?”

Erwin looked and, effectively, Commander Shadis was busy. All laughs and smiles with their glasses of wine.

“I know…” Erwin frowned slightly. “But I really want to talk to him. I’ll just wait.”

“What if he just shuns you off?”

“Well, I’ll deal with it accordingly then.”

“Come on, Erwin,” Mike frowned. “This won’t be the only chance you’ll get to talk to him. They’re about to serve the banquet now.”

“That’s okay,” Erwin shrugged. “I only came here for the Survey Corps. I don’t mind missing out.”

He couldn’t pinpoint the expression on Mike’s face.

“That doesn’t mean you should follow my example, though,” he said. “You go on and enjoy yourself, Mike.”

Mike felt compelled to continue insisting, to insist they should just enjoy the festival together, but he didn’t want to seem too eager or pushy. He turned to leave and Erwin bid him goodbye.

He stopped for a moment and turned his head to look at Erwin, who patiently waited as he observed the Commander.

Mike wanted to stay with him.

He shook it off and decided to join up with Flagon and the rest, and enjoy the festival with them.

Erwin didn’t know how much time had passed when he saw an opening. The moment he took a step forward when Commander Shadis was finally alone, he was already swarmed by officers from the Garrison.

To officially pay their respects for the former Commander?

He didn’t know, but Erwin clicked his tongue in annoyance.

In the end, he didn’t have the chance to talk to him.

He observed as the Commander of the Garrison, who was swarmed with several soldiers. They asked him what the Garrison did, and whether it was possible to transfer from the Garrison to the Military Police even if they did not make it to the top ten.

In one way or another, people were interested in how to join the Military Police, and whether reaching the top ten was the only way.

Erwin was lonely in his desire to speak to Commander Shadis, and yet he didn’t get the chance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_NINE MONTHS BEFORE GRADUATION._ **

Now at thirteen, Kenny gave Levi a second ultimatum.

The first was _“when you best Guinne in combat.”_

The second was different, and sounded easy enough, but it turned out it wasn’t.

Levi had been excited. He awaited Kenny’s ultimatum with wide eyes and a smile, but his excitement had been cut short.

His cheek burned, he felt as though he’d been hit by a brick as his body was sent flying.

He’d rolled through the grass, and was utterly shocked.

_“When you land a hit on me like that, I’ll train you to fight me.”_

Levi had been equal parts pissed and disappointed.

The ultimatum made sense. But it still pissed off Levi, and he was irritated.

Surprisingly, Uri laughed quite heartily at this. Kenny demonstrated, illustrated with his hands how everything had transpired, and he smiled widely as Kenny re-enacted the scene.

Kenny laughed at the way Uri laughed, and felt compelled to be even more childish, just to continue hearing that laugh.

He smiled widely as he saw Uri cover his face, and his shoulders shook in laughter.

Kenny crossed his leg and leaned on his hand, just observing Uri as he laughed.

“How’s that cabin coming along?” Uri sipped his tea after a much needed pause to regain his composure.

Kenny didn’t answer. He had been transfixed on observing Uri, and Uri had to repeat the question twice to bring Kenny back to reality.

“Oh,” he said. “Good, I guess. I might hire the Noreia Company. There’s this great spot, near the woods where I started training Levi. I think we’ll build it there.”

“Hm…” Uri didn’t seem convinced.

“What?”

“The woods are quite bad for Levi’s asthma, are they not?”

“Well… yeah, but he really likes that forest,” Kenny frowned.

“And if you live there, you’d be responsible for your own cooking,” Uri mentioned. “Which means he’ll be exposed to wood fire, no? Not very good for his lungs, is it?”

“Yeah, but I talked to the doc!” Kenny put his hands up in indignation. “He said it’s alright to live there as long as you’re responsible. What kind of fucking animal do ya take me for? I’m not a degenerate. I always make sure to keep him well-clothed, and I make him carry his mask and inhaler everywhere.”

“But it’s a little unfair for him to live with that dust-mask, isn’t it? Besides, the nearest doctor would be nearly an hour away, what if something happened to him while you’re not there?”

“Oi, oi,” Kenny scowled, crossing his arms, “I’ve told ya a million times I’ve got things well-planned out. That forest ain’t like the one where he chops wood, it’s not as dense. There ain’t as much pollen or wood dust. We’ve trained there many times and he’s never had an accident. I showed ya my plan of action, didn’t I?”

He had.

Kenny had written by hand an entire plan of action, and why it was a good idea for them to live in that forest, and presented it to Uri. He made sure to include sketches, and even presented the little plan to the Reiss’ personal doctor.

She had been moved and impressed due to the great lengths Kenny was going at for Levi to be happy, and gave her approval, but was resolute in stressing they had to be responsible and careful.

“I swear,” Kenny’s brows creased suspiciously, “yer way too insistent on us not moving out there. I’m grateful yer worried about him, but he’ll be fine.”

Uri felt juvenile.

He just didn’t want Kenny to leave him.

“You’re right,” he admitted after a while. “I suppose I’m just a little bummed out that Levi doesn’t enjoy living here as much as we expected.”

“… Yeah,” Kenny agreed. “He’s always wanted a quiet life far from the world.”

“With you,” Uri clarified. “A quiet life with you.”

Kenny’s mouth drooped in embarrassment, and he averted Uri’s gaze.

His cheeks threatened to blush.

“A-anyway,” he said, “point is… I’d like to have a real home of my own, too. I like livin’ here, but Levi is right, ya know? I’m practically a fossil now. It’s time I settle down.”

“You’re thirty four,” Uri frowned. “Besides, you **_hate_** being called old.”

“Tch,” Kenny scowled, “shut your mouth! I’m tryna open up to you here!”

Uri’s shoulders shook in laughter. “You’re right, I’m sorry. Do go on.”

“Tch…”

Kenny was silent for a while, and Uri gave him time.

“I’ve never really had a home,” Kenny said. “With the Ackerman persecution,”

Guilt overcame Uri’s expression.

“Yeah,” Kenny rose his voice. “Damn right,” he guilt-tripped him further. “Thanks a lot, dipshit!”

Uri felt even worse.

“With the Ackerman persecution, I was on the move for the most part. I’ve never had a place to call home,” he leaned back and rested his arms on the topside of the couch.

Uri was amazed when a foreign, gentle expression overcame Kenny.

“But I have a kid of my own now,” he said. “I think it’s fittin’ we finally get a place to call home. Not that he knows yet, it’s a surprise, but still.”

Kenny leaned forward and poured himself wine.

“I still don’t know what I wanna do with him, though.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… he’s twelve. Kids his age are supposed to be in school, right? He’s not dumb by any means, he’s sharp and he’s actually good at math.”

Uri’s brows rose in surprise.

“Yeah,” Kenny’s brows rose too, and he rose his glass as a toast. “You’d be surprised. Anyway, even so, I ain’t sure if I should enrol him in a school or something. Iunno how any of that works. Not that I expect you, great King of the Walls, to understand. Rod’s little shits have private tutors, after all.”

“Maybe you should just ask him what he wants,” Uri said.

Well, that sounded incredibly obvious. Kenny had the habit of complicating things instead of just outright asking them, like when Uri was different and he couldn’t bring himself to just ask.

“… Shut up,” he said, drinking his wine.

Uri snorted.

“In any case, ya shouldn’t be concernin’ yourself with us or where we’re gonna live. Ya should be worryin’ about yourself! I mean, look at you!”

“Huh?”

“All that stress is gettin’ to ya! Yer blond hair is pretty much white now! No matter how much I help ya, ya won’t stress any less,” he frowned.

It wasn’t because of the stress. How was he supposed to tell Kenny the truth?

He owed it to him. He’d abruptly disappear from his life one day.

“Oi, oi…” he looked at Kenny, not realising he’d spaced out. “I was kiddin’. Ya don’t gotta look so shitty about it.”

“Yer the strongest guy there is,” he said after a long pause, trying to lift Uri’s spirits. “You can turn into a giant monster in the blink of an eye, and you’re practically invincible. You can even regrow limbs like a lizard or somethin’. Ya have no reason to look so shitty. I wish I had that kind of power,” he sipped. “How’d you get it anyway?”

Uri looked incredibly grim. He felt he was far too close to giving in.

Two years. That’s all he had left.

“You know…” is what Uri said with a sullen smile, and Kenny held the glass to his lips.

“What?”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Erwin spun his entire body, his roundhouse kick successfully snapping the bamboo in half. He did a swift 360 and gracefully returned to his initial position.

He bent down, holding on to his knees, taking deep breaths.

“Still sloppy, Erwin,” Mike said. “You need to aim two inches above the knee, right where the quadriceps meet the tendon.”

He positioned himself next to the close-to-collapsing Erwin. “Again,” he put himself in position. “You’re extending your leg too early. The intent of your kick is to move your leg through your opponent; in other words, kick them in half.” He swiftly kicked the punching bag. “Then there’s the lack of arm movement. You need to move them. Your hands and shoulders can assist with your kick—your hands block, your shoulders protect.”

He exemplified three more kicks.

Erwin stood straight, tilting his head back, panting. He dried the sweat with the back of his sleeve. “Alright,” he returned to his stance.

“Man,” Nile shook his head. “You’re taking this too seriously, Erwin. This isn’t even graded.”

“Yeah,” Lutz snorted condescendingly. “Quit wasting Mike’s time.”

Erwin scowled at them.

“It’s no problem,” Mike said, reassuring Erwin. “Knowing how to fight never hurt anyone.”

“Mike, you’re top of the class,” Lutz scrunch his nose. “Why are you even wasting your time with him?”

“Come on, Lutz,” Nile shook his head. “Stop saying that.”

“Whatever,” Lutz shrugged. “I’ll go enjoy the rest of my night.”

Erwin kicked the bag again, this time aiming higher and adding more arm movement.

“Good!” Mike nodded, “that’s better.”

Nile once more tried to convince Erwin to enjoy the rest of the night and leave training for the next day, but he refused. Nile left, shrugging.

“You’re really good at this, Mike,” Erwin complimented, slumping on the ground. He practically made love to his water sack from how frantically he drank. “Crazy strong. I still can’t believe it.”

“Hmph,” he snuffed the compliment. “Why are you even interested in learning to fight? Not that I mind teaching you, but Nile is right. It’s not graded.”

“Whether it’s graded or not is irrelevant to me. I need to be strong in all areas if I ever hope to achieve anything when I join the Survey Corps.”

Mike sighed, shaking his head. “Still going on about that? In any case, I don’t see how fighting will help you accomplish anything against the titans. If you want to practise, you should be focusing on the 3DM gear, which you’re already good at, if you ask me.”

“First,” Erwin rested both arms on his knees. “For someone who claims knowing how to fight doesn’t hurt anyone, you seem keen on criticising my want of learning. Second, maybe one day I’ll lose my horse and gear and encounter a small titan. Maybe I’ll be able to kick it to death then,” he smiled.

Mike snorted, then gradually began laughing.

Erwin grinned.

“Seeing you fight a titan in hand-to-hand combat, I’d pay good coin for that. Well, if I had any,” he shrugged.

Erwin sipped on more water.

“Well, and it’s not that I want to criticise you. You just seem to be strong enough already. I’m pretty sure you’re in the top five, maybe less, so it seems pointless for you to train hand-to-hand so much when you could be relaxing.”

“You did say it yourself,” Erwin stood up. “No harm in learning. You never know when fighting humans might come in handy.”

“Guess so.”

“Thanks for this, Mike. I appreciate it. And sorry if I’m wasting your time. Hopefully you’ll at least look back on my failures when you join the MPs and get a good laugh at my expense.”

“Sure,” Mike smiled.

His eyes saddened when Erwin turned to continue practising.

He’d tried so hard.

So hard to dissuade Erwin from joining the Survey Corps; to stop him from getting himself killed.

But Erwin was so damn stubborn.

Erwin continued kicking the bag, but instead of getting better, he was sloppier as his body grew heavy and weak.

Mike could tell he was reaching his limit. No, he was far beyond it.

“Whoa,” Mike’s brows rose as he caught Erwin, preventing him from falling. “That’s definitely enough for today. You need some rest.”

“No,” Erwin mumbled weakly as he tried to right himself. “I can keep going.”

“Yeah, no,” Mike said. “Let’s get you back.”

Erwin continued reproaching, until he fell flat on his ass. Mike sighed heavily, cursing at him. He fed him water, and waited for him to recover.

“Seriously,” Mike said. “It’s not graded, and it’s not like exerting yourself will magically make you defeat the titans. Why are you so obsessed with all of this anyway?” he asked as he helped Erwin up.

“Strong…” Erwin mumbled inaudibly.

“What?”

_“The best way to survive here is to be the strongest person in the world. If you’re the strongest person in the world, you’re the most powerful person in it.”_

Erwin scowled to himself at the memory, then looked up at Mike normally. “I have to get strong.”

“Well… whatever, I guess,” is what Mike responded. He didn’t know what else to say.

Erwin cleaned up and picked up his jacket. “Thanks for this, Mike. I’m not half as talented as you, but at least I feel stronger,” he smiled. “See you at the barracks.”

“Erwin,” Mike called, before he could get too far. “Why is it that you’re so insistent in joining the Survey Corps?”

The shorter blond shot him a backwards glance. He looked to the front again, pondering.

_“Be ruthless when you have to be, but allow yourself to dream a little. Everyone needs to be drunk on something to keep on pushing.”_

Erwin scowled to himself again. He felt irritated by the way he clearly heard his voice echo in his head.

Every vowel, every syllable, every word.

He remembered his voice, the tone he used, and the cold way he glared at him while he dared to give him the advice he begrudgingly admitted helped him push forward.

And then when he saw him again. How those once cold, vacant eyes were bright and different. How he dared be happy and be in the company of friends who clearly seemed smitten with him.

No. No matter. He didn’t matter.

 _I have a dream to prove,_ his scowl shifted to a determined expression.

He turned to look at Mike. “Because there’s a world out there to explore. And because humans are born with the ability to be free, and we should use it to its fullest potential. Living inside cramped walls is no way to live. What’s to say we’re completely alone in this world? What if there were more out there?”

He clenched his fist and brought it to his chest. “I refuse to spend my days inside these walls when there’s a world out there to explore. Hiding mysteries, incredible depths that’d go otherwise unknown if no one was brave enough to venture outside and face these possibilities head on.”

“Do you seriously believe that?”

“Yes.”

“Is the slim chance of freedom really that important to you?” Mike frowned.

“Yes.”

“More than your safety?”

“Yes.”

“More than your life?”

“Yes.”

Mike pursed his lips, and lowered his head. His eyes were shadowed.

How did he do it? How could Erwin be so… unapologetically himself? Not experience fear? How could he be so stupidly honest?

Why was he so willing to go get himself killed?

He was so bright, so talented. He could have such a good, comfortable life. Above all, a safe life.

Why did he want to throw all of that away?

What was worth giving away his life without thinking about it?

What exactly was worth the price of being eaten alive?

“Well…” Mike said after a long pause. “I hope one day you’re able to find that freedom, even if you end up inside a titan’s mouth, listening to your bones being chewed to pieces.”

Completely unfazed, Erwin responded, “And I hope one day I get the honour of having a rare talent like you in my regiment.”

Mike shook his head in disapproval, walking past him. “See you, Erwin.”

 _Yes…_ he looked at his bruised knuckles.

He couldn’t stop at anything. Anything at all.

He wondered what his father would say if he could see him right now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“It can be passed down!?” Kenny leaned forward with a baffled smile. “How can you pass down a monster like that!?”

“… Yes,” Uri smiled.

But it was an odd smile.

“Okay,” Kenny drawled, waiting for Uri to continue.

But he didn’t.

“… So?” he bobbed his head.

“It’s been passed down for generations in my family,” Uri said. “Before me was my father, before him his own, and so forth.”

“That’s crazy,” Kenny’s bewildered smile returned. “Passin’ down that monster… how do you do it?”

Uri was silent.

“Say, Uri,” Kenny said, and Uri looked at him solemnly, “does that mean you could pass down that power to me?”

Uri barely stopped himself from frowning in deep distress.

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

The childlike, almost innocent excitement in Kenny’s voice and expression somehow split his heart in two.

“Could I turn into a titan?”

“Ho…” Kenny cupped his chin with a bemused smile due to his wandering mind. “I could scare people shitless… imagine bein’ in a fight with someone and turnin’ into that monster! Ya could even enrol in the circus! Imagine the amount of money you’d make!”

He laughed loudly. “What would be a good headline?”

Silence.

“I can’t imagine Levi’s expression! He’d shit himself!”

Kenny spoke and spoke, joked, but stopped gradually when he realised Uri was silent with that shitty expression.

He silenced himself, and stared.

“I could never pass down that power to you,” is what Uri mumbled.

At first, Kenny was bummed because he thought Uri meant he couldn’t, that there was no way for Kenny to be a titan, but he soon understood what Uri really meant.

_“I don’t want to pass it down to you.”_

_“I couldn’t bring myself to pass it down to you.”_

“How selfish of ya!” Kenny frowned. “Share some of that power!”

The lingering silence and Uri’s shitty expression was worrying Kenny, but he tried to suppress it.

“My term with this power will be finished soon. I must pass it down to another family member in under two years.”

“Aw, why a family member?” Kenny frowned. “Ain’t that a little selfish? I wanna know what it feels like to be a titan! I get all curious about gettin’ hurt and regenerating. Besides, ya can control people’s minds with that, right?” he chuckled. “Mind-control… it seems like somethin’ out of those shitty books Levi likes readin’.”

Uri snorted, and laughed softly, ever so sadly at Kenny’s childlike enthusiasm

.

“Well,” Uri smiled sadly, eyes darting to the side. “This power is only useful to someone with Royal Blood. You wouldn’t be able to have as much fun as you’d like,” he looked at Kenny now, still with that sad smile. “And even if you could, I still wouldn’t pass it down to you. Not you.”

“Huh?” Kenny frowned. “Does that mean I can’t turn into a titan?”

“You possibly could,” Uri said, “you just wouldn’t be able to exploit the power to its full potential.”

“Ah,” Kenny smiled, “but I’d still be really big, and I could regenerate, right?”

Uri felt he was about to break down.

“Come on!” Kenny put his hands together as a plea. “Just for a moment!”

“That’s not how it works…” Uri said. “You can’t just pass down the power like a toy.”

“Gee,” Kenny crossed his arms, “always so uptight.”

“Who are you passin’ it down to, then? Is it Rod?”

The immense concern returned to Kenny because of Uri’s silence and expression. What was going on?

“Titan shifters…” Uri spoke softly.

So, that’s what they were called?

It made sense, Kenny supposed. They were humans who shifted into titans, after all, and they had to somehow be segregated from the dumb, mindless titans the Survey Corps faced.

“Titan shifters only have thirteen years to live,” Uri finally said, and the moment he finished his sentence, he held his breath.

Kenny’s mouth gradually opened, but that seemed to be the only reaction he had.

“I inherited my titan two years before I met you,” he continued. “That was eleven years ago, which means I have under two years left.”

Kenny’s expression did not change. His mouth was still slightly open.

Uri was surprised when the lingering silence was interrupted by a chuckle.

“Ha, and here I thought **_my_** jokes were bad,” he crossed his arms derisively.

Uri didn’t say anything.

Kenny clenched his jaw so tightly he felt his teeth would shatter.

“Aw…” he forced a small smile, “you’re serious, arentcha?”

“Yes. When titan shifters approach their term, their bodies weaken severely. They may fall to disease with ease, and their immune system will be susceptible. I suppose that explains this,” he pointed at his now grey hair with a smile.

“Heh…” Kenny looked down, “A pity,” is all he said.

The silence was long and lingering. It seemed time had frozen along with Kenny’s response, but when Uri grabbed his teacup and began to drink the newly brewed tea, time began to move again.

“All this time I thought ya were the strongest guy around,” Kenny said, “yet ya can’t handle a little illness? I’m disappointed.”

“Yes, well,” Uri smiled, “we all have our limits.”

“A pity,” Kenny reiterated. He leaned back and crossed his leg, and continued drinking his wine.

They drank their respective beverages in utter silence.

“So, ya didn’t answer me,” Kenny said. “How do you pass it down?”

“The successor must be transformed into a titan first,” Uri said. “And once they become one, they must eat the carrier.”

Kenny’s head shot to Uri, and he took a silent, surprised gasp.

“… Eat?”

Uri nodded.

“Eat as in… eat? Like how titans eat… people?”

He nodded again.

Kenny’s body froze completely.

 _So…_ his mouth opened as he stared at Uri, whose eyes were fixated on the cup of tea he drank. _You won’t be buried?_ He held his breath. _You… you’re going to be eaten alive?_

“So, ya gotta get eaten alive to pass down that power?”

Uri nodded once more.

Kenny felt a lump in his throat.

“Ha,” he huffed a sharp laugh. “Now that’s one shitty way to go.”

Kenny cleared his throat.

“So, why is it that ya gotta pass it down to a family member? Why not to someone else?”

“A titan shifter never truly dies,” Uri said, and this immediately piqued Kenny’s interest. “When I pass down my power, I will live inside that family member. My memories will be transferred, as will the memories of all our ancestors.”

“Live… on…?”

“But as I said, this power can only be used by someone of Royal Blood. It is otherwise useless.”

Uri felt a terrible throb inside his head.

“Furthermore, blood relations stimulate the shifter’s neural pathways, so if the past carrier and present carrier share royal blood, their memories will be unlocked almost immediately.”

His eye twitched. There was the throbbing pain again.

“H-hold on,” Kenny shifted in his seat, “I don’t get it,” his voice shook slightly. This was too much to digest. “Does that mean that you’ll become one with whoever eats you?”

Uri agreed, rubbing his head.

“How do you even turn them into titans? When you said that, you meant those stupid titans, right?”

“So,” he didn’t give Uri time to respond, “w-what does that say about all the other titans outside the walls?”

His voice trembled slightly.

“Are they humans?” Kenny rose his voice.

Uri groaned slightly.

“Oi!” Kenny yelled when he didn’t respond, and instead narrowed his eyes in pain as he rubbed his head. “Answer me!”

He wanted to, but he couldn’t.

He opened his mouth to answer Kenny’s question, but the incredible pain overcame him again.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he leaned forward with a painful groan.

“Uri!” Kenny stood when Uri dropped the teacup and the liquid splattered on the carpet. He seemed to be losing his balance.

Before he could hit the ground, he was already in Kenny’s arms.

Kenny was calling him, but he couldn’t really hear him.

After a moment, the pain faded away, and he slowly opened his eyes to find Kenny’s concentrated and concerned expression.

The concern slowly turned to surprise.

There they were again.

Uri’s eyes.

Just like back then.

They were purple instead of blue. Prominent black lines surfaced around his irises, and they began to glow.

And he muttered the same thing he had back then.

_“It’s because of a vow.”_

In the present context, it didn’t make sense, but Kenny still managed to understand.

He couldn’t answer his question, just like he couldn’t answer his question back then. Something was holding him back.

“Wow…” Kenny mumbled, and he smiled slightly at the sight of Uri in his arms. “Your hair’s all grey now, and you can’t even have tea without passin’ out,” his tone was soft and low. “And here I thought I was old.”

Uri managed to smile, then cracked up weakly, but sincerely, at the joke.

“I may be old, but you’re a fossil,” Kenny laughed. “You’re ancient.”

Uri laughed along with him.

They then stopped, and shared a lingering glance.

“Can you stand?” Kenny asked after a while. “I may be your bodyguard, but that don’t mean I’m gonna carry you all over the manor just to getcha to bed. Wasn’t in the job description.”

Uri laughed again, and he nodded.

Kenny slowly, gently helped him up.

“But I ain’t heartless,” Kenny said. “I’ll walk ya to your room. I wouldn’t want you to trip and die on your way there. You may only have over two years, but that don’t mean you get to slack. You still have a job to do.”

“You’re absolutely right,” Uri smiled.

So, he did.

Kenny helped him, and escorted him to his room. He continued being his own self, and jested and gave Uri shit, the way he always did.

But when he was certain Uri was safe in his room, and he shut the door, he felt it.

It weighed him down.

Kenny felt like his world had just fallen apart.

Losing his family, losing Kuchel, abandoning Levi.

Nothing came close to what he was feeling right now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Damn…_ Mike thought as he ruffled his hair.

He thought the lake looked quite nice.

_That idiot really is going to charge to his death._

He imagined Erwin being chewed to pieces, and found the image stomach-churning.

Graduation was both far and close, simultaneously.

Maybe he still had time. Maybe he could still dissuade Erwin from killing himself.

He felt a little silly, of course.

Erwin had grown quite a bit in two years. Not only physically. He wasn’t just taller, more athletic and muscular. He had matured quite a bit, and though his childlike innocence wasn’t as strong as before, he was still idealistic and cheerful.

His innocent baby face did betray his well-developed body, though.

Could someone as bright and cheerful, as innocent and naïve as him truly survive in a world as dark and painful as the Survey Corps’?

Could Erwin, whom to Mike shone so bright, still shine in the face of adversity?

Could he keep that light, that brightness in such a dark, shitty world?

He sighed to himself. A little sadly.

It was none of his business. Erwin was his own person, and he was responsible for his own life. He made his own decisions, and no one should interfere with that.

Maybe that’s why the Survey Corps were so short on manpower.

Only stupid, incredibly stupid, unbelievably stupid and suicidal people like Erwin joined.

You had to be a special kind of stupid to throw your life away like that, for no reason or reward.

But special, nevertheless.

A special kind of stupid.

But special.

Erwin was more special anyone Mike had ever met before. Is that why he was firm on joining from day one?

Because he was special?

Beats me, is what Mike thought.

He mentally rose a glass for a toast. Here’s to hoping Erwin doesn’t die, he thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“That’s what this is, isn’t it?” Kenny mumbled to himself as he sullenly observed the lake. He sat against a tree with both knees brought to his chest, and he had a hand over his head. His eyes were half-lidded in utter resignation.

“It’s punishment… for everything…” his eyes narrowed as he felt his head throb, “everything I’ve ever done.”

“Why him…?”

He squeezed his eyes shut.

“God… dammit…” his hand trembled.

He felt like a pathetic child instead of an adult, but he hugged his knees. His eyes remained on the lake.

He’d never experienced this kind of feeling before.

So, he didn’t know what to do with it.

Uri was going to die.

He was going to die, and there would be nothing left of him to bury. Nothing to remember him by.

He’ll die eaten alive.

Like he were trash, like he were nothing.

He didn’t deserve to go out that way. Not him.

The Reiss didn’t do shit with their stupid power anyway, why not just let it die with him? Why curse someone else?

Why could Kenny not be given that power instead?

He wouldn’t mind dying in thirteen years.

Not if it meant being one with Uri. If Uri lived inside him, if he had his memories, if he just inherited **_him_** —his soul, his heart, he’d be happy to lay his life on the line. It’s what he secretly swore to himself the moment he started to serve him anyway.

Levi would be grown-up by then. He’d have his own life as a twenty five year old.

It’d be a win-win. No one would lose anything.

So… why did Uri have to be handed over to someone else that way? Because of tradition?

The Walls would be a shithole whether that power resided in the walls or not.

Why not just end that curse?

What could that power accomplish anyway? How could it create a paradise? Uri never seemed able of doing it. When Kenny asked why he didn’t eradicate the titans, he did say it was because of a vow.

So, wouldn’t that be the same for whoever was next?

It was pointless, meaningless.

There was no meaning to this shit world.

So, why not let it end with him?

Let it end with Kenny.

Please, is what he wanted to beg.

But he didn’t know whom he was supposed to beg to.

He stood up with a sigh. He stuck both hands in his pockets, and he childishly kicked rocks. He stood idly by, feeling like a balloon dangling in the air. He decided to go back inside the manor, which was quite a walk away from the lake he was currently at.

He knew he should suffer alone, and in silence. It was probably the adult thing to do, considering his predicament.

But he didn’t want to be alone.

That’s why now, as he walked through the great halls, he felt pathetic for what he was about to do.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door after much hesitation.

He heard a loud thud on the other side, like something heavy had fallen. He heard a polite _“yes?”_ as the the door was opened, and he looked down to find Levi’s tiny figure, rubbing his knee.

“Kenny?” he seemed surprised, but his eyes enlivened immediately.

“Hey,” Kenny smiled. “Did I wake ya?”

“No,” he shook his head, returning the smile. “I was already awake.”

“What’s wrong?” Kenny asked when Levi continued rubbing his knee.

“Oh,” Levi looked inside, then back at Kenny. “I can never get used to how high that bed is.”

Kenny grinned widely. “Did you fall while getting out of bed?”

Levi nodded, smiling with an apologetic frown. “It happens a lot…”

“Tch,” Kenny scowled. “Damn brat. And you have the nerve to call me old.”

He was met with a laugh.

“Can I come in?” Kenny asked.

“Y-yeah!”

“You sure? I wouldn’t wanna bother ya.”

Levi reiterated.

Kenny smiled slightly in gratitude, and he walked in the room.

“I… don’t have any tea to offer you,” Levi said meekly after closing the door. “I’m sorry. There, um… weren’t any refills today.”

Kenny, hands in pockets, looked around the room. He hadn’t been here much.

“You drank it all, didntcha,” he smiled at Levi, and Levi chuckled apologetically because of his lie.

“That’s alright,” Kenny said sincerely. “I’ve drunk too much today anyway. I feel round as shit. Gotta look after my figure,” he sat on the couch adjacent to Levi’s bed.

“Tea won’t make you fat,” Levi laughed.

“Tch, what are you? A tea expert?”

Levi chuckled again, and they talked a little bit.

“Is um… everything alright?” Levi asked.

“Huh? Why are you askin’?” Kenny responded immediately. He hadn’t let his guard down, had he? He thought he looked normal enough.

“You rarely come to see me in my room… I was just surprised.”

“Gee,” Kenny frowned. He felt relief at first that he’d masked his state of mind, but he felt bad afterwards. “That sounds terrible when you say it out loud.”

“That’s alright…” Levi smiled slightly. “You work a lot. I’m not a brat anymore, I see things differently now.”

Kenny smiled in as much gratitude as in pride.

“I just wanted to check up on you. That’s all.”

Levi felt moved. He said he was just fine, and shot back the question to Kenny, who lied convincingly enough about how he felt.

Levi explained he’d been reading a book, and asked Kenny whether he’d like to read it with him, too.

Kenny’s eyes twitched when he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

A reading session?

Just like he did with Uri?

They’d often relax in the boudoir, having tea and each silently reading their books. When Kenny read something funny or interesting, he’d huff or chuckle and he’d read it out loud to Uri, and Uri would laugh or give his opinion.

Whatever shit Kenny said, however irrational or stupid it was, Uri would agree with. Just because it was Kenny who said it.

And that would never happen again.

He felt like utter shit.

“Sure,” Kenny said. “But it’s almost ten. When do ya intend to sleep? Ya gotta rest or ya won’t grow any!”

“I do everything you say and I still haven’t grown!” Levi frowned.

Kenny’s mouth drooped in embarrassment.

“T-true, but you’re still growing. Ya gotta give your body a chance!”

“I’ve done everything you’ve said, for **_years_** , and I **_still_** haven’t grown!” Levi reiterated. “You said I’d be taller than you!”

Kenny nervously scratched his head, not knowing what to respond.

“Well?” Levi said.

“Well what?”

“Why the hell haven’t I grown any?”

“Hell am I supposed to know!?” Kenny frowned. “I’m not a doctor! Maybe yer just cursed or somethin’,” Kenny waved it away.

“Tch, whatever,” Levi scowled.

His scowl reverted when seeing Kenny’s bewildered expression.

“W-what…?” he said meekly.

“Is that how **_I_** look when I say that?”

“N-no…? I don’t know?”

Kenny couldn’t help laughing. He felt a little proud that Levi was inheriting his little quirks.

He lay on the bed and made himself comfortable, fixing up the pillows. Levi’s humble request was that Kenny read to him, even though Kenny hadn’t read what Levi had so far, and so he could be confused.

But Kenny did so anyway.

He began reading to Levi, and Levi cuddled up to Kenny. He placed his head on his chest, so he could see the book as well.

He laughed when Kenny really got into the role.

Along the way, he created different tones and voices for every character. He even tried his best to give the female characters a feminine voice, and while it had been ridiculously funny at first, it gradually grew immersive to Levi.

When Kenny read over fifty pages or so, Levi had grown light as a feather, and he fell asleep.

It took Kenny a moment to realise this, and that he’d been reading to himself.

When he took a look at Levi, he felt worse than before.

He looked around and found a bookmark, and placed it on the page. He left the book on the nightstand with slow movements, to not wake the creature sleeping on him.

A decade, huh. That’s almost how much time he’d known Levi for.

Time had flown.

He felt a little pathetic for doing so, but he did it anyway.

With slow movements, he hugged Levi. He hugged him, and gradually the hug grew much tighter. It was warm, but also overwhelmingly sad.

When he began to nuzzle him, when he nuzzled their faces together with a distressed frown and he tightened the hug further, Levi drowsily woke up and mumbled a sleepy _“huh?”_

He had been awoken from his slumber, but he didn’t know what was happening.

What was this horrible feeling inside Kenny’s chest?

He’d never felt anything like it before. It was both physically and emotionally painful. It was this overwhelming, unrelenting sensation of dread; of feeling something terrible was going happen, something terrible and inevitable.

Kenny placed on Levi’s cheek the longest, softest kiss he’d ever given anyone.

It suddenly reminded him of the kisses Kuchel would insist on giving him when they were kids. The kisses he’d shun off and wipe while saying an _“eww, gross!”_

His parents would laugh at him over how flustered it made him.

Now that he thought about it, there was one point in his life in which Kenny was relatively happy. He just didn’t know it then.

He didn’t want to let go of Levi, but he did.

He was mildly awake but still sleepy. His eyes were barely open, but Kenny left him there so he fell asleep on his own again.

He left the room, and felt lost.

He wandered the halls without any real purpose or direction. He then did what felt most natural, and decided to sit by Uri’s door.

It’s not like he was going to get any sleep anyway.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Flagon sighed a huge breath of relief as the soldiers marched towards the stage. “Finally,” he said in quivering excitement, “three years… we’ve finally done it!” he rose his arm in victory.

Erwin smiled at him.

“That’s right,” Nile mumbled. Erwin looked at him, and Nile’s smile was a little sad. Remorseful, maybe.

Nile felt bad for changing his decision after three years of bantering and excited talk of how the two of them would wind up together wherever they went; facing the challenges ahead.

But Erwin’s smile was genuine, and encouraging.

He didn’t hold it against him.

The soldiers lined up, and they waited.

Flagon was to Erwin’s left, Nile to his right, and Mike behind.

They bantered, the way they always did. Erwin would try to involve Mike in the conversation, but Mike chose to not partake much.

Just like when they’d first met, which was strange and saddening to Erwin.

They wouldn’t see each other again, not for a long, long time. The least he expected was for Mike to at least talk to him, not distance himself these last few months. Out of respect for the friendship they’d shared.

They all shut up when the higher-ups walked on the stage, and the necessary ten soldiers lined-up accordingly.

“Hands upon your hearts!” the higher-up in the middle shouted.

The sounds of fists striking flesh echoed in the vicinity.

“For you trainees graduating today, three paths open up before you. You can be stationed at the Walls, and defend the cities as members of the Garrison. You can put your lives on the line to fight titans in their own territory as members of the Survey Corps. Lastly, you can serve the King by controlling the crowds and protecting order within the walls as members of the Military Police Brigade. However, as you already know, only the ten people with top scores from your division are allowed into the Military Police.”

From left to right, Mike was the very first as top of the class. Erwin was second, and the third was Nile. Flagon was the fourth, the fifth was Irina, the sixth Lutz, and the other four were skilled cadets that Erwin wasn’t particularly close to.

They were condescending snobs that only cared about themselves and their privilege to live a life of luxury in the interior.

They didn’t even care about the people inside the walls.

The according Commanders lined-up, introduced themselves, and each introduced their regiment. However, due to the nature of the Survey Corps, the Commanders were given the choice to each year make a speech that will encourage soldiers to join them.

The previous Commander rarely did so.

Erwin’s attention was undivided when it was Commander Shadis’ turn.

“First and foremost, I want to congratulate all of you who have successfully endured three years of hellish training. I still remember being on your very shoes, being an idealistic and excited cadet. My reason for joining was simple: I’ve always been fascinated with the world beyond the walls. I’ve wanted nothing more than to explore it. When I first saw it, I felt like I’d accomplished my dream. But I won’t lie. It wasn’t as perfect as I thought it’d be. It was sad, and filled with loss. On my first expedition, I came to realise what death was, and what it entailed. It was painful. But I didn’t let that deter me. Because when I accomplished my dream of seeing the outside world, I gained a new one.”

“That dream,” he continued, “is to one day give humanity the freedom I experienced that day.”

Mike eyed Erwin.

“It hasn’t been easy,” the Commander said. “Many people have been lost along the way. But every one of them shared the same goal, and that was to bring the fight to the titans. That’s what we, the Survey Corps, do. If it were up to me, I’d like all of you to join me. To experience that freedom I’m talking about. It’s a feeling you understand only if you’re there. But this is a personal choice, one that no one can make for you. You’re the owners of your lives, and your lives, as young soldiers and the future of humanity, are precious. Spend them wisely.”

“That’s all,” he said. “Those who wish to join the other regiments are free to go.”

It was a great speech.

Good enough to make many hesitant.

But the reminder that they could be eaten alive was too much to bear.

Flagon frowned as a massive wave of soldiers left.

Nile’s eyes saddened.

“Since we’ll be on different sides of the wall… those who join the Military Police will practically disappear from here… won’t they?” he asked to no one in particular.

“That’s about right…” Flagon responded softly as he observed the leaving soldiers.

“So, if someone were to join the MPs… they wouldn’t know when they’d see their friends again. Right?”

“That’s exactly right,” Erwin said coolly.

Nile frowned further, feeling the guilt eat him from inside out.

As the crowd grew shorter, Nile placed a hand on Erwin’s shoulder. “No matter what,” he said, “we’ll still be friends.”

“… Right?” he smiled sadly.

Erwin’s serious expression and lack of reaction made Nile feel terrible.

But when Erwin closed his eyes with a snort and smile, he felt relaxed.

“Nile,” Erwin opened his eyes, and they narrowed slightly in a genuine smile. “Find happiness, and live long.”

Nile’s eyes softened. It took a lot of effort to stop himself from giving Erwin a hug. He offered his hand instead.

Erwin held it firmly, and shook it.

“Don’t die, Erwin. Survive. And write to me from time to time.”

“Of course,” he smiled. “Just because we’ll be in different places doesn’t mean we should never talk again.”

Nile nodded.

In the end, after everything they’d gone through, after such a solid friendship, all it took was one woman to separate them.

He bid everyone goodbye. Mike, Flagon, Irina, Lutz.

But when he walked past Erwin, he had to suppress it again. That need of hugging him. He could die soon, and he wouldn’t know.

He just sighed, and shot him another smile.

Erwin didn’t realise the others had been talking to Mike, sadly but also joyfully bidding him goodbye, wishing him the best of luck in the Military Police.

He was too immersed, observing Nile’s silhouette grow shorter and shorter.

Given how deeply close they’d been these three years, they were all surprised when Mike didn’t talk to Erwin the way he’d talked to them.

He just turned on his heel, and stopped for a moment.

Erwin shot him a sad look; one Mike had never seen before.

Mike leaving him hurt a little more than Nile. At least he’d spent much time with Nile these last few months.

Mike had just distanced himself.

Erwin offered his hand to bid him goodbye, but Mike shunned him off.

“Live long, Erwin,” is what he said as he left.

It took a moment to process.

Their attentions returned to Shadis.

“Seventeen of you,” Shadis mentioned. “I’m glad. You’re all special individuals, you’re chosen ones.”

“I salute you for your bravery. Now… hands upon your chest!” the Commander saluted. “Salute to me as well to seal the promise you’ve made today!”

“Yes, sir!” the soldiers screamed in unison as their fists struck their chests.

Erwin felt happy, proud, and overwhelmingly sad.

The higher-ups dismissed them, and eventually the soldiers left. Erwin insisted to his friends he’d like to stay a bit longer, just to observe the stage.

They agreed, and mentioned they’d set apart his dinner.

Erwin observed the huge torches.

 _Father…_ he glided his fingers across the ebony. _I made it. It’s just the first step, but I made it. I’m not the foolish boy I was back then._

_I swear,_

He sighed at the sight of the sky.

_I swear I’ll prove you right. I will—_

“Hey,” the voice interrupted his thought process.

 _… Huh?_ His eyes widened, and he slowly turned his head.

“You think there’s still room for one more?”

Erwin blinked repeatedly in surprise.

“… Mike?”

“But… I thought you…”

“Guess I changed my mind,” Mike shrugged.

Erwin turned completely to face him. “Why?”

They shared a long, silent glance. It was briefly interrupted by a gust of wind that ruffled their hairs.

… Yes.

Why?

Mike had made up his mind before he even enlisted in the Cadet Corps.

Nothing had changed.

He could still turn back, he could still leave. He’d seem like an indecisive prick to Erwin, but that wouldn’t matter, would it? They wouldn’t see each other again. Not for a long time in the best case scenario, never again in the worst.

… Was that the reason?

Did he want to continue seeing Erwin, at the expense of his own safety?

Did he want to be by his side, was that it?

As a comrade?

As a friend?

Or was it…?

“The Commander was right,” he said. “This is a decision no one can make for you. So, I simply changed my mind.”

“That still doesn’t answer why.”

“I have my own reasons for doing so.”

“Yet another vague answer.”

Mike closed his eyes with a sigh. “I don’t have to give you explanations.”

Erwin frowned. “Then why did you approach me to tell me that?”

Mike opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

“You could have waited until we were in the barracks. Those who enlist in the MPs can leave the moment they graduate, but they still have a timeframe. You could have waited, but you didn’t. Why did you come to **_me_** while all alone just to tell me that?”

Mike felt stupid, and he suddenly seemed irritated.

“Mike,” Erwin took a few steps forward, “why did you change your mind?”

“You could die,” he continued after a long pause. “Even someone as strong as you runs that risk. So, why did you change your mind?”

Mike didn’t know what to respond, and he suddenly regretted coming back.

Being honest would be humiliating.

Lying paints a better picture than the truth sometimes, is what he thought.

“Freedom sounds a little nice,” Mike said.

Not a complete lie.

“A life of luxury in the interior doesn’t sound bad either,” he admitted. “But what’s that worth if you’re not really free?”

Not another complete lie.

And what an uncomfortably long silence, Mike thought.

“Heh…” Erwin’s eyes narrowed in a genuine, heartfelt smile. “You’re right. I’m glad to hear you say that. In that case, I’m sure there’s definitely room for one more person.”

For the first time in a while, Mike smiled warmly, and genuinely.

“Alright!” Erwin rose his fist in victory, with that bright, cheery grin Erwin had when he first joined the Cadet Corps; exuding the same innocence he had back then. “Let’s go!” he skipped cheerfully to Mike. He rested an arm on Mike’s shoulder, and used the other to point forward. “Let’s charge into a stinky titan’s mouth, Mike! Together!”

“… Heh…” Mike looked down, and his silent laughter gradually increased in volume, until his shoulders shook.

It took Erwin aback, but it made him chuckle, too.

“Together,” Mike said.

“Let’s go then!” Erwin’s cheery grin didn’t waver. “The guys are going to be really happy.”

When they began walking to the barracks together, and Erwin spoke and spoke, looking back at him with that smile, Mike had flashbacks to when they first went out on town with everyone.

How he’d be ahead, surrounded by Flagon, Nile and Lutz; how they’d laugh and ruffle Erwin’s hair whenever he said something, and he’d close his eyes in a laugh as well.

What a strange thing, Mike thought.

Erwin was always ahead.

And people just followed.

What a strange thing indeed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kenny, arms crossed, smiled at the sight.

Levi was being chased around in the hay field by all the Reiss children. Twelve year old Frieda, eleven year old Urklyn, nine year old Dirk, seven year old Abel and five year old Florian.

They were trying their hardest to catch him, but they couldn’t.

The children were playing tag, but found that Levi was too quick and impossible to catch individually, so they all ganged up on him.

Levi was cocky.

 _“I don’t care how many people you send. Adults, kids, I don’t care. Send them all to me, I’ll beat them all!”_ is what he had said.

When Abel tripped over her own feet, Dirk, who was behind her, tripped over her, and they both fell.

Levi laughed and mocked them.

Uri smiled and looked at Kenny when Kenny started to laugh heartily. It was an incredibly genuine laugh, and it was beautiful to hear.

He looked at the children again, and rested his chin on the handle of his walking stick.

“Hey, Levi!” Kenny put a hand around his mouth. “Your pants are a bit low, I can see your underwear from here!” he screamed.

“Huh!?” Levi frowned in panic. He stopped and turned, trying to look down at himself.

That’s when they took their chance.

Urklyn tackled him like a wrestler, but Levi, without trying, was strong, and he couldn’t get him down. So, Frieda joined in, and tackled him as well.

“Hey!” Levi protested. “Stop!” he began stumbling, until he finally fell.

“Whoa!” Urklyn and Frieda squeaked simultaneously as they fell along with him.

Levi groaned, and when he rose his head to look at his chest, his lips curved down in utter embarrassment as Frieda was right on top of him. She was so hazy from the fall, it almost seemed like birds were flying in circles above her head.

“Y-you creeps!” he squeaked, and wiggled to get Frieda and Urklyn off him.

When he got up, Frieda and Urklyn chased after him and managed to tackle him again.

Kenny and Uri laughed at the sight.

Kenny looked down at Uri, and while his smile didn’t shift, it didn’t turn a little sad.

Ten months, that’s what it’d been since Uri’s grim confession.

Kenny was angry.

He was angry it took him so long to tell him. He was angry, and hurt, because after their long service together, after the friendship they shared, Uri kept something so important from him, and practically told him last second _“I’m going to drop dead soon.”_

It angered and hurt Kenny.

But he didn’t hold it against Uri in the slightest.

One year. That’s all Uri had left.

He’d make the most of it.

His direction returned to the children when he heard loud whistles, and shortly after hooves.

The children grabbed the sticks they’d put away. The sticks they were using as toy rifles.

Kenny chuckled at how they, minus Urklyn and Frieda who were quite tall, struggled to get on their horses.

Levi had to help the younger ones. Nine year Dirk could ride alone, but young Florian rode with Abel, just in case.

Kenny gasped when he saw Levi offered to help Frieda on hers.

Frieda didn’t need help. She was taller than he was, and had ridden more than he had.

But she shyly accepted the help, and Kenny squeaked to himself, long, excited and nervous. He crouched to nudge Uri repeatedly.

“Did ya see that!?”

Uri agreed with a laugh.

The way the two children blushed like tomatoes was easy to see.

“I can’t believe it, that was so bold! He might as well get on one knee and propose!”

“Kenny,” Uri laughed, “don’t take it that far. He helped everyone else, too.”

“Yeah, but look at him! He’s hyperventilatin’ so much, I’m worried he’ll get an asthma attack.”

Uri was surprised by the combination of a snort and snore Kenny produced.

“Can ya imagine? If Levi popped his inhaler right now, I’d piss myself. That’d be hysterical.”

Now on their horses, the children were prepared for their next game.

“Commander Ackerman!” Urklyn’s now far more mature voice called. “Your orders!”

“We’re charging east!” Levi shouted stoically. “Several titans have been spotted on the south, we have to evacuate the villagers before they get there!”

“Roger!” the children said.

It was comical, considering most of them had quite babyish voices.

It still surprised Kenny how much Levi and Urklyn’s voices had changed, though.

Puberty had hit his little Levi. Kenny was deeply moved. He was sure that in different circumstances, if his life had taken another turn, he’d cry from joy.

“Commander!” Frieda’s voice called. “A flare’s been set off on the north! What do we do?”

“It’s not a distress signal, it’s a warning shot! We’re charging ahead!”

When they were about to set off with their horses, Kenny’s yell stopped them.

“Heeeeeeeeeeeey!” he shouted with both hands over his mouth. “Commander Ackerman! Don’t forget your mask! Ya gotta protect your lungs in the forest!”

The children covered their mouths to laugh to themselves, to not make Levi feel bad.

“K-Kenny!” Levi’s mouth drooped in embarrassment, and his face completely flared up.

“Don’t get a coughing fit, come back to daddy safely! Don’t forget we’re reading together later, okay?”

Uri snorted, and he laughed long and hard.

The children couldn’t keep it down.

“T-tch, you guys!” Levi called. “G-get away from that creepy titan! We have to save the villagers!”

“Yes, sir!” they responded, but Urklyn and Frieda did so with shaky, humorous voices.

Kenny and Urklyn saw their disappearing silhouettes as they galloped away in their horses.

“Kenny, what was that?” Uri laughed.

“Well, he’s thirteen now, right? Aren’t parents supposed to embarrass their kids at that age?”

“Well, yes… but they often do so without noticing.”

“Tch,” Kenny scowled in embarrassment, “well, I ain’t them, am I!? I’ll embarrass my kid willingly.”

Uri shook his head with a smile, endeared.

“Either way, I’m just glad he’s playin’ with them now. And that he ain’t afraid of horses anymore.”

“Yes…” Uri smiled at the memory. “I was surprised at how scared he was when you were trying to teach him to ride.”

“Eh…” Kenny rubbed his nape. “And with how clingy he was, he was the one embarrassin’ me.”

“Like father, like son.”

“Tch, shut up.”

Uri laughed, but when he started to cough, Kenny frowned. He asked whether he wanted to head back, and Uri reluctantly agreed.

Kenny helped Uri up, gently.

It was insane to Kenny how, in the span of one year, Uri’s health had deteriorated so much.

His hair greying was one thing, but a walking stick?

They made their way to the manor, making conversation. Kenny stretched his arms with a yawn, voicing his hunger, even though he’d eaten already.

“Has Levi landed that hit on you yet?”

“Ha!” Kenny grinned. “As if. He hasn’t been able to catch me off guard.”

“How long do you think it’ll take him?”

“Until he starts using his head.”

“Huh?”

“He’s being dumb in his approach. He’s too eager, too impatient about wanting to hit me. Instead of formulatin’ a plan, he just charges ahead without thinking, or tries to be unpredictable. I’m reading or doing somethin’, and he’ll try to punch me. That’s not the point.”

“So… you want him to outsmart you. Is that it?”

“Well, what else would it be?”

Uri shrugged, and rose his brows. “Fair.”

“And the cabin?” he asked.

“Great,” Kenny said. “The Noreia guys set aside a good territory. Not too dense, so wood-dust ain’t a problem. Better yet, there’s a lake. Haulin’ water shouldn’t be an issue now. See, I was even thinking of somethin’.”

“Hm?”

“Do you think building the cabin could be a good bonding experience?”

Uri frowned. In utter confusion.

Kenny grimaced. He cringed. “Was that weird…?”

“I… I’m not sure I follow.”

“Eh… nevermind.”

Uri had to beg for quite a while so Kenny gave in.

“It was nothing,” Kenny insisted.

But Uri insisted more.

Kenny hesitated.

“The Noreia guys would obviously do most of the work, and they’ve already sketched out the design, but there’s still a bunch of space that needs to be cleared. Shovellin’, choppin’ wood for the log walls, that kind of shit. I was thinkin’ that if Levi and I did that together instead of them, it’d be… eh…”

“Rewarding?”

“Yeah!” Kenny snapped his finger with a smile. “That’s the word. And,” his expression turned grim, “I already told you that I’m done with this line of work one year from now. We won’t need coin for much, but we’ll still need some every now and then. It’s a little pathetic, but I was thinkin’ of doing what the branch of the Ackerman family in Shiganshina is.”

Uri smiled widely and calmly as they now walked through the manor. “Living a peaceful, quiet life in the mountains, and growing crops?”

“Aw, when ya say it out loud it sounds a bit lame…” Kenny’s mouth drooped in embarrassment.

“I think it sounds great. Levi’s going to burst in joy,” Uri laughed.

His laugh again turned into a cough, to Kenny’s dismay.

“Come on…” he mumbled, placing a hand on his back. “Let’s get your ancient ass to bed.”

“You know,” Uri cleared his throat, “there’s something I’d like to give you.”

“Hm?”

“It’s a gift.”

“A gift?”

“It’s not ready yet, though. I think it’ll be here by the end of the week.”

“A gift? What the hell for?”

When, for the first time ever, Uri blushed, Kenny’s mouth opened in surprise.

“W-well,”

Uri’s stuttering made it worse.

“It’s something… it’s a… friendship gift…?”

“Huh!?” Kenny’s mouth hung in a shocked frown. “The hell do ya mean a friendship gift!?

“W-well, I—“

“S-stop stutterin’! What the hell are ya stutterin’ for!? Speak properly!”

“S-sorry…”

“Stop stutterin’!” Kenny demanded, flustered. And why are you all red!?”

“I can’t help it!”

“Tch, you creepy shit! Get in!”

“Y-yes…” Uri’s mouth drooped in embarrassment, and he complied.

“Imma get your food… ya better stop sayin’ these weird things when I’m back!” he said as Uri sat on the bed, and Kenny left for the door.

“Ya got that!?” he turned to look at him once he was under the doorframe.

“Y-yeah…”

“Tch…” Kenny shut the door, and left behind a flustered, laughing Uri.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A month after graduation, it was time.

His first expedition.

Erwin and his friends looked over at the patient horses that stood outside the base. They were huge, and sturdy. Different from the horses they’d seen during their time in the Cadet Corps.

From what they’d heard, the Survey Corps horses were also faster and had much better stamina.

They were specifically bred, after all.

They heard a Section Commander scream.

“Saddle up! It’s almost time!”

The soldiers hurried and saddled their assigned horses. They jumped on them.

“Flagon,” Erwin’s voice called to his nervous friend.

“Y-yeah?”

“Your cape’s all wrong. Put it on properly,” he said.

“O-oh… y-yeah, r-right!”

“Calm down,” Erwin smiled at him. “Everything will be fine.”

When they were ready and set to go, they headed towards the districts, following Commander Shadis’ lead.

Citizens scrambled to their feet, and a crowd gathered when the town bells that announced the Survey Corps were coming through rang.

They rode for some time, until they reached Wall Maria. They moved through Shiganshina District, and the soldiers aligned themselves accordingly in the spots they’d been shown in the map.

The Garrison soldiers stood atop the Wall, observing with their monocles.

The Squad Leader in charge turned and looked down the fifty metre wall.

“Commander!” he shouted to Shadis, “everything’s in place! No titans are nearby!”

“Good!” the Commander responded. “Open the gates in one minute!”

The inexperienced, freshly graduated cadets tightly gripped their reins in anticipation.

Flagon was trembling.

“Flagon,” he looked to find Erwin’s calm, encouraging voice. His expression was equally as soothing. “It’s okay. I’ll be right behind you.”

He somehow felt his jitters decrease slightly.

“You guys!” they heard a loud scream.

Erwin immediately perked up.

His head shot to the sides, and his eyes rapidly scanned the crowd, until he found him. Nile, in his Military Police uniform.

He wasn’t supposed to be here. Freshly graduated MPs could not roam so, so far away from the interior. Not without much bargaining.

“Good luck!” he screamed with a smile, hands over his mouth.

 _Did he…_ Erwin held his breath. _Did he sacrifice off-days, and ask for more work-load in other to be here…?_

Erwin’s eyes lit up.

“Erwin!” the young, pretty girl next to Nile shouted. Marie. “Please return safely!”

“You better not die on me, you idiot!” Nile yelled.

Erwin smiled, and he rose his fist seconds later. “Yeah!” he shouted back, long and cheerful. “Leave it to us!”

He tightened the grip on his reins at the sight of Nile’s genuine, encouraging, but also overwhelmingly concerned smile, while the rest of their friends cheered, too.

They heard a heavy sound as the gate was opened.

“Let the expedition outside the walls begin!” Commander Shadis shouted. “Advance!”

Erwin kicked his horse, and the animal immediately let out a neigh. He followed the galloping soldiers.

His vision was abruptly darkened as he rode under the gate, but it almost immediately brightened again when he rushed past it.

Erwin’s eyes widened with a gasp.

He took a fast, deep breath, and he looked up at the sky.

The sunlight, the air.

It was so much different.

He’d only been outside these walls for under a minute, and yet he felt the difference at once.

“As planned, we’re heading to the Forest of Giant Trees!” Commander Shadis shouted. “We’re expanding the scope of the supply base! Squad Leaders, lead your squads! Section Commander Dorian, lead and protect the graduates with your team!”

“Sir!” they shouted in return.

They separated, and Commander Shadis advanced with his second-in-command and superior officers.

The plan was simple.

Shadis and his superior officers (the strongest and most experienced ones) would move ahead towards the forest, and eliminate threats on the way. They’d shoot flares accordingly to prepare the soldiers behind. This would help and protect the less experienced cadets.

The only sound was the heavy hooves of the horses. Erwin was enjoying the freedom, but he didn’t lower his guard. He expected a red flare at any second now.

“Erwin,” he heard after a while of riding. He turned to look at Mike.

“Are you doing okay?”

Erwin looked at him blankly for a moment, but he smiled. “Yeah,” he nodded. “Are you?”

Mike nodded.

Erwin looked around to the rest of his friends. Lutz seemed nervous but well enough. Flagon and Irina looked like they wanted to puke.

“You guys,” he had to call twice before they looked at him.

“Everything will be fine,” he said with brows creased in determination. “Just keep a clear head. Remember training, and place your faith in our superiors.”

“… Y-yeah,” Irina smiled with a nervous frown, but having Erwin close to her helped her a bit. “Of course!”

“Besides,” Erwin smiled, “they have titans, but we have a Mike!” he jested.

This made Mike’s eyes widen, and he perked up, being caught off guard.

“So, we’ll return home by lunch!”

Flagon chuckled. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Irina giggled. “You better not let us down, Mike!” she jested nervously.

“Yeah,” Erwin smiled brightly at him. “We’re counting on you.”

His mouth drooped. He looked away, absolutely embarrassed.

How was that fair? Now all the pressure was pushed onto him. More importantly, Erwin kept praising him and smiling at him like a complete idiot. It was highly uncomfortable for Mike.

Irina and Flagon seemed to ease up as Erwin continued to encourage them.

He always found a way to relax them, and make them feel better.

Mike, naturally, couldn’t see the fond expression on his own face which he directed at Erwin.

But their expressions completely turned serious, and their heads shot to the front when a red flare was fired off.

“O-okay,” Flagon’s voice shook, “t-time to get serious. B-but,”

He was interrupted as another flare was fired off, this time to the far left. It was black this time.

They were surprised.

“… T-that means they found an abnormal… right?” Irina asked.

Erwin creased his brows.

“That’s right,” he said. “We have to trust our superiors can handle it, but don’t lower your guards one bit. We may still encounter titans of our own in the plains.”

Flagon took a deep, shaky breath.

It was a scary thought. At this very moment, at the very same time they were riding through the plains, the Commander and the soldiers he led were fighting giant, man-eating beasts.

And he, too, would inevitably have to do that as well.

Assuming he didn’t die first.

“Seventeen metre ahead!” they heard Section Commander Dorian shout. “Twelve and ten metres to its left! Get ready!”

“Sir!” his officers replied.

“T-that’s a titan!?” Flagon said.

“Oh, god…” Irina said, feeling her stomach churn.

Why did she join the Survey Corps?

She was going to be eaten alive.

“That thing is fucking huge!” Flagon’s voice broke when the seventeen metre’s silhouette was clearer. “How are we supposed to kill that thing!?” he pulled back the reins on his horse, and the animal let out a neigh as its pace was interrupted.

It moved to the sides.

“Shit!” Flagon shouted.

“Flagon, right yourself!” Erwin commanded. “If you don’t keep a clear head, you’ll break the formation!”

“I know!” his voice shook, and he tried to balance his horse.

“Dedric, Anja!” Dorian called. “Take the seventeen metre, I’ll handle the other two!”

“Sir!” they galloped faster, drawing their blades.

“You cadets head to the forest!” the Section Commander shouted as his silhouette grew smaller.

Flagon’s horse calmed down, and galloped normally again.

“Is the Section Commander really going to take two on his own!?” Lutz said. “W-we should help!”

“Don’t be nuts!” Flagon said, “You’ll get eaten!”

The rest of the freshly graduated cadets panicked when another flare was fired off in the distance.

“B-but the Section Commander is going off a-alone! W-we have to help him!” Lutz insisted.

“Why did I come here!?” a soldier yelled.

“You’re going to die, don’t do anything dumb!” Flagon yelled at Lutz.

“It’s just three titans, i-if we all help, we’ll be able to take them down!” Lutz retorted.

“It’s not just three!” Irina said, “Another flare was fired off! There’s still the ones ahead! A-and an abnormal, too!”

“Oh god…” Flagon whimpered.

“Calm down!” Erwin screamed loudly enough to shut everyone up. “It **_is_** only three titans, not a horde!” he said. “The ones near the forest are the responsibility of the senior officers. The threats in front of us will be neutralised by the experienced soldiers entrusted with our lives. If things go wrong, then it’ll be our turn to fight. But if worst comes to happen, and you keep panicking, you **_will_** die, and you will drag down everyone else with you. So, calm down!”

He then slammed his fist against his chest in a salute. “This is what we chose to dedicate our hearts to! Didn’t we?”

They focused on Erwin as they heard the sound of hooves against the ground, and the experienced soldiers ahead battled the titans.

“Urgh…” Irina tightened the grip on her reins, feeling tears well up. “Why am I here…”

“If we don’t calm down and fight, then it’ll be our families that’ll feel the terror you’re feeling right now! But they’re civilians, not soldiers like us; that’s the difference. It is **_our_** responsibility to be strong for them! So continue heading to the forest, and have faith in our superiors!”

Mike’s eyes were blown wide at him.

“… O-okay!” Flagon screamed. “Then we’re heading to the forest!” he decided. “According to the map, the forest should be five minutes away by now, s-s-so everyone! K-k-k-keep your eyes wide open! J-just like in training, t-take two for each titan and avoid going for the nape first!”

Erwin’s brows creased, and he smiled at Flagon in determination.

That’s what he wanted to see.

Flagon was leader material; he simply needed a small push.

“F-fine! God dammit!” Irina squeezed her eyes shut, which made tears run down her cheeks. “I hate this, but I’ll do it!”

They took a breath of relief when they saw the seventeen metre go down.

They continued their way to the forest, and eventually, the Section Commander and his squad returned.

“Are you alright!?” they looked back to find Dorian on their heel.

“Y-yes, sir!” Erwin responded, and they all slowed the pace so the officers could catch up. “Are you?”

“Yeah,” Dorian said, galloping past them to redo the previous formation. “We’re clear for the time being, so let’s continue as we are.”

When they were close to the forest, they found five steaming, huge skeletons.

Anja, Dorian’s second in command, sighed a breath of relief, and let out a laugh. “That’s good,” she said. “That, plus the lack of blood, means they’re all safe. Keep moving.”

By the time they reached the forest, the cart soldiers were already in process of expanding the base.

“What’s the situation?” Erwin heard Dorian ask a soldier he approached, while Erwin hoped off his horse.

“The base was in a different state from which we left it. It has some creaks, so it’s possible there’s titans around. Most likely from last time we escaped them here.”

“I see,” Dorian said as his officers stood by his sides. “Then,”

He continued talking, and Erwin stared intently, but was interrupted by a desperate hug. He frowned in shock, and turned to find Flagon.

“Erwin!” he wept. “I pretty much submitted to a titan! I can’t believe it!”

Erwin’s shocked expression gradually turned to a smile.

“Yeah,” Erwin pushed him away. “It’s only natural, though. They are quite scary.”

Flagon smiled because of his understanding.

“Still!” Erwin creased his brows in feigned anger, and Flagon slightly ducked his head in submission. “That was very wrong of you to give up so quickly, Flagon!”

“I know…” he rubbed his nape.

The cart soldiers yelled at each other back and forth. They used cottonwood logs, each over two feet in diameter as they expanded the base.

Lutz laughed, and joined Erwin on scolding and mocking Flagon for freaking out so childishly. It was understandable, but they still wanted to laugh at his expense.

“W-what about Irina!? She freaked out, too!” Flagon frowned.

“H-hey! That’s not true!” she defended herself.

“Oh?” Erwin rose a brow. “Is that so, Ms. ‘ _Why did I come here?’”_

“E-Erwin!” her cheeks flared up.

Mike observed the bickering with a smile as he drank his satchel of water.

“Screw you guys, I hate you,” Flagon crossed his arms.

After some bickering, they were called and the soldiers looked at the maps, and recapitulated with the Commander what was next. The base was about done, so they were going to move on to the next area they were trying to recapture.

“One fourth of this area, which we’ve deemed the Green Zone, has been taken, which is where the set camp is. It is separated from the rest,” Shadis glided his finger across the map, “which is the area we’ve been trying to clear. There’s too many titans around this area.”

“So, it’s highly unlikely we’ll capture any territory on this expedition. We’ll have to play in a basic retreat mode. Our focus, now that this base has been expanded, is to get rid of as many titans as possible.”

Was that wise with so many fresh recruits?

That’s what Mike asked himself, but he quickly answered to himself that, in one way or another, the cadets would have to gain experience at some point.

After they were done and settled, they headed out in the open again.

They didn’t encounter any titans on the way to the Green Zone. The cadets were quite happy and relieved, but Mike still felt wary.

The soldiers stopped by the base, and Shadis ordered three squads to investigate three different directions.

They returned shortly after, claiming there were no titans.

“On to the next area!” the Commander ordered, and the soldiers followed.

Everything seemed fine. The cadets and some of the soldiers were quite merry, chatting as they rode, but Mike felt something was amiss.

Something was wrong.

When he took a look at Section Commander Dorian, he could tell that he, too, felt it—even if very slightly.

They slowed the pace, as they prepared to examine the current area.

Erwin turned to look when he heard a sniff.

Mike was entirely upright, and his head slightly tilted back as he sniffed the air.

“Heh,” Erwin smiled, “is the air that nice out here?”

His smile reverted when Mike didn’t respond at all.

Mike started to look to the sides repeatedly. He continued sniffing, and his head shot to the right, and it stayed there.

Erwin’s brows creased slightly in confusion, and he looked at the direction, too.

But nothing seemed to be happening.

What Mike did next was subconscious.

He didn’t mean to do it.

The only reason his body decided to do it was because of simple, primal instinct. He warily gripped one of his blades, ready to draw it at any second now.

“Mike?” Erwin’s head followed him as Mike led his horse to Shadis. Not galloping, just a normal walk.

“Commander,” Mike called, and Erwin felt compelled to follow him.

Shadis was interrupted from talking to an executive officer named Lars, right before he was about to send him and his squad off.

“Commander,” Mike reiterated.

“What? What’s wrong?” Shadis and the officers looked at Mike.

“I think there’s titans coming,” he said. “From the east.”

They looked around, but quite naturally found nothing.

“There’s nothing around,” Shadis said.

“I know, but—“

“There’s nothing around,” Shadis reiterated. His stern tone drew everyone else’s attentions.

Erwin creased his brows in anger, not liking the way Shadis was looking at Mike.

Like he were dumb.

A good leader should always listen to his subordinates, no matter how silly or how improbable what they say sounds.

“What makes you say that?” Erwin asked encouragingly, and the others looked at him.

Shadis was getting annoyed, these two were wasting time.

But Mike stayed quiet.

How could he say it?

 _“It stinks,”_ is what he wanted to say.

Because it’s what he felt.

The air reeked of something different. Naturally, he’d never been outside the walls before; it’s likely this is what the air smelled like outside.

But if that was the case, then why wasn’t this smell prevalent when they first left?

And why did this smell match the strange, reeking stench he’d taken in when they first encountered the titans?

It wasn’t something he could explain, because it sounded stupid out loud.

It smelled like sulphur; like hot springs. It’s the only way he could describe it.

He didn’t want to make a fool of himself, to ridicule himself. But, if there was at least a one percent chance that there were titans coming, and that his warning could give them enough time to prepare, and as a result save lives, he’d take the risk.

“… It’s just a hunch,” Mike finally responded.

“Your hunch is making us waste time, cadet,” Shadis said. “We have to get moving and scan this area. Go back and don’t waste time.”

Mike looked unsure, and Erwin frowned slightly.

He wanted to make something up quickly, anything that could support Mike’s hunch.

“Still, sir,” Mike interrupted Shadis again, “even though the area is clear, I think that just to be safe, we should reform the—“

“Cadet!” Shadis called. “We can’t waste any more time. We have to scout this area and move on to the next. Don’t disobey another order. Go in the back.”

Mike hesitated.

“Yes, sir,” he finally said, turning his horse back.

Erwin followed him with a concerned expression, and their horses walked back to reunite with their friends.

“What happened, Mike?” Lutz frowned. “Are you okay?”

“It’s nothing,” he said.

“Why did you go to the Commander then?” he sneaked a glance to Shadis as the squadron was sent off east, then back at Mike.

“It’s nothing, really,” he insisted.

“No,” Erwin said firmly, “you felt something. What was it?”

Mike stayed quiet, but his friends patiently waited.

“… You smelled something. Didn’t you?” Erwin insisted.

It sounded even more ridiculous out loud. He expected them to laugh, but when he looked at them, they weren’t laughing.

They looked at him completely serious.

“What did you smell?” Flagon asked.

His mouth opened slightly.

They didn’t think he was being weird, or dumb?

He took a look at Erwin, who looked at him encouragingly.

“Yeah…” Mike admitted, “I smelled something.”

“What was it?”

“When we first encountered those titans, they smelled a little like sulphur.”

“Sulphur?” Irina asked.

Mike nodded. “I didn’t really pay any attention to it, but I didn’t smell that again until we came to this area.”

“The Commander did say this area is usually riddled with titans,” Flagon said. “Do you think it could be an after-smell of some sort?”

“Mm,” Erwin cupped his chin, “that wouldn’t make sense.”

They looked at him.

“Mike,” Erwin put a hand up to illustrate his points, “you smelled that suddenly, right?”

Mike nodded.

“Then it’s not an after-smell. One of the soldiers back in the forest said there had been titans there, too. The scent would’ve been there, in that case. And Mike didn’t sense anything until we reached this area. That means the scent was abrupt. Is that right?”

“Yeah,” Mike nodded. “That’s right.”

They theorised amongst each other while Mike stayed silent, and he looked down. He smiled very slightly to himself.

He had been blessed with good friends.

“That means Mike can smell titans while they’re there, or at least if they’ve been in an area very recently,” Erwin deduced.

“… Okay, well,” Irina said, “I don’t see, hear or smell anything… but I’ll trust Mike. Even so, the Commander didn’t take him seriously. Maybe he’s right and it really is nothing, but maybe Mike is right, too. In that case, what do we do?” she frowned. “Everyone will be caught off guard.”

“And we’ll look weird if we just go around soldier to soldier telling them this,” Lutz remarked.

“Erwin,” Mike looked at him, “in the very slim chance there are titans, we’ll be in a lot of danger if we linger. What do you think we should do?”

Erwin looked down in contemplation. He thought hard for several seconds.

“Alright,” he looked at his friends, and they leaned forward—completely concentrated on him. “Most of the soldiers here already have experience with titans. It’s very likely that they’ve been ambushed more than once in previous expeditions, so if titans suddenly come out of nowhere, they’ll be caught off guard; but they can adapt. We’re new, we have no idea of what to expect, so even if there’s no titans, we should still act as though there were.”

“Irina, you were always nimble in training,” he remarked. “If we do have to fight a titan, you should be the one to focus on the joints. You’ll be harder to catch because you’re so small, so you could focus on arms, while Flagon on the legs. Since Lutz’s cuts were deeper in training, he should go for the nape.”

She looked nervous.

“I know it sounds scary, but it’s scarier to die without fighting. Right?”

They smiled and nodded at him.

“Mike’s obviously stronger than all of us, and he’s good at adapting, so I think you should do whatever you think is best at that moment.”

Mike nodded.

“But if I’m entirely honest, I think we should focus on running instead of engaging.”

“What?” Lutz frowned. “Why?”

“Because we’re in the open,” Erwin said. “There are few trees, and there’s only a couple of buildings. That’s not enough to grapple on. There’s also so many of us, it could be easy to bump into each other in midst of the panic while trying to fight. If we reformed, which is what I think Mike was trying to tell the Commander, we’d be able to flee without casualties, since horses are much faster than titans.”

“So,” Flagon said, “what you’re saying is that we should fight only if it’s strictly necessary?”

“That’s right,” Erwin nodded.

“… Okay,” he said. “Alright, then. I feel like I’m about to shit myself,” they laughed at Flagon’s joke, “but alright.”

Mike hated himself for what he was about to say.

“If things go south,” he said, “you three shouldn’t separate. Erwin, you and I should stay together.”

Erwin looked at him for a moment.

“Okay,” he nodded. “That makes sense. Like I said,” he looked at the three, “Irina takes the arms, Flagon the legs, and Lutz goes for the nape.” He looked at Mike. “I’ll stay with you to provide cover and a distraction so you can go for the kill. Tactically sound,” he smiled.

Mike was relieved as fuck that’s the way Erwin saw it.

“Y-yeah…” Flagon agreed, “tactically sound… but fuuuuuck,” he whimpered, “I really hope we don’t have to do all that! I want to go home alive, not in a body bag!”

Lutz approached him and rested his arm on his shoulder. “If you’re eaten alive, you wouldn’t even get to go home in a body bag.”

“Ah!” Flagon frowned in panic. He brought a hand to his head and screamed at the realisation.

“Lutz!” Erwin smiled, “don’t say that!”

Lutz put his hands up in concede and laughed at Flagon.

“You’re such a bully,” Irina shook her head.

Mike’s head quickly shot to the right again.

“What?” Erwin said, immediately on alert. “What happened?”

“The smell,” Mike said. “It’s getting denser.”

“S-shit…” Lutz cursed, “That means they’re getting closer. Does that mean we have to get in position?”

Erwin nodded.

They looked east, waiting.

The previous sound of chatting gradually vanished, until utter silence replaced it. The soldiers looked around when they felt what they thought was a phantom tremble.

But when the ground shook again, they thought perhaps it wasn’t their imagination.

And the ground shook again, again, and again.

“T-titans!” a soldier screamed. “A horde incoming! Commander!”

“They’re coming from the east!” Section Commander Dorian said.

They all froze as the rumbling seemed to get closer, and the silhouettes of the recon squad, led by Lars, drew closer. “Fall back!” he yelled at the top of his lungs, but from that distance what he said wasn’t fully audible to the rest.

“Commander, your orders!” Dorian shouted.

“… What happened to their flares?” a soldier noted.

The ground shook further at the approach of the horde, the sounds of their footsteps an ominous warning of what was to come.

Fifteen? Twenty? More?

There were so, so many. How could there be so many?

The cadets were frozen in utter terror.

“Engage!” the Commander yelled.

“What!?” Erwin said.

“We can’t let them take this area!”

The already experienced soldiers seemed reluctant, but they drew their blades to prepare for the incoming battle.

“W-what the hell!?” Lutz looked around.

He was a proponent of fighting instead of fleeing, but to a reasonable extent.

That horde was beyond unreasonable.

“I-is no one going to question that order?” Flagon said.

“But… they are the experienced ones, right?” Irina said. “Erwin said we should trust them.”

“That was only with those three titans!” Erwin creased his brows in anger, to their surprise. “It doesn’t matter how many soldiers we have here, we’re as good as dead in the open! We have to retreat!”

“Oh, fuck, oh fuck…” Flagon bared his teeth in panic as the horde drew closer.

“The Commander’s orders were to engage,” Mike said. “What—“

They were taken aback when Erwin abruptly kicked his horse and galloped to the Commander.

“This is so fucked!” Flagon whimpered. “H-hey, wait!” he reached his hand to Mike when Mike followed Erwin.

“Commander, sir!” Erwin said, “We shouldn’t engage! We should be—“

“Tsk, what’s with you rookies!?” a soldier named Ange said. “Stop questioning the Commander’s orders! Insubordination is not tolerated within the military!”

“But sir, they’re too many! We’re out in the open!” Erwin protested.

“You only have cold feet because this is your first expedition,” Shadis said. “You have no experience at all. We do. Shut up and follow orders!”

Erwin stayed silent.

That was a good point, yes.

They were experienced soldiers, and they were alive after many battles. He should be listening to them. But…

“Erwin,” he turned his head to find Mike. “Stay with me.”

“… Okay, but we have to go to the others, too. Let’s go!” he said as he galloped back to the cadets.

“Commander, fall back!” Lars yelled when he and his squad were finally in sight, “we’ve lost Viktor and Sophia!”

“No!” Shadis said, “We’re engaging!”

“… Huh!?”

“If we retreat they’ll follow us, we’ll go past the base and we’ll lose that territory!”

“I-I know, sir, but—“

“Follow orders!” Shadis demanded.

Irina was frozen in fear because of the blood on Lars’ shirt. It was clearly not his. What must have happened to whose blood that belonged to?

“Shit… shit, oh fuck, oh god!” Flagon trembled when several soldiers hopped off their horses and began engaging the titans, despite the lack of objects to grapple on.

Some deliberately led them to the few buildings, and tried to engage there.

His eyes followed the soldier’s movements, and was oblivious of his friends and their desperate yells.

One titan down. No, two now. Three?

“What are you doing!?” he heard Mike scream as he shook him from the back of his jacket. “Move, or you’re going to die!”

“Okay, okay!” Flagon said, and he moved up to reunite with the cadets from their class.

“You rookies stay in the back!” Section Commander Dorian said. “Dedric, Anja, Finn! Protect the cadets at all costs! Lena, Elias, you’re with me!”

“Sir!” they shouted, and followed his orders without hesitation.

“… Look at them,” Lutz’s eyes widened. “Look at how they move.”

They were incredible, Erwin had to note.

The Commander, despite his seemingly reckless orders, was the first to run towards the fight. Fighting such an immense horde in the open seemed like suicide, but it seemed less mortifying now.

Two large squads of ten soldiers each divided west and east, successfully capturing the attention of a few titans.

The titans separated, and five to seven soldiers took this advantage to engage them as they were distracted.

Erwin’s eyes glistened.

The Survey Corps were amazing.

“Maybe…” he said, “maybe the Commander was right,” he said. “They have it under control.”

Dedric and Anja were reforming all the freshly graduated cadets from their division.

Erwin began to gallop, but froze when he heard an earthshattering scream; as did the rest of his friends.

The scream pierced them like a shard of glass.

His mouth hung in a mortified frown when he saw a soldier being ripped in two.

“Holy shit!” Flagon’s voice broke. “Did you see that!? Oh my god! Oh god!”

“Calm down!” Anja, Dorian’s second-in-command, yelled. “Keep moving! We have to evacuate you!”

“Abnormal!” another soldier screamed. He’d tried the same strategy as before, but this titan wouldn’t take the bait.

Erwin and his friends were frozen in place, in complete terror as they observed how the previously incredible and one-sided fight completely turned against the Survey Corps’ favour.

“Myles!” they heard a broken, desperate scream, followed by another painful scream, as the soldier named Myles was eaten before his friend’s eyes.

“Move out!” Anja reiterated to the cadets, and they did.

But Erwin stayed frozen.

He felt his heart thumping in his ears as he witnessed the horrible scenes unfolding before his eyes.

Is this what it took?

This bloodshed, this horrible bloodshed?

Is this what was necessary to prove his father right?

How?

How could any of this make sense?

His eyes shot from the way Myles’ entrails hung from the titan’s mouth, to another scream of a soldier having her face munched on by a fifteen metre.

Erwin was terrified.

So much so, he couldn’t see the titan coming his way.

The soldier’s face was eventually ripped apart, and Erwin couldn’t believe it.

“Huh!?” Flagon looked around. “Where’s Erwin!?”

Lutz, Irina and Mike looked, but they didn’t find him.

The gore, the brutality.

This was horrible.

“Erwin!” he heard his name, but he didn’t move. His eyes darted from side to side, from titan to titan, from fighting soldier to fighting soldier.

When would the Commander give the order to retreat?

“Erwin, look out!”

How many more people had to die so he gave the order?

Was that very small piece of territory in the Green Zone worth all these lives?

He finally decided to pay attention to the frantic screams of his name, but when he turned his head, his mouth drooped in fear as his head tilted back for two full seconds in order to completely take in the beast before him.

An eighteen metre.

So, he was going to die too.

And without even accomplishing anything for his father?

He was right. The terrifying man who killed his father, the man who haunted Erwin’s dreams since he was a child was right.

He was too smart for his own good.

He was going to die because he thought he was smart enough, strong enough.

Erwin wanted to fight, but he was frozen. He shakily grabbed one of his blades, but when the titan reached its hand towards him, he felt a strong pressure crash against him as he was tackled off his horse.

 _… Huh?_ He thought as his head hit the ground.

He felt a heavy weight on him, and he looked to find Mike on top of him, tightly holding him. His eyes were widened and teeth bared in what he could only assume was sheer panic.

“Mike?” he called, and he was heaved off his feet as Mike stood with him.

“Get out of here, you moron!” he pushed him away.

Erwin stumbled, and he stared at Mike. In a split second, the titan reached to grab Mike this time, but Mike quickly crouched to avoid it, and rolled away.

“Go!” Mike reiterated.

He was frozen as he saw Mike manoeuvre around the titan, avoiding its grip without using his equipment. After jumping back and rolling away, the titan tried to grab Mike again. It nearly succeeded, but Mike quickly drew his blade and swung it to the side in a huge arc, and swiftly cut off all of its fingers.

 _… What?_ Erwin thought. _Did Mike… did he just?_

Did he just use his body to shield him? Did he come back and risk his life to save him, and told him to flee to protect him?

Did he really do that, while Erwin stood idly these seconds as Mike fought bravely?

Erwin scowled in anger, in anger of seeing so many people die, and anger directed entirely at himself for putting at risk the life of someone so cherished to him.

He anchored his hooks on the ground several metres ahead to quickly break distance, and he lunged at the titan. He took advantage of its distraction with Mike, and he slashed the back of its knees, slicing the tendons and rendering them useless.

The titan collapsed to his knees.

“I-it’s down…” Erwin noted. “I can kill it!” he told himself. He slid the piston’s sliders and adjusted the axle of his gear to anchor onto the titan’s back for support. He reeled himself towards it, and changed directions at last second to move upwards. He swooped down once he was at enough distance in the air, and cleanly sliced the nape.

His eyes widened when he felt hot blood splatter on his face, as the realisation that he’d just killed a titan hit him.

He’d killed a titan and protected his friend.

Mike seemed as surprised as he was once the titan hit the ground.

“Mike!” Erwin grinned at him in awe. “You’re alright!”

“Idiot!” Mike yelled at him.

“Huh?” Erwin said, then wheezed when the air was knocked out of him. Mike tackled him and carried him under his arm despite his own size, and ran towards their horses.

“Shit, shit, holy shit!” Lutz yelled as they approached. “Hurry! Holy shit,” he turned to Irina and Flagon, “Erwin killed it!”

Erwin was completely puzzled as Mike put Erwin on his horse, and Mike jumped on his own. “Move, you moron!” Mike said to Erwin, and this time, Erwin’s body responded.

Moments prior, the Commander had announced the retreat, and the soldiers in charge of protecting the cadets had been ahead, fighting titans of their own as the cadets evacuated.

The soldiers frantically galloped away from the titans.

What had previously been thirty two titans went down to seventeen, and what had been eighty soldiers went down to seventy three, and from those seventy three, ten were injured.

The titans lost more today than the Survey Corps, but only in numbers.

Human life was sacred, and seven precious lives had been extinguished.

Lives that didn’t need to be lost, and wouldn’t have been lost had they simply retreated from the start, or had Mike’s warning been taken seriously.

The happiness of Mike’s well-being eventually faded from Erwin as he recalled the way a soldier’s intestines hung from a titan’s mouth.

The screams, the sounds of flesh being ripped apart.

Fuck.

It was horrible.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“I’m alive…” Flagon sat with his knees to his chest. He rocked back and forth as he wept with both hands over his head. “I… why…”

Erwin frowned empathetically, observing him without knowing what to say.

The first thing Irina did once the panic had settled was throw up until she couldn’t anymore.

The looks the citizens had given them had been terrible to withstand when they returned.

Murmured insults, remarks of how useless the regiment was.

Erwin and his friends had been in so much shock, they hadn’t noticed Nile in the crowd.

Nile had been happy beyond belief to see all of them, specially Erwin, in one piece. He’d been smiling widely, and was going to call to Erwin, but his smile faded when he saw him. His expression had told him everything he needed to know. Those wide, unblinking eyes, the shock on his face.

He was glad he wasn’t in his shoes, but he felt immediate remorse at the thought.

He felt unbelievably selfish.

“Here,” Erwin heard Mike as he handed Flagon a satchel of water.

“T-t-t-t-thank you…” Flagon shivered, accepting the water.

The barracks were depressing.

The soldiers who hadn’t gone to the expedition seemed sad, but a different kind of sad. They looked resigned—like this ambiance of grief and pain was expected, like it was another day at work.

They’d sigh sadly, in both empathy and resignation, because they knew that on the next expedition, when they were enlisted and it was their turn, they’d be in the shoes of the currently mourning soldiers.

“Are you okay?” Erwin rubbed Irina’s back as she finished emptying her stomach’s contents.

She nodded with a sniffle, the tears on her cheeks still prominent.

The superior officers seemed grim, and they had discussed the oddity of how Mike had said he thought titans were coming, and from the east. And they did come from the east.

And still, Shadis set off the recon squad to the east, because he shunned him off.

No, **_they_** shunned him off.

All of them.

Was it a coincidence?

It had to be, but they still felt guilty.

Because seven precious lives were lost, ten were injured, and one lost an arm.

“… I’m sorry,” Lars mumbled to himself as he saw the ripped fabric of the jacket on his hand. It was the only reminder he had of his subordinate Sophia.

A cheery, idealistic girl who’d joined for humanity.

The girl whose blood had tainted his shirt.

When the horses had been settled and tended to in the stables, the soldiers headed to the mess-hall, and they ate quietly, with little chat.

Section Commander Dorian had approached the table of several cadets from their division, and he talked to them shortly. He apologised for what they’d seen today, and apologised again because it was a common occurrence in the Survey Corps.

When he reached their table, Erwin and his friends silently nodded.

Erwin thanked him for his consideration, and his act of thoughtfulness.

Once done with their food, they all hugged Irina and bid her goodbye as she separated for the girls’ barracks.

The boys went to their own and took quick showers in the common showers. When they were clean, they left off for the common rooms, and they stopped at their bunk beds.

To the left was Flagon’s, who chose the bed on top, and Lutz the one below.

To the right was Erwin’s, who had chosen the one below, and Mike the one on top.

Hours went by as the soldiers slept the pain away, and when everyone was long asleep, Erwin spoke.

“Mike?” he whispered.

He thought a response wouldn’t come, but it did.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry for endangering you.”

Mike frowned.

Erwin shouldn’t be apologising for endangering Mike, he should be apologising for endangering himself. For putting himself at risk.

“Don’t freeze up like that again,” Mike whispered. “You could die next time.”

“I know.”

Silence.

“But you did well in the end,” Mike admitted. “You took down the titan.”

Erwin smiled against the pillow. “Are you kidding?” he whispered back. “You sprang into action without hesitating. You’re the one who did well.”

“Guess we both did alright, then,” Mike smiled to himself.

“Yeah… but—“

“Go to sleep, Erwin,” Mike said. “I’m tired.”

“… Y-yeah,” Erwin whispered.

Silence lingered for a minute, but Erwin had to say it.

“Mike?”

“… Yeah?”

Erwin smiled to himself again.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter... I've been very self-conscious about everything, but I'm satisfied with how this one turned out because it's basically a closing chapter for a new one to start (no pun intended). I've wanted to introduce the Survey Corps for a while now, is what I mean.
> 
> I like the way Erwin's first expedition turned out. I can't wait to show you all Kenny and Levi's expeditions, they've been so much fun to write.
> 
> Please don't give up on me yet, guys. The fic has had a slow start, but it's mostly for the sake of character development. Things will pick up after this, and chapters will be action packed. I'm so excited to show you guys the Clash of Titans arc, it's full of crazy shit.
> 
> If you did enjoy the chapter and have enjoyed the fic, **please** leave some kudos or a comment. Support means a great deal to me. I am pouring my heart into this fic, lmao. If you also don't like what I'm doing, tell me, as I'm eager to improve. 
> 
> If you'd like to talk to me about anything (I've met some cool people through this fic), send writing prompts or whatever, you can talk to me here: https://bipabrena.tumblr.com/


End file.
